Those Awkward Moments
by GoogelehGoo
Summary: We've all gone through some awkward times at some point in our lives. Now those problems are put on our favorite guys in SOLDIER.
1. Chapter 1

Those Awkward Moments

Intro: Being in SOLDIER you'd think that things would go smoothly, but looking at these boys? Everything goes far from it. Embarrassing moments that happen to everyone, even Sephiroth.

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. This is going to be something random and fun. Square Enix would probably cry if they knew what was happening to their precious characters.

Warning: I'm unpredictable. I decided to make this for no reason. I don't know where it's going. It could very well be the dumbest thing I'm going to write. And that means it could include a lot of man on man action.

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_My goal in life was simple. To get into SOLDIER because Sephiroth was there. Easy, right? Nothing hard about it…_

_You past tests…you make yourself smart…you become a likable guy so that they want to choose you to come into their elite group. I'm a passionate guy, I know how to work these things._

_But in reality…meeting your dreams face to face can be the most nerve-wracking thing you will ever experience. I know it was for me._

"Hello, Genesis, it's a pleasure to have you join our ranks," Sephiroth replied to the figure standing before him. Sephiroth was much taller than Genesis and looked quite grand with his silky silver hair cascading against the large armor he had donned on his shoulders. The long black coat he wore accented his length well, and the color was very suiting for him. But this was not what Genesis was thinking about. The red hued brunette had lost all assurance of himself. His bright blue eyes and quirky smile were now frozen. All words that should have exited his mouth were lost.

"Hi," Genesis finally replied weakly. Even his handshake was as powerless as his words.

Sephiroth moved to the next person, dreading meeting another person like that. They were all the same. Just stupid and lost on where they were. Why couldn't anyone smart ever be hired in SOLDIER?

After the event cooled down and Genesis regained himself, he turned to Angeal and gave him a goofy grin. "Angeal! Sephiroth knew my name! Can you believe it? He…he said my name…" he almost seemed dreamy about it, or perhaps just proud that he was recognized?

Angeal didn't know what to say about that. He didn't want to burst his friends bubble, but if he went around telling others he'd look like a complete imbecile. Angeal finally reached over and pulled the sticker off of Genesis's front. "Yeah, he read your nametag."

_Yeah. And that's my life. When you think things are going well and then it winds up you were just being really stupid._

_And that wouldn't be the last of my awkward and embarrassing moments…no, I know that things can only get worse._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been a year since that incident. Genesis and Angeal were roommates in Shinra's Headquarters. They had 'renovated' the room by making it a huge mess and combining the beds to make a huge one. Most of the tables were crammed together to make a large enough space to put all of their papers and extra projects they worked on. Clothes scattered the entire floor amongst pizza boxes, ramen boxes and bags, excess garbage that fell out from the overflowing wastebasket, and gifts from home that never fully made it in a spot around the room. It looked like a typical bachelor pad that smelled mostly of Genesis's cologne and perhaps something molding near the bathroom sink.

Angeal came out of the bathroom and scratched his abs. Over the year he had bulked up on muscle and started to grow some hair on his chin. He thought it suited his face rather well. Genesis couldn't agree more. Though he thought the man groomed his sideburns a bit weird, but he wasn't an expert at shaving. He never got the pleasure of actually getting to do that.

Genesis had muscle, but he was still rather lean. He mostly looked pretty as the year had gone on. His jaw line and cheekbones made him feminine, something he wasn't really proud of. All the guys got on his case about it, too, but he learned to take it in stride.

As for Sephiroth, they hadn't talked to him ever since that day. No surprise. The guy was usually busy doing other things to bother with people like them. Fortunately, it had been a year from that embarrassing moment that Genesis thought that Sephiroth knew his name. Hell, now that he looked back on it all he could do was laugh at how much of a moron he was.

That changed. He wasn't stupid anymore.

"Hey, Genesis, I'm heading out. I'll be back sometime tonight."

"Okay," Genesis replied as he continued to watch what was on the television. His mission wasn't happening until later today, he just hoped it wouldn't last as long as last time. But once Angeal had left the room that was the last thing on his mind. He moved to the bathroom and closed the door, stripping down to stare at himself in the full length mirror. He posed a little bit and smirked at himself as he turned and did a different pose. "Hot. That's what you are." He kept staring before he got a bit curious.

_I've heard of people taking pictures of themselves. Is that…a crazy idea? I sort of want to do it…_ He reached over to the phone on the counter and picked it up. He gave another pose before snapping a shot. _Didn't turn out too bad…_ He did another pose and another before he heard the door outside open again. _Oh shit! What's he doing back?_

"Genesis, I forgot my phone. Is it in there? I thought I set it on the counter."

_The counter?_ Genesis looked at the counter and then the phone in his hands, noticing it really wasn't his. _Ohhhh no._ "Euuuuhh….hold on." He slowly closed it and pulled his boxers on before cracking the door open to hand it over. _I'll have to delete those later tonight when he's asleep. I can't believe I just did that…_ "Have fun."

When the door sounded again Genesis pulled on all of his clothes and started to pace the entire living room. "Oh man…oh man…" What did he just do? He sat down and sighed. "There's no point in freaking out. As long as I get it from him tonight…" He exasperated before getting back up. Might as well do something in the meantime.

Genesis went to the elevators and got in. _What should I even do? I guess I could go for a walk. That'd be nice._ He went to click a button when someone else moved in. "What floor?"

"First."

Genesis hit it and then looked at who it was. Right before him was Sephiroth, the legendary 1st class SOLDIER. He had only seen the guy this close when they first met a full year ago. _Oh my Goddess. It's him. Should I say something? Yeah! Say something!_ "Hi." _Oh shit. That's what I said last year and I felt like a moron._ "How's your day been?"

Sephiroth looked at the guy with disinterest. "Fine."

A loud obnoxious noise started to go off and Genesis felt embarrassed. _I need to get a ringtone that isn't about sex…._ Genesis answered it without looking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Hey, Genesis," Angeal said in the phone. Sephiroth looked back over since he could hear the person on the other end.

"Oh…hey, Angeal." _This can't be good._ "Leave something else in the room?"

"No. I was looking through my cell and I noticed you took a picture of yourself naked. On _my_ phone. Explanation?"

Genesis glanced at Sephiroth and noticed the guy looked away as soon as he did. "Uuuh…surprise! It was a joke. Funny, right?"

There was silence on the other end for a while before Angeal replied, "You're gay." And then he hung up.

Genesis closed his phone and almost put it away when it went off again, this time singling a text message. _Sephiroth probably thinks I'm such a loser. Why does Angeal have to torture me like this?_ He looked and saw the picture of him naked. "Oh fuck." Genesis quickly moved past it and saw the message attached to it.

"I'm keeping it for blackmail purposes."

Genesis sighed and covered his face. "Why me?"

Meanwhile Sephiroth had listened to this all feeling like he had just stepped into a really awkward situation. He was going to just stand there and blow it all off, pretend that he didn't hear anything, and act as if nothing happened. Yet, when he looked back over Genesis caught his eyes. Oh great, now he had to say something. "Having issues?"

"You have no idea."

Actually…Sephiroth did. "I'm sure it's not too terrible."

"Right," Genesis murmured and put his phone away. They hit the first floor and Sephiroth moved out first followed by Genesis. _There goes my golden opportunity to impress him. God…I feel like such a moron. Is this some kind of sign? That whenever I should be having a conversation with him, something bad will always happen? I guess I should just give up._

Genesis leaned against the banister and looked out over the crowd. Now that he was down here he really didn't want to go anywhere. Sometimes it felt as if it was too much of a burden to be a SOLDIER. Even with downtime there was always a constant reminder to be on time unless they wanted to be reprimanded. Hell, he had been marked up twice for menial things. Couldn't anyone chill from their nasty attitude and give him a break? He had only been here a year, it wasn't like he knew the ropes that easily.

He felt someone smack his rump hard and he twisted around to see who it was. There was Sephiroth. But someone else was accompanying him as well.

"This is the guy I was telling you about, Sephiroth. Have you two met before?"

Genesis stared at him and then at Sephiroth. What was going on?

"In the elevator once," Sephiroth remarked, not saying that it was today. "Why did you want me to meet him?"

"Genesis here has been in SOLDIER for only a year, but he's got promising talent. You should take him on one of your next missions. He could use the experience." The guy could see Sephiroth was hesitant on saying yes. "He might look like jailbait with all the pretty attributes, but I'm telling you he knows how to swing a sword."

"He's only 3rd class," Sephiroth remarked as he stared at Genesis's shirt. "I need someone strong. Not someone who might have 'talent.'"

"He's better than some 2nd class guys, Sephiroth," the man remarked as he slapped Genesis on the back. "Don't be shy, convince him you're worthy of going on this mission."

Genesis looked from him to Sephiroth and then to the ground. "Um. I'm probably not."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. Poor guy probably had confidence issues looking like the way he was. Eugh. Was he seriously feeling pity for him? Well… "Fine, I'll appoint him to my next mission. If he dies it's your fault."

Genesis stared. _What just happened?_ "I'm….really?"

"What's your last name?"

"Rhapsodos."

Sephiroth turned to look from the man that had brought him over to Genesis. "Don't get too excited. I can only recommend people, it doesn't mean the Director will agree. Now if you don't mind, I'm busy."

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun!" The guy watched him leave before he snorted and slapped Genesis's arm. "Have fun with him. Not sure how you'll do, but I'm sure you won't disappoint." He walked off leaving Genesis to himself.

_I have…no idea what just happened. I think I should be happy…but I have a feeling this is going to get much, much worse…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was several days later that Genesis got the call to head to Lazard's office for some 'official meeting.' When he got there he could see that it had to deal with Sephiroth's generous offer on him coming aboard a mission with him. It was difficult to say if it was a yes or no because both men looked sharp and serious. Lazard always had that official air about him that seemed wishy washy, and Sephiroth always looked like nothing mattered. Genesis could only hope that this would help connect them together…and perhaps get beyond the awkward stages of being friends. As of now, Genesis could only assume that the introductory phase of friendship was going to last a long time if he didn't get this mission handed to him.

"Director…Sephiroth…."

Lazard sat up gently and dragged his eyes over the 3rd class boy. He had asked Sephiroth why he wanted him, of all people, to join but he never did get a straight answer on the subject. It wasn't like Genesis had astounding stats or anything, and from what he knew the two didn't know each other. There had to be a reason. There was always a reason. But this time around it was a complete mystery. "Genesis Rhapsodos. You were called in because you're being given an offer that only comes around on rare occasions for operatives. It's obvious to say that Sephiroth, our 1st class SOLDIER, goes on many missions throughout the year that often pulls him out of Headquarters for months. But there are also opportunities where higher ranked members can take lower ranked ones on missions with them to help improve morale and fighting skill. Sephiroth has recommended you for such a task, if you want to take him up on it."

_Of course I'll go for it, but I shouldn't sound like a complete moron. Ask questions. Get details. Act like a responsible person._ Genesis nervously moved some of his hair out of his face and looked between Sephiroth and Lazard. "How long is this mission?"

"About a month, give or take based on your performance and endurance."

_Well, I just ran out of questions. I should try to come up with more or else they'll think I'm really stupid._ "What…exactly are the risks? I mean. Is it really dangerous compared to most missions?"

"You'll be with Sephiroth. Danger shouldn't be an issue on his watch. Yes, it'll be more active than what you're used to, but it'll be smooth if you stick by his orders."

_Yeah. There goes my last question._

"Is…there anything else I should know?"

Lazard smiled kindly at him. He could tell that Genesis was pretty clueless about how this mission would go. "Well, once you accept you'll get the information on the mission itself and you're given time to have Sephiroth walk you through a few basic necessities."

"Okay…"

"So...does it sound like something you'd like to do?"

"Sure."

Lazard smirked at his answer. This boy really didn't know what was going on… "Sephiroth, I'll let you brief him on the mission, then."

Sephiroth waved for him to follow into a secluded area and he sat down with the boy. His eyes looked him over for awhile, taking in his body language before he moved to the clipboard. "We'll be doing quite a lot of traveling. Our mission is on the Northern Continent. Enemy combatants have landed around there and we're supposed to take them out. And, of course, try to gather information. It'll be somewhat difficult considering we'll be traveling in harsh weather, but I'm certain we'll make do with what we can do."

"Harsh weather?" Genesis questioned. He had never been far from Banora or Midgar.

Sephiroth's eyes slid back on him. He wasn't serious, was he? "Have you ever looked at a map? The Northern Continent is…north of us. Because of its location, that also means it'll be cold."

"Oh…oh." Genesis nodded. _I knew that. Fuck. No I didn't, why did I agree to this?_ "What else should we know?"

"Well, we'll be provided with clothing that's necessary for the trip, they also made small packs for us that will carry all of our necessities, so you needn't bring anything but your sword and your body. Materia, accessories, and armor can be picked up in the normal area, although…" He stared at Genesis for awhile. "I think I'm going to give you some of my own. It's the best you'll ever get."

"Really? Like what?"

"A Ribbon."

Ribbon… "Oh." _I have no idea what that does. I'll just pretend I know._ "Okay."

"You won't die as quickly as you'd imagine, then."

_Must be something good._ "Yeah well…if I do die, could you get my body back to my mom? She said she wanted to bury me near the big apple tree in our yard."

Sephiroth smirked, "I'll keep it in mind, but you don't have to worry about dying, as Lazard said. It would be a failure on my part if you didn't survive."

"My life is pretty unlucky, so you know…" he shrugged. "Have to keep those things in mind."

"I'll be sure to bring a few Luck enhancers."

Genesis wondered what else they needed to discuss. "Sooo…what else needs to be covered?"

"The groups we're hunting down hopefully aren't familiar with the terrain. If they are we might have a harder time doing this mission. Since there isn't a whole lot on where they can go, we can stick around certain spots, but like I said. If they're good…we won't be able to get too close to them."

"Okay…what are we even trying to get out of them?"

"Why they're at the Northern Continent, mostly."

"Oh."

"If we find out anything else we'll be sure to take note of it."

"Okay."

"Other than that, we can't do much else. We'll be leaving at the end of this week. So…be sure to prepare yourself for the trip."

Genesis didn't want that to be the end. They had just sat down to go over things, and he was starting to feel a bit more confident in himself. "What do you usually do to get ready for big missions?"

"Train, get myself on a schedule sleep wise. Eat correctly. But I relax as well. Stressing out isn't helpful for important missions."

"What do you do to relax?"

"Read, or do simple exercises…"

"Oh. That does sound…relaxing."

Sephiroth wasn't really interested to hear what he had to say, but he felt that the boy wanted him to ask the same. "And what do you do?"

_I watch porn, but I don't think I should say that to him._ "Oh…um…I normally talk to my roommate."

"That's relaxing?"

"Yeah."

"Is that all?"

_Well now he's imploring. Does he want to be more personal? Should I say the truth?_ "Well...um. Sometimes I watch porn." He quickly tried to justify it. "Not the illegal kind."

Sephiroth couldn't believe Genesis just admitted that…then again, this guy didn't look like the brightest person around. "Oh."

Genesis panicked again. _He thinks I'm a creep._ "It's not like I jack off when I watch it, either. I mean, it doesn't turn me on to watch porn. It's just something to laugh at."

"You…don't have to justify it. That's something that's probably normal for most people."

"So…um…do you watch porn, then?"

What the hell. Sephiroth wasn't sure what he should say. "I've…watched porn, though I don't watch it anymore. I have more important things to do."

"Right. Yeah. You are pretty busy. Busy with real women, I assume."

"Actually," Sephiroth started and realized what he was about to say. He chuckled, "Forget it. Here, take this. It has my number on it. I'll be contacting you during the week to assure that you're still up for this mission. And don't lose that piece of paper. I don't need anyone else getting in contact with me." He moved for the door. "I have to get going. Enjoy your week."

"Yeah you, too."

Genesis watched him leave before he quickly added Sephiroth's number to his phone. _That was awesome. Well, aside from the porn thing, but whatever. I can't believe I can officially contact him now! Sweet._

Meanwhile, Sephiroth had gone to rearrange his room to find the accessories he needed when that troublesome man appeared again. He kept forgetting what his name was, but he had been the one to introduce Genesis to him properly.

"So, Sephiroth. Like him?"

"Like him? What do you mean?"

"Just simply saying if you find him worth your time."

"Yes, I suppose."

"Ha…you made it sound like I was suggesting you go after him. I don't think you're like that, Sephiroth, give me some credit."

Like that. But…he was like that. Sephiroth had never revealed it to anyone, but he did have an attraction to the same sex and if he ever found the right person, he wouldn't be afraid to admit it. But for now, it was something to just keep a secret. Besides, he was in SOLDIER. No point in getting caught up in relationships when he or his partner could easily die the next day.

"I didn't mean to imply such things. He is a nice gentleman. Whatever you saw in him might actually be helpful in our mission."

The man smirked, "All right. Then you'll have to tell me how it goes afterward! Be seeing you!"

Sephiroth walked away and prayed that he would die before he met him again. Talk about annoying…

But not as annoying as it would be to have to deal with Genesis if he wasn't as promising as was...well…promised.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genesis sat across from Angeal as they were eating pizza again in their room. "He seems like a really nice guy. I did say a few stupid things, but he took it rather well. If I can do well on this mission I can probably get into 2nd class and finally enjoy a better schedule that's less grueling than the one I have now. Besides, he might think I'm funny and want to contact me more often."

Angeal shrugged while he chewed on a piece of the pizza, munching away at the string of cheese that wouldn't let go. Once he got it into his mouth he smirked at Genesis, "You know, you have to be careful. Some random guy sets you up with the 1st class SOLDIER? It sounds fishy to me. Less about your potential and more about easy access."

Genesis was taking a drink of his water when he got what he meant. He almost choked when he was swallowing. "You're not serious. He's not like that."

"He looks like he could be. Long, flowing hair. Stuck in an army full of guys. Long sword."

"Whatever. Even if he was that has nothing to do with the mission."

"Unless he's taking you out far enough to rape you and make sure you don't squeal."

Genesis felt like he lost his appetite. That couldn't happen, could it? "You're weird. I'll be fine."

Angeal smirked. Mission accomplished, he had successfully made Genesis uncomfortable. And in doing so meant he could have the last piece of pizza. "Say what you want," he remarked and picked up the well earned prize. "You look like jail bait."

_I've heard that plenty of times, but I swear I will never be it. Some people just don't understand that there's a lot more to a person than their looks. I'll show them that there's more to me than that… Besides. Sephiroth shouldn't be coming after me for that. Hell, he didn't look like he was interested. Not that I am either, but…yeah. If he is he's in for a surprise._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The week had passed and soon Genesis and Sephiroth were going to be taking off. The redhead was staring at the snow gear they were given, admiring how lightweight but warm it looked. "Have you ever been to the Northern Continent before?"

"Once, but I wasn't that far in. I'm certain we'll do fine." Sephiroth watched Genesis as he was glancing at everything curiously, as if he was a child at Christmas looking for the next present to open. He noticed the earring that Genesis was wearing and he decided to speak up. "Have any other piercings?"

Genesis looked at him oddly. "Um. What do you mean?"

"Aside from the ones in your ears, do you have other piercings? It's a relevant question, trust me."

"No. Did you want me to have more?"

Sephiroth smirked, "No. Merely that…since it will be cold that it might get uncomfortable if you're hiding ones that can't be seen right now."

Genesis finally understood. _I would never pierce down there for the life of me._ "I prefer not to cause myself pain there. I'm clean."

"I had to make sure."

"Yeah, that would have been awkward on the trip if I had to explain why it started to ache…"

What a terrible subject. Although, it was sort of funny hearing someone talk so freely on a subject like that with him. Wasn't often that anyone would even dare talk to him in such a manner. Perhaps Genesis was over his nervousness in being around him? That would be good, it'd make the mission easier. "Don't forget to equip your materia. And as promised…" he handed over a Ribbon and some armor. "Put it on. We'll get the snow gear on when we're closer to our destination."

Genesis stared at the piece of ribbon thinking that Sephiroth was joking. "Looks normal to me."

Sephiroth grabbed it and neatly tied it to the boy's wrist. "I wouldn't be that cruel to give you a normal piece of thread."

"Really? That's good to hear. I just had a bad feeling about it. As if you were hoping to torture me."

"If it wasn't a mission I would be tempted, but I try to keep things in line, not cause problems." Sephiroth grabbed what he needed and watched as Genesis did the same. "Did you say anything to your friends?"

Genesis looked up at him, "Um. Yeah. I said I'd be gone for awhile." He wasn't going to mention some of the things Angeal had said about Sephiroth.

"None of them were surprised that you were picked?"

"Oh. Well. Yeah. At least, Angeal commented that I should be careful. In case it was bogus. But I wouldn't think you'd pull dumb things on people. At least, from what I've seen of you…you seem like a pretty serious guy."

"That's because what we're doing is always serious. Joking around can get someone hurt…or worse, killed."

_I'll have to keep that in mind that I shouldn't joke around him. He'd probably get really frustrated if I don't buck up in seriousness. Can't be that hard to do, right? I'm pretty good at following orders when the situation is right…_

They both moved out with their items and got situated into a vehicle. Genesis had gone through this several times before. It was either helicopters or trucks that usually lasted forever. "So um. Since it's on the Northern Continent, how are we getting there?"

Sephiroth set his items down and put his Masamune into a safe position where it wouldn't fall. He helped Genesis settle his items as well before he took a seat. "By boat."

"Sounds…" shitty. "Interesting. The last time I was on a boat was when I first made my way to Midgar from Banora."

Sephiroth glanced over at him. "Banora. In the Mideel area, right?"

Genesis nodded, "Yeah."

"Small village from what I heard."

"It is."

"Did you like it there?"

Genesis shook his head, "No. I hated it. I wanted out, so that's why I joined SOLDIER."

"What did you dislike about it?"

"I'm not sure…" Genesis got more comfortable in his chair as the ride toward the coast began. "I guess…after living there for so long…you just start wondering what else is out there. What else you could be doing." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know if you've ever felt like that before."

"I've always been traveling, so I've never had to think about Midgar."

"The one thing I hate about Midgar is how dark it is all the time."

"The air is rather terrible there."

"Yeah! They should…make filters or something for that stuff. It does look nice when it's lit up at night, though. Then again, it's always night there."

Sephiroth smirked. "I prefer stars over artificial light."

Genesis didn't know what to say. He was wishy washy on it. "I've seen the stars all my life. I guess a change of scenery was just what I wanted."

"Then I hope you're ready for what we're going into…"

Genesis gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah. I'm not. But whatever."

The ride to the coast didn't take very long. When they arrived a boat was already prepared for them with infantrymen on it. They gathered their items and brought it into one of the rooms before arriving on deck to see them ship off. It was a pretty great sight in Genesis's opinion. Yet, within twenty minutes of the ship ride he could already feel the chill. He was enjoying sightseeing, even with nothing but water to see, when Sephiroth came up beside him. "It'll be around two hours before we hit land. You'll want to be in your gear once we get off, just to let you know."

"Yeah, it's already getting chilly." He looked at Sephiroth and stared at his chest. "I'm sure you can tell."

Sephiroth noticed where Genesis was looking. Well. That was something. "It doesn't bother me."

_Guess his headlights don't turn on as easily as some….Headlights? I can't believe I just referred to his nipples that way._ "So uh. What else did you have planned for us?"

"Nothing at the moment, why?"

"Well…I wanted to sleep."

"Didn't get enough last night?"

"No." Because Angeal was being his usual self…

"If you need to rest then go right ahead. I'll wake you up if you don't do so before we get there."

Genesis went back into the ship and arrived at the room again. He took his boots off and undid the Shinra armor before he slid into the bed. _So far so good. He doesn't seem to dislike me, even though he was grumpy the first time we talked. Perhaps this mission is just what I needed to get closer to him? Yeah. Maybe…_ He didn't think much else because sleep had quickly overcome him…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The first and shortest chapter. I like to do 'previews' to see what you guys think so far. More to come sometime in the future. Please comment and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A chapter update for you guys! Not super exciting in my standards, but there will be better ones in the future!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genesis had opened his eyes when he felt someone giving him a gentle shake. It was Sephiroth, his looming shadow moving away from Genesis so the brightness of the room overcame him. His eyes slowly adjusted. They were still on the boat, weren't they? Given the outlook, it seemed so. _That was a nice nap, I hope I wasn't out for long, though. I'd hate for him to be upset that I decided to fall asleep when we could have been doing something. Although, looking at him he doesn't seem upset. Just different…but why?_ "Good morning."

"It's actually after noon. We have around ten minutes before we dock, so get your gear on."

_That's why he looks different. He's in snow gear. Hmm. He actually looks good in it. I wonder if I'll look anywhere as nice?_ "Okay." Genesis stood up and cracked his back before stretching and letting out a loud yawn. "Ugh. Okay. I'm up. Snow gear is…" he turned and saw it. "There you are." He walked over and started to pull it all apart to see how many layers there were. "I should put all of it on?"

"Yes." Sephiroth watched Genesis take in the entire display and he couldn't help but smile. It wasn't like it was difficult to understand. "Start with this," he tapped his foot near an item that looked like a full body suit.

Genesis stared at it all. "So this replaces all my clothes?"

"Yes. We can leave our uniforms here. They'll be returned to our quarters at home."

"Okay." Genesis still didn't do anything. _Is he going to watch me change? Should I say anything? It's not like I'm getting completely naked but it's still awkward for him to stand there. Although I don't want to seem embarrassed or anything. I'm not scared to show myself. Hence…why Angeal's phone now has pictures of me in the nude. Ugh. Forgot to remove those…_

"It helps when you remove what you're already wearing," Sephiroth suggested.

Genesis's eyes turned to look at him and noticed the man was giving him quite the look. It seemed he was either entertaining or irritating the man. He couldn't exactly tell. "Oh uh. Sorry, I'm just really spacey right after I wake up." He started to take his clothes off. _Okay he's not turning around or anything. This is so weird._ Genesis was down to his black underwear and he grabbed up the weird looking clothing article. "How do you put it on?"

Sephiroth chuckled, "Have you ever worn snow gear before?"

"Nope."

Sephiroth grabbed it and put it the correct way. "Just slip your body through. It stretches."

Genesis did so and after getting it on he frowned, "It's like a second skin…which is really uncomfortable."

"Next are the pants, I think you'll understand those."

Genesis slipped them on quickly and grabbed what he thought was next. "This, right?"

"Yes."

When he finally finished he actually didn't feel like he was wearing all that much. "This stuff is nice. Almost better than the normal gear."

"You look good." Sephiroth grabbed Genesis's sword and handed it to him. "Let's go up."

_Well he obviously wasn't thinking much in watching me dress. I guess he was just being helpful._ Genesis followed behind him and he felt the chill against his face as the ship was nearing the Northern Continent. One of the infantrymen came over with a camera. "I was asked to take pictures of you two in the new snow gear."

_Maybe that was why he waited for me…_ "What's so special about it?"

"You're the first to try it out," the guy remarked and held up the camera. "Pose." After that the guy showed them the picture. "Good, right?"

Genesis glanced and was pretty glad that it did turn out right. Sephiroth and he looked great. "I'd tap that."

Sephiroth gave a slight smile, though he had tried not to. Although he hadn't been around Genesis that much, he was starting to like him. But why? He felt shallow about it. The man looked really peaceful when he slept, he was funny when he didn't mean to be, and he looked good without clothes on. But the vibe he got from him as well seemed a bit irresistible. Ah. Why was he thinking these things so soon? He needed to get to know him better. Besides, he didn't think Genesis liked guys anyway. There would be no point in going after him with that knowledge. "That should be the last thing on your mind."

Genesis looked at him and laughed, "Oh, yeah. Don't worry, it won't be an issue while we're traveling."

Another infantry soldier came running up and saluted before giving them the report that they were near the docks. Together they hoisted their items on and waited for the ship to be docked before they got off. "Is the rest by foot?"

"Yes. We're going to walk to Icicle Inn."

Genesis didn't know where that was at. He didn't know where they were at, actually. He'd just follow Sephiroth since it was the only thing he could do. "How long until we get there?"

"It will take a few days."

"Oh." That sucked. Genesis fell in stride with him as they began to walk. _Well, we're on the mission finally. A month of this? It doesn't feel like we should take a month. Or maybe they were just guessing big? Although, I suppose it depends on how fast we travel…and the weather. Now what? I don't even know what to say to him, especially for a month. Augh. I really am pathetic._ Genesis looked up at him, "So…since you're 1st class and you're always traveling, does it give you much time for a social life? Or are you usually too busy when you get back to Headquarters?"

"I'm always busy. Missions actually feel like downtime compared to what I face at Headquarters."

"Oh, what do you do?"

"There are a lot of meetings I have to sit in on. It's a lot of strategizing and planning, organizing. Nothing too exciting. There is a lot of paperwork to do every time I come back, plus reports and catching up on information about the war. It's the stressful part of my job that I dread more than anything."

"Sounds like being 1st class isn't so great," Genesis replied.

"Not entirely. I get a lot of benefits. I have a nice room, I get paid well, and I can enjoy having a flexible schedule."

"And people like you. That must be nice."

"People idolize me. That's different than having mutual feelings."

Genesis looked from Sephiroth to the ground, "So…you mustn't have a lot of friends."

"I prefer to say acquaintances."

Genesis nodded, "Um. Okay. Does it bother you?"

"Not really. I don't have time to spend it on other people. I prefer to take care of myself."

"Ha…guess that's something you shouldn't tell the person you're dating."

Sephiroth smirked, "Perhaps. I haven't thought much on dating."

Genesis shrugged, "Just because we're cooped up with Shinra doesn't mean you have to neglect something like that."

Sephiroth looked over at him. Such a thing to say, but he could tell Genesis wasn't insulting him on the subject. Merely being optimistic. He liked that a lot about him. "Oh, so who are you dating right now?"

Genesis felt embarrassed. He hypocritically said that Sephiroth shouldn't neglect himself, but look what he was doing! He wasn't dating anyone and thought he probably wouldn't be for a long time to come. "Oh. No one."

Sephiroth smirked, "And you're giving me advice? How old are you anyway?"

"I'm twenty."

Twenty. He was as well, but he never thought anyone was the same age as him. Hardly anyone ever got into SOLDIER younger than that. "When did you join?"

"When I was nineteen."

"Hmm. I joined when I was sixteen."

"Yeah, well…you were probably stronger than me when you were sixteen."

"You could be as strong as me, I'm sure."

"Ha…right."

Sephiroth brought his eyes over to him. He could see Genesis's breath as they walked. Maybe it was just the cold that had taken the color from the boy's face, but he did look pale and quite beautiful. "We're the same age. Technically, we should be equal."

Genesis never thought about Sephiroth being his age. It always felt like he was older, but it might have been because of how he held himself and how he talked. "You've been training longer than I have. I'm used to picking apples, not slicing things up."

"I suppose so. That merely means you need to train more often to catch up. But what would seem more miraculous. The fact that I started early and got to this stage, or that you have a late start, but will catch up within a few years?"

"I don't know…" Genesis thought it over for awhile. "Both seem equally amazing to me. That's if I ever catch up, anyway."

"Have some confidence. I'm certain you have great talent. Well. That's what I was promised, anyway. I want to see you in action. Prove to me that you were what I was asking for."

Genesis gave a nervous laugh at his words. "Sounds like you purchased me from a seedy guy."

"Hmm…" Sephiroth looked him over. "If I was purchasing someone, I wouldn't have trusted that person to get me what I wanted. But, as of so far, you're entertaining. I can give you that. You'd almost be worth a buy."

Genesis wasn't sure if he should feel good or bad about that. He felt complimented, but also freaked out that they were discussing him like a product anyone could go and get. _He's just joking, don't take it so seriously. See? He's not always so serious._ "If you were on the market I'd probably buy you."

"Think you have enough for someone like me?"

"Oh, I do." Genesis chuckled. "I'm actually from a wealthy family, and I've got other income aside from what Shinra provides."

Sephiroth looked at him curiously wondering what kind of gil he was getting. "I wonder if your salary matches mine?"

Genesis wondered that as well. "I probably shouldn't say anything. I'd hate for this to somehow bite me in the ass later on in this mission."

Sephiroth laughed, "As if I'd let you die because you earned more. That is quite funny you'd assume such a thing from me. But you know, I would force you to make written documents that your money will come to me first before I did that."

"So if I start to see paper during this trip I should be prepared to die. Got it."

Sephiroth continued to chuckle until he sighed. "I think you're the only person I've met that has actually made a mission laugh worthy."

"You don't laugh often? That must suck. I'm pretty sure I laugh all the time. Mostly at my own misery."

"You laugh at yourself? That's interesting."

"It's healthy to laugh off everything that happens in your life. Sure, maybe not some things, but in comparison to how long we have to live and how miniscule those matters are…it's best to just pretend they're not that big of a deal."

For once Sephiroth had heard a piece of advice that he wouldn't mind living up to. Though, maybe it was because he was starting to really like Genesis? He didn't understand what had drawn him to like the guy so quickly, but he knew that he wanted this month to last forever if it meant getting to know him better. Why such a strong attraction? What would he do if Genesis wouldn't take his advances? And anyway…when could he even do those things? Well. Perhaps he'd start off subtly. Then he'd go a bit further depending on his response. If things went well after the mission, he could…always ask him to accompany him to a movie or something. But for now, he needed to focus on getting his interest…and figuring out if Genesis even liked guys.

"I like the way you think."

Genesis felt very complimented by that. _He's smiling and enjoying my presence. It must mean that he doesn't mind me at all. Gosh, this is so exciting to actually spark the interest of someone like Sephiroth! I wonder if he'll want to continue our friendship after this mission? I'd jump at the opportunity, that's for sure._ "Thanks. I usually only get complimented on my looks than my brains…"

Sephiroth looked him over. "Do you even like those compliments?"

"About my looks? Well no. Most of them are made to be insulting."

"As I recall, they said you were jailbait."

Genesis sighed. _Yeah. Jailbait is the only nickname they'd give me. Sooner or later they'll regret it. If, of course, I could get stronger. But maybe if I just stick around Sephiroth I wouldn't have problems? Though, would he mind that?_ "Kind of annoying hearing it all the time. Though, these guys usually aren't that creative."

"Do you get harassed often?"

"Well…whenever they find a good opportunity they will do what they can to make sure I know what they're thinking about me."

"Sounds harsh."

"It can be. But I'm used to it."

Sephiroth wanted to tell him that it didn't have to be that way, but he wasn't sure what advice to give him. "You shouldn't have to live through that."

"Not much I can do about it."

"I suppose if you keep your focus on your job and less on your coworkers you will inevitably become a tired topic to them."

"That would be nice."

Sephiroth wondered what else he could say. Surely he could make Genesis see past their idiocy. "When I first started, everyone was rather cruel to me as well." A personal story? He really shouldn't. These feelings for Genesis must really be changing him. "I had 'talent' but it was raw and I had no self control. I'm sure you can imagine what I was like at sixteen."

Genesis smirked as he thought about it. "Scrawny?"

Sephiroth chuckled, "Yes. The other operatives didn't like me that much because I either followed the rules too strictly or I didn't follow them at all. They thought I'd never make much of myself."

"But you didn't listen to them…"

"Of course not. Why would I let someone else run my life for me? I did what I wanted and inevitably proved them wrong."

"I bet they feel stupid now."

"None of them are alive."

_Well that's a really shitty topic. And why am I in SOLDIER again?_ "Oh. Sounds like my future is hopeful," Genesis joked.

Sephiroth smiled at him. "Don't worry. They were all morons, I'm sure you'll do better."

"Yeaaaah. I'm not exactly top class when it comes to common sense."

"Then you might want to find someone to team up with that has it."

"Good thing you've got a lot of it, huh? I could just stick around you. Keep me safe from all harm," Genesis remarked. He wondered if Sephiroth would see the humor in that.

And he did. Sephiroth smirked and glanced at the redhead. Man, he was…perfect. Here he always thought a relationship would never come and then Mr. Right appears through a complete accident. "I suppose you'll have to!"

Genesis smiled back at him. They continued to trudge along in the fresh outdoors, continuing their small talk until it began to get darker. Genesis could feel the chill of the world get much sharper. "I can't believe the day is almost over."

Sephiroth looked up at the sky and then at the surroundings before them. They had to plan this carefully. It wasn't safe to camp out in open areas, but he wasn't spotting anywhere safe to go. "We'll continue until we find some shelter. Unless it gets too dark, then we might have to camp out in this open area. Hopefully not…"

"I wonder where all the monsters are? We didn't run into any…"

"They're out there. But remember. As unsafe as it is for us to travel in open places, it's just as unsafe for them to do the same."

"Oh."

When they found shelter it was dark out with a pale moon above to light their small path. Genesis had no idea how far they had gone, but his legs were finally starting to feel the pain of the distance. After setting up a tent Genesis sat inside with Sephiroth and he generously massaged his legs. "Hmm…I didn't realize how cold I was until now," Genesis murmured.

"I'll start a fire. Hopefully if you eat something it'll warm you up."

Genesis watched him unpack a few things before leaving the tent. _I wonder if I should help. No, I'm pretty clumsy, I'd probably do something wrong. He picked me, he shouldn't expect too much talent on my end._ Genesis watched Sephiroth from the flap and didn't say anything. The man was clearing out space to start the fire. He seemed very studious and the way he put it up seemed very neat and well done. When Sephiroth turned to grab the items from the tent he saw Genesis watching him. "Enjoying the view?"

_What's that supposed to mean?_ "I'd help but I'm pretty terrible at those things."

"How are you terrible?" He remarked, getting close so that he could grab what he needed.

"Just clumsy…"

"Oh I see." Sephiroth went back toward the little pit he created and started to set it up. "The one thing you need to remember to do is to not panic. If you're not nervous or agitated, you should do fine."

Genesis stayed quiet as Sephiroth got a fire going and made food for them. They ate quietly and cleaned the dishes without difficulty. But when it was time to actually sleep, things got a little bit weird.

Sephiroth had got everything put away and he began to unzip his coat and take his boots off. Genesis merely sat and watched wondering how he was going to sleep in the night with so little gear on. It was fucking cold. But Sephiroth finally answered his look when he had realized Genesis hadn't moved from his spot. "Genesis…"

"Yeah?" He hesitated. "Sorry, am I creeping you out? I'm just spacey."

"You should get ready for bed."

"I am ready."

"You haven't taken anything off."

"Well it's cold, that's why."

Sephiroth stared at him for awhile before realizing what he'd have to explain to Genesis. And this was what he got for picking a guy that hadn't been out in the snow before. How to make this not awkward? There wasn't a way, was there? "Um. Genesis, when people camp they usually have to…" what was a good way to word it? Oh hell, who cares. "Sleep together." He saw the look on Genesis's face as if he had told him his mother died. "Our body warmth combined together will keep us from freezing."

"Um...okay. I didn't know that." Now he did.

"Don't worry, it's not as odd as it sounds."

"Haha…ah…sure it's not," Genesis murmured as he started to take off some of his gear. _Thank God we're keeping the second skin on. This could've been really weird if he wanted to sleep in his underwear with me. Oh man. I can hear Angeal already. "What did you do with Sephiroth?" "Oh you know. Slept with him. Nothing big."_ "How…um…close are we going to get to each other?" _Oh hell. Awkward question. I should have just not said it._

"Rather close. We're sharing a sleeping bag."

"Well…that's…" Genesis just stopped talking. There was no point in finishing that sentence.

Sephiroth moved out the sleeping bag waiting for Genesis to finish. When he hadn't he looked over at him and saw the look on his face. "You should just be glad it's me…and not someone else. Unless the reason you're so upset is the fact that it is me."

_Oh man. It's not him. I hope he doesn't think that I think he's gross or something._ "Oh no, you're nice and all. Just…weird having to be so close when we don't know each other that well."

"Then get to know me better over this trip," Sephiroth suggested. "Then you'll feel more comfortable."

_Was that an invitation for friendship?_ "I uh…didn't think you liked having friends."

Sephiroth slipped into the bag and looked back at him. "Well…everything is worth a shot."

Genesis thought that over. _So he's willing. Then I can't screw this up._ He scooted closer and got into the bag with him. _This is still the most awkward thing I've had to do in quite a long time. I hope nothing weird happens between us…_ He got comfortable and sighed. "Hm. It is warmer."

"Told you."

Sephiroth was lying on his back while Genesis was facing away from him on his side, the space was close enough that they were touching, but it wasn't too bothersome.

Until something weird happened.

Sephiroth felt something against his leg vibrate and he turned his eyes to Genesis. "You're…vibrating on my leg."

Genesis was so embarrassed. _Stupid phone. That was just really awkward._ He reached down and pulled it out, "Sorry, that was in my back pocket." He looked at who it was. How was Angeal still able to call him? He answered, "Uh, yeah?"

"Oh good, you're still alive."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

Genesis glanced at Sephiroth who was giving him quite the look. "I'm trying to sleep."

"You don't sound tired."

"Sephiroth's tired."

"So that makes you tired?"

"Yes?" _He's making this difficult._ "I'm not really in a good position to talk right now."

"Position? You bent over a table or something?"

Sephiroth turned his head to stare right at Genesis. Did he really just hear that?

"Uhh…no…there aren't any tables out here."

"Does that mean you're in a different position?"

"It means that I can't really talk right now."

"It's that good?"

"You're dumb." Genesis hung up and threw the phone into his pile of clothes.

Sephiroth was surprised by that. He expected Genesis to be chattier when he was on the phone, not one to push it away. "You didn't have to end your call."

"It's okay. I'm tired, I don't want to talk to him right now. And we always end our phone calls like that anyway."

"Saying 'you're dumb'?"

"Or 'you're gay,' whichever comes out first."

Sephiroth didn't take offense, merely smirked and turned so that his back was to Genesis. "It's late. We should get some rest."

"Okay." Genesis got snuggled in when he thought of something. "Oh, Sephiroth?"

"Hmm?"

"If I talk in my sleep you should just ignore what I say."

Sephiroth turned slightly to look at him. "You talk in your sleep? What kind of things do you say?"

"Just…really stupid stuff. Like I said…ignore it."

"Okay, Genesis."

"Good night."

"…Night."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sephiroth was the first to wake up, but it wasn't because he had gotten enough sleep. Genesis's mumblings were quite loud, and when he opened his eyes he realized why. They were in each other's arms, legs entangled, and Sephiroth's hair had somehow made its way underneath Genesis. He was pretty much stuck in this terrible position as Genesis continued to murmur.

"Genesis…wake up…"

"Mmm…ten more minutes, mom…"

"Genesis, it's Sephiroth. Wake up."

"You're funny, mom…"

"You're on my hair, Genesis. Wake up." He gave him a slight shake and the redhead groaned. But it was successful, the man opened his eyes and it took him awhile to understand what was going on.

"Uhhhh…" _Oh my God. Why are we holding each other?_

"Could you move? You're on my hair."

Genesis lifted himself up and freed Sephiroth. "Sorry."

Sephiroth toyed with his hair a bit before trying to move his legs. "Must have got colder last night." Only explanation on why they were all over each other.

Genesis tried pulling himself away and then he started to laugh in an agonizing way. "My leg is asleep."

"Which leg?"

"I can't tell."

"You're practically racking me with one of them."

"Maybe it's that one, because I can't feel anything."

Sephiroth escaped the sleeping bag and felt the cold air come at him. He shivered slightly and began to put his layers back on. "We'll get something to eat and then we're off traveling again." Sephiroth went out of the tent and started his usual routine before coming back to the tent, prepared to make food. He found Genesis was still in the sleeping bag. "Genesis…" He moved over and put his hands on the boy's face.

"Eugh…your hands are wet and cold."

"I pissed all over them."

Genesis sat up, "Oh sick!"

"I'm kidding. Get out of bed, we shouldn't waste time."

Genesis wiped his face off as he sat up, looking rather disgruntled and indignant. "What's the rush?"

"Well, if we move faster, we can get to Icicle Inn. That means real beds."

"I slept fine last night…it was the waking up part that was weird."

"If we're like that on the first day, imagine what it will be like for the rest of the month."

Genesis didn't want to imagine it. "I hope you brought condoms." He was joking, but then wanted to take back his joke. He wasn't sure what Sephiroth thought of him yet.

But he was perfectly fine with his comments. "Actually…" Sephiroth fished into his bag and pulled some out. "I did."

Genesis almost died. _What the HELL. Is he thinking he's going to get laid on this mission? That's so wrong! Should I say anything? Oh my god…._

Sephiroth laughed at his expression. "You can use them to gather water if your supplies run low or you happen to lose your water container."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes. Do you really think Shinra would pack these in case I want to get chummy with someone?"

Genesis shrugged. Like he knew.

"I suppose I could use them for that. It's not like they would ever know."

Genesis gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah…well I guess it depends on who you have sex with, really."

Sephiroth went back to grabbing the items for cooking as he talked to Genesis. "Well, if I had sex with you, it would all depend on how you handled it. Though, considering I'm a man of authority, you probably would die before you could tell anyone else."

_Oh man. Way to really make me feel nervous. And awkward. Why are we talking about this?_ "Y-Yeah. Well if that ever happened I probably wouldn't say anything. Not that it would happen…"

Sephiroth saw the look on his face. Poor guy thought he was a predator or something. "Of course not. Now…are you sure you don't want to help make food? You'll have to learn sooner or later."

Genesis got out of the sleeping bag and hurried his clothes on. When he got out of the tent all he could do was shudder at the cold. "It wasn't this terrible yesterday."

"We were walking yesterday. You're just not warmed up yet."

"I was perfectly warm in the tent."

Sephiroth chuckled, "You know, for this being a mission you make it sound more like a camping trip." He put the dried oats into the water and brought his eyes up to Genesis as he was dancing from one foot to the other. "You won't have to suffer for long."

"Just a month. Not long at all," Genesis grumbled.

"You didn't have to agree to this."

"I just like to bitch. I'm sure I'll enjoy this whole trip."

Sephiroth snorted at his words. What an interesting character…one he'd love to be with for much longer than a month…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arriving at Icicle Inn had taken a full week. It wasn't quite what Sephiroth was expecting, but due to weather conditions they couldn't go any faster than that. Luckily they were well received and found a nice place to stay at.

Genesis was the first to enter the room. It was quaint, but elegant. There was only one bed, but it was large enough to fit two or three people in it. The bathroom was nice, and there was an extra room that had a hot tub in it. "Oh man. I love these things."

Sephiroth followed along wondering what he was so curious about until he saw the luxurious tub before them. "Hmm."

"Do you know what this means?" Genesis asked him. "It means being warm. We have to use it."

Sephiroth stared at the thing before bringing his eyes to Genesis, "We don't have swimwear for that."

"Just go naked. Not like they'll ever know."

Sephiroth hadn't really thought of that… "Okay. We'll do this naked. Not exactly sanitary, but—"

"Who cares, right?"

Sephiroth gave a shrug of his shoulders, the first time he was really indifferent on something.

They got it prepared and Sephiroth was the first one in. The warmth lapped around his pale skin and made his tense muscles relax as he sunk into a comfortable position. Soon Genesis came into the room as well. Sephiroth watched the boy pull his clothes off and come into the warm water. He got a full view, and he had to admit that Genesis was quite attractive with and without clothes on. Seeing the lean muscle on the redhead be lapped in the steam made Sephiroth keep his focus entirely on Genesis, as if he was in a trance by the boy's body. The glistening smooth skin taunted him, while Genesis seemed purely clueless that he was watching him.

Genesis had his eyes closed for awhile as he took in the warmth that caressed his body. When he finally opened his eyes and looked over at Sephiroth he saw the man was staring at him. "Told you we had to do this. It's nice, right?"

"Yes." Though Sephiroth found something better than the warm water. "Quite a view, too…from the uh, windows." He couldn't believe he just said that.

Genesis didn't catch the mess up. His eyes went over to the windows and he smirked, "Yeah. Well, not much of one anymore, the windows are getting fogged up."

"It is steamy in here…" Sephiroth could feel something else, too. Not just the attraction for Genesis, but down below…

Perhaps it was just the warm water that got the blood flow going, but he was really getting a rise in seeing Genesis's muscles misted. It was such a terrible time to feel like that, too. He was naked and he couldn't just get up and get away. He couldn't satisfy himself, and he couldn't just reach down to try to whack off the feelings. He'd have to sit there until Genesis left and then deal with his problems…

This had to be the worse situation he had ever been in during his whole lifetime. Sure, there were some embarrassing moments, but not something like this. He couldn't hide this, unlike other times. The water was his only cover from Genesis seeing his excitement.

Genesis still hadn't noticed anything wrong with Sephiroth. He just yawned and relaxed again. "So…now that we're here what happens next?"

"We find the enemy. They are reported to be up north near here. I'm assuming they're going through caves looking for items, or perhaps they're trying to sabotage this place. We don't really know."

"But we'll find out hopefully."

"Yes."

"I wonder why anyone would want to bother coming up here. So damn cold…"

"They wouldn't expect us to follow. We weren't going to, but we thought better of it."

"Oh." Genesis murmured. "How many do you think are up here?"

"Not a whole lot. We've estimated up to ten people, under twenty if they bothered to bring that many people."

"Oh okay. That should be pretty easy…"

Sephiroth could still feel the movement but it was becoming tame, thankfully. "Genesis, have you ever killed a person before?"

_That's a really weird question. Have I? No, of course I haven't. I've been on missions getting rid of troublesome monsters instead._ "No."

"You realize that you're going to have to kill people…when we meet them, right?"

Genesis nodded, "Yeah."

"And you realize we'll have to interrogate the one we keep alive, yes?"

Genesis gave another nod.

"We might have to bring that person back with us, you understand?"

"Yeah…so that Headquarters can deal with him…"

"Yes." Sephiroth wondered if Genesis was prepared for any of that. "If not, we'll just have to kill him on sight."

Genesis nodded, "Yeah…"

"Are you scared?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

Sephiroth looked away. There. The feeling was gone. "It's possible that having to fight a person might very well shock you."

"Yeah, I've heard about that."

"Well…if you happen to take it badly I'll be there to help."

"Have you…um…had that problem? Going into shock?"

Sephiroth didn't know if he should admit the truth or not. But…it was Genesis. The boy deserved to know the truth. "Yes. I've had it happen a few times when I first started out. But that's because I wasn't started on killing monsters. They put me with everyone else into frontlines, killing people I hardly knew why I was killing them."

"What…was it like?"

"The shock?"

"Everything…for a first time."

"Well…" Sephiroth thought about it. That wasn't too long ago that he had gone through such a thing… "I was with a group of four others, all of them were older than me obviously, and more experienced. We were supposed to infiltrate a base that had gone rogue and was disrupting mako production. We weren't even in there for five minutes when one of us was killed by a sniper. He was standing right next to me, too." Sephiroth could feel it, that blood splatter coming across him again even though it was just in his mind. So unnerving and chilling, it would always haunt him. "When he went down I had to take over his position. My new job was to go into the base with one other person and secure the stairs. There were a lot of them coming down when we reached our destination. I never thought that they'd stop coming, like I was in some continuing hell that refused to let me rest or change my mind about what I was doing. When it did stop I got sick. There were bodies littering the stairs and the smell of their blood used to make me nauseous."

Genesis felt really intent on listening, imagining it all as if he was there with him.

"The person I was with told me to buck up and start moving. We were sent to secure the second floor near the stairs again while all the rooms were being checked. What we hadn't expected was reinforcements to come in from the first floor. They had been waiting to trap us in. The person I was with was killed while trying to secure the second floor, so I was handling it by myself when the swarm came up. Someone had called for a retreat, but I couldn't get out. I had people coming at me from both sides. I was trapped on the stairs and didn't know how to get away. Should I go up or should I go down? What would be harder to deal with? How many people were there? I didn't know. I couldn't even guess. I fought my way up because I thought they were the weaker ones and had to have dwindled down. The reinforcements were right on my tail, and I was lucky I got away. I was thin enough to wedge myself behind a bookcase, so when they came into the room I was hiding in they didn't even see me. I think I stood there for hours, just waiting for everything to cool down so I could escape. I went out the window and landed into some tree…and ran my whole way back to our drop off point. But when I got there…no one was there."

Genesis frowned, "They left you behind? That's terrible…"

Sephiroth nodded, "They were long gone. I really started to panic. I had survived all of that but was stuck there…"

"So…what happened?"

"They returned the next day. It's part of regulations to double check. It was a good thing that I had stayed at the drop off point otherwise I might not be here today. They bombed the entire place once they had picked me up."

"Wow…"

"When I got back to Headquarters the person that was in charge of our group really let me have it."

"Just for…being late?"

"Yes. He yelled at me in front of the whole SOLDIER elite. Though, at that time there were only about forty people. He did give me a thrashing before everyone. After that I went to debrief to Lazard and I cracked."

"That's when it all hit you?"

"Yes. I couldn't even tell him what happened, I was badly shaken up. None of my sentences made sense, and he finally escorted me to the hospital wing."

"How long did it take you to recover?"

"I got out after a week, but I was still filled with anxiety. It was a lot of pressure being pushed on me, and I couldn't handle it."

"How did you cope?"

"They stopped putting me in squads. Lazard would send me on missions with instructions from him. He didn't put anyone in charge of me, I was an independent factor. It helped a lot. None of the others liked me for it, but once I was pulled from the squads I didn't care what they thought."

"Sounds pretty…intense."

"It was. Luckily you don't have to be put in that kind of situation. I wouldn't yell at you if you screwed up on anything. It'd technically be my fault for not directing you better."

Genesis smirked, "Well…I hope I don't go into shock but…we won't know until it happens."

Sephiroth nodded and he grabbed his towel. "Right. Well…I don't know about you, but I'm tired." He rose up and covered himself. "I'm also getting hot."

Genesis hadn't really noticed, but he felt really hot, too. The water must have warmed them up plenty… "Yeah. Could definitely go for a snooze…"

They got out and before leaving Sephiroth decided to clean their suits and hang them up. When he finally headed for bed he found that Genesis was already asleep there, his back exposed as he didn't bother to pull the blankets up. For a minute there Sephiroth wasn't sure what he should do. Seeing Genesis kept causing him to feel really odd, but it wasn't like he had extra clothes to put on to hide that factor. If he just got in bed and hid in the blankets, Genesis would never find out. Besides, he was asleep now. He could be turned on all he wanted and the guy probably wouldn't budge.

Gently he got into bed and scooted beside the redhead, eyes lurking all over the body beside him. He looked so innocent, but inviting. He wished that he could just pull close and kiss the soft exposed flesh. He'd do anything to bite into Genesis's neck and kiss his lips…

He turned to face away from him, the pulsing feeling coming back at his thoughts. Sephiroth should have known better… It wasn't time for those kinds of thoughts…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ugh. I can't breathe. I think my nose is dripping. Wait. That tastes weird…like blood. Oh man. Do I have a bloody nose? Right now?_ Genesis sat up and felt the rush come down his nose. _Yup. My nose is bleeding. Great. I should get to the bathroom without waking up Sephiroth._ Genesis got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he got there his nose and mouth were covered in blood with some of it down his front. Then he realized he wasn't wearing a towel. _Oh man. Did I lose my towel in bed? How embarrassing. I need to find it…but what if Sephiroth wakes up? Oh god…_ Genesis grabbed a wash cloth and got it wet, plastering the wet mass to his nose before walking back out quietly to find where it went. He moved the blankets around a bit when he heard a weird buzzing sound going off. His eyes lurched toward his pants and he quickly moved to stop the noise, figuring that Sephiroth would wake up if it continued. Genesis snatched up the phone and answered.

"Hey Genesis, sorry to wake you up, but I wondered if you knew where I put that gag gift we bought a month ago for your dad."

"Umm…" Genesis moved back to the bathroom in hopes it would be quiet enough for Sephiroth. "Oh crap, it's dad's birthday this week."

"Hence why I'm being your generous friend and sending it for you. I just need to find the gift."

"Um…did you check under the beds?"

"Yes. It wasn't there."

"Cabinet?"

"Checked there, too."

Sephiroth, meanwhile, woke up when he heard the noise and saw the bathroom light on. He rose and moved to find out what was going on. Was Genesis talking to himself? When he pushed open the door he found Genesis holding a bloody cloth to his nose while he was on the phone. His eyes lowered to see Genesis naked and he almost died. "Genesis, what are you doing?" He replied calmly, his voice a low grumble from being asleep.

Genesis turned to face him. _Oh crap. Oh crap. This was not what I wanted to have happen. This is really awkward. I mean, yeah he's seen me naked just…not like this._ "Uhhh…"

"Uh?" Angeal remarked as he poked through the cabinets again.

"Er, hold on Angeal." Genesis put the phone to his shoulder to muffle it. "Sephiroth, can you find my towel? I lost it in bed."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. What…a question. "I…suppose." He turned away to go find it.

Genesis went back to the phone and he turned away from the doorway. _This way he can't see my front when he comes back in. Ugh. How embarrassing._ "Angeal, did you look in the kitchen?"

"Why would we put it there?"

"Remember, the one cabinet is fucked up?"

"Oh yeah! I keep forgetting we put anything in it…"

"Well, we try not to."

"Yeah, it's in there. Smart boy."

Sephiroth came back in. He saw that Genesis's hands were full. What should he do? Leave it on the counter? No, maybe he should just be helpful…

Sephiroth moved forward and wrapped the towel around Genesis making the boy holler at the surprise he just got.

"What is wrong with you?" Angeal asked.

"N-Nothing! I'm fine. Spooked myself." Lie.

"Okay…well I'll let you go so you can sleep."

"Yeah…bye." Genesis hung up and set the phone down. "Thanks."

"You have blood all down your front," Sephiroth remarked.

Genesis looked down, "Yeah, I know. It's hard to contain this…"

Sephiroth felt the urge to help him, but he wondered if it was being too obvious if he did? Oh hell, he had to start pulling some moves if Genesis was ever going to get the hint. He grabbed up a fresh cloth and got it wet before he turned to Genesis and began to wipe gently at his front.

_Oh my God this is so awkward. Sephiroth is washing my front._ "Um. Y-You don't have to—"

"It's best to get it off when it isn't dry."

"R-Right."

Sephiroth finished and he felt his heart hammering. He couldn't believe he just did that, and on someone he liked, no less. "Do you need help with that?"

"N-No. I think it's stopped." Genesis pulled the cloth away and noticed it hadn't. _Fuuuuuck._

Sephiroth finally thought of something, "Oh, I'll go get you something to help."

_How's about my dignity back? It went away when you saw me in such a vulnerable position._ Genesis tried to wipe away the blood all over his face, but it wasn't working too well.

Sephiroth returned with some odd thing and he turned Genesis to face him. "Here, this goes up your nose—"

Genesis stared at it. "That…looks like…" He hesitated, hardly able to say it. "Like a tampon."

Sephiroth looked at it before turning his eyes back to Genesis. "Tampons look a bit different."

_Did he seriously just…_ "I don't want to shove that in my nose."

"I'll shove it in for you."

What? No, that's—"

"It will only hurt for a little bit—"

"Don't be ridic—"

"Genesis, it'll stop the bleeding." He grabbed Genesis's head and moved the hand and cloth away, "Just hold still."

There wasn't anything Genesis could do. By the time he could even think of struggling the item was crammed hard into his nostril. "Oh fuck! Fuck, oh God…" Genesis pulled away and held his nose before sighing. "Fuck that hurt."

Sephiroth washed his hands off from all the blood and cleaned up the sink area. "Clean yourself up."

"I'm getting there…"

Sephiroth moved out of the bathroom and decided it was a good enough hour to get up for the day. He went to check on the suits to see if they were dry yet when he heard Genesis behind him.

"You're not serious, right?"

Sephiroth turned to face him. "About?"

"Getting up right now."

"Well I don't see—"

Genesis grabbed Sephiroth and dragged him out of the room, "Go back to bed! It's only four in the morning!"

"Four is fine."

"No! I'm not fucking getting up yet."

"You're already up."

"Go back to bed," Genesis shoved him into the thing, watching Sephiroth sit down as he whacked into it.

"Okay, you don't need to—"

"Yes I do."

"You're very demanding right now."

"I'm fucking tired."

"I noticed," Sephiroth remarked. He sort of…liked this playful side of him. "What would you do if I refused to go back to bed?"

"I'd…rip your towel off, and whip you with it."

Sephiroth laughed, "What? No you wouldn't, you wouldn't even be able to get it off of me."

"Okay, I'd cram a tampon up your nose."

"Now you're just being funny."

Genesis shrugged, "I could tie you up like a cow."

"With what?"

Like he knew. "My towel?"

"Sounds enticing."

"Whatever. Maybe I'd just squish you or something, make you pass out since you can't breathe."

"You probably weigh as much as me, I don't think it'd hurt."

Genesis shrugged, "Depends on how I land on you."

Sephiroth gave him a sly smirk. "Oh? Why don't you try?"

At first Genesis was going to, but when he got closer to him he quickly stopped, "No, I'm not wearing enough clothes for that."

Sephiroth laughed again. "You entertain me quite a lot."

Genesis couldn't help but smile, though he was tired, being praised by Sephiroth had put him in a cheerful mood. He still wanted to sleep for a few more hours knowing that today they would be traveling for a while. "I bet I do. Though, I can't understand why you'd want me to actually get on you."

"Merely seeing if you'd do it."

"Is that a challenge?"

Sephiroth laughed. "Perhaps?" He was curious how far Genesis would go on him. Would it make the redhead feel more desire in this probable relationship? Though, truthfully, he also yearned for the satisfaction of touching Genesis without having the man feel uncomfortable or nervous. A challenge always pulled out the confidence that was needed for such things. "What could you even do, lay on me? How terrifying," he joked.

"I'll crush your family jewels on purpose," Genesis threatened playfully.

"I highly doubt that."

The playfulness quickly died out. Genesis was tired and really just wanted to lie down. He fell into Sephiroth and they flopped onto the bed uncomfortably.

"You're boney," Sephiroth hissed, "And you're on my hair again."

"That's all you do is bitch about your hair," Genesis murmured. "You know. Haven't slept in this position before."

"You've never been on top?" Sephiroth quipped back.

_That was a burn…_ "Do I have to answer that?"

"I'll take that as no?"

"You're a hooker," Genesis replied and he rolled off to the side, lying beside him. "Good night."

"It's morning."

"Shhh."

"Gen—" Sephiroth felt a hand slap right across his mouth before he could even finish his name.

"We're sleeping now. Okay?"

Sephiroth grabbed the hand and removed it from his mouth. "Careful. If you keep that up I might have to fight back."

"What does that mean?"

Sephiroth reached over and gave Genesis's side a pinch, causing the boy to sit up and crack his elbow into the wall. "Oooooh uggggh." Genesis fell back on the bed and turned on his side. "That hurt," he whined.

"Hurt, or tickled?"

"I can't feel my elbow."

"Poor thing…" He reached over and watched Genesis scoot away. "Oh, now you're playing hard to get."

"You're going to hurt me again."

"Oh please…"

Genesis wondered what he wanted. He got closer, "Okay, what do you want—"

Sephiroth grabbed him and hauled him on over back onto him, but had quickly turned and had Genesis back on his back while he was sitting up, now between the redhead's legs. His fingers pressed against Genesis's side and watched the boy holler and scream in laughter. He almost got kicked as the boy lurched like a fish. But the best part was how he screamed his name. Sephiroth really liked that. "Shhh, Genesis, don't say my name so much, people are going to start wondering what's going on."

"S-S-Stop! Stop!"

But Sephiroth continued, "Oh come on, I think you enjoy it."

Genesis squirmed and snatched onto Sephiroth's hands, pulling them away from his sides so he could breathe. "I hurt…"

Sephiroth enjoyed the sensation of Genesis's hands holding his. "Feeling more awake now?"

"Fuck you," Genesis growled.

"In this position?"

Genesis stared at him. Sephiroth _was_ situated a bit too nicely for those words. "Not literally."

"Are you sure? We've got condoms…"

"And tampons."

Sephiroth laughed heartily and then sighed, "Yes. In case I rip you wide open."

"Oh God," Genesis murmured, "No talking like that while we're positioned this way."

"There's not a whole lot you could do. If I hold you down, anyway…"

Genesis groaned, "Oh come on…I think you're tired."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're making sexual jokes."

"Oh?"

"And you're Sephiroth. I didn't expect this from you."

"No one does, it's because they've never seen me for very long."

"So I get the real view of Sephiroth?"

"You have seen the whole view…"

Genesis thought about it. Oh yeah. Him naked. "We've seen each other in the full view."

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes."

"So that means we can pass sexual jokes now?"

"I suppose so."

Genesis wondered if that was a stage of friendship he totally missed. Angeal and him made fun of each other, but it wasn't as touchy as this. He put his legs up on Sephiroth's shoulders. "Well, if you get to be a creep, I can, too."

"Oh, trying out styles on me?"

"Yeah. This is the most convenient one. I don't really feel like moving."

Sephiroth quickly moved Genesis onto his stomach, "Here's the typical one."

Genesis grumbled, "Eugh…wouldn't you find this one really impersonal?" Genesis tried to look back at him. "I mean. You're not even looking at me."

"I'm watching your back. So when I drive into you I can see all your muscles spasm."

"….Okay, let's not apply this to us."

Sephiroth laughed and finally let him go, getting into a nice spot in the bed. "Some more sleep would be nice."

"I've been saying that for the past hour it feels like!" Genesis slugged Sephiroth in the knee, but only hurt his own hand. "Ow…"

Sephiroth grabbed him and yanked him down. "Just go to bed."

"When are we getting up?"

"A few hours…."

"Okay…" Genesis curled up in the blankets and went back to snoozing, as if whatever just happened hadn't really happened.

But time went by fast. When Genesis woke up, Sephiroth was looming over him. "Hold still, Genesis."

"Whaa—" He felt the thing in his nose get pulled out. "Ow! Fuck! God!"

"Your nose is all better."

Genesis sat up and growled, "That's not how I wanted to wake up today."

"Get your clothes on, we've got to move out. We'll keep this room opened for us, but we'll be out camping for at least a day or two, depending on where the enemy is at." Sephiroth was back to business, the previous hours were far away from his mind.

Genesis got up and shuffled over to his clothes, annoyed with the mission already. He hated the cold. He hated camping. This sucked…aside from having Sephiroth around. Still, he did some weird things…

Sephiroth watched Genesis numbly get ready, and such a sight he was! He couldn't help but hide a smile that started to crawl across his lips. It hadn't been that long and he was already in the full blown stage of having a crush. Who would have thought that he, the Legendary Hero, would be giggly and stupid over love?

Seemed he had a lot to learn about himself…

"Are you…finished?" Sephiroth asked as he got everything packed and prepared for departure.

"Yeah, I think so…" Genesis murmured as he faced Sephiroth. "Do I look ready?"

Sephiroth went over and zipped his partner's vest, "Bundle up, it's cold out."

"I'm getting there," Genesis snidely remarked. Why was he acting like he was his mom or something? "Let's go…bash some brains in," Genesis grumbled as he hoisted up his sword.

Sephiroth lost his smile and the feelings. It wasn't that he lost interest, it was just the feeling of loss, like he knew that once Genesis got to the real part of this mission…he would be changed. Killing another person…always changed a SOLDIER.

"Right…let's go."

They left the village and moved out to the north, the walk was silent as the seriousness of their situation finally settled amongst them. No longer were they thinking of last night's games or of how awkward things had gotten. They didn't stop and chat about the weather, friendship, places they been…nothing. Perhaps this was what everyone was used to seeing when they were with Sephiroth. It was exactly how Genesis had imagined it would be. A solemn and silent man who had no urge to play and merely wanted to finish the duty he had begun. This was the Sephiroth he had dreaded to meet, and now he was traveling with that very figure.

The winds started to pick up and Genesis shuddered as the breeze hit his face and crawled against some of his exposed flesh. He pulled his hood on tightly and allowed his vision to be narrowed for the warmth inside his coat.

It grew worse.

It didn't even take an hour before Genesis's legs felt numb. The joints ached and gave him sharp pains whenever he moved, and his boots felt solid and heavy trying to move in the thick snow. He stumbled several times, but it was the last stagger that knocked him to his knees. "Oof." He clumsily pulled himself back up and picked up his sword, brushing off the snow from the hilt.

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth asked. He didn't have his hat on and he looked relatively fine even in the cold weather.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just freezing." Genesis moved up to be beside him, hopefully Sephiroth would work as a shield against the biting wind. "I can hardly see, the snow is getting in my eyes."

Sephiroth glanced back but found their tracks were completely covered. His eyes swiveled forward and for a minute he wondered if they should continue to press onward. No, if Genesis was cold he would need to warm up before they got farther. "Follow me, we'll find a spot to rest."

Genesis stuck close to the 1st class SOLDIER until they entered a small cave area, the wind had cut down and Genesis could see and breathe much better. "It's wicked out there."

Sephiroth turned his eyes to Genesis, lifting off Genesis's hat to check his lips. "You're getting enough air, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Do you feel this?" Sephiroth grabbed Genesis's hand.

"Yeah."

"This?" He grabbed the other.

"Yes."

"This?" He nudged his right foot into Genesis's left.

"Yes."

"Lastly, this one?" He hit against Genesis's right foot.

"Ow. Yeah."

"Ow?" Sephiroth set his pack down and started to fish out things for a fire.

"It's sore." Genesis sat down and tried to find warmth inside his coat.

Sephiroth got the fire going and he moved over, pulling on Genesis's boot to remove it. He gently pulled the pant leg up and started to press here and there, "Tell me where it hurts."

Genesis watched him press on his leg until one spot really got to him. He jolted slightly and hissed, "Ow! Right there!"

"You might have sprained it. You should have said something."

"I didn't even notice…"

"You did trip a few times, you might have gave it a twist then." Sephiroth massaged the tender area before pulling his pack closer. Swiftly he wrapped it up and handed Genesis's boot back to him. "That should give you some support."

"Thanks." Genesis fixed everything and moved closer to the fire, the warmth slowly settling into his clothes and soon warming up his body. "Do you think they're much farther?"

"No. I've been looking around at the vegetation. It looks disturbed, and there aren't a lot of animals out. Even with the wind blowing, something should be prowling around at this hour. And I don't think the animals are gone because of us."

Genesis felt his heartbeat go faster. So they were getting close. How much longer would it be before they fell upon them? And where would they be? "You're good at tracking."

"I'm good at a lot of things. I can teach you how to do the same, but perhaps when we're making out trip back. I don't want us to get so far into the teaching that we fall right into a trap, or accidentally warn them of our presence."

"Oh…yeah that'd be bad."

Sephiroth sighed heavily. The worst part was coming. He could sense it was going to turn ugly. The silence washed over them, and once they were prepared to leave Sephiroth packed up everything and led them forward. The winds hadn't slowed down. Each step was a difficult one to take, and Sephiroth spent a good portion of his time assuring that Genesis was still beside him.

It was almost nightfall when they spotted what they were looking for. Sephiroth pulled Genesis down low, their bodies pressed to the hard snow. Genesis's breath could be seen in soft billows, his heart rate obviously going faster now that they had found their enemy. They were tucked within a cave, a soft hue from the fire within was speckling against the snow outside. So careless. So stupid…

"We can rush them more than likely. They won't know that we're coming." Sephiroth looked around carefully to ensure it wasn't a trap. "I'll go first, I'll signal you to come up beside me at the entrance. Then, I'll go inside. Give yourself around five seconds before following me in. If I get in there quick enough they won't be able to do much, but if they're prepared they could attack. So keep your sword in your hands and watch your step."

"Okay," Genesis whispered nervously. He watched Sephiroth get up and move near the entrance, taking a holding stance before he flagged Genesis to follow.

Genesis nervously did his best to lay low and not make too much noise, though in this burly wind no one would probably be able to hear his feet crunching in the snow. He fell beside Sephiroth and watched carefully as his partner did his best to check out the cave before slipping in.

_Okay…five seconds….then I go in…_

Genesis silently counted, but before he even got to three he heard noises inside. He decided to rush in then and was surprised to have an actual battle going on. They must have been ready for them.

A sword came down for his head and Genesis quickly held up his blade to ward it off, feeling his muscles tense at the impact. He was used to fighting monsters that weren't really that great at fighting back. Here he was in a completely different scenario…

Another rushed at him as Sephiroth was parrying with three others. Genesis knew how to fence, but he had never taken on two people before. He tried to off balance one so he could fight the other, but it was leading him to waste energy and to become rather trapped. His timing got off and one guy leapt forward and cracked him hard in the head with the hilt of his sword. Genesis let out a rather painful holler before he thrashed back to get him away. He was lucky enough to slice the man, but he didn't do a whole lot of damage.

Sephiroth was trying to figure out which one was the leader. That was the one they'd want to keep alive. He finally recognized that the person had gone straight for Genesis. If he took out the weaker person the better…

He should have seen that coming.

With a fell swoop he decapitated one person and plunged his Masamune directly into the heart of another man. He kicked the body off and shot a blast of burning firaga right at the other figure before he went to help Genesis. Sephiroth whipped his blade harshly through the air and sliced one of the men's leg right off, causing a terrible scream to echo throughout the cave.

Genesis was defending as much as he could against the leader of the pack, but it was hard to see and Genesis could only assume what was happening from the silhouette before him. He felt something run across his arm before he noticed Sephiroth.

"Hold, Genesis!" He had the man by his hair and his blade prepared in case he did anything. "What are a group of goons like yourself doing out here, and on this continent?"

The guy snorted, "Should ask you that same question."

"Don't play games with me," Sephiroth hissed.

"Don't see why I shouldn't."

Sephiroth slammed him against the rocky wall and yanked the figure's arm roughly behind his back. "Have you ever broken a limb before like this? I can tell you it's very agonizing. All of your muscles will stretch and snap before the bone disconnects from its socket."

Genesis watched him work and he marveled at how good Sephiroth was at handling the situation. Yet, he didn't like the gruesome descriptions, and he wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next.

"Fuck you."

Sephiroth yanked hard and the noise of the victim's arm being wrenched painfully from its normal position could be heard clearly. A scream escaped him before a slew of curse words followed. "Tell me why you're here, or next I'll break all of your fingers before turning to other parts."

"You won't get a peep from me."

Sephiroth snapped one of the fingers in two different angles, the shouts coming loudly and more painfully than before. His thumb slid over to the next finger and soon, with the correct pressure, snapped it as well. He wrenched the other ones just to hear him cry until Sephiroth repeated himself, "Why are you here?"

The man shook his head.

"That's not the correct answer." He held against the arm and grabbed his now deformed hand before twisting his wrist hard. "Answer me!"

"Never."

Sephiroth turned him around and broke his other arm before putting his thumbs against his eyes, "You'll be blind and left out here with two broken arms. You'll starve and freeze to death once we leave."

At first there was no response until Sephiroth started to dig his nail into the right eye. "Okay! Okay! We're here looking for a key!"

"Key?"

"Y-Yes! I don't know what it's for, but our groups split up into three. We were just lookouts, we had a feeling you'd come."

"Where are the others?"

"North."

"Why are they heading so far up?"

"Like I said, a key of some sort."

"You don't even know what you're looking for? I think you're lying…" Sephiroth dug in harder and listened to the screams finally reach a point where it was almost unbearable. "Tell me the truth."

"I-I'm telling you, it's some key."

"Then say goodbye to your eyesight—"

"N-No! W-Wait, there's more! There's more! We were going to occupy the whole continent. First we were going to get this key and we were going to use it in some way against Shinra and its mako harvesting. I just know whatever it does can stop you guys. I don't know details, I was dispatched with the others here, just clueless. We're just lookouts, that's all…"

"I see." Sephiroth let him go and threw him to the floor before stabbing him through with his blade. "Then we have no use for you." He pulled his blade out and looked at the cave until he saw Genesis. His face was utterly horrorstricken. "Genesis, it had to be done—"

"Like that?" He asked meekly.

"There are worse ways…"

Genesis moved to the exit to get some fresh air. _Those are the actions of a killer. Will I have to act the same way? It makes me feel sick just thinking about it._ "I don't feel good," Genesis replied once Sephiroth came up beside him.

"You're wounded," Sephiroth remarked. "You were hit in the head and your arm is bleeding."

He leaned against the rocky wall as he took a few deep breaths, trying to get the screams out of his mind. _Focus, Genesis. Focus. Come on. You can do this. It was nothing…_ "I just…need some air…"

The bitter wind bit his flesh and seeped into his open wounds while he stood there in his frozen position, eyes losing their cheerful look. As Sephiroth stared at him, all he saw was a man robbed of the joys of life. He had expected as much. It always happened…and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm sorry," Sephiroth said quietly.

_He's sorry. He's sorry? Why does he feel like that when it isn't his fault. Yes, perhaps he made it more gruesome than was necessary, but he is not the reason why we are at war and why we must do this to other human beings. He has no reason to apologize to me._ "Should we…go?"

Sephiroth could tell that Genesis did not want to dwell on what had happened. He couldn't blame him. "Let me wrap your wounds first, and then we'll head out."

Silence fell between them again. Genesis watched those cold, unfeeling hands work quickly to bind him up. Those exact same hands that had just recently killed the men lying around them. Their bloody scent filled his nose and sickened him. Was that something he'd always remember?

And Sephiroth could tell he was changed around him, the way Genesis had tensed up when his fingers pressed his flesh or when he dabbed at the splotches of blood on him. The longing for Genesis's love seemed to deepen inside him and it tore at his heart at seeing the once cheerful face become such a drained mask before him. In a moment like this, he wished he could kiss those dry lips and give him assurance that the problems he faced now would mean nothing in the future. It was only a few people that had to be killed…but…

Sephiroth glanced over at the bloodbath that was behind Genesis.

Only a few…

It was as if his own sense of morals stopped existing after he had killed so many people. How many times had he done a job like this? How long did it take for him to forget that they were people? Seeing Genesis in this state made him remember…how much of a monster he really could be. "You're fixed…let's go."

Genesis got up numbly and followed Sephiroth back out into the bitter cold world. _We are heading north to find the others. He said he's looking for a key of some sort, something that must be powerful enough to dispel Shinra. I wonder what it is?_

"It's late…you look tired. Perhaps we should find some shelter and rest?"

Genesis almost didn't hear Sephiroth's suggestion. When he looked at the man, his face looked perfectly fine. Whatever bloodshed that had just happened did not matter anymore, the gruesome battle was a thing in the past, or perhaps it was a dream that was easily forgotten. He wished he felt that same way. "Yeah, okay."

There it was again, the silent way he talked and gave him that foreboding air. Had he ruined things between them forever just because of this mission? "Uh…Genesis…"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that…" Sephiroth shifted his eyes to the figure for awhile. "Well…I. No…"

"What?"

"I merely wanted to know if you were upset with me about what I had to do."

"To…them?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. You're paid to do that. I'm going to get paid to do that. How can I be upset with you when it would merely make me a hypocrite?"

Sephiroth looked away quickly. "It wasn't just that, but the way I did it. You seemed terribly alarmed and I didn't mean to cause such agony… I was just doing my job."

"I can't really hold that against you." Genesis hesitated. "Although I will admit that I am…frightened. I saw a side of you that I had always feared. Fighting really scares me, to tell the truth. It's not so much the pain and the fear of not knowing the outcome of who will win, but the way a person can act. It's like the human disappears and a beast is in its place, doing things that they would never actually do if they could clearly think. During this trip I got to meet a nice guy. And then I have to see that exact same person become a savage, craving for blood and yearning to hurt others. As much as I want to be as great as you…I didn't have the guts to kill anyone in there. I even had a hard time just trying to wound one of them. Maybe I'm just a coward…"

Sephiroth shook his head. "You're not a coward. I know what it feels like to fear killing someone. I used to live with that thought, but my missions kept turning out to be the same. They wouldn't put me to fend off monsters, they wanted me to execute those that are against our company. I couldn't ask for a switch, so I learned to cope."

"Sephiroth…you told me before that you didn't have friends, more of…acquaintances. Is it because of this job? You kill people every single day it must feel like. Have you become estranged to people…or are you safeguarding yourself?"

Sephiroth looked away again. How to even explain… "I don't want to get close to anyone because yes, my job makes it difficult. I don't despise people at all. I do like to occasionally be in a social gathering and to talk to people. But as many people as I kill, you must remember that they kill us as well. I'm not one that willingly admits that I have fears, but there is one that bothers me all the time. I get the feeling that if I become close to someone that they will die because of our jobs and that I will be unable to change that outcome. I fear feeling that kind of pain."

"You've pushed everything out of a personal level. You no longer feel the heat of killing someone, but now you don't want to bother with getting to know anyone either because of it."

"Yes…"

It went silent again aside from the crunching of their boots and the howls of the wind. What more could be said?

"Sephiroth, would you consider me as a friend?"

The 1st class SOLDIER brought his eyes over to him. A friend. Even after figuring out all of that, Genesis wanted to be a friend. But really, with how much he liked him how could he say no? And if Genesis was saying this after seeing the blood excursion… "Yes. You're the first person that's been more than a subordinate. You've shown me you're not just another grunt taking orders, but a person that believes in making their own decisions. You're not afraid to speak up…I suppose you're what I need when it comes to missions. Second opinions can always test the greatest strategies."

_Sounds like he really means it, and I'm so glad, too. Even after all of that…after what I've seen…_

"Over there looks like a good spot."

Genesis moved his eyes toward another cave area and they moved in and settled themselves for another long night. Tomorrow would bring only more bloodshed…

Genesis pulled himself close against Sephiroth's warm body while he tried to find his way into the slumbering world. He pushed the screams out, the blood he saw, or the coldness of Sephiroth's eyes. _It doesn't matter anymore…it doesn't matter anymore…_ He kept repeating those thoughts to himself until he fell asleep…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I hope you enjoyed it! More will be popping up in the weeks to come. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter! This one is shorter, but I'm sure you'll like it!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hot breath tickled Genesis's neck, pulling him out of a soft slumber. His world slowly formed around him and he found Sephiroth's body covering his, the 1st class SOLDIER's nose was nuzzled against his neck and his hands were holding him gently. It wasn't what Genesis was expecting. Such a position like this…

He froze up as Sephiroth let out a low, grumbled moan in his ear.

Whoa.

He felt Sephiroth try to move in his sleep yet whatever did move was sluggish and didn't go very far. _I wonder what kind of a dream he's having?_ But as soon as Genesis had thought the question he wished he could wipe it all away. Right against his thigh he started to feel something he never wanted to feel in his life. It was pulsing.

Oh god.

Ooooh god.

His eyes shifted downward to find that Sephiroth was lying on his right thigh, his pelvis shaping neatly onto him in a completely harmless manner. But he could feel it, the throbbing, the slight hardening from the erection that Sephiroth was having in his sleep. What could he do? He couldn't wake him up and shout about it. And he sure as hell wasn't going to try and help him. _Should I just lay here and wait for it to pass? Oh my God this is just so awkward. He's having a boner on me and I just have to take it like a man…So demeaning. And look who it is! Of all people, Sephiroth! It's just so…weird. I wouldn't have thought he could have boners. In fact, I never imagined he'd never be in control of his penis. All I could ever imagine was him tag teaming with it and getting the job done when it was needed. Not like this. This…just sheds a whole new light on him for me._

Another slight moan entered his ear when he heard Sephiroth mutter something. "Genesis…"

_Oh my GOD. Did he just say my name? Is he dreaming about me? Is he thinking we're having sex in his dream? Oh. My. GOD. No! Why is he? What would even make him think that way? No no no, don't freak out. It's nothing. It's not what I'm thinking at all._

"Oh, Genesis," Sephiroth whispered again.

_Ohhhhh fuuuuuuck. This is soooo awkward._ Genesis tried to move onto his side but inevitably pulled Sephiroth on top of him, causing him to be smashed onto his stomach. _This is uncomfortable. I'm going to just wake him up._ "Sephiroth? Sephiroth. Hey, wake up." He elbowed Sephiroth hard in the ribs and he got a successful groan. "Sephiroth, you're squishing me and I have to piss."

"Sorry," Sephiroth murmured and rolled away from him, back now to Genesis.

_Pffff. Why didn't I do that earlier?_ Genesis crawled away and got outside. He went to piss when he thought he saw something weird. He hesitated and squinted his eyes to see what it was when a bullet went flying right past his head. _Oh shit! They've found us!_ Genesis went bolting back inside and almost fell on Sephiroth as he tried to wake him up. "Sephiroth! The enemy knows we're here!"

Sephiroth woke up quickly and grabbed his sword. "Where?"

Genesis moved to point when another shot came zinging through and hit him.

Sephiroth grabbed Genesis and hauled him back into the shadows of the cave. "Sit here, don't move!" He rushed out in the little gear that he had on to rid of their pests.

Genesis rocked in his position for a bit, the pain of the wound making him feel nauseous and dizzy. _I can't believe I got hit! Just like that! What am I…a weakling? I'm so stupid…First Sephiroth has a boner on me and now this…_ He scooted closer to the entrance to see what was happening and his eyes witnessed Sephiroth's blade ripping through someone's body, the blood splatter coming out in a quick curtain on the 1st class SOLDIER. He shuddered at the scene and witnessed him strike down a few others before Sephiroth grabbed the remaining figure and started to take his wrath out on him. Genesis couldn't handle seeing it, and felt yesterday's food come rushing up.

By the time Sephiroth returned he found Genesis outside the entrance, bent over and gagging up what he could. He felt guilty, knowing it was his fault Genesis got hit and also that he had to bear witness to another attack on human beings. "Genesis…"

Genesis spit on the ground and wiped his mouth off. Eugh, gross. "I think I'm feeling better now…"

"Back into the cave, I have to look at your wound…"

Genesis stumbled along and sat down, allowing Sephiroth to work away at him. "Seems you're going to be doing this to me a lot, huh?" Genesis joked, trying to see the humor in it all. Though, he could tell that Sephiroth was extremely worried. "It's not bad, is it?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say that getting shot can be a good thing, but as of so far you're not losing too much blood. But it's enough that it will slow us down considerably."

"Oh…sorry…"

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. It's probably a good thing you got up to leave the cave. If you hadn't spotted them…"

"Right. We'd be dead. Unless you would have woken up in time to save the day."

"You never know…"

Genesis shivered as the cold bit at him. He had been hit in the side and was sitting in practically nothing as Sephiroth wrapped him up. "Did…you get much information from them?"

Sephiroth could tell the subject was a sore one for him. He didn't mean to cause him such agony… "Some type of weapon resides up here. That's the key. I couldn't get anything else out of him." He finished and looked at Genesis. "Get some clothes on, I'll get a fire started."

"That sounds good, my nipples feel like they've got frostbite."

Sephiroth gave a slight chuckle at his gruesome words. "Well, I'd hate for you to lose feeling there." He started to get out his supplies again.

_Ha. We're back to joking. Even after I get shot I still make him laugh, I must have talent._ "Yeah, no kidding. So much pleasure in that area! Especially at night with you. You're such a fondler."

Sephiroth looked over with a surprised look on his face. Did he just… Was that a joke? "What?"

Genesis laughed and then winced painfully before he laughed again. "I'm kidding. The look on your face is priceless." _Though, this morning that boner was totally not funny. Not that I'd say anything._

Sephiroth shook his head, though he was smiling. "I never know what happens when I sleep. I apologize if anything does happen."

"You're sorry? Man, I feel bad for you having to sleep with me. I know some of the things I do in my sleep and I can't imagine it being that great to wake up to." He was trying to put humor back into their lives, wishing he could push away the pain and depression. It felt like it was only working for a little bit. "Do we uh…have any morphine or something?"

Sephiroth couldn't believe he forgot to get Genesis something for the bullet wound. "Yes, we do. I can't believe I forgot…I hope you're not suffering too much." Sephiroth finished the fire and went to the bags to get it out. Why was he having so much trouble today? Was it just Genesis's presence that made him screw up? Was the love bug just that influential on him? "You don't mind shots, do you?"

"I think I can handle anything right now," Genesis replied uncomfortably as the pain started to get worse.

Sephiroth moved over and exposed some of Genesis's flesh before stabbing the odd needle into him. The relief was sensational and Genesis sighed and leaned back against the wall as the numbing feeling washed over him. "Oh…I feel good."

Sephiroth started to wrestle on his own snow gear, having completely forgot about it until now. He had essentially killed people in nothing but a wetsuit. Wow. "Come closer to the fire, you'll feel even better."

Genesis scooted close and took a seat next to Sephiroth. He felt so out of it now. He leaned into Sephiroth and gave him a small jab with his elbow, "I think it's working, I don't feel much of anything."

"That's good. Why don't you lie down for awhile? I'll make us something to eat, and once I've seen you've gotten enough rest we can head out."

"Okay." Genesis got relaxed, which included taking up most of Sephiroth's space even though he could have easily avoided the man. "Thanks, Sephiroth, you're a real pal."

That was a first for him. A pal? Genesis obviously was being affected by the drugs… "Don't mention it…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I'm so woozy. Where am I? This place is soft…and warm…_ Genesis slowly lifted his head and felt pain shoot into his body. He lowered it again and let out a pitiful groan. His eyes rolled about to stare at the place and it looked so familiar. "Where…"

"We're back at Icicle Inn," Sephiroth replied as he came over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"How did we get here? Shouldn't we get the last group before we lose track of them?"

Sephiroth stared at him long and hard. "What are you talking about? We already did that."

"What? No we didn't."

"Are you okay? Did you forget what we've been doing?"

"I remember getting morphine after being shot."

"That was well over a week ago."

"What?" Genesis tried to sit up again and snarled as the pain shot through him. "UGH, that didn't feel good."

"Yes. We traveled about three days to catch up to them and you actually killed someone, and after getting what we needed we came back this way. We just got in an hour ago."

"I don't remember any of that," Genesis replied as he lay back down. He…killed someone? And so blindly…how could he forget? "Why don't I remember?"

"Perhaps the morphine's affect was strong enough that you didn't retain anything that happened."

"Then why am I functioning now?"

Sephiroth showed him the medical kit, "We're out of morphine. Every time you said you were in pain I gave you a shot, though I should have spaced it out a bit better…"

Genesis writhed a bit, "Do we have anything else? It's starting to hurt."

"No, not on me. I was going to check the village to see what they might have…if you can handle sitting here for awhile."

Genesis squirmed a bit. "Yeah okay, just make it quick."

Sephiroth rose and quickly made his way out of the room. Though, he hardly felt able to keep his mind on the right track…. Genesis had been acting relatively fine throughout the week. Perhaps he was quieter than usual, but he hadn't thought that it was because the man wasn't completely all there. It was odd, but he could understand that it would happen. Some people reacted differently to medications than others, and perhaps Genesis was the type that got so drugged that he was in a state of subconsciousness all the time? And Sephiroth might have just made that word up…

Nevertheless, the past week had been pretty odd. Whenever Genesis had been tired he got really clingy on Sephiroth, though, it wasn't something he was complaining about. He enjoyed having Genesis whine and grab onto him, begging for them to stop early. And when they were traveling, now that was something. Genesis said he had been having difficulties keeping up so he deliberately would hold onto Sephiroth to either keep pace or slow him down. The touch was enticing, it had kept Sephiroth captivated throughout the entire trip. And when they fell upon their enemy asleep in tents? The first thing Genesis did was run in and stab into the heart of one slumbering man. It was cold-blooded and hateful, but Sephiroth hadn't any time to tell him he was acting oddly. They had wiped out the whole place. They didn't need a hostage either. When they had called Lazard he informed them that they got leads thanks to the few pieces of information they had relayed and that they could start their return trip for home.

It was now into their fourth week. He couldn't believe a month had already gone so quickly…And he still had so much time that he wanted to spend with Genesis…

As he focused back on what he was doing, he had realized he had been searching for quite awhile. What could he administer to Genesis that would help ease the pain? All he could fine was some over the counter painkiller—which wouldn't be of much help for a wound that Genesis had. Yet, what else could he do? Bringing him to a doctor at this point would only cause more problems than anything else. It always did whenever a SOLDIER went to an ordinary clinic, no one wanted to tamper with someone who had mako in their system.

Temporary painkillers would just have to do. His eyes spotted something else and he picked it up. It couldn't hurt to give him something to sleep better, would it? Sephiroth paid for it all and went back for the room.

While Sephiroth was away Genesis had been trying to remember what had gone on. It was insanely fuzzy for him, most of what he could remember was Sephiroth talking to him—yet about what he couldn't remember. He was relatively fine for the first five minutes that Sephiroth was gone, but as time went on the pain got worse. His body broke out into a cold sweat and he started to breathe heavily while his muscles started to spasm from the constant firing of synapses. The pain gnawed at his core and made Genesis start to whine with each hard breath he took. _He'll be here. He'll be here…just hold on a little longer…_ He had to talk himself into being patient.

When a half hour went by and Sephiroth had yet to return Genesis couldn't take it much longer. His body was shaking uncontrollably and his whole body was now damp from how much he had sweated. His throat had clamped up and he finally got enough energy to get up and head to the bathroom where he lost any previous meal he might have had. After he finished he passed out on the floor.

As Sephiroth arrived he started up a conversation, "Genesis, I wondered if after you've healed from the gunshot if you'd like to…" his eyes went to the bed and saw the sheets were on the floor, the bed empty. His eyes trailed to which way the sheets lied and noticed the bathroom door was ajar. He saw a foot on the floor and he moved over quickly to find Genesis lying on the floor. His hands felt how cold Genesis was. Had he been lying there for long? Swiftly he scooped him up and moved him back to the bed, bundling him up to give him back some warmth. He fetched some water and arrived back to the bedside, shaking Genesis awake. "Genesis…Genesis…wake up. I got you some medicine. Genesis."

The redhead slowly opened his eyes as he saw Sephiroth there. He cringed, "Sephiroth, I hurt…really badly."

"I know, I got you some painkillers. They should help somewhat."

"I'm sorry," Genesis murmured as Sephiroth helped him sit up more. "I might have puked on the floor, I can't remember."

"I don't think you did. Now Genesis, I need you to take these pills—"

"Oh I can't take pills," Genesis replied woozily.

"What? Why not?"

"I've got a small throat, it's hard to get them down," Genesis said. He noticed the look on Sephiroth's face. "Now isn't the time to make fun of me for that—"

"I didn't say anything," Sephiroth quickly replied. Though, in his mind he wondered if it felt better to stick it in a tighter throat than not? He bet it did… "I'll crush it up and put it in some water." He did so and continued to keep his eyes on Genesis, noticing how the man would drift in and out of consciousness. "Try to stay awake."

"Not as easy as it looks, I hurt so badly…"

"Here, this should help." He gave him the water and made sure Genesis drank it all before going to get him more to drink. "You know…I…feel partly responsible about this whole thing."

Genesis turned his eyes to him, "Why's that?"

"Just…I should have spaced your medicine out longer. I should have been awake before you. This entire month feels as if I blundered more than I did right." Was it because he was so nervous and yearning to be with the boy that he lost focus of his priorities?

"Told you I was bad luck," Genesis remarked. "You didn't believe me."

Sephiroth smirked, "I'll be sure to put more faith in you next time."

"Good." Genesis sighed and moved over, "I'm freezing. Where did my clothes go anyway?"

"I had to take them off to redress your wounds," Sephiroth mentioned. There was a moment of silence after that. Must have sounded really bad… "I didn't do anything to you, just…" Oh why did he just say that?

"Yeah, I wouldn't think that about you. Haha. Would have been sort of a…desperate move if you did. Though if you _did_ do anything—not that you would have—I at least wouldn't know about it, right? Or wait…would I?" Genesis didn't know… "Does it hurt?"

Oh man, Sephiroth didn't know if he should answer that correctly or act dumb. Such a terrible subject to talk about! "Well…I think it would sort of…hurt afterward. It just depends on when I did it and if I used anything."

"We have condoms."

"Doesn't mean they're lubricated."

Genesis died a little on the inside but didn't show it to Sephiroth, "Oh. I guess that's true. I wonder if they are?"

"Do you…want me to go check?"

Genesis nodded, "Yeah, I'm curious." He stopped. "I mean, just about the condoms, not about um…other things."

"That's too bad, I hoped you were curious to test it out," Sephiroth remarked as he checked in the bag. He looked at them before shaking his head, "It's not lubricated." He returned and sat back on the bed, leaning against the headboard as he talked to Genesis.

"Oh well, so much for that, huh?" Genesis replied.

"Not necessarily, there are alternate means."

"Like spit. Which is really gross if you think about it. I wouldn't want to do that no matter how badly I needed it."

"You'd just go in dry?"

"I guess so."

"Now that you'd feel the next day."

"I can imagine…" Genesis yawned. "I'm tired…"

"I gave you something to help you sleep."

"Oh." Genesis sighed before he smirked, "Not really comforting to hear that after we just had such a weird conversation." There was a small moment of silence. "We should lie down."

"We? When did sleeping become a two person thing?"

"Well…I'm really cold and you're warm. It makes sense to keep you in bed."

"Ah. I see. I suppose I'll join you if it helps you feel better."

Sephiroth scooted into bed and felt Genesis pull into him. His skin felt soft and he formed perfectly against him. Augh, this crush was really getting to him.

"When we get back…what do you think is going to happen?" Genesis asked him softly.

At first he didn't know what to say. A lot of things could happen, what exactly did Genesis want to hear? But as he thought about it, he could tell Genesis was curious about his future. "I…don't think this mission will tally as a good mark on your records. You're still getting a handle of yourself…" He didn't want to sound harsh… "I don't want to sound rude or critical, but…you realize that you won't get promoted after this mission. At least for awhile."

"Yeah I…I guessed that would happen."

"But, perhaps I should take you on another mission? This one was mostly difficult because of the terrain…not the actual people."

Genesis looked up at him. "You'd take me on another mission? I thought you only took one person…once…"

"You're an interesting person, and I've got a feeling that there's something about you I haven't seen yet."

"Ha…yeah…wish I could trust myself as much as you do."

Sephiroth wondered if Lazard would question him on his actions. Would it be that odd for him to take Genesis again? He wasn't afraid to admit he was attracted to the guy, but he knew Lazard would refuse the second round if it was purely based on that notion… "Have a little faith. Anyway, it'll help me keep an eye on you. After this mission I…have a feeling it's going to take some time for you to recover."

"I'm…sure I'll be fine. Besides, you're a pretty busy person—"

"Yes, I am, but I can make time for friends."

Genesis almost forgot… "Oh…yeah. I could use the attention I suppose. Keep me out of trouble," Genesis joked.

Sephiroth smirked. "Precisely. Perhaps when you're healed I could…take you out to eat or something." He wasn't sure if that sounded like he was asking him out on a date or not. Did he want it to sound like that? He wasn't sure…

"Really? You don't have to—"

"I think it'd be a nice thing to do. You deserve some type of reward after going through all of this."

Genesis gave a small laugh, "Ah…yeah I guess so. Well, I'll take you up on your offer. Not often that someone of your stature would offer to spend money on me."

"Not like my gil is going toward anything else."

"Does that mean you're going to take me to a fancy restaurant?"

"Where else would I take you? I wouldn't be caught anywhere else."

Genesis smirked, "Guess I'll have to break out my good clothes, then."

"Oh, absolutely. Wearing your uniform would be outrageous," Sephiroth replied.

"So you're not wearing yours?"

"No. I have normal clothes as well. As much as you'd think I wouldn't…"

"I guess I'm just used to seeing you with your big shoulder things on. Though, when you wear snow gear you really just look like a lanky lean person."

Sephiroth turned his eyes onto him. "Is that bad?"

"Not really. Just…lessens the intimidating factor I suppose."

"Then what do you think of me when I'm not wearing much of anything?"

_I'm supposed to answer that truthfully?_ "Uhh…I guess I see you as a normal person. I mean, still intimidating because you're confident but average in the fact that you're just as human as me."

"Expecting to see a tail or a third arm on me?" Sephiroth questioned.

"I was expecting like…three cocks, actually."

"What would I do with three cocks?"

"I don't know. Whack off two and actually fuck someone with the other?"

"Or…have sex with three people."

"That, too. That's three times the blow job."

"And three times the pleasure."

Genesis snorted, "And three times the STDs."

Sephiroth winced. That would be pretty terrible. "Imagine fitting three into one person."

"Ow?"

"I'm sure with practice you can stretch a person out pretty well."

"I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of your three friends, that's for sure."

"Are you sure?" Sephiroth brought his eyes down to Genesis. "I think you'd like it."

Genesis took a minute to process that. The drugs were definitely getting to him, as he turned his eyes to meet Sephiroth's he asked, "You think so?"

Sephiroth stared. He must be out of it. "No, not really. Perhaps one, but not three at once."

"You think I'd enjoy having sex with a guy? Wait." Genesis stopped. "With…you? We were talking about you and having three dicks."

That really turned on him… "Well…I'm sure we could make it enjoyable, if it came to that. You'd like it after awhile. But uh…anyway, you wanted to go to bed." Yeah, he didn't want to talk about sex with Genesis when the guy was so out of it. What if he remembered it and took it the wrong way? He didn't want to ruin his chances with him.

"That…sounds good right about now." Genesis mumbled and put his head back against Sephiroth's chest. This time he actually passed out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Genesis?"

_Such a lulling voice…though it calls to me it pulls me further into slumber. It's so deep…so sensual. I feel like I should give in…_

"Genesis.."

_I hear you…_

"Genesis?"

The boy opened his eyes and found Sephiroth before him. "What?" He felt really groggy.

"We're heading home."

"How is that possible? We still have to travel—"

"They came and got us. I called them and mentioned our dilemma with your wound and they sent an airship."

Genesis sat up and noticed the room was completely different. "We're…on an airship?"

"Yes. Sorry I didn't wake you, but…well, the medicine was doing its job and I thought you needed the rest."

"Yeah…feels nice…I think." Genesis didn't even know.

"Well, you can keep resting. When we return home you're going into surgery."

"Uh…why?" Genesis asked unsure of Sephiroth's words.

"Because they have to get the bullet out. You should keep resting."

Genesis felt Sephiroth push him to lie down and he felt the blanket cover him. "Uh…okay…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genesis did not remember the week after that. He was drugged and loopy, and he was pretty sure he sat in his underwear in his room for the whole week.

When it hit the weekend Genesis finally got motivated enough to shower and get into a clean pair of underwear, but he wasn't sure if he was going to do much of anything beyond that. Angeal hadn't bothered him at all, and he was left to vegetate on the couch. It wasn't until the afternoon that someone knocked on their door that Genesis was forced to peel himself from his spot and open it up. There was Sephiroth. All of the mellow feelings Genesis had suddenly skyrocketed into panic.

_Oh my God. He's seeing me in my underwear. Not like he hasn't before but still! I wasn't prepared!_ "Um, hey Sephiroth…" Genesis said meekly.

Sephiroth took in the whole show and he couldn't stop the slight smirk he acquired. Oh, that was exactly what he wanted to see. Genesis just made his day. "Hello, Genesis. I came to check in on you."

"Oh. Yeah?"

"Yes." Sephiroth hesitated. Okay, this could either get really awkward or he could take control of the situation. "How are you feeling?"

"Um. Clean. Slightly naked. I guess."

"I meant…with the bullet wound?"

"Oh." _God I'm a fucking dumbass._ "Great. Just…fine. The drugs do wonders."

"I noticed." Sephiroth stole another glance before he gave a gentle smile, "I was curious if you were up to doing anything tonight."

Genesis felt frozen. "Um…like…what?"

"Well, if you're able to put some clothes on, I could finally take you out to eat."

"Oh…oh…um. Yeah, I can do that." _Oh man. How embarrassing._ "Yeah. I just. I'll get clothes…on…"

"How's about a movie as well? Think you can stay awake that long?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Good. Why don't you go get ready, I'll come back in…half hour?"

"Maybe an hour…because I forgot where my clothes are."

Sephiroth chuckled, "Okay. An hour. Try not to pass back out." Sephiroth left and felt relieved. Now he could get prepared and maybe…ask for some pointers from someone. He had never taken someone out on a date before. It couldn't be that hard, right?

He went into his room and got changed, made his hair look nice and made sure he smelt good before he checked the time. He had half hour to spare. He went to find where most of the SOLDIER operatives hung out when they didn't have much to do. It was easy finding the right person he needed, but unfortunately he was surrounded by a bunch of goons.

"Well lookie here, Sephiroth's sharp and sexy. Taking someone on a date? Who's the lucky gal?"

"I'm actually taking 3rd class Genesis Rhapsodos out." He saw their looks and his heart raced a bit. He wasn't sure if he should expose himself just yet. "I owe him."

"Oh, I see. He was with you on your last mission. Did you like him? I thought you would," the figure that had introduced the two had said.

"He's quite the character."

"Why do you owe him dinner? You make a bet and lose to him?" One other operative asked.

"Actually, I wasn't being careful and he accidentally got shot by the enemy. Dinner is the least I can do." Sephiroth decided he could be honest on that part.

"Poor kid. And for a minute there you had us all thinking you were taking him on some great date! Ha!" The man laughed and Sephiroth knew this was his only chance to get some information out of him.

"Of course you'd think that. Now tell me, if that was the case, how do you think I'd pull off hitting on him? I think any person would run away if they thought they were going out on a date with someone of the same sex."

The guy folded his arms over his chest. Now what could he do? "Well, I imagine you'd be so smooth about it he would never know! Say, if you're sitting across from each other, your smooth talking and flirty looks would probably just make him think you're being nice. And if you're at a movie, I bet you could pull the arm-over-the-shoulder move and he wouldn't even pick up on it, because you're just that good."

Sephiroth laughed, "That sounds quite obvious if you ask me."

"It wouldn't matter if you're obvious, it's because it's you that no one would suspect it."

"I bet you could hold his hand and he'd be clueless if that was what you wanted."

Sephiroth smirked, "I suppose he should be glad it's not a date."

"I think that's what I love about movie dates. Because you can put your arm around them and situate yourself in a way that you're sort of facing them," one kid spoke up.

"I always make them have the food, so I can grab at their lap," another remarked.

"No no, you don't involve food in this. Because if you situate yourself correctly you can get in a good kiss!"

"Yeah, if you're in the back of the theatre, you can make out all you want."

Everyone agreed. "I think it depends on the movie you watch, too. Romance always gets to them."

"Scary movies make them clingy."

"Never do action. They always ask questions during those."

"Well, if you're desperate you can do comedy and watch their breasts jiggle when they laugh."

Sephiroth couldn't help but stare at the person who spoke up before he sighed, "Well I think I better go retrieve him before you guys start putting things into my head."

"Yeah, would hate for you to accidentally think it's a date and you go for a sloppy one," the main guy remarked and the others laughed.

Sephiroth walked away. He didn't get much, but it was good enough for him. When he got to Genesis's room he found the guy was ready to go. "You look good," he complimented him.

"Thanks. I'm sure I looked good in my underwear as well."

Sephiroth chuckled, "Perhaps. This way." Sephiroth led them down to the first floor and before they could escape they fell upon some hecklers.

"Hey Jailbait, where ya going?"

Genesis turned his eyes at the familiar nickname. There they were. _At a time like this? You're the least of my worries._ "I was going to go suck some cock and give out free lap dances. Sephiroth's the first customer. Would you like to join?"

The group fell silent. Finally one spoke up, "We're good…"

"Suit yourself," Genesis replied and continued to walk with the 1st class SOLDIER.

"So…those are your provokers?"

"Everyone calls me that."

"You can turn them in for harassment."

"Then they'd make fun of me for being a pansy."

"I…suppose." Sephiroth didn't want it to ruin their date… "Well, forget about them."

"Yeah, they don't bother me as much as they used to. Maybe it's the drugs."

Sephiroth smirked, "Maybe?"

Genesis looked at him, "Do you think it is?"

"Well, you did say you were going to give me a free lap dance along with a blow job."

Genesis contemplated it. "Yeah, I guess it is the drugs."

Sephiroth nodded his head in the direction they were going. They went into a very nice restaurant and were seated in a private section that was to themselves.

"This is nice," Genesis replied. "I almost feel like I'm back at home again."

Their waiter came over and got their order before leaving again. They had some nice small talk going until their food was brought over. Sephiroth had thought of something that might be a bit more stimulating. He cut off a small piece of what he was eating and held the end out for him to take a bite. "Try some for me."

"Think it's poisoned?" Genesis asked before he leaned forward and received the food without much thought.

"Just curious what you think of it."

Genesis thought it over and he smirked, "Not too bad."

Sephiroth felt rather aroused by how easily he accepted it. He wished they were more than friends. He'd love to feed Genesis all the time. "Good. I hoped it was."

Genesis looked at his own plate, "Want to try something off of mine?"

Hell yes. "Sure."

Genesis picked something and offered it over, "My mom used to make something like this, I wonder if it tastes as good as hers?"

Sephiroth took the bite and felt so incredibly in love at the moment. But then it changed to what he had in his mouth. It took a minute before he raised an eyebrow, "A little bit spicy."

Genesis tried it and after awhile he felt it, too. "Oh yeah. It is. Hmm. Not sure if I like it that spicy or not."

Sephiroth chuckled as he started his meal. "It's different."

Genesis started to eat his own and he smirked, "They probably didn't think that you'd try it out. Now they'll be surprised if we complain."

Sephiroth smiled back, "Start a whole controversy. They might call in the media."

"Over sharing food."

"Yes. There are people who are desperate for something to write about."

"True. Good thing they weren't with us on that mission."

"Oh?"

"Sharing a sleeping bag…hot tub experiences…"

"Oh, indeed."

Their meal continued, Sephiroth being sure to keep eye contact with Genesis the entire time. He was being well received it seemed, as Genesis kept up with his responsiveness, and seemed to keep eye contact as well. When it came time for the movie, Sephiroth felt like he was utterly lovesick. He wanted to take him in and make moves on him, but he had to constantly remind himself that he had to take his time on it all.

"Where should we sit?" Genesis asked as they entered the large movie area. He hadn't seen such a big theatre before in his life. It was rather mesmerizing.

"In the back. Here, how's about these seats?" Sephiroth nodded to one that looked like a two-seater with no arm in-between.

Genesis stared. He had never seen a seat like that, but he wondered if it was appropriate to take it? "It looks weird. Are you sure it's not for the disabled or maybe uh…" he hesitated on the word. "Couples?"

"Well, it might be, but considering there aren't a lot of people here we can take it. Besides, I don't want other people sitting near me. You can imagine with my status how annoying that can get when you're trying to enjoy normal activities."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." Genesis took a seat and he looked at Sephiroth once he sat down. "I remember back in Banora the main reason to go to the movies was to get frisky. And once the guy working the projectors threw condoms at everyone. It was probably the most awkward date I ever went on."

"Oh?" Sephiroth asked curiously.

"Yeah. She just…well it wasn't really a date. My parents and her parents sort of…encouraged us to go together. I didn't really like her anyway. She had a really creepy laugh."

"I'm sure that made it really painful when you were pelted."

"Yeaaaaah. Imagine her…cackling and squealing at the same time…and then asking me what I was going to do with it."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said I was going to pretend it was gum because it was mint-flavored. She looked pretty disappointed."

Sephiroth chuckled, "I bet. Did you actually…?"

"Yeah. She was _staring_ at me, waiting for me to actually do it, so I did. It was uh…minty. And rubbery."

Sephiroth looked away and covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he laughed at the situation. Just imagining Genesis doing something like that seemed so ridiculous, and yet something he would definitely do. After he recovered he looked back at him. "You're something else."

"Yeah, I know." It started to get dark and Genesis sighed, "At least I won't be experiencing that right now."

"I would imagine if it happened you'd save the condoms for later."

"Or I could show you how good I am at blowing bubbles with them."

Sephiroth chuckled, "I'm sure you're pretty talented at it."

Once the movie started Sephiroth thought about when he should time his move. He just had to be subtle about putting his arm around him. Well, more like on the back of the chair, that'd be less obvious. He waited about twenty minutes into the movie before he moved to do it, but Genesis looked right at him. Uh oh. What should he say? "Sorry, I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"No, you're fine."

Sephiroth let his arm rest and he felt pretty good about that. That was relatively successful. Genesis didn't look freaked out, either.

Of course, Genesis was thinking about it. _Usually that move is pulled on someone you like. But it's Sephiroth. I'm sort of confused. No, I shouldn't be, he probably doesn't like sitting still for so long. I'm sure it means nothing anyway. I mean…Sephiroth…seriously. What was I thinking in even contemplating that he'd hit on me? Man, I must be crazy._

Genesis focused on the movie as best as he could, but he still had the heavy medication running through him. He felt drowsy and hardly able to keep up with the plotline. Before he knew it he was asleep.

Sephiroth looked over to see how Genesis was doing when he found him asleep. He loved how peaceful Genesis looked. He wished he could wake up and see that every morning…

He carefully scooted a bit closer and let Genesis lean into him. It was perfect. Genesis felt like he was made to be with him, he just…was too perfect not to be. Sephiroth felt a bit torn, though, even in the midst of their cuddling that Genesis wasn't aware of. How was he going to get Genesis? What should he do? He couldn't play this game forever. Their schedules weren't made to match, no matter how much he wished it did. He'd get assigned to another long mission soon and he knew it'd be impossible to take Genesis so quickly after the damages he sustained.

Maybe…he'd just have to say it tonight? It was really early but…if he didn't do it now he might not ever get the chance…

He could ask Genesis to come to his room…and then he'd explain the circumstance. That'd be…the right thing to do, right?

Sephiroth watched the rest of the movie as he thought of all the things he should tell Genesis, how to break it to him, how to make Genesis like him. But he felt so stumped… It wasn't until the movie ended that he gave up and decided he'd wing it. He gave Genesis a gentle shake to awaken him and he smirked at the groggy look he had. "The movie is over."

"I slept through it all I think," Genesis murmured before he bashfully looked away, "Oh uh. Sorry about falling asleep on you. You should have just…punched me or something."

"It's better that you lean on me than fall face forward. Although, the latter would have been quite the sight to see."

"Haha..yeah…" Genesis remarked nervously. _Oh man. I can't believe I did that! He probably hates my guts for being such a personal space invader. Yeesh._ "Thanks for taking me out anyway."

Sephiroth nodded, "You needed it. Would you like to come back to my room for awhile?"

Genesis stared, a smile coming to his face, "Would I? I-I mean. Yeah! I mean…Of course."

Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle at his excitement. Ooooh he was in for a surprise. Now he felt nervous on what he should say…

They walked back to Headquarters and to Sephiroth's apartment. The closer they got to it the more Sephiroth felt on edge on the whole thing. He had never been this nervous in his life…

"Go ahead and sit down on the couch." Sephiroth moved into his bedroom for a minute and went over to the mirror, fixing his looks one last time. Pull it together. It wasn't that hard. He'd be fine…

He came back out and saw Genesis on the couch looking around at everything. It was now or nothing. He got close and sat down _right_ beside Genesis which made him turned to see what was going on. Sephiroth, suddenly losing control of himself, grabbed Genesis and pulled him into a kiss.

Genesis wasn't expecting it at all. He just froze up as Sephiroth had yanked him into him and was now locking lips with him. _OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHAT'S GOING ON?_ He finally regained his senses and pushed Sephiroth away to the best of his ability. "S-Sephiroth! W-What…"

"Genesis, I…" Sephiroth could see that Genesis really hadn't appreciated the kiss. Why had he done that? "I wanted to tell you…"

"Tell…me…"

"That…well…"

Genesis had a feeling he knew, but he felt like he had to deny it. "This was…just an accident, right?"

Sephiroth finally replied bluntly, "Genesis, I'm gay."

_Okay, maybe it wasn't an accident. Why me? Why pursue me, of all people? I'm not what he's looking for. This can't be happening._ "Okay…?"

"I wanted to tell you I just…accidentally kissed you instead."

"Yeah, I hate when I try to tell people things and that happens," Genesis remarked sarcastically.

Sephiroth glared, "I'm sorry, okay? You don't have to act so indignant about it."

Genesis felt panicked that Sephiroth snapped back at him, "I didn't mean to I'm just…well I'm sort of flustered and confused, plus a bunch of other things right now. I did just get kissed by another guy. I'm…freaked out."

"Sorry…" Sephiroth looked away, not sure what else to say. He felt really crushed, unsure that he could salvage their relationship.

Genesis fell silent, too, thinking of all the things that Sephiroth had done that hinted toward it. Watched him dress, get in the hot tub, shared sleeping bags and beds together, that one crazy morning after he got a nosebleed… He was starting to piece it all together and he felt really stupid for not seeing it before. But it started to boil down to why Sephiroth pursued him anyway. "Did you just come after me because of what you've heard about me? Did you…think I'd be easy or something?"

"No, I didn't hear anything about you until you told me."

"Did that spark it?"

"No, Genesis. It had nothing to do with what other people have said."

"Well then…if it wasn't that…why did you pursue me? I mean, I didn't lead you on…"

"No, but I liked you. I wasn't sure if you…were or not. I had a feeling you weren't—"

"You weren't _sure_?" Genesis asked rather offended. "What made you think that?"

"Don't get defensive, I didn't mean you were acting like you were…." He didn't say it. "You simply didn't voice yourself as either, so I thought I'd make moves to find out. But you're friendly in any situation you're put into, so…I had to keep trying."

"You should have just asked," Genesis murmured.

Sephiroth snapped at him, "That would have been a dumb idea. If anyone walks up to you and asks that question you'd be offended that they asked. And anyway, if you had been gay, you probably would have stated otherwise. Especially if it was me that was asking."

He was right, as much as Genesis didn't want him to be… "So…you just…liked me.."

Sephiroth calmed down, but still wouldn't face him. "Yes. I still do."

There was a long pause, Genesis felt really awkward and out of place. It was weird because…he didn't know if he was even allowed to reject Sephiroth or not. If he did, what would happen? And was he just uncomfortable because they had moved too fast or something? _I can't believe I'm actually contemplating any of this. It's the drugs. It has to be…_ "I'm…going to go to my room." Genesis got up. "I just…I don't…know what to even think right now. We can talk later." He moved out of the room and left Sephiroth by himself.

After awhile the 1st class SOLDIER sighed heavily and put his head in his hands, "God…what have I done?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hope you enjoyed it! More to come in the future! Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter update! This one is GRAPHIC. Ish. So if you don't like it…well, I don't know why you're reading this then. Haha.

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoO

_It's been three full days since I've talked to Sephiroth. He had kissed me and I had left. I've been thinking about what it all means, to be in a relationship and how this affects our friendship. I've been so lost on what I should do, but I think I've finally come to an answer. I know it'll seem really weird at first for me, but…would it be wrong if I accepted? If, of course, he's still interested. I did overreact about the whole thing, and now that I don't need the painkillers I can see where I might have judged poorly. Besides…I've never been intimate with a girl. Maybe it's because all along I've liked guys? Which I doubt but…_

Genesis sighed. He wasn't sure if he was just talking himself into this mess because he wanted to keep Sephiroth on his good side or if he was actually interested. What would they even do if they were in a relationship? Nothing, right? They were busy guys, they had things to do. It'd just be like…hanging around each other. Right? Yeah. That couldn't be too hard…

He summoned up the courage to leave his room and head over to Sephiroth's, remembering how the time he left Sephiroth's room he had walked around like a nervous wreck. Now he was more confident. _He won't be angry. He'll be glad that I want to try this out. I think._ He faced Sephiroth's door and moved to knock on it, but he faltered and wondered if Sephiroth wouldn't answer if the guy knew it was him. But why would he do that? Well then again…Still…Well…

Genesis decided he'd just sneak in. His eyes went to the keycard slot and he pulled it out, having jacked Sephiroth's card the previous day. He went in and looked around for where the guy was at. His eyes spotted a light on in one room and he swiftly went over, pushing the door open, "Sephiroth, I wanted to—"

Sephiroth was sitting on the shower's edge with his leg up resting on the counter as he was shaving his legs. The 1st class SOLDIER stared at Genesis long and hard, unmoving as he was mid-stroke with his razor against his shin.

Genesis was absolutely frozen until he nervously laughed, "Uhhh…you're shaving…"

"Yes, I am…"

"Should have…knocked…I'll…come back…later.." Genesis could hardly get his sentence out.

"Why don't you just wait in the living room? I'm almost done."

"I-I don't k-know…"

"Just go sit down," Sephiroth ordered and he smirked as Genesis turned around and obeyed. He had a feeling Genesis had swiped his card. He never misplaced things, and some idiot grunt had rammed into him yesterday. Talk about a good pickpocket, Sephiroth hadn't even known until he got to his door and couldn't get in.

Sort of awkward that he'd find him in this situation, though. Wasn't like Sephiroth had thick hair on his legs, but he did like the smooth feeling. He didn't feel as embarrassed as he should, but it could be because Genesis knew a lot of things about him. What was one more?

When he finished he exited the bathroom still in his towel and he promptly took a seat beside Genesis, making sure there was plenty of room between them. "So…you came to talk finally?"

Genesis nodded his head nervously before he pointed at Sephiroth's legs, "Feel better?"

Sephiroth grabbed Genesis's hand and rested it on his thigh, "You tell me."

_OH MY. Not sure how well I'll be able to handle this type of attention from him. Okay, it's just…a smooth leg, it's nothing bad. I can ask him to go slowly, he'll get bored of me, and we'll move on. Right? Yeah. Then I can still somehow make it to 1__st__ class without having Sephiroth trying to kill me. Okay. We can do this._ "It's…great. Um." Genesis pulled his hand away. "I wanted to talk to you about uh….well…us."

"That's what I assumed you came here for and not my legs."

Genesis nervously laughed again, "Ah…uh…yeah." He tried to not sound so frightened. "So…um. First I want to ask you if you're…mad at me or anything."

"No, I'm not. Your reaction was normal to that situation."

"Okay…um. And secondly, are you…still interested in me?"

"Yes, it hasn't changed."

"Okay…" Genesis looked away from him. "What if…um…what if I agreed that…it..was okay? I mean…you wanted to date me. Or didn't you? Was it just a fling?" He was starting to panic, had he assumed something he shouldn't have?

"I do want to date you, yes."

Genesis calmed down. "Okay. So..." Genesis thought it over, "Um…"

Sephiroth could tell Genesis was having a really hard time with it all. "Genesis, will you date me?" Might as well ask and see if it was yes or no.

"I…yes. I will. Um…"

"Okay then."

"But I have some…things I want to say."

"I'm listening."

"Can we move…slowly?"

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow. "Slowly?"

"Well I just…don't want to jump into things…" _Like your pants. I don't want to do that._ "Does that make sense?"

"I suppose. It'll have to be slow anyway because of our schedules."

"Yeah…true."

"What else did you want to tell me?"

_What was I going to tell him? Shoot, I forgot._ "Uh…I don't remember. I thought I had more to say but I guess I don't."

"Oh." Sephiroth put his arm around Genesis, "So, you couldn't have come up to me and asked to talk, you had to steal my card?"

"Well…we're dating now, I get to keep it, right?"

"I suppose." Sephiroth positioned himself so that he was facing Genesis more. "Although, what do I get in return?"

Genesis glanced at him, Sephiroth was really close to him which was somewhat uncomfortable. What could he say? "U-Um…do you…want a hug?"

Sephiroth smirked, "How's about a kiss?"

Genesis felt his heart sink. _Am I seriously ready for this?_ "Um…okay."

"You have to kiss me, though."

"Y-You…mean…I have to…lean…and do all the work?"

"Yes."

_Oh my God. Watch this be some kind of test to see if I'm actually going into this for real or not. If he finds out I'm really freaked he'll make me regret it. Imagine all the crap he'll do to me if I quit, too. I know too much. He'd want to silence me for good._ Genesis took a moment to gather himself and then he went for a quick peck.

"That wasn't a kiss," Sephiroth replied.

"You never specified, so I took it upon myself to decide what you deserved."

Sephiroth turned his head away, "I suppose you really don't want this. Such a shame you had to lie. You'll pay for that—"

Genesis panicked, "That's a lie! I totally want this!"

"I don't believe you."

"Then…I'll prove it." _Oh shit, I need to pull it together. Buck up!_ Genesis pushed Sephiroth down and slowly moved on top, letting his hands glide up Sephiroth's sides and making their way to rest on his shoulder and neck. _At least no one will ever know…_ With that in mind Genesis kissed Sephiroth and let it deepen considerably.

Sephiroth felt like he was in love all over again. He enjoyed the soft feel of Genesis's lips pressing against his, the way he moved his tongue, and the heavy breathing that was felt against his entire body. His hands rested on the small of Genesis's back and helped pressed his partner's body closer into him. This was heaven. He never felt this good before, and he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to stop.

When Genesis finally broke the kiss he could tell that Sephiroth wanted more. Seriously, the man wasn't wearing much and he was rock hard against him. "Try to calm yourself."

Sephiroth smirked, "Sorry, I was really enjoying that."

"So I've noticed."

"Are you sure you want to move slow?"

Genesis felt slightly embarrassed by that questioned. _He's holding me down and asking me to move quickly. Yeesh._ "I'm sort of hoping for a relationship, not a few quickies."

"Ah, I see how it could look like that." Sephiroth kissed Genesis's neck a few times. "I don't think I would ever grow bored of you, though. Once you're mine there's no going back."

_Well, I'm pretty sure that means I'm fucked for life._ "Ahh…well then…you won't mind the wait." He wanted to get off of Sephiroth but he was still being held. "I'm sort of curious if this is how you wanted to act on me throughout that whole month."

"In a way, yes. Perhaps not as sexually stimulated, I wouldn't want to come off like I'm using you."

"With all the boners you've been pressing on me, sometimes it's a little hard to believe that."

Sephiroth sat up now, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh yeah, I never told you because it was really awkward when it happened, but on the trip you were asleep and like…boning me in your sleep. You were saying my name and you had a crazy hard on. That was the day I got shot, too." Genesis sighed, "Yeah that trip was something else, wasn't it?"

Sephiroth felt like he could just die. He didn't know he even spoke in his sleep, let alone got sexually active during it. He hoped that had only happened to Genesis… "Um…" he felt rather speechless. "Thanks for the info. I'll try to keep it in mind."

Genesis sat up more, though he was still on Sephiroth. He wanted to do some more talking but he wasn't even sure what kind of a conversation they should have. He felt so awkward after being asked out. His phone started to ring and it vibrated against Sephiroth.

"Oh my…that feels close," Sephiroth remarked. It caused Genesis to get up completely embarrassed at what had just happened. He just needed to stop carrying around his cell phone…

"Yes?" Genesis answered it.

"Do you remember that time you made a cheesecake and it accidentally fell onto the floor, and when you tried to vacuum it up it just made a worse mess?"

Genesis listened to Angeal carefully. "Um…what? No, I don't remember that ever happening."

"Well, okay. Because it just did."

"What? You tried to vacuum up cheesecake?"

"Yeah it was sort of an accident."

Genesis slapped his head, "What were you even doing with that cake anyway?"

"I was doing the cake dance. Do you remember the cake dance?"

Genesis thought it over, "Cake dance number one or number two?"

"Uh…the first one."

"Well no wonder you dropped it, that one has that stupid dip that never works. Is the vacuum still working?"

"No. It sort of makes a weird gurgly noise now."

Genesis grumbled, "Of course."

"You should get here and clean it up."

"Angeaaaaaaaaal," Genesis whined as he sat back on the couch while Sephiroth had gone to get some clothes on.

"Genesiiiiiiiiis."

"AngeAAAAlllll."

"GenEEESiiiiiiss."

"AAAAAANGggeee—" Genesis was in the middle of saying his friend's name weirdly when Sephiroth came in. He started to laugh, "Don't give me that look."

"Ooooh, who are you with?"

"Sephiroth."

"Oh, I get it. You're too busy with him to come clean up your mess."

"That's your mess," Genesis corrected, "That you made with my cake. I'll be back over at some point in time today. If you can't get it cleaned I'll help then. BYE BYE BYE BYE."

"You're gay."

Genesis hung up and sighed. He saw the weird look he was getting. "What?"

"You talk like a moron when you're on the phone. It's rather entertaining."

Genesis shrugged, "Sorry I'm not you when it comes to being suave and getting my point across." He set his phone on the table. "So, what should we do? I don't want to clean up cheesecake out of a vacuum."

Sephiroth sat beside him and smirked, "Could watch some porn."

_I think I just died a little._ "W-What? Porn?"

"It's not moving too fast, we're just watching other people have sex."

"Y-Yeah." _Oh man. This could get really awkward._ "Um. So uh…what kind of porn is it?"

"What kind do you think?" Sephiroth replied as he turned the television on.

"It's already in?" Genesis asked disturbed.

"What? I don't use my TV for anything else."

Genesis thought that over. This couch might have possibly seen a lot of hand action from Sephiroth then. Oh man. That was weird to think about. "Sometimes I wonder if you can see into the future, and if you already knew that I was going to agree to some of these things."

Sephiroth pulled him closer, "Maybe I can?" He looked over at the screen. "Just start watching, I think you'll enjoy it."

_I don't think I will._ Genesis watched it introduce with a bedroom, some guy bringing another guy in.

"Let's get started, my lovely secretary," the dark and handsome one remarked as he literally ripped off all of his clothes.

Genesis tried to hold in his laughter. _What the HELL?_

"Anything you say, boss," the other replied and ripped his clothes off as well.

"I love being the top dog around here," the 'boss' commented as he pushed his grunt downward to give him head.

Genesis snorted, "Wow. Such a great plot."

"It gets better," Sephiroth replied.

"I hope so."

It panned to the closet where another figure was with a repairman. "Think you can…fix my light bulb?"

The repairman smirked, "My pleasure."

Genesis started to laugh, "I feel like I should say that to everyone."

The repairman started to take his clothes off and while he was naked grabbed up at the light and started to unscrew it. While this was happening, the other person started jerk off. Before Genesis could even think it, they were fucking.

"So intense," Genesis replied.

"I can tell you're really enjoying the plot," Sephiroth remarked, "More than the actions."

"It's hard to enjoy the actions when the plot is so enticing."

"Would you believe me if I told you it gets even better?"

"I'm almost afraid to watch."

Sephiroth smirked, "Don't be."

For a good ten minutes the cameras showed different angles of each couple doing things, mostly making Genesis feel really awkward and uncomfortable that he was watching it with Sephiroth. Those kind of actions looked sort of painful, or just really wrong. But the plot thickener finally came as the couple in the closet finally came out and found the other two on the bed.

"Roger, how could you cheat on me?" the one man from the closet replied.

"Cheating? Look what you've been doing!"

There was a moment of hesitation before they came closer, "But I can't stay mad at you…we've wronged each other."

"Yes…let's make up for it."

Genesis chuckled, "Yeah, that's exactly what happens."

"Just watch."

The couple got on the bed and began to give each other head—the other two, not wanting to be left out, took their positions on the couple on the bed and began to have sex. For Genesis, it was the weirdest foursome formation he had seen, and he wasn't sure if he should say anything or just stay silent in surprise.

But when Genesis turned to say something to Sephiroth he felt Sephiroth's hand rubbing his thigh affectionately. _Oh my God. Okay. Calm down. We're going out, it doesn't mean anything. It's just a possessive gesture, right? Not a turned on one._ He looked Sephiroth in the eye and could tell he was a bit heated. _Okay maybe he is turned on. What should I do?_ He didn't even have to do anything as Sephiroth leaned in and began to kiss him. _Okay. We're kissing again, this is fine. It's just kissing._ Sephiroth pulled away, "Genesis, I want to give you a wonderful present…"

"L-Like?"

Sephiroth toyed with Genesis's belts, which had been undone while they were kissing. "I'd hate to ruin the surprise…"

Genesis looked down, "Y-You undid my pants!"

Sephiroth started to tug at them, "Yes, I did."

"I-I don't know if this counts as going slow."

"It's just a few kisses," Sephiroth replied as he successfully pulled away the troublesome pants, fingers now wrapping around his underwear.

"We've only been dating for like… an hour!" Genesis tried to rationalize.

Sephiroth looked him directly in the eye, "In my mind we've been dating for a month."

Genesis didn't know what to say to that. _He's insane. And I'm really fucked._ His attention went to Sephiroth as he was now kissing against his stomach, his lower region now open for viewing. Aaaand now Sephiroth was kissing his—

_OH MY GOD._

Sephiroth kept up his work, wrapping his tongue around Genesis and stroking the tender flesh. He gave him a few nibbles every once in awhile, and deep throated his partner. He had been at it for awhile, enjoying the taste and the feel of Genesis's throbbing in his mouth, but when he finished and looked up Genesis's face looked well…

He rose up and looked him directly in the eye, or tried to. Genesis was really spaced out. "Still alive?"

Genesis shook his head slowly.

"You'll thank me later." Sephiroth leaned forward and kissed him on the lips and this time he got a reaction out of the boy.

"Whoa whoa," Genesis pushed him back, "You just gave me…you can't go kissing me after that."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to know what I taste like, that's just weird."

"It's not weird. If you did it to me I wouldn't mind."

"That's because you're weird."

Sephiroth smirked, "You're being picky."

"I just lost half my IQ."

Sephiroth smiled and brought his hand against Genesis's shaft, giving it a few gentle caresses with his fingers, "Oh, you poor thing…"

Genesis grabbed Sephiroth's hands, "You already gave me your present."

"You're acting so indignant. Didn't you enjoy it?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out. Like I said, my mind was blown away, I'm trying to recover my entire system."

"Well, pull your pants up and let's start discussing our schedules."

Genesis hiked up his attire and waited for Sephiroth to start.

"I want to know when you're scheduled for everything that you do."

"Everything?" Genesis asked confused.

"Yes. When you're doing lunch, when you're in a mission, when you're training, what time you'll be in your room—"

"Okay…"

"That way when I'm available, I know exactly when to get you."

Genesis felt a bit overwhelmed, "What if I don't even know until last minute?"

"You usually will be able to know considering you're 3rd class. They try to keep it normal."

Genesis sighed, "Um. Okay."

"I want to have you….in my room a few nights."

"L-Like…sleeping…in here and not my room?" Genesis asked a bit freaked out.

"Yes."

"I'll…see I guess…"

"How long do you think we should wait, five months?"

Genesis frowned, "For what?"

"To have sex."

_Is he being serious?_ "Um. Five years?" Genesis's voice went up an octave practically at that statement.

"Six months?"

"I-I don't even…know…shouldn't we wait until that time comes when we're a bit more um…comfortable with those things?"

Sephiroth thought it over, "You mean when you're more comfortable."

Genesis nodded, "Yes."

"We'll see," Sephiroth replied. "If it's possible I want to have you every other night."

"Just…over you mean?"

"I'd like to see you every single day, but I want to keep you here in my room for more intimate acts on certain days."

"U-Um. I think my roommate would get really suspicious if I was gone every other night. How's about like… once a week?" He saw the look on Sephiroth's face. "And um…gradually bump it up over time…"

"We'll see," he said again.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ "Um…the..exams for getting into 2nd class are coming up, so I…would like to spend most of my time preparing for that."

"You think you're going to get in?" Sephiroth questioned.

_What the hell does that mean?_ "I…hope so?"

"You're still recovering, I am merely reminding you that you shouldn't stress yourself."

"Well this job itself is stressful so I think I can handle it." _Thanks for the support._ "I was actually going to do some training today after I talked to you." _Guess what didn't happen._

"Train tomorrow instead."

"Why?"

"I'm busy tomorrow."

"Oh." _So am I._ "I'd like to get in this year."

"The test happens twice a year. You should do fine."

"Yeah…" _If I don't make it this time, I have a few months to wait to do it again._ "So aside from me handing over a schedule, what else did you need?"

"Your phone number."

Genesis thought it over. He always forgot what it was since he never needed to memorize it. After a minute of thinking he told him it, "Ever had problem memorizing something simple like that? I used to really fail at locker combinations."

Sephiroth shook his head, "No. I've never had that problem." He sent Genesis a text and watched his phone go off. "Well, at least your memory didn't fail you completely."

Genesis picked it up and looked at the number. He saved it to his phone and his eyes went to the text, "A smiley face. Haha. I'd never expect that from you."

"Simple but elaborate all at once."

Genesis nodded. "Did you want me to get my calendar now? That way I could uh…see what happened to the cheesecake and make sure Angeal didn't hurt himself?"

Sephiroth toyed with Genesis's shirt, "I don't know if I want you out of my sight…."

"You…could come with me? It won't take long."

"Then let's go."

They rose and Genesis fixed his clothes. He just got a blow job from Sephiroth and now he was going to walk around and pretend it didn't happen. _Hopefully Angeal won't notice anything…_ Upon arriving at his door, he could hear some curse words from outside the room. When he opened it up, he found Angeal hard at work on a vacuum that looked like it was in terrible shape and the entire room smelled like cheesecake.

"Angeal?"

The man looked up, covered in the food substance, as he wiped away at a part on the vacuum. "The noises have changed to 'grrrrnk' instead of gurgling. I think that's a good sign."

"Have you been drinking?" Genesis asked curiously as he went over to inspect the cheesecake covered floor. "How long have you been working on this?"

"I had to run a few errands before I could get back to it. I hoped that you were going to fix it for me, but I see that you were too busy…" his eyes went to Sephiroth. "No surprise. You meet someone famous and your own friend pretends you don't exist."

Sephiroth gave a small smile, "On the contrary, he was worried about you. But I told him that you would be fine for awhile."

Genesis picked up most of the cheesecake bits with a paper towel and looked over at Angeal, his rigorous look now set on Sephiroth in a judging way. He knew this couldn't be a good sign, but it soon broke into a smile. "Ah, I see. Think you can dirty your hands and help us, or is that too much for your prestige?"

Sephiroth smiled, "I can help, I am not as holy or wonderful as you think."

Genesis wanted to agree but kept silent. _That's for sure. Made me watch porn and gave me head without my consent, really. Oh god, if he does that on impulse, what else is he prepared to do to me? Why…did I just think that? Now I'm going to be paranoid._ Genesis and the other two cleaned up the cake mess and soon Genesis went over to where he kept his schedule. He had written and scribbled things all over it, some of it probably more offensive than other things, but at that moment he didn't really care.

"Hey, Angeal, I'm going to uh…head out for awhile."

Angeal looked at the clean carpet before turning his eyes to Genesis. "Yeah? Enjoy your time. I'm heading out to train. Don't forget the exams are coming up."

"Yeah I'm uh…doing that tomorrow."

"Don't you start up your first mission tomorrow after all that recovery?" Angeal asked. He began to haul on his sword and check the standard one he had for any damage. It looked pretty fine.

"Yeah but I can train around it. I doubt whatever they're sending me on will be strenuous…"

"You never know. Lazard doesn't like you. At least that's what you always say."

"Haha…ah…yeah…well. He's just jealous of my stunning looks," Genesis gave a cocky smile.

"Jealous that you're womanlier than he is, maybe." Angeal socked Genesis real good in the side. "As for 'stunning' I think you're as appealing as getting shot in the ass."

"I know what it's like to get shot. The drugs are actually really great. Make you forget everything."

Angeal nodded, "Okay. I'll remember to tell the rapists about that one."

Genesis gave a nervous laugh. _Yeah. Sephiroth's listening._ "Well, see you later."

Angeal smirked, "Nice meeting you, Sephiroth."

"You, too," Sephiroth replied before walking out with Genesis. "Your roommate at least seems nice. Odd, but nice."

"We grew up together. I'm used to that crap." Genesis handed the schedule to Sephiroth. "It's got everything on there that usually takes up the most time."

Sephiroth took it and began to go over the material. At first glance it wasn't that bad, it looked like Genesis had a lot of free time, but he remembered the boy didn't write down specifics. "What time do you shower?"

Genesis looked at him nervously, "The morning…around six or seven depending on the day. Why?"

"I think you should shower with me at least once. It'll be a healthy experience for our relationship."

_Oh my God. What should I say to that? I don't want to shower with another person, that's just weird! How do I say no?_ "U-Um. I don't know, Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth sat down and brought out his phone, plugging in the days that Genesis was busy. "What do you mean you don't know? I think you'll enjoy it."

"Um…when were you thinking of me…joining you?"

"Oh…" Sephiroth continued to type away, "Maybe in a week?"

_He's joking, right? That's moving so fast. I'm not sure if he gets that I want to go slow._ "When I said I wanted to move slow, I didn't mean like… physically going in slow motion, I meant that our relationship should um…take small steps, or perhaps…advance at a rate that is comfortable for the both of us. That means that anything extremely sexual or that involves…taking clothes off should at least wait a good month or two." His eyes shifted over to Sephiroth to see his reaction.

The green eyes had met his curiously. "Okay."

_That's it?_ "Um. Yeah. So that makes sense, right? That we don't…do things…like you did previously today. We just…get to know each other by talking and whatever."

Sephiroth went back to typing, "In all actuality, Genesis, a week for me is a month for you. My missions are week long, or more, while yours are merely hours. So, when I say week…to you it means month."

"Oh." _I didn't see that coming._ "You don't think that uh…all those gaps might make you…feel as if the relationship isn't working, right?"

"Oh it'll work. If I've thought it out correctly, at least." He handed Genesis his schedule, "I'll contact you in advance when I'm not busy, if I see that you might not be doing anything."

"Okay."

"You realize those tests are in two weeks, right?"

"Um…yeah," Genesis murmured as he folded his schedule up and stuck them into his pocket.

"First time taking them?"

"Yes."

"Do you get nervous easily?"

_Did he really just ask that? I'm the most nervous person I've ever met._ "Yeah, actually."

"You seem to pull through rather well, though."

"Y-Yeah? I wouldn't think so. I stutter and just…lose the subject a lot."

"Maybe at first, but I've noticed you warm up rather quickly."

Genesis looked at him and noticed Sephiroth was STARING at him. He felt a bit uncomfortable and he quickly glanced away. "So uh…do you get nervous?"

"Not very often. I'm used to being put on the spot enough times that I don't get nervous anymore."

"Yeah…you would say that," Genesis remarked. He got comfortable and felt Sephiroth put his arm around him again. This time it didn't feel as if the man was doing it to make moves on him but to show some affection. "I'd be surprised if anything could get you nervous now."

"There are some things," Sephiroth admitted. He didn't bring up what, though.

"You better not say I make you nervous. I'm practically scared of my own shadow," Genesis joked.

Sephiroth chuckled. "You used to make me nervous, but more of the fact that I liked you and wasn't sure how to approach you."

"Well…you sure knew how to talk me into it."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Yes. You kissing me killed my system for three days. I'm surprised I knew how to use the bathroom after that."

"The same way I fried your circuits when I gave you something to think about earlier," Sephiroth whispered. His fingers danced across the front of Genesis's pants.

Genesis cleared his throat and sat up more, "Um. Yeah. So, uh…I wonder what other things I don't know about you?" _Changing the subject will obviously help._ "Any…great childhood stories you're dying to tell me? Embarrassing moments you've had?"

"I've had someone Gorilla glue their hand to my ass before. Luckily they were wearing gloves, but my drill sergeant made me go through an entire training session wearing those pants."

Genesis snorted, "That's silly."

"It was really embarrassing at the time. You should tell me one of yours."

"Once in high school I was working in one of the Shop classes and wasn't paying attention to everyone else. Well, the kids hooked up clamps to the back of my pants and ripped my pants right off of me. But it sort of…got my underwear, too. It was um…probably one of those moments where I wanted to die after it happened. But I did get a girls phone number the day after."

Sephiroth smirked, "I don't think I would know how to handle that situation."

"I just covered my front and smiled even though my face was burning bright red. Someone handed me off something to wrap around me and helped me leave school." Genesis wondered what other things Sephiroth had to say. "Ever been caught masturbating?"

"Not necessarily. One time I had stripped down because I felt…in the mood to, but I hadn't started yet. Well, considering it's my room you'd think it's safe to walk around naked. What I hadn't known was that Lazard has a keycard that can access into anyone's room. He came in because he needed to relay a message to me and saw me full blown. We stood there staring at each other for awhile before he turned his attention away and told me my phone was off and he needed to contact me. And I said I was about to go shower. Needless to say I was glad I didn't follow through with my needs."

Genesis tried to hold in his laughter, "Oh gosh, I think I'd die if Lazard saw me in nothing but my birthday suit. Jeez. Does he ever give you weird looks?"

"No, but every once in awhile he'll tell me not to turn my phone off."

Genesis laughed, "Oooh that's great."

"How's about yourself?"

"I was going at it hardcore. Like, it was probably the greatest masturbation experience I've ever had. I was just in my room watching porn, and my parents were out on vacation. Well, Angeal came over as a surprise and when he kicked open my door he saw me. I told him to wait in the living room for awhile and once I got cleaned up he just stared at me and said 'You should come with a warning sign.' We _never_ discussed it after that."

"At least you knew not to do it when your parents were home."

"It's a good rule of thumb to go by."

"Is it safe for me to assume that you've never had anyone…help you relieve yourself?"

Genesis turned his eyes and saw the look Sephiroth had. _Oh jeez. I think I know where this is going._ "U-Um. No."

Sephiroth pulled Genesis to sit between his legs. "I think you'll like it."

"I-I-I r-really don't want to make a mess."

"We could get naked."

"Um…then we'd be out here and…exposed. What if someone tries to get in?"

"We can do it in my room."

"The bedroom?" Genesis almost squeaked. "I don't know…this feels sort of…fast."

"It's just fooling around. We don't have to go all the way."

Genesis looked at Sephiroth long and hard before sighing. "Fine…" He had to admit that he was slightly curious about it all. He had never really experienced much with anyone, and the attention he obtained from Sephiroth was satisfying a small part of him. He just hoped that the pleasure would cancel out the weirdness, and be able to help him like Sephiroth more. Genesis was having a hard time admitting that he was gay. He didn't feel like it…

Sephiroth closed the door behind him and swiftly put his arms around Genesis, pulling his armor off gently and carefully with a few tugs. His hands caressed Genesis's arms before he slid the boy's gloves off and soon removed his shirt as well.

_Wow. He's just taking everything off of me._ "I hope you weren't expecting me to strip you down, because I hardly know what's going to happen to my body in the next few minutes."

Sephiroth laughed, "You shouldn't worry so much." He rid Genesis of the rest of his clothes before he started on his own. "Trust me. You'll love this." He was stripped down and he directed Genesis into a good spot, letting the 3rd class SOLDIER rest against the headboard while he moved close between the boy's legs.

"Well…this is close…" Genesis said nervously. "Remember we're not um…going the whole way."

Sephiroth didn't reply as he pressed himself against the boy, first to taste his wonderful kiss again, and soon he allowed his hand to slide against Genesis's abs and danced his fingers against his partner's shaft.

_OKAY. Ahem. I really am not used to this kind of contact. I want to give in but I'm having such a hard time doing that. I feel like I'm doing the awkward penguin dance, except naked, which makes it even more awkward than before. Should I do something back? What could I do that would even seem fitting for this situation? Maybe a fitting conversation? Wait, is it bad to talk during these kinds of things? I've NEVER gotten this far!_ Genesis continued to kiss Sephiroth before Sephiroth broke away so he could trail his loving kisses against Genesis's neck.

"Oh jeez," Genesis replied as Sephiroth hit a sensitive spot, "Don't kiss me there, that really tickles."

Sephiroth smirked, "I love it when you jump."

"I'm always jumpy," Genesis murmured. He began to wiggle a bit more away from Sephiroth, although having his manhood gripped onto didn't exactly help the situation.

"Then I must always love you," Sephiroth replied and got closer. Their eyes met for a moment in that close proximity, green meeting blue, the catty pupils that Sephiroth had peering into the innocence of the mako-filled irises that Genesis owned.

_This is awkward. Should I say something? Why are we staring at each other. And he still has his hand on my dick. Oh my God, this is as awkward as the time when my mom explained sex to me. I can't believe I just thought of my mom in this moment. Now I feel disgusted with myself._ "H-Hey…"

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow as Genesis had nervously spoke to him. Was he not feeling the intimacy as much as he was experiencing? Perhaps a nudge in the right direction… "Close your eyes…and focus on my touch."

_AWWWWKWARD._ "O-O-Okay."

Once Genesis closed his eyes Sephiroth tenderly massaged the boy's sides and caressed his hips and thighs, smoothly bringing himself back to the region he had played with earlier. He wanted Genesis to sink into it all, to really give in… He had a craving, perhaps a dangerous one at that, but he wanted to experience it right now while the time was perfect for the two of them…

A calming effect did come over the redhead and soon Sephiroth pushed him to lie down on the bed, positioning himself between his legs while he continued to lull his partner. His sweet kisses ran across Genesis's collar bone and his hands kept up their work against the muscled body. But Sephiroth had been trying to contain himself for awhile, and he couldn't take fooling around much longer. His eyes moved over to his nightstand. Everything he needed was right there, and all he had to do was make sure Genesis didn't freak out. If things went badly, Genesis could have the potential to turn him in…

He couldn't let that happen.

Sephiroth didn't hesitate as he reached over and opened the drawer and grabbed something before he flicked off the lamp light.

Genesis slowly opened his eyes. _It got dark all of a sudden. Is he…done? Are we just resting now? Should I compliment him for making it less miserable?_ Genesis started to sit up more when he felt Sephiroth move in and press him against the bed, this time his stomach was face down. _Oh my God. I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Speak up! Speak up!_ "Sephiroth—" Genesis felt a hand come over his mouth and the heaviness of Sephiroth's body on top of his. Hot breath hit against his neck and his skin crawled.

"I'll make this up to you, I promise," was whispered into his ear.

Genesis panicked and tried to fight against him, but he was still weak from his surgery. His attempt to scream or say anything was muffled by Sephiroth's grip on his mouth, and his muscles felt weaker and weaker underneath Sephiroth's weight. The feeling of Sephiroth entering him was painful, it felt like something was ripping, or just stretching more than necessary, and the thrusts made him cringe and tighten his grip on the sheets.

_I can't believe this. I'm so fucking stupid. All this time I've been pushed into a trap. Sephiroth must do this to anyone who takes up a mission with him. First he finds someone stupid, like me, that doesn't know his history. Then that stupid person and him go on an adventure and get to know each other. Next he makes his moves, subtle for some, more obvious for others. He nabs them in with the 'relationship' talk…and then he takes him to his bed. He's planned it all out perfectly. And anyone who files sexual harassment against Sephiroth is as good as dead in this company. He's too perfect. He comes off as an angel. And it allows him to get away with these things…_

Genesis wasn't sure what upset him more right now, the fact that he was a moron for getting into this situation or the fact that he was being raped, but he finally cracked. He tried to struggle again and felt his stitches rip and then he started to cry. He didn't want to, but he was under so much stress from the mission, the surgery, Sephiroth, and his other priorities that he finally couldn't take it any longer.

Sephiroth, as much as he tried to enjoy the act, couldn't. As soon as he started he felt bad, and he didn't want to quit because he felt as if doubting himself would cause Genesis to panic. But as he continued to struggle and finally broke down crying, Sephiroth pulled out and gave him some space. "Genesis, I'm trying not to hurt you…"

Genesis shook violently as he cried, trying to keep it to himself, but he knew he couldn't. After awhile he got up from the bed to grab his clothes.

"Genesis," Sephiroth started. He rose as well.

"I'm…going to the doctor," Genesis finally replied.

"Are you hurt? There might be som—"

"There's nothing you can do," Genesis snapped. "My…stitches ripped. I'm going." Genesis hauled his clothes on as quickly as he could.

Sephiroth feared that Genesis was actually out to do something else. What if he went to Lazard? He grabbed his own clothes and pulled them on. "I'll take you there."

Genesis felt threatened by his insistent behavior. "I can take myself."

"Don't argue," Sephiroth hissed and turned the light on. "Let me see them."

Genesis looked up as Sephiroth towered over him. He felt like he shrunk, and had realized he had, indeed, pulled back. "What's it matter to you?"

Sephiroth glared, "Just show me."

_I can't fight him physically. There's no point in doing it verbally._ Genesis pulled his shirt up slightly to show the stitches. His skin looked irritated and some parts were bleeding slightly.

So he was telling the truth. Sephiroth felt bad he doubted the boy but he didn't want to look like a big culprit… "Okay, let's go."

Genesis kept his head down in shame as they walked. _I bet everyone who sees us knows. This must be the walk of shame. They all know I'm just a piece of jailbait…_ They got to the doctor's in complete silence and waited together until Genesis could go in. Sephiroth followed. _He'll probably threaten me after all of this, tell me to keep my trap shut or be prepared to die. I think I'd almost prefer being dead than what I'm feeling right now._

"What happened?" The doctor asked pleasantly.

"Ripped stitches," Sephiroth said for Genesis.

The doctor's eyes went down to the patient who seemed lost in his own world. He noticed the muscle spasms and the tear stains on the boy's face. "Nervous breakdown? Or does it just hurt?"

"He did recently come back from a mission that required killing other human beings. He's probably having troubles…coping."

"Hmm…" the doctor looked closer, checking Genesis's eyes and other reactions. "I'll get those stitches fixed," he remarked, at first not acknowledging that anything was wrong. When he began his work he spoke up gently, "Genesis, is this your first time feeling like this? The nervousness? Being this upset?"

Genesis didn't say anything. _If I don't respond…he won't be able to do anything about this. I don't have to lie, and I don't have to tell the truth._

"Genesis?" The doctor hesitated as he looked over at the boy's face, seeing the troubled look. He went back to the wound, carefully doing his job. As he finished he put a patch over it this time. "It looks better. Try to be more careful. I'm not going to prescribe you anything, but if you start to feel like this again, I'd advise setting up something with our counselor here at ShinRa. If you're uncertain how to do that, Lazard is an excellent source on directing operatives where to go and how it works." The doctor let them leave, unknown to what had happened to Genesis.

"Come to my room," Sephiroth whispered to him, leading Genesis away from everyone and back to the hallways.

_Do I even have a choice? I don't have a say in anything anymore._ He followed in silence until he was back in the spacious room again. Genesis was directed to a seat.

"Look, I didn't mean for this to get out of hand…" Sephiroth sat down and gave him plenty of room. "Genesis, you do realize I still…like you, right? I don't want to push you away…but being around you is addicting."

Genesis looked over at him, hurt and confused. "I don't…get it."

"I mean that…the more I'm around you, the more I want you. I don't want to hurt you but I've…already crossed that border. You told me not to go very far but I couldn't stop. Do you understand that?"

Genesis shook his head, "No…I mean…I get it but I don't get why we're talking."

"What?" Sephiroth asked, now being the confused one.

"You just…wanted to have sex and then you were going to move on to the next person. That's what you do, right?"

Where had he gotten that idea? Sephiroth hoped he didn't come off like that. Then again, forcing sex on him so early… "You're the only person I've had sex with, Genesis."

There was a long silence between them. Genesis wasn't sure what to make of that statement. A lie? Truth? Was it slang? Did he miss something? "You…mean you don't…find people specifically for missions just to rape them afterward?"

Sephiroth felt flustered. Rape. Is that really what happened? He felt worse that he did it now. "No. I…asked you to date me because I like you. I guess…when we were in the moment I let myself go."

"That doesn't fix anything," Genesis replied as he looked away. "I mean…sure it's great you're not a whore, and that means I'm only half stupid, but you still…went against what I said and really violated…my trust." _And me._ "If you can't listen to me about something as obvious as that, it just means that we're not cut out for each other. I mean, I came into this a bit..on the edge, but I think you've pushed me to one side."

Oh no, Sephiroth couldn't let Genesis break up with him. Okay…maybe he did deserve it, but he couldn't let it end on such a sour note. "Wait, let me make it up to you. I can understand that you don't want to date me, I…suppose I can live with that. But…let me try to find a way to…to lessen that pain. I don't want to just walk out of here and think that's that. You'd not only think I'm a really terrible person—"

"I'm sort of already there—"

"But…" he hesitated and continued, "But you might also tell others that you don't like me, it could slip out, something bad could happen if this is ignored. When you push away big events like this one it'll…really affect you later on."

"What could you even do…to make this any better? I feel…gross and unsure about myself. I'm not strong, I'm not confident. I'm stressed out about everything. I feel boxed in. What could you possibly do that would change any of that? You can't turn back time and suddenly realize what you're doing is bad." Genesis looked away. "I…don't even see why you'd 'promise' to make it up to me. You can't hurt someone and then say 'I can fix that' when you can't. You're just…going to try to smooth things over. But it'll always be there."

Sephiroth stared at the television screen, seeing how blank it was…it reflected how he was thinking right now. "Maybe you're right…maybe I can't do anything…"

Silence again. _Wow. I discouraged him. I didn't think anyone could do that to the 1__st__ class SOLDIER. Like I really care right now. How can I get over something like this?_ Genesis looked down at the floor, remembering not long ago that they were enjoying each other's company. How did things go so wrong so quickly? "Is it okay if I just…go now?"

Sephiroth looked at him fearfully. Was this it? The ending of what they had? It couldn't go like this…could it? "I…" He looked down. What was the point? Relationships obviously were the one thing he failed at. He tortured Genesis long enough… "Go ahead."

Genesis got up and moved out of the room without being called back. He went into his own and crawled into bed. He felt like he could just die.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Genesis?"

Angeal put his hand on his friend's shoulder, shaking him a few times until he woke up. "Genesis, you slept in."

"I did?" He murmured, voice growly and whiney all at the same time.

"Yeah. Did your mission get cancelled or what?"

"My mission?"

"You told me you had to get to Lazard's at 7 in order to get to your first mission since your recovery."

Genesis sat up, "Oh shit. What time is it?"

"It's three minutes to seven."

"SHIT!" Genesis got up and found he was still in his clothes from yesterday. As disgusting as it was not to shower after that incident, and even to wear the same clothing, he didn't want to be late. He shoved his boots on and looked in the mirror, fixing his hair before he ran out the door.

He skidded around corners and dodged people. _I can't be late, I can't be late!_ He scooted his way to the stairs and took a different door, going down a hallway where he arrived before the necessary room. He took a few deep breaths before going in. _Confidence. Confidence._ He stepped in and looked at Lazard. "Director."

The man looked at Genesis and then the file on his computer, "Oh yes, Genesis Rhapsodos. You're cutting it rather close, aren't you?"

Genesis looked over at the time on the clock. It was only a few seconds before it hit seven. "Um. Sorry, sir."

"Where's your helmet?" Lazard asked. Genesis couldn't tell if his tone was friendly or not. It was in that professional air that made him scared to think the guy was a stiff about everything. But the thought of his helmet really did make him wonder where he put it. _Oh right, Angeal said we ran out of bowls so he decided to use my helmet for some homemade guacamole dip. I still haven't tried it, I wonder if it's any good?_

"Uh…sir…it's in my room…sir."

"You don't have to keep saying 'sir' to me, Genesis. Did you forget it?"

"Not…really. I mean. Yes and no."

Lazard raised an eyebrow. "And your sword?"

"My sword." Genesis noticed he didn't bring it either. He felt a lump arriving in his throat. "Um…it's in my room."

"I'm seeing a trend here," Lazard replied as he typed something into his computer and brought his eyes back to the nervous 3rd class boy. He could tell he really brought him down. "Did you get plenty of sleep last night?"

"Yes…I went to bed…early…"

"Really? Did you just wake up?"

Genesis looked away, "Um…sort of."

Lazard stared at him critically before pointing at a seat. "Sit down."

Genesis sat down. He had never been asked to take a seat before. Was this good?

"Genesis, I know this is a stressful time for you. You've just gone on a rather long mission, you're recovering from a bullet wound, and you're preparing for your advancements in the upcoming tests. I can see you're nervous, and that's okay, but…you need to learn to fix your schedule so that you have better time management. You also need to learn how to prioritize. If you can get things done and in time, you'll be more likely to rise in the ranking system." Lazard kept his stony eyes on Genesis. "I've been going over your file that Sephiroth handed in and I can see that there's a lot you need to improve on. You're very lucky that Sephiroth, SOLDIER 1st class, was able to take you on a mission and give you this kind of feedback. Someone as high-ranking as him can help you immensely." He fixed his glasses, "I've decided to cancel your mission that was for today so that I can go over this information with you."

_Okay, I'm disappointed but I suppose I should hear what Sephiroth wrote. Then again…just thinking about him makes my skin crawl._ "O-Okay…"

Lazard went onto the computer and pulled up a file that had been scanned in. Sephiroth's handwriting could be seen in neat lines, but there sure was a lot of it. "He remarked that you lack the willpower and capabilities to get further in SOLDIER. He said that you are easily overpowered and very emotional. When asked about your strength and technique in combat, he said you need to improve drastically or you'll get killed. It says here that after taking a hit, you needed morphine shots."

"For the bullet wound," Genesis murmured, trying to defend himself.

"Yes, but consistently and more often than most would need it for. That's why you ran out. And here he points out that you are very new at climate changes and you need to be exposed to different terrain. Overall, he notes that you are only slightly above an infantryman in strengths and weaknesses, but you're below average for other 3rd class members. He did write a positive comment that you would do well for Shinra's propaganda because you're charming and appealing. It says if you don't do well in battle, you could make up for it with being in commercials." Lazard almost seemed amused by that, as if he hadn't read it before. "The last question is 'do you think this operative is ready for the initiation exams to move up in class?' and Sephiroth put 'no.'" Lazard turned his attention directly onto Genesis. "I trust Sephiroth to be truthful and honest in all of his paperwork. As much as he doesn't want to be cruel about these things, sometimes he has to. With that, I want you to come to realize how important that last question is. Sephiroth doesn't believe you're ready for the exams, and since he is my eyes for watching you in battle, I am going to have to say that…Genesis, I don't want you to do the exams that are coming in the next two weeks."

Genesis felt like shit. Hearing all that terrible crap about how he worked and then being told he not to take the tests… "Is that just…your opinion, that I shouldn't take it?"

"I apologize I made it sound that way. As the Director, I am given power to say 'yes' or 'no' to any subjects that aren't ready for the tests. I base all of my perceptions on the files I'm given. Genesis, I cannot let you in for the exams."

_Cannot. It means I'm not allowed. No matter how much I try or wish to do…I wouldn't be able to test myself the same time Angeal does._ "Okay…" Genesis whispered.

"I know that may be hard to swallow what with your current conditions of stress you're under. But I have to do my job." He noticed how quiet Genesis had gotten. "If you feel like that's a lot of bad news to handle, I can get you an appointment with the counselor."

Genesis shook his head, "No, it's okay."

"You don't sound as if you're okay."

Genesis glared, "What am I supposed to sound like? Excited that Sephiroth just said I'm the worst person he's ever worked with, but 'boy, he sure has a great personality.' That's completely insulting! I really hate that guy."

"Now Genesis—"

"No, you don't even know the whole story. He listens and laughs, and can play along like a really good actor, but he's a dream crusher! For being the one who wrote all of this _crap_ he sure is forgetful, because he kept reminding me the exams are coming up. I guess he likes to rub it in, too." He crossed his arms over his chest, "I hope karma bites him in the ass."

Lazard cleared his throat, "Genesis. I can understand your frustration, but I highly doubt he would purposefully single you out. He has to remind everyone about their duties—"

"Whatever." Genesis got up, "Are we done?"

"Genesis, you don't have anywhere to go."

"I'm going back to my room so I can 'organize' myself to be a better 3rd class SOLDIER, since that's as far as I'll ever get in life."

Lazard would have asked him to stay but Genesis was out the door. He sighed and rubbed his temple. "Sometimes I hate my job."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voila! Hope you enjoyed. There could obviously be more detail, but I've been trying to keep my updates around 20-30 pages instead of doing massive ones, since it's easier for everyone to read bite size updates.

Anyway, more awkwardness and drama to come!


	5. Chapter 5

Soooo another chapter for my wonderful fans. Warning, some devious and dirty action going on. Don't like a tasty man going onto another tasty man? Then you really shouldn't be reading this! Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two weeks went by. A very silent, solemn two weeks. In fact, they were so normal and boring, that they weren't worth acknowledging.

The excitement had died down, the fears and anxieties were still piling up, and most people were hard at work with other things. Angeal, at the moment, was off at the exams for his possible entry into 2nd class while Genesis sat on his ass in the room, watching porn to calm his nerves. For being two weeks of boring silence he had been having a hard time coping with himself. He felt completely shafted by Lazard because the man refused to give him any work and most of his training couldn't be finished due to his need to rest and to care for his stitches. Not to mention he still had the traumatic experience of being with Sephiroth still hanging on his shoulders.

He knew the 1st class SOLDIER was gone on duty but he had no idea when he would be returning. Not like Genesis wanted to see him ever again. Just thinking about it caused him to get all shaky and emotional again. And it made him think of other things, like the report Sephiroth had given to Lazard.

He was really starting to feel pathetic, and he couldn't help but show it all the time. When people called him out as Jailbait, he didn't have the heart to argue with them. That's all he really was to anyone anyway. And Angeal never had time to sit down and talk with him, so he kept his emotions bottled up and waited for Lazard to be kind enough to give him a mission to do.

Genesis toyed with his phone as the television gave erotic, womanly screams as two girls were getting all over each other. He just didn't know what to do with himself anymore.

His phone then went off notifying he just received a message and he opened it up, expecting it to be from Angeal saying he breezed through the tests. Instead it was Lazard summoning him to his office.

_Well, hopefully he'll have something for me to do. Maybe he's forgotten all about what I said two weeks ago? Here's for hoping…_ Genesis turned the porn off and walked on over to Lazard's place. He kept pondering what the man had in store for him, but it wasn't until he entered that he found his worst nightmare waiting for him.

Sephiroth had been working on paperwork leisurely in Lazard's office. He had just returned and gotten himself to a nice hot shower and some clean clothes before he got in there. He was thinking of seeing Genesis later that night to talk to him, but he was surprised to find the boy summoned there. He tried to keep busy with his paperwork as if he didn't know Genesis. After all, he didn't want to act weird in front of Lazard…

"Genesis Rhapsodos. How has recovery been?"

Genesis looked at Sephiroth and then back at Lazard. He shrugged.

"I…see. Have you been keeping busy?"

"I trained a few times…and slept," Genesis admitted.

"Understandable, you shouldn't push yourself too much." He noticed how quiet the boy was. Had Genesis always been this way? "What do you think I called you in for?"

_To fucking torture me._ "Um…what you usually call people in for?" Genesis replied.

Sephiroth couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or not.

Lazard shook his head, "No, actually. I called you in because Sephiroth is back from his mission. Last time you were in here you left in quite a hurry after we went over your report. I think that it's crucial for you to understand what Sephiroth really meant about the scores he gave you. You'll see that he didn't mean to sound cruel in the comments he made."

_Oh my God. I'm in Hell. He called me here to talk to Sephiroth about why I suck, not even realizing that he's made my life miserable with the fact that he took advantage of me. I must be dreaming._ Genesis pinched himself, found he was actually awake, and he coughed a little. "Um. Okay."

Lazard pointed at the seat, "Go ahead, sit down."

Genesis slowly came over and took a seat. Sephiroth was also surprised that Lazard was asking for such a thing. He didn't know that this was going to happen. "What…exactly do I need to explain about the report I gave?"

"Just tell him that you were going for constructive criticism. He took your comments very negatively," Lazard replied.

Sephiroth looked at Genesis and noticed the boy didn't look at him. "Which ones?"

Genesis glanced over and wished he hadn't as he made eye contact with Sephiroth for a split second. "All of them," he replied.

Sephiroth found this situation so…awkward. They really needed alone time to talk things out, not to be forced into this situation when something else was bothering them. "Well, you are in 3rd class, you do need to work on your technique more. You did tell me you weren't used to the terrain, so doing training sessions with the simulation devices that Professor Hojo is working on can be of some use. Now that you've been put into combat against actual people, I think you might want to…train with someone, so that you have better judgment of what is coming at you. You've only been in SOLDIER for close to a year, if I remember correctly, it's not like each year you should expect to automatically advance. Sometimes it takes longer than that." He could tell Genesis didn't really care to hear the lecture. "What else offended you?"

_Your penis in my body kind of offended me, not that I'm going to say that out loud._ "You said I was the worst 3rd class SOLDIER practically."

"I didn't say you were the worst," Sephiroth replied rather indignantly. Lazard caught the tone and found it very interesting. Usually Sephiroth kept himself professional.

"You said I was better than a half-retarded grunt but worse than normal 3rd rankers."

"Where in there did I say that?"

Genesis looked away, "Well maybe it wasn't that word-for-word but you clearly thought it."

"Oh, so you're a mind reader now," Sephiroth replied in a salty manner. "I put some good remarks in there, did you not read those?"

Genesis glared at him, "You basically said 'hey, sign up to be a liar to the masses, because you're _charming _and _appealing_.'"

"You're acting like the compliments are worse than the complaints I put," Sephiroth murmured.

"Your compliments were stupid. Why don't you tell them what you _really_ think?"

Was that supposed to mean something? Sephiroth almost felt like he was just challenged to tell Lazard that he liked Genesis. He really hoped that wasn't the case here. "Excuse me?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Genesis sniped at him. "You make my life miserable."

Lazard was a bit confused. "His comments make you miserable?"

"No, other things," Genesis replied.

"Did you harass him during your trip?" Lazard asked Sephiroth. He wasn't quite grasping what was going on.

Sephiroth felt like he was in a reaaaallly tight spot now. He didn't know if he could lie, and he wasn't about to tell the truth. "No, I didn't harass him."

Lazard turned to Genesis, "Genesis, would you mind clarifying what is bothering you?"

Genesis thought it over. _Should I say it? No. Lazard wouldn't believe me and Sephiroth would defend himself hardcore against it all. I'm one against a whole company. I just have to take it and pretend that my mental stability doesn't matter._ He stared at them and looked down quietly.

The long silence made Sephiroth feel even worse. He felt so on the spot, it almost made him sick. After awhile he couldn't stand it. "Genesis, maybe you just need more time to rest?"

Genesis at first didn't do anything, but he finally nodded. _Getting out of here would be a good idea._

Sephiroth got up and helped Genesis stand, "Come on." He directed Genesis out of Lazard's office. He waited until they were in a relatively empty hallway before he said anything. "Genesis, you…scare me sometimes."

Genesis looked up at Sephiroth and noticed the worried look on his face. _I don't get it. He's worried about me?_ "What do you mean?"

"Just. The things you said back there…it's not like I meant to leave you hanging, to make you go through two weeks of agony while I'm off somewhere else. This needs to be cleared up. I don't want to push this off more than it already has been."

Genesis felt the 1st class SOLDIER direct him down the hall to the room he hadn't seen in two weeks. He got a slight shiver just entering it, but calmed back down as he sat on the couch. "I…I don't know how I'm going to get better. It was…terrifying going through that. I mean, not just what you did to me in bed, but…the entire mission and then having to be quiet all the time. It's terrible. I'm so stressed…"

Sephiroth listened to him and he sighed, "I...I wish I never did it. As much as it hurts not to act, it hurts…even more to stand by and see you in pain."

Genesis glanced at him, "Even after all of that, you still like me?"

"Yes, I don't know anyone that could match up to you. Maybe I put some terrible comments on that report, but I felt scared that if I singled you out I might push you into the tests too early, or that Lazard would notice."

Genesis frowned, "Single me out?"

"I write those comments on everyone's reports, Genesis. It's…just…normal for me to pinpoint everyone's weaknesses. But doing yours was hard because all I could think of was…how much I didn't want to put you down."

The redhead looked away toward the ground. _I…never thought about it that way._ "Makes sense…" He sighed. "I can wait on the tests, that's not a problem."

"Right…" Sephiroth kept his eyes on him. "About…the rest of it…I know you don't necessarily like me—"

"You're okay…"

"I..want to stay around you, though. If only to make up for what I did…fine, if that suits you…"

Genesis wasn't sure if he should trust him or not. It couldn't be…bad…as long as he didn't do anything to him. "If you pull anything expect to have Lazard informed immediately about it. It's bad enough I have to pretend nothing happened between us. If anything happens again I think I'd break trying to keep it in."

Sephiroth felt bad but…he could live with it. "Right. I can do that."

Genesis sighed. He did feel better now… "It still leaves me wondering what you could even do to make up for it all. You're always busy, it's not like you have all the time in the world to spend on me."

"Perhaps you have favors you want done?"

Genesis didn't see how making Sephiroth his slave would make his life better, but then he remembered Angeal for some reason. The man always told him to never turn down an opportunity that could really go his way… He could actually make Sephiroth suffer some embarrassing moments for once. "Oh…I don't know. There's a lot I could ask for."

"Well, whatever it is I don't mind doing it," Sephiroth remarked.

Genesis turned his eyes onto him. He looked serious. He gave a small nod, "Right. Okay. If you're up for that kind of…a commitment."

Sephiroth smiled, "I am. What do you want me to do?"

_Think, Genesis, think of something terrible._ "I want you to go out and buy a thong."

There was a very long silence after he said that. Sephiroth's smile had slowly turned back to his stern face while Genesis kept his eyes on him. Sephiroth cleared his throat slightly and brushed a piece of his hair out of the way before he spoke up. "Um. What?"

"Go out and buy a thong."

"Why?"

"Why…not?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "I…don't think you understand. I can't…do—"

"You said anything. Of course you'd lie to me. Just like you did before."

Sephiroth was taken aback, but it only made him feel challenged to take him on. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Make sure it's in your size."

Sephiroth had moved to get up, but those words stopped him in his tracks. "In…my size?"

"Yes. You're going to wear it, duh."

Sephiroth's eyes met Genesis's. The boy obviously wasn't joking around which is what he feared. He sighed and thought about how badly this could turn out. There could be worse things, right? "Fine." He rose and brushed himself off. "Anything else I should get while I'm out?"

"Lip gloss."

"…"

"What? Just do it."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Right. I'll do it…if you're feeling better, that is."

"I am. I'll feel much better once you come back with the items." Genesis watched the man leave and for once…he did feel a bit better. Talking to Sephiroth…he thought it'd aggravate him, but now he was smiling. Weird…how someone who tormented him could make him smile so easily.

Sephiroth, meanwhile, went to go shopping wondering what in the world he was going to do. A thong? Lip gloss? That just sounded so…

He wasn't even sure what to think about all of that. Either Genesis had a really mean streak he didn't know about, or the boy was preparing for some interesting times together when their relationship hit off again. Well…if it ever would. The thought of hurting Genesis kept stinging his heart. Why did he do that? Why couldn't he have stopped and made things perfect between them? He supposed he deserved this small torture in comparison to what he did to Genesis…

His mind was made up that going through with this was only a minor payment, but it wasn't until he was right outside the store that the worries started to get to him. Was anyone looking? What would they think? He went in keeping his nerves down and found the place was relatively empty. That was good, right?

But he hadn't expected someone to come walking right up to him. "Good morning! Today we have a sale on all items marked with…" The male working piped down as he saw who he was talking to. Now sure, he had reasons to work in the lingerie business, but what was Sephiroth doing there? "Um."

Awkward. Sephiroth hoped that no one would recognize him. Sort of hard, though. He had to think quick about what to say before the man realized he was there for himself. "I'm buying a gag gift, I heard the selection here is quite nice."

The man quickly smiled, almost in relief, "Oh! Yes, I see. What exactly were you thinking for the piece of lingerie? Top or bottom? Both?"

"Oh, just the bottom." Oh God. Sephiroth wished he wasn't here talking to this guy.

"Were you thinking of a specific fabric, make, perhaps style?"

Sephiroth wasn't sure what any of that meant. "I apologize, I didn't come here prepared. I didn't know they put that much thought to it."

The man gave _quite_ the laugh and he grabbed Sephiroth's arm so gently, Sephiroth could hardly tell he was being grabbed. "We have a chart over here, honey." He brought him toward the back and pointed at the wall with the lovely drawings and designs. "Each piece of lingerie fits a woman differently, and some are classier than others." He hesitated. "Well, considering it's a gag gift, they probably won't be wearing it."

"If they drink enough they might," Sephiroth replied casually. He would have to be blitzed to put it on, that's for sure.

"Oh, I see." The man gave another frilly laugh before pointing at one, "How's about this? It'll hold everything in and it looks chic!"

"That would be perfect for the classic drunk," Sephiroth replied. "You're the expert, I trust your judgment."

The man laughed and brought him over to a section, "Well, glad you think that way! We have the innocence, the feisty, the secretary, the late night diva…" He began to point them all out, "Really depends on the color which category it falls into."

"I think a dark color would be better," Sephiroth remarked. He then quickly backed it up. "I would hate to see more than I bargained for."

Another devious laugh escaped the employee before he picked up a few, "Well, what color do you think is more suitable?"

Sephiroth looked at the ones provided. Oy, dark red, navy, or dark green. "Nothing in black?"

"There is some black, but it comes with a lot of sparkles, beads, and lacing. Not sure if you care for that."

"That's fine. The worse it is the better," Sephiroth replied. Oh jeez, he was setting himself up for pain.

The man moved over a bit and showed the display of black ones, "How's about this? It's got a nice silver lining with this great see-through side piece, and the detailing with the lace is…" he looked at him, "Sorry, I'm used to doing the sales pitch. You probably don't care."

Sephiroth laughed. No shit. "I'll take your word for it. I'm sure it'll look great."

"Just need the size, if you can guess, and then I can ring you up!"

Sephiroth pretended he was giving a rough estimate of the size and was glad to be up at the counter. He pulled out his card and noticed some lip gloss right there. He reached over and picked one up, looking at the flavor before he put it with the lingerie. "He'll love it."

The man smirked and swiped the card and gently placed the receipt on top of the items before reaching to grab a bag.

"Do you have any bags without the store's name on it?"

Slowly the clerk turned his eyes onto him and smiled, "Don't want to walk back into that fancy building toting this around? Understandable, the media would go crazy." He looked around and pulled up a plain white box. "Would this work?"

"Yes, that's fine."

The man settled them into the box as if he was tucking a child into bed before handing it over with a glorious smile. "Have a wonderful day."

"You, too." Sephiroth took the box and left. Oh God. Never again. Ever. That was too close for comfort and really awkward. He was so glad that was over with. Now he could get back to his room and pretend he never did that.

As soon as he entered the building some 2nd class SOLDIER operatives came flanking up to him. "Hey, Sephiroth! How was your mission? Heard you really creamed the enemy!"

Sephiroth smiled, "Yes, that is what I'm paid to do."

"Did you hear about the tests going on today?"

"Yes."

"Think anyone will pass?"

Sephiroth glanced at them. Ugh, he wanted them to go away. "Perhaps, it's hard to say. I haven't met all of them."

"Think that last grunt you took on a mission is going to pass?"

"Genesis? He's not taking the test," Sephiroth answered truthfully.

"Oh? Why not? Jailbait got too busy with 'other' things?" The group of men started to snort and laugh.

"Actually he's suffering from nerve trauma. If he hadn't been shot he probably would have done the tests. And it's my fault that happened."

One man shrugged, "You can't be responsible for saving him all the time."

"It's my responsibility to assure that my comrades are protected at all times. I watch their back, they watch mine. If one of us doesn't do that, then the team falls apart and bad things happen, as we can see with Genesis."

"You're taking it pretty personal," someone remarked.

Sephiroth glanced at him, "It is personal. Genesis can't take the tests because he's suffering thanks to my inability to do my job. I can't pretend that doesn't bother me." He hesitated, "If you don't mind, I have to get back to work."

The group watched him leave and they turned amongst themselves, "Jeez. Kind of weird, don't you think?"

"What, him taking it personal?"

"That and that he remembered Jailbait's name. Ever heard him do that for anyone else?"

"Well, maybe he just remembers him because it has to do with a personal problem?"

"Yeah, maybe. Whatever, let's head out."

Sephiroth got to his room and he threw the box down on the couch. His eyes glanced around for Genesis. He noticed the bathroom door was open with the light on and he walked over to find Genesis staring at shampoo bottles. He coughed slightly and the boy jumped.

"Whoa, jeez." He slammed the thing back where it was on the shelf and almost made two other bottles fall off. Genesis corrected them and turned to Sephiroth. "Um. Hey. I was just looking at your stuff."

"In my bathroom?"

"Well." Genesis shrugged. "I looked at everything else. Anyway, you have a lot of shampoo bottles."

"I have a lot of hair," Sephiroth justified it.

"But they're all in different scents and everything."

"I like to switch it up."

"I guess." He went back to staring at it. "So what scent did you go with today?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Sephiroth questioned him.

Genesis stared, "Yeah?"

"Peach and lilac."

"You used two?"

"I like to keep people guessing," Sephiroth smirked. "Now if you don't mind leaving my beauty products alone…"

Genesis moved out, "So, let's see that thong!"

Sephiroth pointed at the couch, "It's over there."

Genesis moved and sat down, swiping up the box and popping the top off to reveal the beauty inside. "Nice. Put it on."

"What? No."

"I told you that you were going to wear it."

"Right now?"

"Well yeah. I want to see it on the model." Genesis picked up the lip gloss. "Razzleberry. Sounds tasty."

Sephiroth snorted, "You have no idea how odd it was being in that store."

Genesis held out the lingerie, "Go put it on and come out and show me."

"Just wearing this?" Sephiroth murmured with displeasure. "This is so…degrading."

"It's called torture. I'm actually preparing you for when you get kidnapped by the enemy."

Sephiroth took the lacey piece and sighed, "Right." Here goes his dignity.

Genesis watched him leave and snorted a bit to himself. _I can't believe I have control here. I feel powerful. And now I feel like filling a really villainous role. I wonder how long I can keep this up before Sephiroth cracks and can't handle doing weird things any longer? It'd be a great way to pay him back for everything. An eye for an eye…_ Genesis played with the lip gloss before he opened it up. _Wonder what it tastes like? Razzleberry? Hmm…_ Genesis put some on and licked his lips. _Not bad._

The bathroom door opened but Sephiroth didn't come out. "Genesis, this is pretty revealing."

Genesis looked back and noticed Sephiroth was only halfway out the door. "Well come out. It's your room, right?"

"I don't know if I should."

"Why?"

"It feels weird?"

Genesis laughed and got up, "Yeah? That never stopped you before." He pushed the door of the bathroom open and stared. "WOW." Sephiroth looked like he lost his pride wearing the lacey piece. _Ooooh baby. This is never leaving my mind. I love payback._ "I never noticed you trim," Genesis remarked.

Sephiroth looked down and then back up at Genesis. "Well…it's more comfortable when things are in order."

Genesis awkwardly shifted to one foot. _This is weird. It's funny but I'm really embarrassed I just noticed that. We had sex and I hardly looked at him._ "I'll keep that in mind in case I ever get bored."

Sephiroth felt so tense. It was hard to just stand there and have someone gawk at his naked body. Well, almost naked. "Are you…wearing lip gloss?"

Genesis nodded, "Yeah I wanted to see if it tasted good. Why?"

"Your lips are slightly red."

Genesis looked in the bathroom mirror and noticed they were slightly different. Though, it didn't look too bad. "I kind of like the color."

"It does look rather good on you," Sephiroth complimented.

"Not as good as that piece on you," Genesis remarked and saw the embarrassed look on Sephiroth's face. _Hahahahahaha. Ah._ "Hey, I've got an idea." Genesis pulled out his phone, "How's about a picture to make it last?"

Sephiroth glared, "No."

"Really? My fingers one button away from calling Lazard and telling him you're a rapist—"

"Don't call me that!" Sephiroth sniped, "Okay okay, take your pictures if it makes you feel any better."

"With pleasure." Genesis backed up slightly, "Give me the nice, SOLDIER pose, eh?"

Sephiroth sighed and posed.

"Nice," Genesis remarked as he got it. "One for the memories." He put his phone away and was about to tell Sephiroth he could change back, but a loud knock on the door freaked them both out.

"Sephiroth, it's Lazard, your phone is off again."

Sephiroth looked down at the pants on the floor. His phone? Oh God. He grabbed Genesis and pulled him into the bathroom, shoving him into the shower. "Don't touch anything." He then went near the bathroom door, "Give me a minute, Lazard." He closed the bathroom door and hauled his clothes on quickly, not bothering with switching underwear. He soon moved out and opened the door, "Sorry, my phone must have died."

Lazard nodded, "Don't mind if I come in?"

"Of course not," Sephiroth stepped out of the way to allow him in.

"You left your report unfinished, so I brought it here for you. I also wanted to know how Rhapsodos was doing?" Lazard moved in and took a seat on the couch. His eyes caught the white box but thought nothing of it.

Sephiroth moved over and picked up the box, putting it back together and then realized the lip gloss was on the table. He quickly set the box on top of it. "I'll get the report done as soon as possible. And Genesis is fine. He just needed to get some things off of his chest it seems."

"What exactly was he blaming you for?" Lazard questioned.

"The mission, mostly. It is my fault. He was shot due to my lack of attention. I take full responsibility for the pain he's going through and I told him I'd do what I could to help ease the trauma he's suffered."

Lazard raised an eyebrow, "Counseling could help him. You shouldn't set yourself in this."

"It's personal." He felt like he was repeating himself with everyone. "I'm upset at myself for not doing my job."

"It was an error that you couldn't completely control."

"No, maybe not, but I still feel that I could have done something to be a better role model and guardian to him. It's easier if he just settles things with me considering I'm the one at fault. That way he'll feel better knowing that I'm not someone who ruins people and gets credit for doing a great job."

Lazard smirked, "I can't blame you, I suppose, for acting this way. What were you thinking of doing to help him?"

"Assist with his technique or anything he really does need help with. I never gave specifics."

"I see. Do you think his emotional outbreak was just because of the mission?"

"It might be other things. You know how harsh everyone can be in this place. If he's being harassed it might have made him snap."

"I see. Well if he is I would hope he'd turn it in immediately. We'd get the issue solved quickly and without question."

Sephiroth thought about himself. Oh boy. He was glad that Genesis wasn't one to go straight to the authorities. "Right."

That was when Sephiroth's tub started to make noises. Lazard looked over, "Is that running water?"

Then the shower turned on. Sephiroth panicked but kept himself under control, "Oh, my shower's really sensitive, it keeps doing that."

Lazard nodded, "Oh, I see. You should get someone to fix it."

Sephiroth stood up, "I will. Was there anything else you needed, Director?"

"No. I'll leave you to your business. Try to keep your phone charged."

Sephiroth laughed gently, "I'll try." He waited for Lazard to leave before he went into the bathroom and pulled the curtain back seeing Genesis struggling to not get wet. He turned it off. "I told you not to touch anything."

"It was an accident, I bumped it," Genesis mumbled. "Give me a towel, I've fucking soaked."

"So I've noticed," Sephiroth chuckled. He handed the boy a towel, "That was too close."

"How's the thong feel?" Genesis questioned as he tried to get the water out of his shirt.

Sephiroth snorted, "Uncomfortable, but I was busy hiding lip gloss and you to care."

Genesis laughed, "Dude. Would have been great if Lazard saw the lip gloss. He'd wonder what you're up to."

"I would have told him you left it here."

Genesis shrugged, "I wouldn't doubt you'd say that." He moved to get out of the tub but Sephiroth stopped him. "What?"

"You'll get my floor wet. Just strip in the shower and I'll put your clothes in my dryer."

"You have your own personal dryer? And what about my shoes?"

"Those I can't do much about. Newspaper will absorb most of it."

Genesis hesitated, "I…don't know if I feel comfortable…getting undressed around you."

Sephiroth felt hurt by that but he couldn't blame him. "I promise I won't do anything. Besides, I have a report I need to finish and I'm currently on call. If Lazard needs me I have to be ready to go."

Genesis sighed and nodded, "Yeah, okay." He hesitated again. "So um. Go wait in the other room."

Sephiroth sighed and moved on out.

Genesis stripped and held his boots and clothes in one hand. He looked down at the pair of underwear. _Not like he'll miss it._ He picked it up and hid it with his armor before coming out. "Hey, here's my stuff."

Sephiroth took it and moved off to some little door that was hiding the machines. _Can't believe I missed that. It's like everything in here is a secret._ Genesis sighed and sat down on the couch in the towel. He moved the box and picked up the lip gloss. "You should really try this, I think you'll like it."

Sephiroth came back over and sat down with the report. "I don't really want to taste lip gloss unless it's on the person I'm kissing, and I don't think you're going to volunteer."

"Should have told Lazard to try it," Genesis remarked as he toyed with it. The lid came off and Genesis turned to Sephiroth, "I could put it on you."

"No thank you," Sephiroth replied. "I'm on call. I don't want to have glossy, colored lips."

"That taste good," Genesis added.

"I don't need it." Sephiroth saw Genesis wasn't backing down. "Genesis…"

"Just a tiny bit?"

"No."

Genesis got closer, "You sure? Absolutely positive?"

"Yes, I know I don't want it," Sephiroth grabbed Genesis's hand to keep him back. "You're not going to win this battle."

Genesis could obviously see that. He gently put some on his own lips before kissing Sephiroth. It had surprised his partner greatly, but he didn't refuse the soft kiss from Genesis. When the redhead pulled back Sephiroth nodded, "It does taste good."

"I told you," Genesis remarked and found Sephiroth pulling him back into a kiss for seconds. He felt Sephiroth's tongue go against his bottom lip. _Oh jeez, that felt weird. I only kissed him to try the gloss, not to get frisky with me._ Genesis pulled away, "Sephiroth…no."

Sephiroth saw the look on Genesis's face. Right. What was he thinking? He put some more space between them, "Sorry. I'm going to finish this report now." Since it seemed he couldn't even do any other task without making a move on Genesis.

"Okay," Genesis replied. He set the gloss back on the table and waited in relative silence, but as time went on he grew cold just sitting in a towel. "Hey Sephiroth, do you have a blanket? I'm cold."

Sephiroth got up and opened his closet, pulling one out and tossing it on Genesis. "Here."

"Thank you." Genesis wrapped himself up in it and slowly sniffed it.

Of course, Sephiroth saw this before he got back to his report. "Smell okay?"

Genesis glanced at him, blanket at his nose. He nodded, "Yeah. Smells like you." He lowered it and looked away rather embarrassed he got caught. "So…almost finished with that report?"

"Just a few more questions."

"Can I see it when you're done?"

Sephiroth looked over at him curiously, "It's not exciting, but if you want to…"

Genesis waited for him to finish. When Sephiroth signed it and handed the paper over, his eyes quickly glanced it over. "You've got interesting handwriting."

"Is that bad?" Sephiroth asked.

"No. It's very concise and clear. It reminds me of…of something you'd see in an old book. Very fancy looking."

"Thank you. How's about yourself?"

"My handwriting? It's girly but cryptic. You saw it on my schedule."

"Oh right, I remember now."

"Yeah." Genesis read through a few of the questions. "It's kind of nifty you get to comment on everything. Though I wonder how you remember all of this stuff. Casualties, names, MIAs…feels like it'd hurt my brain." He handed it back.

"I hate doing them, but it's usually why I sit in Lazard's office. If I'm right there I have to get it done, and it's not like I want to socialize with him. Especially after him seeing me naked, it makes me work faster."

Genesis laughed, "That's funny that he motivates you to work faster. I'd be so lazy about it, no matter how uncomfortable the situation is."

Sephiroth smirked, "Well, I wish I could be like that, but whenever I slack I always catch crap." The buzzer went off and he got up, going back to the dryer and checked the clothes. He came over to Genesis and handed him his dry clothes. "There. Hopefully no more showers burst on you."

Genesis quickly put his clothes on and smiled, "Mm. I love that warm feeling."

Sephiroth slowly began to smile as well, but his phone started to go off. He moved over to where it was charging and glanced at the message. Time to go again. "I have to go."

Genesis grabbed up his armor and things, "Um. Okay. When do you think you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure," Sephiroth admitted. He picked up the report but then thought about it. "I'm still wearing that—"

"Thong," Genesis finished for him. "Sure you don't want to wear it?"

"I'd prefer not to, in case I somehow lose my pants." He moved over to Genesis, "I'll send you a message when I hear about when I'm done. Try to get better…" He kissed Genesis on the cheek.

_That actually…wasn't too bad. I don't mind cheek kisses._ Genesis headed to the door, "Have fun." He slipped out and then remembered he had Sephiroth's underwear. Eh, whatever, not like the guy didn't have other pairs…

Sephiroth went into the bathroom to change out of the thong but couldn't find the underwear he left. He searched under the rug and around the basin of the toilet, but somehow it disappeared. He heard his phone start to ring and he headed back out, answering it. "Yes?"

"Sephiroth, you don't have time to waste."

"I'm looking for…an extra battery for my phone."

"They have those at the desk. Get your weapon and go, the helicopter leaves in five minutes."

"Okay, okay." So much for changing. "The report you wanted is in my room on the coffee table." He got his Masamune and headed out the door.

Lazard sighed and decided to make his way on up to Sephiroth's room to get that report otherwise he'd forget about it and then who knows what problems he'd run into. Getting in was easy and he found the place in the same shape as earlier. Slowly Lazard moved over to the coffee table and picked up the report. His eyes spotted something and he hesitated from straightening up, glancing at the oddly colored thing. His other hand went and plucked it up before he straightened finally, bringing it closer so that he could stare at it analytically. "Lip…gloss?" Lazard stared at the thing and then around the room as if expecting someone to announce their presence that they were female and it belonged to them. But after looking around, he could tell there wasn't any female presence there.

"Lip gloss," Lazard murmured and pocketed it before heading out. What was it doing there…and whose was it?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genesis sat in his room. Three days had passed and he felt bored and lonely. He thought about watching some porn, but Angeal came in and went up to him, shaking him hard. "Ow, you're making my brain jiggle!"

"Genesis! I got into 2nd class!"

Genesis stared, "What? Really?" He smiled, "That's so cool!"

"No kidding! Hey, want to go out and celebrate? I'll buy!"

"No no, let me buy. This will be my gift to you!"

Angeal smirked and yanked him up off the couch. The two went out to the bar and easily found other SOLDIER operatives there, partying hard. And Genesis, one who had never drank excessively, was prepared to show that he could handle himself like everyone else. They got seats and got drinks, calling over the women that were working to give them a good show.

Genesis didn't remember much at that point, aside from their table slowly filling up with empty bottles and being touched a lot by a naked woman. He ended up blacking out at some point…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Oh, I don't feel good. I think I drank too much last night. Wait. Where…am I? Who is that? Oh my God, did I do something I shouldn't have?_

Genesis tried to sit up and smashed his head into the headboard. "Ooooooow." _Fucking smooth, dumbass._

Sephiroth was sleeping beside him and he turned his body to face Genesis seeing his partner awake. "Genesis, what are you doing?"

"I just bashed my brains in," he murmured. "I hurt."

"Lie down for awhile longer," Sephiroth suggested and felt Genesis half fall onto him. "Ugh, you're graceful," he remarked sarcastically.

"What happened last night?" Genesis asked. "I was with Angeal and we were drinking, and now you're here?"

"I got in sometime last night. You came into my room…wait, did you say you were drinking?"

"Yeah, we were…celebrating his entry into 2nd class…" Genesis sat up again to look at Sephiroth. "Why?"

"Oh no." Sephiroth turned the light on and saw Genesis wince. "Shit."

"What?" And then Genesis noticed they were in bed…and he realized that he wasn't wearing clothes… "Oh my God…Oh my God…" His eyes started to get really big as he pulled the blankets back and then covered them up again. "You took advantage of me while I was drunk?"

"What? No! I didn't know you were—"

"How couldn't you? I was completely wasted!"

"You came in perfectly fine. You were really suave and you said you felt frisky. I said we probably shouldn't, but you told me that you had really thought it over and that you wanted to have a good experience to make up for the bad one…then you practically jumped me."

Genesis stared at Sephiroth. "Seriously? I'm suave when I'm drunk?"

"I guess so. And it's not like you smelt or tasted like liquor. You came in your underwear to my room."

"What? Seriously? Oh god." He felt ashamed of himself. "I can't believe I'm such a…dirty whore!"

"You're not a whore," Sephiroth defended him. "Sure it was the liquor talking, but you didn't know that would happen. At least, I don't think you drink often, do you?"

Genesis shook his head, "First time drinking that much, really…" He sighed, "I can't believe I…and I don't even remember any of it." He moved slightly and grumbled, "Though um…I'm…feeling repercussions of afterward…" _Aka, my ass hurts._

Sephiroth nodded his head, "Yeah…uh…that happens after sex. Some…things feel sore. Look, I…don't want you to think badly about yourself about this. I mean..even if you don't remember any of it…"

Genesis felt intensely gross with himself. But then he realized that it wasn't just about the fact that he just had sex…all that beer…

He got up and rushed out of the room, naked, to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. He heaved and gagged for quite awhile to the point he wasn't even sure if there was anything left in him. _My abs hurt now, my head is pulsing, my stomach is sore, my ass feels stretched. Today…is not a good day._ He flushed the toilet and washed his face with cold water before leaving the bathroom. Sephiroth waited quietly outside the door for him.

"Genesis, feel any better?"

"Ugh, not really. Can you get me something to drink?"

"Okay." Sephiroth looked down at him, "Um, you should get your underwear back on."

Genesis looked down and awkwardly nodded, going toward the bedroom in hopes that it was there. He came back out once he donned his one article of clothing and settled himself on the couch. Sephiroth eased down beside him and handed the sick boy something nice to drink. "There."

Genesis took a small sip but he had a lot going on in his mind that he wanted to discuss with Sephiroth. "So…was it good last night? I mean, you said I was really suave…did it make me great in bed?"

Sephiroth looked at him and glanced away. Boy, he sure felt bad. First rape, now this? He wished that Genesis had remembered last night… "You were really good."

_Oh jeez._ "Okay. Give me more. Like…describe it."

"You want me to…describe…? Okay. Just don't puke all over my stuff if you get squeamish."

Genesis nodded his head and took another sip before Sephiroth started his story.

"Well, you came into my room and I was sitting here on the couch thinking about going to bed. I asked you how your day went and you said it was fine, but that you really missed me. I thought you were being sarcastic, but I just said 'how nice of you to think of me.' When I turned to look at you, you were right there, on the back of the couch with this really…really intense look to your eyes. I noticed you weren't wearing clothes, but instead of you explaining why, you came around and pulled me up. That's when you said you wanted it, and after the small argument, you got your way." Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest as he thought it over. "In the bedroom, you were like…an animal. You ripped at my clothes and straddled me, saying things like…that you wanted me so badly."

Genesis felt so embarrassed, "Seriously? God that doesn't sound like me." He hesitated. "I mean, not that you're not handsome and desirable, just um…"

"You're not exactly the horniest person around. I understand."

"Yeah."

"You went down on me."

Genesis frowned, "I what? No. I totally didn't." He saw Sephiroth nod. "Aw…man…" _I can't believe I tasted dick and then don't remember that. Such a traumatic thing to go through!_

"I was completely turned on by the time you were done. And you insisted that your spit was enough to get me in so—"

"No wonder my ass hurts," Genesis growled. "You should have fought me."

"You were already on me before I could say much, Genesis." There was a small pause between then before Sephiroth added, "Your moans were wonderful. And that orgasm—"

"I what? Don't tell me that, ugh. I'm such a fucking…slut. Jeez. I don't know how I'm going to live with myself after hearing all of that…" _What is WRONG with me? How did I become such a whore when I drink?_ "I mean, technically we've only been dating for like… three days."

"If you don't count all the breaks…I guess." Sephiroth frowned, "I thought you broke up with me, though?"

Genesis sighed, "Oh, well that makes it _so_ much better. Now I'm a sleaze."

"I suppose you are."

Genesis glared at him, "Support me, here, not..agree with me."

"Well, I would have but since we broke up I guess it does make sense—"

"Just pretend I never broke up with you. And anyway it wasn't official. I never really said anything. I was just…upset over what had happened. And now I'm upset it happened again. This time it's my fault because I'm a secret skank."

"You are very harsh on yourself, Genesis. You shouldn't think you're unworthy or lowly because you were with one person twice. I can understand that you wanted to wait for the right moment when things were…perfect, but sometimes that doesn't happen. Instead of beating yourself up over it why don't you just work with me and get to that point? It'd make you feel a lot less disgusting if I ended up being the only person you've slept with."

Genesis glanced into Sephiroth's eyes and he looked away relatively embarrassed. There was something promising in all of those words that sounded comforting but… _But what if I'm not into him? What if I'm not gay? I still don't know yet. I may have acted on him a few times, but it's mostly him acting on me. What if later on…I figure out I don't love him? I'd feel terrible…But do I have a choice?_ "Maybe…you're right. I guess. Maybe I just…need to stop thinking so much." _Maybe I just need to keep being pushed into the relationship and things will click?_ "I…um…" Genesis didn't know what to say. "I need to go get my phone and stuff, I don't remember if I'm doing stuff today…"

Sephiroth watched Genesis get up, "Lazard put you back into missions?" It had only been three days since Genesis had his breakdown..

"Well…no, he hasn't." Genesis waited awhile. "I just want to go to my room for awhile. I've got a lot on my mind."

Sephiroth didn't know what that meant. Genesis sounded so wishy washy… he didn't know if the man wanted to be with him or not. "Okay. If you need me I'll be here."

"Right," Genesis murmured and left the room. He looked around the hallways and headed toward his room. He felt sore trying to walk and completely ashamed of himself since he didn't have clothes on. _Please don't let anyone catch me, please don't let anyone catch me…_ Genesis went up to his door and noticed he only had one keycard in hand. _Wait…I got into Sephiroth's room…uh oh._ He swiped it anyway only to reveal that…it wasn't the right one. _Oh god._

"Nice panties, Jailbait. What happened, you forget to put clothes on before you visit the Director? Must be pretty tough being a whore and a SOLDIER all at the same time."

_No. They got to me._ Genesis turned to see who it was. _Ugh. I hate people._ "Yep, can you believe how forgetful I am? Such a pity." He tried the card a few more times, wishing it'd work when he knew it didn't.

"So, what's with the new uniform? Who were you performing for?"

"Your mother. She enjoys getting straight to the point." _Oh now why did I say that?_

"You're pretty bad at this. Let me ask you again. Who were you with last night?" The man got closer as his group of friends kept a lookout. "Don't make me repeat myself."

_Shit. I'm wearing nothing and he's in full gear and probably able to kick my ass. What the hell am I supposed to say to that?_ Genesis kept staring at him for awhile, thoughts flooding his mind but nothing seemed to be a good answer. "I was in Sephiroth's room." That was truthful. "After I went out drinking with friends. Would you like to know how many beers I had, too?"

The man slammed him against the door, cracking Genesis's head against the thick frame of the doorway. A hand snaked up and grabbed Genesis's throat. "You know, if Sephiroth heard those kinds of comments coming from you he'd break this precious little body of yours."

Genesis felt terrified by his comments. He was being harassed day in and day out about being a homosexual just because he was a bit girly looking. Just thinking about it made him want to tell Sephiroth it was off. If he got a girlfriend this sort of thing wouldn't happen every single day… "I'm being serious, go ask him yourself."

Instead the operative slugged Genesis hard in the stomach. As he bent down in agony, two others dove in to hold him in place while the pack leader gave Genesis a beating to remember. One of their lookouts hissed at them and they all dropped Genesis and quickly got out of there. The redhead groaned and tried to stand up, only to have someone come over to help him. "Thanks." He looked and saw it was Lazard. "Oh. Um. Director." _I'm not wearing clothes. Oh God. What should I say? This is awkward. I don't really want to—_

"Genesis, what are you doing in the hallway dressed in such a way? Are you intoxicated? This early in the morning? You do realize if you've been drinking I'll have to report you…"

_Oh my God. What should I do?_ "I-I. N-No, Director, I wasn't drinking. I was just…" He felt tongue tied. "Um. I uh…"

"Is this your room?" Lazard pointed at the door. He opened it with his keycard, "Make yourself decent. Do something like this again and you'll suffer the consequences."

Genesis went in and watched the door shut. There was a knot in his throat, the sick feeling overwhelming him at how he was treated. _I…didn't even get to explain what happened…maybe it's best I just forget about it. I'd probably get in trouble if I said anything._ He got some clothes and went to the bathroom to shower, wishing he could wash away the feelings that were bottled up inside him. _First Sephiroth and I did things, now hate crime, and the Director is on my ass…I can't catch a break._

As he finished, he toiled his time away on the couch, thinking about how he'd tell Sephiroth that they just had to end it. If he could pull it off correctly, the comments would stop and he'd be able to move on from these experiences. _I thought petty harassment stopped in high school…_

Angeal came in at some point and found Genesis sitting on the couch staring at the blank television. "Power go out? Lost the remote? Porn tape got destroyed?"

Genesis shook his head, "Just thinking about my sexuality." He hesitated. _Did I just…_ "I mean, not like…I…" He stopped. _That was the dumbest slip ever._

Angeal looked a bit confused and unsettled, too. Well this was awkward. Why did Genesis say that? Should he make a joke or ask him what's wrong? "Um…what about it?"

_Ugh. Now we're talking about my sexuality like it's a sick dog or something. Should I put it down or pretend it's fine?_ "Um. Nothing. I don't know why I said that." _Lies, lies, lies. God I hate myself._ "I wasn't questioning myself. In case you were wondering. I was just…reaffirming to myself. And wishing that affirmation would um…could be heard by others."

The 2nd class SOLDIER crossed his arms over his chest, the subject making him uncomfortable by the minute. "That you're straight."

"That I'm straight."

"Because others think you're…"

"Yeah."

"Right. I could see why that'd bother you."

More silence.

"So how long has this been on your mind?" Angeal asked. "I mean, how long have you been sitting here thinking about how…straight you are?"

Genesis shrugged, "Since…this morning I guess."

"That's…a lot of thinking."

"Yeah." Genesis nodded. "Well it wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for those guys that always call me Jailbait. They said some nasty things to me today and actually hit me a couple times." He saw Angeal looked a bit speechless. "It's just a joke, them…saying those things. I'm sure they really didn't mean to hurt me or anything." He nervously laughed. "Y-Yeah. I think I'm just fuzzy right now after that partying last night. Don't think I've got soft or crazy or anything."

Angeal smirked slightly, "Hard to tell with you sometimes, Genesis." He moved into the kitchen to grab something to eat when a knock sounded on the door. Genesis got up and opened it to meet a charming person standing there with two others. The man's eyes looked Genesis up and down curiously.

"Hey, your roommate's Angeal, right? Is he here right now?"

Genesis nodded and turned halfway, "Angeal, it's for you."

Angeal came back out and smirked at the others, "Wasn't expecting to see you guys again. What's the reason for this?"

The stranger gave a friendly smirk, "We're all going out to eat since everyone came back alive on our first mission as 2nd class operatives! We thought you'd definitely like to join."

Angeal nodded, "Absolutely, I'm starved."

The figure looked at Genesis. There was a very awkward moment there as the man tried to register who Genesis was, "If you're 2nd class, I'm sure you could come, too."

Genesis felt terrible. He wasn't 2nd class and he didn't want to admit he was still 3rd ranked. Maybe he could explain? "Um.. I'm not. Thanks anyway."

Angeal gave Genesis a swift and friendly slug to the arm, "Yeah, he's too slow. Well! See you later, Genesis. Have fun!"

"Um..y-yeah, you too." Genesis watched the door close. _I'm not slow…why'd he say that?_ But something else caught his attention as he heard the conversation outside the door.

"You're roomed with Jailbait? Feel bad for you!"

Genesis pressed his ear against the door wondering what Angeal had to say, but the response was muffled. _I guess Angeal's found a better crowd. Not like I'm great company anyway…_ He felt let down and heartbroken. Angeal had been his friend for…ever. And hearing someone talk like that and Angeal not decking them or something…just tore at him. _It's like coming here was just a giant nightmare…and I don't have anyone to guide me through it…Unless…unless I talk to Sephiroth. But…should I really do that…if I want to break up with him? Yet, what choice do I have? If I don't say anything...I'll just have to go through this torment on my own, and I don't think I can…_

Genesis looked in the mirror and straightened up his clothes and fixed his hair perfectly before heading over to Sephiroth's room. He knocked and he heard Sephiroth move around before answering the door. The silver-haired figure smirked at the sight of him. "Genesis. You don't have to knock, you should just come right in."

"Well…I didn't want anyone to see me use the keycard. Just in case."

"I see. Feeling any better?" Sephiroth questioned him. He could tell by his body language it was a no.

"Umm…not really."

"Come sit in the kitchen and tell me about it while I make dinner."

So while Sephiroth cooked Genesis let out his life story. Well, not entirely, just what had previously happened to him with the others and Lazard, not to mention Angeal's sudden disappearance with a new crowd. The man listened intently without interruption. It wasn't until he set plates down with piping hot food that he got a chance to speak up. "You know, Genesis, if you turned them in they wouldn't harass you anymore. The Director is very strict on harassment—"

"That's just the problem. I wanted to say something but he was so bent out of shape about my possibility of drinking that I froze up. If I go to him, he'll be so focused on why I was out in my underwear in the first place that the entire harassment part will look small in comparison. I'd get reported for drinking. It's bad enough that I'm pretty much…worthless to SOLDIER right now—"

Sephiroth frowned, "You're not worthless—"

"I'm slowly recovering from a gunshot wound and the stress keeps piling on. It's like my entire life is a crapper and more shit keeps coming in."

"Look, I think that you really do need to talk to Lazard. I know that he might question why you weren't wearing clothes, but if you mention you're being harassed for your sexuality then he'd perfectly understand."

Genesis slowly moved his noodles around with his fork in complete silence. _Should I say it?_ "Sephiroth, I…" He felt like his words got caught in his throat, he struggled to say it. "I just…"

"What?" Sephiroth asked curiously.

"I don't know if…if…"

"If..?"

"I don't think I'm gay."

Their silence filled the kitchen once Genesis had admitted what was on his mind. The redhead felt unsure of how it would all turn out. Sephiroth was a powerful and frightening man when he wanted to be. He had been scared to reject Sephiroth when he first asked him, but now he was scared of the consequences for lying.

"If you think you're straight why did you agree to date me?" Sephiroth asked. He was calm at the moment, his body language mysterious to Genesis on whether he was hiding his anger or was actually okay with this information.

"I'm guessing you want the truth."

"That's preferable, yes."

_Yeah, great. What am I even going to say to him? I feel pathetic. Why did I even bring it up? If he gets upset he'll kick me out and I'm down another friend. But am I really going to sit here and lie to him?_ "I was scared that if I rejected you that you'd come back to kill me because I knew your secret. I just…sort of thought that it'd be easier here as a SOLDIER if I had more friends, but I haven't been able to make any. You were nice to me during the entire mission so I assumed that if I said yes and you broke up with me that things would just smooth over and I'd have it made." He kept staring at his food too afraid to look into Sephiroth's eyes.

"Is that why you asked to go so slow?" Sephiroth's tone was calm.

"Yeah…and I mean, at least that way I could still handle being ravished by another man. It is my first time with…anyone after all. My alternative was that over time I'd probably just fall in love and then I'd be fine. But it seems every time I even try to logically use my brain my plans go absolutely wrong."

Sephiroth had taken it rather well, "Genesis, I don't want to force you into a relationship that you're not comfortable with. I love you, but if you're not prepared for…being with someone, you should have just said so."

Genesis nodded, "Yeah I just…I blow things out of proportion a lot and get caught up in worrying that I throw myself into things carelessly."

"Right. We can start back at square one."

"How's about square two? Past the awkward introductions and trying to find subjects that might intrigue a person to be friends, but not quite ready to do overly excessive things that close friends do."

"Fine with me." Sephiroth finished his meal and pointed at Genesis's plate, "You should get some food into you. It'll do wonders toward your recovery."

"Thanks…"

When Genesis and Sephiroth finished eating, they sat on the couch and watched a little bit of television before they thought about going to bed. Genesis was still hesitant though. Leaving Sephiroth's room meant heading back into the dark lair of the harassing committee and he hadn't thought of any witty comebacks to use on them for next time he ran into them. He'd prefer not to be in his room alone at night either, yet he had a feeling that Angeal wouldn't be coming home until late, especially since he had a brand new set of friends to be with. "Hey Sephiroth, um…think I could stay here tonight?"

Sephiroth gave him a curious look but smiled, "I wouldn't mind if you stayed."

"Great. I'm…going to go get ready for bed, I'll be back." Genesis went to his room and brushed his teeth, flossed, and stared at himself in the mirror for awhile before heading back over. He found Sephiroth brushing his hair in the bathroom when he came back in. "Hey Sephiroth?"

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked and turned his eyes onto him while going through the long, silvery locks.

"This is…going to sound really weird but…Will you have sex with me?"

Sephiroth turned slowly and stared long and hard at him. "I thought we broke up?"

"No, that was just… a pep talk about breaking up, we haven't yet."

"Okay?" Sephiroth questioned the reasoning in that. "You said you weren't gay."

"I said I didn't know if I was, that isn't specifically stating if I really am or not."

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I brushed my teeth…"

"Is your toothpaste made of marijuana or cocaine?"

"Why are you questioning me?"

Sephiroth set the brush down and shrugged, "I'm just confused why you want to have sex. I mean, I don't mind doing it, I just want to hear a legitimate reason."

Genesis thought it over, "Well, I don't remember having sex with you yesterday, so I still only know of our first experience. If I'm going to find out if I'm gay, wouldn't having sex with you tell me?"

"Not necessarily…but okay. You want to really have sex?"

"No, I want to fake it," Genesis said sarcastically. "We can fake orgasm and just lie in different positions until our muscles are tired."

Sephiroth smirked and he went over to Genesis, pulling him into a deep, sensual kiss. "Okay, no need to get pushy. How would you like it? Rough? Soft? Sensual? On the couch? In bed?"

"I'm not…good at picking things—on the couch? Really?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty comfortable. We'd just have to lay a blanket down that I can wash, but it's the same as fucking in bed, just different positions."

Genesis shrugged, "Okay…it…sounds different, might as well try it."

Sephiroth grabbed a blanket and set it on the couch before he stripped off his underwear. "You know, I forgot to tell you, I had to wear that ridiculous thong you made me buy during my trip. It was not comfortable."

"Haha, that's funny." Genesis pulled his clothes off in a pile next to the couch and moved over to him. "Okay. I'm ready."

Sephiroth went into his room and came back out, holding up lube. "Now we're ready."

Genesis kept quiet as Sephiroth prepared them, but before Sephiroth could make any moves he half turned to him. "Um. Is it okay if I face you? Or is that…"

"That's fine." Sephiroth moved him so they faced each other and saw how nervous Genesis was. "Don't worry, I stretched you out plenty last night, it shouldn't hurt as bad as the first time."

Genesis nervously laughed, "Th-thanks?" _God, such a vulgar thing to think about. That's my ass we're talking about._

Sephiroth slowly entered him, allowing his full length to be settled inside before he brought his eyes to Genesis. "How do you feel so far?"

Genesis had winced when it first entered, but at the moment he wasn't sure what to think. "I don't know. Start..doing your thing, we'll find out my sexuality sooner or later."

Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh, "You make it sound as if I have to hit a button and you'll spit out the answer."

Genesis kept his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders as the man gave sharp thrusts into him. After awhile he gave a slight laugh, "This makes me think of carousel rides."

Sephiroth snorted, "Did you just refer to this as…"

"Yes."

"How is this not pleasing?"

"It's interesting. I don't know. Give me more or something. Instruct me. I'm really lost here."

"Okay…arch yourself a little…" He pushed Genesis's lower back closer to him, "How's it feel?"

Genesis tried to think of how to describe it, "I'm still thinking…carousel. But now as if I'm slightly turned on."

"Okay…try leaning yourself against the couch."

Genesis looked at the couch back and then at Sephiroth, "Like…bend myself? And stay on you?"

"Yes, it'll work, trust me."

Genesis leaned backward and felt himself touch the couch. As Sephiroth started up his thrusts again, he made sure to go in as hard as he could. The reaction was perfect. Genesis gasped and grabbed Sephiroth's arm, "Oh my God."

"You like that?" Sephiroth asked as he kept it up.

"S-Sephiroth…"

"Yeah?"

"That feels so…" and he let out a loud gasping scream.

Sephiroth smirked and kept at it, driving into the 3rd class SOLDIER and making him gasp and moan louder.

It was at this very moment that Lazard was walking around on the floor. He had a report that he needed Sephiroth to do that he forgot to give him earlier and he decided to drop it off so that the man could get it finished early. Besides, he had pushed it off long enough and he needed it done that morning. But as he stood outside the door ready to knock he heard the heated noises within. He winced and pulled out his card. He had to do what he had to do…

He opened the door and that was when Genesis had a full blown orgasm.

"What is going on here?" Lazard asked rather disturbed and angry.

Sephiroth felt like he was going to die as his throbbing erection started to be less throbbing thanks to Lazard's bad timing.

Genesis, who had went from being in an ultimate high suddenly felt his heart stop. He didn't turn to see who it was because he knew exactly whose voice it was. _I wish I was dead._

"Director—" Sephiroth started.

"Don't move." Lazard turned the lights on and saw Sephiroth's partner shrink more. But he headed over to see who it was, thinking all this time that it was some girl Sephiroth picked up.

Sephiroth took a seat beside Genesis and pulled the blankets to cover their laps. But the best part was seeing Lazard drag his eyes onto who Sephiroth's partner was.

"Genesis…?"

The boy looked up and then back down. "D-Director," he squeaked.

Lazard's eyes went to Sephiroth, "I don't understand."

"Which part?" Sephiroth asked.

"You're gay?"

"Yes. It's never been anyone's concern so I never said anything."

Lazard put a hand to his head and then stared at them for awhile, "How long have you two been dating?"

Both fell silent. Genesis spoke up, "A few weeks."

"Do we have to talk about this right now?" Sephiroth asked. He wanted to get clothes on first and out of his room…

Lazard shook his head, "Oh no. And you're not going anywhere. I can see that both of you are absolutely embarrassed that I found out. But if Genesis wasn't screaming up a storm I wouldn't have heard you two in here."

Genesis's face went red. _I can't believe I'm a screamer…_

"This has me very worried. First because you're having sex only after being in a relationship for awhile, and then the fact that you're being so open about it."

"We were behind closed doors," Sephiroth rationalized. "You were the one opening it, that's your fault, not ours."

"No, Genesis made it known. You should be glad it was slightly muffled. They'll think you're screwing a girl."

_And now my confidence is shot._

"I don't care if everyone finds out," Sephiroth admitted, "If someone asks I wouldn't deny that I'm with Genesis."

"NO. No. NO." Lazard shook his head, "You will cause hell to break loose! Our ratings would—"

"Because I'm gay and in a healthy relationship?"

"Because you're fucking another man when you're supposed to be the inspiration for boys all around the world. People won't join SOLDIER because they'll think only gay men come here."

"Nothing wrong with an all gay army."

Lazard sighed, "Sephiroth, you're testing my patience. You two are _not_ going to be seen doing anything remotely intimate in public. If you can keep it quiet, fine, go ahead and have sex in here. But remember that these walls are paper thin and if rumors start spreading…." He adjusted one of his cuffs, "I'll have to let Genesis go."

They both stared at him completely shocked. "You can't do that," Sephiroth replied. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"I'm sorry, Sephiroth, but you jeopardizing the entire company because you can't stay in the closet isn't my problem. If you want to keep your boyfriend around you have to learn to play by the rules."

_I can't believe I could…lose my job over this…_

Sephiroth looked at Genesis and then at Lazard. "Fine. Is that all?"

"No. Did you use condoms?"

Sephiroth felt quite awkward about all of this, and that question didn't make it better. "No."

"Sephiroth, you and your partner need to think about being safe during sexual intercourse. I'd sit here and give you the entire spiel but I've already made both of you feel awkward enough as it is."

"Are you saying I'm going to give Sephiroth something bad?" Genesis had to defend himself, finally regaining some of his cognitive skills after all the shock.

"It's possible. Usually you're treated for those things by the time you're accepted into SOLDIER but that doesn't mean you couldn't have picked something up."

Genesis felt so hurt by that, "I haven't been with anyone else…"

Lazard didn't say anything in return. "Sephiroth, I need you to do this report and get it to me before tomorrow morning." He slapped it onto the coffee table. "Both of you are in lock down. If anyone asks, just say you were drinking. Tomorrow you both will be going on missions. Sephiroth, I already have yours planned out. Genesis, yours I'll work on right now. Probably something tedious and boring considering those are usually the only missions left open at this point in time…"

He brushed himself off and reached into his pocket, "Which this reminds me. Sephiroth, you left this lip gloss on your last report. I'd appreciate it if you'd hide these kinds of items instead of openly displaying them."

Lazard set it onto the table before smiling and leaving the room.

They both say there quietly taking in the awkward moment that just passed, both so embarrassed they were caught they were unsure of what to say. It wasn't only that, but the things Lazard had said.

"He thinks I'm…a worthless slut," Genesis murmured. "Everyone does…I bet that's the only reason why he wouldn't want anyone to know that we're together…"

Sephiroth turned his eyes onto him before he pulled Genesis into a loving kiss. "Try not to think about it. Come on…let's go to bed and just…pretend Lazard didn't ruin a good moment."

As they settled into bed snuggled into each other Genesis slowly turned to face Sephiroth. "Do I really scream like a girl?"

"….Good night, Genesis."

"…Does that mean yes?"

"Good night."

"But—"

"Shhh." Sephiroth's deep voice entered beside his ear, tickling his neck, "Sweet dreams."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A relationship seems to be slowly blossoming with our dear lovely operatives here! And more awkward moments are to come! And of course the one question we all have to ask, will Genesis ever admit he's gay?

Until next time! **Please review** and be prepared for another chapter to come!


	6. Chapter 6

Another lovely chapter for my dear fans. Hope you enjoy it!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Hmm. Morning already? Man…why am I so sore? Does sex actually work better than working out all day? Sure feels like it. But man did I sleep well. Aside from the embarrassing moment of Lazard catching us, that really wasn't too bad. But am I gay? Man, I just…don't know yet._

_And look at Sephiroth, so peaceful and happy looking while he sleeps. Even after Lazard came in…I think nothing could ruin his mood. Maybe it's because…he believes I'm really committed to him now? I could completely understand, I mean…it wasn't like my screams were in pain, they were of pure ecstasy. I have to admit it felt so good in the moment…so wonderful to experience something like that. I just…I just still wonder…what does this mean for me? Is this the sign? Am I attracted and prepared to move forward with Sephiroth?_

_I wish that my emotions weren't so complex. A simple fluttering of my heart when I'm near him or the ache of disgust would be really appreciated right now…_

Sephiroth woke up and murmured something before looking at the clock. He murmured some more gibberish before he turned and grabbed onto Genesis, snuggling into him like he was a giant teddy bear.

_Awww, this feels nice._

Genesis must have fallen back to sleep sometime after that, but he wasn't prepared for the crazy and rude awakening that Lazard had planned for them. The blonde came into Sephiroth's apartment and broke into the bedroom spotting the two snuggled in bed together. He took a moment to fully take it in and he smiled before flipping the lights on and ripping the blankets from them—and thankfully they were decent enough to sleep with underwear on. "Good morning!"

Sephiroth and Genesis both shot their eyes open and glanced at Lazard. Sephiroth was the first to groan loudly and pull Genesis closer for a heat source.

"It's time to get up! Sephiroth, your mission starts in an hour. Genesis, you'll be heading out in 45 minutes."

Genesis felt weird having Sephiroth mash his face into his chest while the Director stood there watching them as if they were the ones enacting a porn movie. "U-Um…what am I doing?"

"Nothing important, just standing on guard in the streets."

"Don't…infantrymen do that?"

"Yes, but there's been word that troubles been brewing out there so you're supposed to go out and make sure nothing happens."

Sephiroth sighed heavily and lifted his head, glaring at Lazard. "I told you to always give me a three hour warning if you were doing morning calls."

"Sorry, Sephiroth. You'll have to do everything in less than an hour."

"I can't shower, eat, and get the rest of myself put together in three hours." He hesitated. "Guess I won't shower…or eat." He sat up more, "All the juices of sex can stay on me."

Lazard gave him a displeased look before he grinned again, "That's right. I left the two of you some things on the coffee table that I think you should look at. Now, I will be seeing you two boys soon! Enjoy your day."

Once he was gone Genesis got out of bed. "He said he left us something, let's go check it out."

Sephiroth grumbled and pulled himself out of bed to see what had Genesis so intrigued. They sat down and saw there were two decorative cups with things jammed inside them, as if it was one of those cute gift basket ideas for holidays. Except this was far more awkward.

Sephiroth pulled out the pamphlet jammed inside, "How to Have Proper and Safe Sex…" Seriously?

Genesis pulled the other one out, "Sexuality: Self-Evaluation." He sighed and looked at Sephiroth, "I can't believe he thinks we need these."

"Look on the bright side," Sephiroth remarked while tugging other items out, "Free condoms and lubrication. Oh, and clinic hours in case we want to get tested for STDs."

Genesis dumped the cup out and saw something else. He picked it up. "Promise rings?"

Sephiroth found one in his cup as well. "Very nice. I wonder if they're the right size?"

Genesis shrugged, "Does it matter? Aren't you a bit insulted by all of this?"

Sephiroth tore off the tags and then grabbed Genesis's hand, slipping one of the rings on. "Looks like it fits you."

Genesis snorted and grabbed up the other one, doing the same to Sephiroth not really thinking about it. "Magical."

"Don't you think? It's like getting married."

Genesis wasn't sure if Sephiroth was serious or not. "Or just…putting rings on each other."

Sephiroth grabbed him and pulled him into a hot, lusty kiss.

_Oooooh my God. He gets turned on by really dumb things. Not sure if I like that or not._ Genesis allowed Sephiroth to have his way for awhile, but finally he pulled back and gave a slight laugh, "We should get ready for our missions—"

"Morning sex first."

"You're kidding ri—" Genesis couldn't finish as Sephiroth pounced on him, the man's tongue entering his mouth to shut him up. _Guess I don't have much of a choice…_

After that, and with even less time to get ready than before, Genesis rushed his clothes on and fixed his hair in Sephiroth's mirror. "I have to get my helmet and my sword—"

Sephiroth watched Genesis panic while he leisurely got ready as well, brushing his hair slowly while wearing nothing but his pants that were unbuttoned and wide open. He moved over to Genesis and grabbed him from behind, giving a few kisses against Genesis's jaw line and receiving a rough, quick kiss from Genesis on the lips. "Try to enjoy your day."

"It's just standing outside. Couldn't be too terrible, right?" Genesis remarked before leaving Sephiroth to be by himself.

But oh, Sephiroth never knew what would be handled to someone in lockdown. Genesis had never experienced something as forceful and time constraining as lockdown. Normally the missions were long and tedious and the time for breaks was shortened. Sephiroth had only been in lockdown one other time before and he had dreaded every moment of it. If Genesis was able to survive this at 3rd class…he should be able to get through anything.

He neatly pushed his hair out of his way while he donned his usual long leather coat with the heavy armor to cover his shoulders. Lazard didn't give him details on what he was doing which worried him. After preparing himself for the day and with a little time to spare, he got down to Lazard's office. Genesis was obviously not there.

"Today you'll be working with our newest members. Running them through training sessions, getting them to necessary stations, and presenting to them needed information for their time here. You should also give them a show of swordsmanship, you know how easily influenced they are."

Sephiroth gave a deep sigh but did not refuse. "Fine. Are they waiting in the usual area?"

Lazard nodded and watched as Sephiroth turned to leave, "Also, Sephiroth…" He watched the silver-haired figure slowly turn back to look at him. "I know you're going through some rough times since you're still a young man, even as a General. Though your personal life to the public is a heated mystery, it doesn't mean that here within my office it has to be. If you do need to talk—"

How embarrassing. "My personal life is fine staying with me. If you're so utterly bothered by the fact that I might go out and present Genesis like the public is my parents, you don't have to worry. As much as it annoys me to think that I have to hide everything, I can see your point that the company wouldn't want to suffer because some people are ruthlessly opinionated to hate others for something so fickle as their sexuality. Now if you don't mind, Director…"

Lazard shook his head and allowed Sephiroth to leave. He gave a small sigh. "I'm mostly curious if this is just a phase he's going through. I suppose I'll never know," since Sephiroth liked hiding things from him…

Sephiroth entered into the room containing nervous 3rd rankers and he gave a small groan to himself until they all snapped their attention to him. Now that he was thinking about it…it made a lot more sense on why he didn't remember Genesis when they first met. Everyone acted the same.

"Good, looks like most of you are paying attention." Those that hadn't turned and got all bug-eyed upon seeing the General before them. "Obviously you all know me as Sephiroth, the only 1st class SOLDIER. I was just told to come here and give you all introductions, but I didn't prepare a speech so…"

The guys laughed a bit nervously.

"Are there any questions you'd like to ask me first?"

The group was quiet. "Okay. Well. First off…" Sephiroth started to go over basics, droning on and on. He had heard it sooo many times, and he had to say it just as many, too. It was the worst part of any job. He didn't care and all of these people looked like they were drooling they were that bright.

But finally he finished and thought about what else he was supposed to do. A demonstration, right? "If there aren't any questions I can demonstrate for you some techniques so that when you start you won't look like a complete moron." The guys laughed again and he nodded before calling over one of the 2nd class men that happened to be sitting in for demonstrations, probably in hopes of getting into 1st class. Ha. Ahh… Yeah he had been there.

"Okay, basics of blocking. Let's say someone is coming at you," he waved for the 2nd class SOLDIER to come at him, "Depending on where he's aiming, you can easily block." Sephiroth blocked with his Masamune, "Plus you can maneuver as long as your opponent doesn't overpower you." He pushed the SOLDIER back and stepped back himself, "Okay. Come at me as hard as you can. The rest of you, watch my stance."

The man ran at Sephiroth and the 1st class SOLDIER braced himself. They hit together and Sephiroth moved back a little bit, his right leg going back to help push him forward. But something went horribly wrong. Sephiroth buckled and growled before grabbing his right thigh in the back, right beneath his ass. "Ooooh just got a leg cramp." He tried standing up as the rest of the guys looked confused. "Ow…"

The 2nd class SOLDIER took his helmet off to reveal it was Angeal. "Need help there?"

"Not really, my ass is cramping."

A few nervous laughs escaped the people watching. Well. This was awkward. He could talk himself out of it, though. "I did say I wasn't warned about doing this. See what happens? I don't get enough time to stretch and everything goes to hell…" It was getting worse. He looked at the wall and leaned himself straight up against it. "Angeal, come here and help push my leg into me."

Angeal went over and lifted up his thigh and helped pressed it against Sephiroth's abdomen. Looked like such a terrible position if they didn't know what he was doing.

"So…" Sephiroth's eyes turned to the 3rd class boys that didn't know what to think about him right now. "Always remember to stretch. Especially before and after doing anything."

The guys all exchanged looks before Sephiroth moved and felt better. "Right. Pretend my block was successful. Angeal, show them how to swing a sword." Yeah, sitting out for awhile, his ass cramp really took a toll on him.

After the training sessions he allowed them all to finally leave and he found none of them approaching him asking dumb questions. They all were either shy or weren't sure how to handle him seriously after his lovely cramp he had. Whatever, he was human.

"Nice ass abilities, Sephiroth, they made you look normal for once," Angeal remarked.

"What? Oh. Right. Well I couldn't help it, I'm not sure why it got so bad."

"You should try to work it out more. Flex that flesh," Angeal gave him a rough slap on the rump.

"Ow." Sephiroth didn't appreciate that at all. Not the first time someone had done that to him, though. "Angeal, do you need to go somewhere? I wanted to talk to you about Genesis for a minute."

Angeal shook his head, "I'm not doing anything. Why, what's up with Genesis? I noticed he hasn't been in the room for the past few nights."

"Right, he's been staying in my room. He's been having some rough times lately. People calling him Jailbait…"

"Oh right, and he got beat up. It's hard to tell whenever he's upset about something because he always laughs everything off, but sometimes he's actually hurt inside. Has he been telling you about his issues with the others in depth?"

"Not…too in depth but enough that I've told him to turn them in."

"I see. And he won't because it's Genesis."

Sephiroth nodded, "Precisely. He…mentioned you as well. He's afraid he's losing you as a friend since you're in different ranks."

"He really thinks that? Weird. I went out to eat with the 2nd rankers once because they asked me to. But you know, one made a rude comment about him and I simply said that I didn't support those kinds of comments and that it'd be appreciated if he didn't repeat them."

"I think they need a bit more affirmative action before they get violent. If they understand that verbally abusing Genesis is wrong…they'll stop."

Angeal nodded, "Not sure how to do that. I don't like to get into trouble, but telling them to respect Genesis is like talking to a brick wall."

"I'll just threaten the next person who does," Sephiroth remarked, "It's that simple."

Angeal chuckled, "Yeah that might spook them, you're right."

Another group of 3rd class operatives came pooling in, arriving after their rotation. They all looked nervous and scared, just like the first group. Sephiroth glanced at Angeal and sighed. "Well…back to work for me."

Angeal smirked and nodded, "Seems so."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genesis, after a long day of work, went to the training room to get in a small workout. He thought that if he made sure to at least train a little bit every day he should be fine while in lockdown. But it was after his training session while he was in the locker room that things got ugly. The boy had gotten in a shower stall and turned on the water feeling the cool liquid run against his front and help him relax after all the work he did. For awhile he stood there letting the water run on him before he started to clean himself with soap. He felt much better once he finished and he dried himself off quickly before wrapping the towel around his middle. He walked toward his locker to change and found the place was still empty. He didn't mind, made it easier to get dressed and avoid people…

He unlocked his locker and popped it open when someone else came in. _Seriously. Oh well, I just need to dress fast and get out. Not a problem. Not like this is awkward or anything. People get dressed in here all the time._ Genesis set his gross workout clothes in a pile on the top shelf and went to pull out his uniform when he felt his towel get snatched. He wasn't quick enough to turn around to see why that happened, but he sure felt it. Something struck against his ass. _OW what the hell?_ He saw he literally wasn't alone. Two others had showed up aside from the one guy he noticed. At the moment, one was holding his towel and the other was holding something that reminded him of a TV antenna. _Did he just hit me with that?_ "What are you doi—" Before Genesis could say more he was grabbed from both sides and felt himself get hit quite a few more times with the odd weapon and in an area he really didn't want to get hit in. He wished he could struggle, or cry, or anything, but it happened so fast he couldn't even compute what was happening. In the end, he was shoved into his locker and locked into it.

"Have fun, Jailbait!" they called, banging hard on his locker making him practically deaf before they left the area.

For awhile Genesis didn't move, humiliated and in pain at his current predicament. _I can't believe that just happened. I'm stuck in my locker, naked, and I was just harassed. What have I ever done to them? What did I do to deserve this? How am I going to get out?_ Genesis tried to hold his tears in and successfully did so. He moved a bit in his crunched locker and fished around in the pockets of his pants to find his phone. He wondered who he should try and call, though. _Isn't Sephiroth busy? And I don't know about Angeal…_ He decided to chance it and he called Sephiroth.

"Yes?" Sephiroth said once he picked up.

"Are you busy right now?" Genesis questioned while he stood there with only the light from his cell phone to help him.

"I'm still at my mission. Sort of. Mostly watching the new 3rd class get a grasp of training. Why?"

"Oh um…well I really shouldn't bother you—"

"You sound like you're echoing. Where are you?"

"I'm stuck inside my locker."

There was some silence on the phone beside the background noise of people hitting swords together. Finally Sephiroth spoke up, "In the gym area?"

"Yeah. Um. Some guys just…came up and attacked me. And I got shoved in my locker. After that they left."

"What? Okay, I'll come get you out."

"Shouldn't you—"

"No. I think you're a bit more important than watching these people. I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay."

Genesis waited in silence until he heard the doors open. He wasn't sure if he should call out or—

"Genesis?" Sephiroth called out his name first.

"Over here?" Genesis replied, feeling his little world echo and vibrate from his voice.

Sephiroth moved over to the correct aisle, "Which one?"

Genesis let out a long "Ummmmm…." As he tried to think of what number his locker was.

Sephiroth stopped in front of the one he thought was making noise. He knocked on it. "This one?"

"Yeah, hey I didn't even have to tell you the number."

Sephiroth smirked at how ridiculous he was, "You made enough noise it was easy to notice. What's your combination?"

"Um… oh it's five, twenty-five, fifteen."

"No wonder you can remember it, that's easy." Sephiroth twirled the little lock and popped it off, opening up the door to let Genesis out. Of course, upon seeing the redhead he noticed his front region was covered in red marks, some were raised and a few were bleeding. "Genesis! What happened?"

Genesis looked down and covered himself, "Jeez, my eyes are up here," Genesis quickly remarked. He grabbed his clothes out of his locker and found that Sephiroth couldn't stop staring. "You're making me uncomfortable."

"You have marks all over your front and one in the back in an area I would believe is rather sensitive right now. You didn't tell me when they attacked you they actually…hurt you."

"Sorry, the details were a little fuzzy, I was standing in my locker worried about other things," Genesis sniped at him as he hiked his clothes on.

"Genesis, let's get to Lazard—"

"I don't know if I should…" Genesis murmured while he fixed the last of his clothes on. He grabbed his helmet and sword, ready to leave when he saw the look on Sephiroth's face. "What?"

"You have physical evidence that you're being attacked and you don't want to turn them in? What is wrong with you? Genesis, if you don't say anything worse things could happen to you!" He grabbed him by the shoulders making Genesis look up to him. "Being verbally harassed is one thing, being physically tormented is another. I'll come with you." He could see Genesis was still hesitant. "I don't want to see you hurt because of me."

"It's…not really you, they just hate me because of…" He thought it over. _Because they think I'm gay? Because I am gay? I don't even know… It used to be about my looks. But things have changed, haven't they?_ "I…okay."

"Got everything?"

"Yeah…" They began to head out and Genesis could feel his new wounds giving him a tough time. "Could you slow down? It hurts."

Sephiroth slowed and matched his pace to Genesis's, both arriving together at Lazard's office.

"Sephiroth? What are you doing?" Lazard questioned, "Your mission isn't over yet."

"I know, but Genesis called me out of it for something important."

Lazard raised an eyebrow, "This better be good. Genesis isn't your keeper—"

"He was harassed by some operatives. They beat him and threw him into a locker. I found him locked inside naked and bleeding."

Lazard looked a bit more serious, though still a bit skeptical. "Genesis, show me."

Genesis hesitated, "You want to see where I got hit?"

"Yes, is that okay?"

Genesis shrugged and undid his pants. Lazard got _quite_ the eyeful, "Oh…okay, um…I see what you mean, you can put your clothes back on." Not what he was expecting. "What did they beat you with?"

"Um…it looked like…an antenna or something."

"What rank were they?" Lazard questioned as he pulled out a file and started to fill it out.

"It's always 2nd class. I mean, I'm always referred to as…Jailbait by everyone but the actual…issues are from 2nd class men."

Lazard wrote that down as well, "How long have you been called that?"

"Since I started…about a year ago."

"Do you know why?"

_God this is uncomfortable. I didn't want to do this. Why did I listen to Sephiroth?_ "Uh…because…I guess they think…I look like a girl." He paused. "Well, that's how it started anyway."

"But now it might be about your sexuality?" Lazard hinted, though he didn't write it down just yet.

"I guess. I mean, I've never outwardly done anything for them to even think that. So…"

"So they're assuming you are based on looks, they don't actually know."

"Yeah…"

Lazard wrote it down. "What other previous problems have you had?"

"Um…" Genesis wasn't going to say it.

Sephiroth stepped in, "He told me the day you find him outside his room not dressed properly he had actually been attacked."

Lazard looked up, "What happened?"

"I was just…punched a few times."

Lazard wrote it down as well. "I see. Do you know if it's the same people?"

"I don't…really know…I mean I guess so. They always have their helmets on and I don't know anyone by name."

Lazard made a note off to the side of the report. "I can't exactly hold the entire 2nd class responsible, you understand. If you're able to get a name or help me get clues on them I could narrow it down."

Sephiroth felt like that wasn't enough. "Let me keep an eye out for him. I can recognize most of the men here."

Lazard sighed, "I don't really think having you two together is—"

"I'm trying to help him. He's suffering physical harassment for no reason. He doesn't need to endure more embarrassment just to try and give you hints."

"I know, Sephiroth, but you have missions that require you to be gone for days on end. You don't…get to stay here and watch people to see what they're doing to Genesis."

"I'm not going on another mission until this is solved."

Lazard felt irritated. He would be a terrible marriage counselor. "That's not how this system works."

"I don't work with the system," Sephiroth argued.

He was going to go crazy. "Okay. Fine. You have a week to figure out who it is. After that you're back on missions again. Got it?"

"Fine."

"Now…please, get Genesis to the medical wing so he can get himself fixed up."

They both left and Genesis looked at Sephiroth. "I don't want to go to the doctor's. Can you help me?"

Sephiroth stared at him, "Why don't you want—"

"Because they'll ask how I got them, and it's stupid and embarrassing. Bad enough I just flashed Lazard. I don't really want everyone in the world getting a full view of me."

"Fine."

"And…um…" Genesis thought over the next thing he was going to say. "I…um…think I'm going to sleep in my room tonight."

Sephiroth looked down at him, surprised at the information. "What if you're attacked again?"

"I know…I just…you know, I'm not sure. I feel like I should be there. Angeal might be around—"

"He will, I imagine. If that's what you want, I won't argue."

Genesis felt bad now but what was he supposed to do? Keep staying with Sephiroth? Someone was going to notice. "Thanks."

They returned to Genesis's room and moved toward the bathroom. _This is going to hurt, I can just tell._ "Okay. Make it quick, I want to pretend this never happened," Genesis stated and handed Sephiroth what he needed.

"Well…pull your pants down, I'll have to clean it first." Genesis decided to throw off most of his clothes. "Or get completely naked, I guess that works, too."

"I'm going to bed after this. It's late and my dick hurts."

"I see." Sephiroth grabbed a cloth and started to clean the sensitive areas. He could feel Genesis tense up from the pain which caused him to smirk. He enjoyed all of Genesis's little motions even if it was in agony. There was something about him that really turned him on all the time.

"Does it look bad?" Genesis asked.

"It looks a bit better without all the blood, but not necessarily a good thing to have your flesh ripped open like this." Sephiroth pulled his gloves off and started to put ointment on it. He gently dragged his fingers against each mark while Genesis hissed and whined at the feeling. When he finished he leaned forward and kissed way below his naval, the very touch of Sephiroth's lips gave Genesis a shock to his system.

"Sephiroth!"

"What? I'm making it all better." He turned him around and quickly fixed the one on his ass before slapping the other cheek. "Don't act so indignant."

Genesis turned back to face him as he had risen to his full height. "Are you always this grabby?"

"Grabby? I didn't grab anything." Sephiroth leaned into him, pushing him against the counter.

"What are you doing?" Genesis whispered slightly embarrassed.

"Washing my hands. You're in the way," he replied as he turned the water on while keeping Genesis pinned against the sink. Their lips weren't too far away from each other, and Genesis could feel the desire to lean forward and bite him, but upon moving forth to do so they both heard the door open.

"Hey Genesis—" Angeal saw the really awkward position. There was a long moment of silence between the three, the water stopped running once Sephiroth turned it off, but the silence only grew longer and more awkward by the second. Finally Angeal gave a slight cough. "Um. What's happening here?"

"Uh, nothing, Angeal. It's…totally not what you're thinking—" Genesis defended himself.

"We were fixing up his body after several 2nd class operatives harassed him," Sephiroth replied casually and moved back to expose Genesis.

"Oooh, God." Angeal remarked looking at it. "How are you still walking?"

"I was actually just going to bed…" Genesis remarked and he grabbed his boxers, pulling them up.

"I see. I'm getting something to eat, you enjoy your bathroom time." Angeal moved on over to the kitchen leaving the two together again.

_God that was so damn awkward. Thanks a lot, Sephiroth…_ Genesis handed Sephiroth back his gloves, "Let me walk you to the door."

Sephiroth followed him on over before he pulled Genesis into his arms and kissed him. For awhile the lusty kiss lasted until Genesis pulled away slightly embarrassed. "I hope to see you tomorrow."

"Right. I'll…send you a message based on whatever Lazard says."

Sephiroth smiled and gave him another kiss before leaving. When Genesis turned around he saw Angeal standing there giving him the weirdest look. _Oh my God did he see that? Did Sephiroth do that on purpose?_ "Um…what?"

What should Angeal say to that? He just saw those two lock lips… "Did I really just see that?"

"I…don't know, what did you just see?"

"You and…him…"

"Well um. Yeah…"

"So…how…long have you been…"

"Dating?"

"Gay was what I was going for."

Genesis gave a nervous laugh and looked down, "Look, Angeal, I…don't really know how to even…explain it all. There really is no way…"

"Try me."

"I…well…okay, we went on that mission together, right? And I guess he really…fell for me over that time and um…sometime afterward he asked me out and I said yes."

Angeal kept staring at him. "So when did you turn gay?"

"Since I met Sephiroth I guess. I don't understand it at all either but he makes me feel good. Sometimes. At least when I'm feeling bummed or something."

There passed a moment of silence until Angeal gave a slight nod, "Okay. I didn't know he was into guys. I guess there are reasons for that. If that's what makes you happy I'm supporting you."

_Wait. Really? Wasn't what I was expecting. Then again, Angeal's always been a nice guy. Weird, but nice._ "You mean that?"

"Yeah, since when have I ever put you down for something?"

"Um…never."

"Exactly."

Genesis did feel a bit better. He crawled into bed but looked over at Angeal. "Do you…have any questions you want to ask me?"

Angeal thought it over while he ate a cold piece of pizza. What could he ask Genesis? "Have you two had sex?"

Genesis _stared_ before he gave a small cough. "Um. Do you really want to know that?"

"Yeah. It's not like it bothers me."

"Well…" Genesis rubbed his arm a bit before nodding, "Yeah, we have."

"Is that why you've been staying over at his place?"

"Um…yeah."

"How many times?"

"That's—"

"Personal. I'm your friend, you always tell me everything."

"…Four times."

"Wow."

"The first time was really painful and I didn't like it. The second time I was drunk. The third was great but Lazard walked in on us. So Sephiroth gave me morning sex after that."

Angeal was silent for a moment while he processed all of that. Jeez. "Didn't know you were such a sex addict."

"I'm not. I don't think I am. It's not like I'm over there right now…"

Angeal nodded, "True, but you're staying here because your dick has been ripped to shreds."

"Yeah. I assumed if he wanted to have sex it'd make things painful and hard to work around."

"Though, when you think about it he might feel rejected and lonely that you don't want to spend a night in his room just to sleep in the same bed. Technically, this makes it look like you only go over there for sex. He'll probably pick up on that, so every time you go over there he'll be prepared." Angeal finished eating and shrugged. "Not really my relationship. If you two just want to fool around that's fine. No harm done if you're not caught." He hesitated. "Wait. Back all that up. Did you say Lazard caught you?"

"Yeah. We're in lockdown right now. We're being put into missions that take up most of our day in order to separate us."

Angeal snorted, "That's weird. Must be working though if you're here and he's over there."

Genesis panicked, "You mean you think that because I chose to stay here tonight that Sephiroth might feel that it's worth ending?"

"Well I don't know. If I were him I might take it that way."

The redhead stood up and paced a bit, "Think I should go over there then? I don't want him to think I'm avoiding him or that Lazard can have his way…"

"If I was you I'd try."

Genesis sighed and threw on some casual clothing before heading out. Angeal watched him go and he snorted. Genesis was so gullible. Luckily that meant another night alone! And he didn't mind that anymore. If Genesis was out being happy he could rest easily.

Meanwhile, Genesis used the keycard he had and snuck into Sephiroth's room, eyes sweeping around the room before he spotted Sephiroth in the bedroom reading. He moved in and noticed Sephiroth look up curiously. "Um. Do you care if I stay here tonight?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "I don't mind. Although I thought you wanted to stay in your room?"

"I…changed my mind. I haven't spent a lot of time with you today."

"I see." He patted the bed and watched Genesis strip back to boxers before crawling in beside him. Sephiroth set the book down and pulled Genesis into a kiss. "I hoped that you'd come."

"Maybe your yearning for me is what made me come over?" He received another kiss.

"Perhaps." Sephiroth dragged a finger gently against Genesis's front. "How are you feeling?"

"Um…okay. I think?" Genesis replied back nervously as Sephiroth sustained eye contact.

"You're nervous, I wonder why that is?"

"You're touching me like you want me."

"I always want you," Sephiroth whispered. His fingers graced against Genesis's exposed thigh and he gently slid his hand upward, feeling his lover tense at the interaction.

"W-Well…I can't help that right now. I'd like to but um…sort of in pain…"

"We don't have to have sex in order to please each other," Sephiroth remarked, thumb massaging a tender spot of Genesis's inner thigh.

Genesis slowly smiled, "Can…I…fall asleep on you and not do anything? I'm just really tired."

Sephiroth chuckled at that. Typical of Genesis. "I suppose…"

They snuggled into each other and Genesis felt glad that Sephiroth listened to him. He really wasn't in the mood for any sexual activity. _I don't get how he can continually want action. I get tired after the first attempt. It takes me a week to recuperate. He must think I'm a sex fiend because of how much action he's been getting out of me. I'll just have to ease it down… Man, can you believe it? I tell Sephiroth to start slow and we've had more sex than we should be allowed to have. I feel sort of slutty now…_ Genesis nuzzled in deeper and closed his eyes tightly…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lazard sat down in his office. Another day, another week filled with forcing people to go out and do physically impossible things, more than likely killing a few of them. Ah, but it was his job and he was good at it. Besides, he didn't get here on pure whim, but that was a different story.

Today he decided he'd put the new 'couple' through the ultimate test. Another mission, and a long one at that. Although their goal was clear, he hoped to cause the two to split up in getting there. General Sephiroth, the wonderful and elegant 1st class SOLDIER would take one route that looked dangerous and forbidding, while the clumsy and ridiculous 3rd class Genesis Rhapsodos would take himself into the easy-looking path. At least, he would tell them to split up, whether Sephiroth would follow his orders would be hard to tell. He wasn't in there watching them and he really didn't want to waste his time in doing so. Either way, it'd be a hardship they'd have to go through. Not his problem.

He picked up his phone and clicked two buttons before settling the phone against his ear listening to it ring.

Genesis snorted and lifted his head as he heard the ringing and he reached over to answer thinking it was his phone. "Hello?"

Lazard heard the soft voice of Genesis on the other end. Did that boy ever leave Sephiroth's side? The sex must be good. But he didn't get how Sephiroth could find a 3rd class SOLDIER as suitable for such intentions. Whatever, it wasn't like he liked Sephiroth either. Sometimes he was the moodiest, brattiest person to work with. "Genesis, this is Sephiroth's phone. Could you please give it to him?"

"Oh…sorry…" Genesis moved to hand it to Sephiroth and saw he was still sleeping. He gave Sephiroth a rough nudge and accidentally smacked his head into the nightstand.

"Ow! Do you mind?" Sephiroth snapped as he rubbed his head. That was a terrible way to wake up.

"Oh jeez, sorry. I just meant to nudge you not break your head open. Are you okay?" Genesis asked as he still held the phone.

"Yes I think so. Next time just…talk to me or something."

"The phone's for you, it's Lazard," Genesis remarked and handed it to him.

Sephiroth grumpily took it, "What?"

Of course the Director was expecting the snappy attitude. And why wouldn't he? Sephiroth was always callous in the morning. Not many people had seen Sephiroth's bad side, but Lazard had been put on the silver-haired General's shit list quite a few times for his untimely calls or sudden interruptions into his room. "Sephiroth, good morning!"

"Please tell me you had something important to tell me other than that!"

"Calm down, of course I do. I am giving you notice on your upcoming mission."

"What am I doing now?" Sephiroth growled deeply, hand rubbing at his eyes while he concentrated on Lazard's voice.

"Well, after this week is over you'll be going with Genesis on an extended mission to infiltrate and destroy an enemy base. We've been haggling with them for awhile now, and most of our 3rd class is stationed there. You'll be deployed as a stealth group to sneak into the base without being noticed and are to destroy it from within."

Sephiroth didn't like the sound of that but he didn't want to say that Genesis wasn't ready when the man was sitting right next to him. "End of this week?"

"Yes. You are supposed to look for the men harassing Genesis during this week, plus I've scheduled you for a few routine checkups that I've noticed you've been delaying."

Sephiroth sighed. He delayed them because he didn't like them. He always felt terrible afterward and it wasn't like the things they did to him were pleasing in any sense. "How nice of you."

"I know. I thought I'd warn you ahead of time. I'll send your updated schedule to your phone."

"Is there a good time when I can come into your office?"

"Any time is fine, Sephiroth."

"Then expect to see me at some point." He hung up then and looked at Genesis wondering if he should say anything or not. "I'm scheduled for checkups this week. I'll try and help you track down the 2nd class men that are bothering you. The faster we get rid of them the better."

Genesis nodded his head, "Okay." He was completely unaware of the hard task that would be coming to him in the next week. "I wonder what he's going to make me do today…" And on cue his phone made some noise. He moved over Sephiroth and grabbed it out of his pants, flipping it open to see the message he was sent. "Come to my office." That was it. There wasn't anything else beyond those words. "That…sounds really not…like him."

Sephiroth got up and looked at the schedule he was sent. "I have to shower and head to the labs testing area." He began to straighten up the bed. "Depending on what they're doing to me today will determine if I contact you or not later today."

_Do to him? What happens during his checkups? Are they taking his liver or something?_ "Oh…um…okay."

Sephiroth could see that Genesis didn't know how to take that. He obviously needed to explain so as not to cause Genesis distress. "Usually I don't feel well after any checkup I'm given. It's a lot of stress they put my body through because I'm given shots to ensure I don't get sick during missions."

"Oh that…sucks. I could always stop by just to make sure you're feeling okay. I mean, in case you want someone to take care of you?"

Although the offer was genuine, Sephiroth didn't want Genesis seeing him at all if he wasn't feeling great. "No thank you. I can take care of myself."

_Ouch. He…didn't have to say it like that. Does he think I'd be bad at helping? Or maybe Angeal was right that he might just…think our relationship is solely based on sex? Last night he did put moves on me until I had changed the subject. Should I say anything? No, I shouldn't, if I did he might get mad or something. I can deal with this…_ "O-Okay…" He hesitated and noticed Sephiroth was waiting for him to leave. Genesis moved on out of the room and then left. _I was…sort of expecting a kiss after all of that. Should I have made a move? Maybe not, he looked like he was in a hurry. I…guess it's okay he didn't kiss me. I mean, it's just a kiss. It's not the end of the world. God, listen to me. I sound so stupid sometimes…_

Genesis walked himself to his room and quickly changed into uniform before heading into Lazard's office. He found the blonde seated in his usual spot doing work on his computer quickly and efficiently with his stylish gloves on. Once Genesis had entered, though, he could feel the tense air. _Oh God, did I do something wrong?_

"Genesis."

Genesis gave a slight nod, "Director…"

"How are you fairing with your wounds?"

Genesis naturally shrugged as a nervous habit but he forced himself to speak up, "Um…fine. It hurts to move a lot but it's manageable."

Lazard's face didn't show whether he cared or not. "I see. I do have a small mission for you to do, but first I'd like to talk to you about something very important. Genesis, I know that while you're in a relationship and that you may spend nights with your significant other, you mustn't answer their phone. Not under any circumstance unless they are clearly unable to do so. Think if it wasn't me calling but someone else of importance. At this hour it would seem extremely fishy that someone else is answering _his_ cell phone. Please keep that in mind in the future. I don't want it happening again."

_Oh my God. He's ripping into me because I answered a phone. I didn't even mean to. Should I tell him it was an accident? Would that make it worse—_

"Your mission will be to stand in the front area. We have a lot of people who come in, Genesis, and they will approach you and ask questions. Try to come up with answers that don't involve you stuttering or looking embarrassed. Also, you're more approachable if you keep your helmet off, but have it with you. That's all I have, now please attend to your mission."

Genesis nodded his head and moved out of the office. _I can't believe I didn't say anything. Why did I freeze up? Am I really that scared of Lazard?_ Genesis moved into the front area and took up position. _Just keep cool and be confident of yourself. I'm charming, that means I'm approachable. As long as I do what I'm told I should breeze through this week. Well…I hope lockdown only happens for a week…_

Genesis, as the hours of the day passed, did get approached by quite a lot of people. He was relatively surprised at how well he handled the situations, but he realized it was because none of them had authority. It was easier to talk to normal people than someone like Lazard or Sephiroth. But his day didn't go without the usual harassment. The place had gotten rather still as the night hours shifted in, Genesis couldn't wait to get out of there. His legs hurt from standing still all day and his brain felt fried after all the information he had to dump on people. Before he could leave he could already see the mob heading his way. _Oh God, why right now? I can't just leave and hope to avoid them, I'm doing my duty. And Sephiroth isn't around to see who they are. Shit. I'm not even sure if I could discern them from each other either…_ He took a deep breath and pretended he didn't see them, eyes looming over the doors as he hoped some kindred soul would be stupid enough to bumble over to him and ask ridiculous and repetitive questions. _Please, God, please…_

"Well would you look at what the cat dragged in! Jailbait, so nice to see you again. You look lovely today, going out to see one of your customers?" The group massed around him and Genesis could already feel his heart sinking.

"I'd prefer if you called me Genesis."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have known 'Jailbait' is only used during your hooker hours."

"I'm not a hooker," Genesis remarked. "Would you stop bothering me?"

The group laughed at him and he felt someone put their arm around him. "We would but we'd hate for someone like you to step out of line."

"Someone like me?" Genesis questioned as he struggled to get out of the tight grasp.

"Queers who dog on other men." You man gave a rough punch to his arm. "Your type should be hiding in closets or working at gay bars, not running around trying to take our jobs."

"I see you're really homophobic, but you've got the wrong person—"

"Oh, he's one of those," one remarked and looked about. "Come on, guys. Let's take our princess to a more private area."

Genesis tried to struggle but there were enough of them to hoist him up and move. They got outside and hauled him into an alleyway before they let him have it. Someone pepper sprayed him in the eyes and it felt like someone's knuckles were made out of metal as they pounded him to death. It wasn't just one person, though, it was a mob just going at him at once. A few times he felt himself be jabbed or smashed into a wall or surrounding items in the alley, but he couldn't tell where he was or how far he'd gone anymore. After awhile he was in too much pain to even fight them anymore, and by that time the rest were breathing hard and chuckling at their bloodied victim. They threw him in a dumpster before leaving him there.

For awhile there was no movement from him. He didn't think he could move, but he realized if he stayed in the dumpster he'd probably get crushed by a garbage compactor and that would be a really pitiful death. Slowly he crawled out blindly falling to the cement since his eyes were burning and useless. Genesis tried to regain himself and although he sat there hoping to get his eyesight back, he felt that making it back into Shinra would be too hard of a task. What if they were just waiting for him?

His hands dove into his pocket and retrieved his phone. Though he couldn't see, he could at least feel the buttons. He knew Angeal's number was the first on his contact list so he quickly hit the call button and held his phone against his ear. After a few rings he got Angeal's voicemail, noting that he couldn't get to the phone at the moment since he was in a mission or busy. Defeated, Genesis hung up and tried again, this time calling Sephiroth.

Sephiroth had been resting on his couch. He got a few shots today and he reaaaallly was in a foul mood. The ringing made him open his eyes and pick up his phone. Ugh, Genesis. He told him not to bother him. He picked up, "Genesis, I told you I didn't want to be bothered."

Genesis felt startled at the nasty tone Sephiroth had toward him. _Maybe I should have just waited for my eyesight to clear instead of calling anyone?_ "U-Um…y-y-yeah…I…know."

Sephiroth noticed Genesis was quiet, "Well? What do you want?"

"I…uh…well…I just…"

"Spit it out," Sephiroth growled.

_This was a bad idea. I shouldn't bother him all the time… I need to learn to pick myself up. How will I ever get stronger if I always have to have someone else help me?_ "Nevermind. It's not important. I'm sorry for bothering you…" Genesis hung up before Sephiroth could say anything. He sat there for an hour or more, he couldn't really tell, waiting for his vision to clear up a bit. His eyes could hardly open but he was able to see slightly. Everything was fuzzy and out of focus. He assumed his eyes were still trying to clear themselves up after all the crap sprayed into them…

He walked back, or more like limped, and found his way back inside Headquarters. No one stopped and said anything to him while he made his way up the stairs. He assumed if he went in the elevator he might arrive on the wrong floor. The journey on the stairs, especially with a bad knee, took forever! If there was anything worse than being beaten to a bloody pulp, it was having to walk around shamefully after it happened so that everyone could see.

Down the rooming area he went and soon found his room since a potted plant was right beside it. He dug out his keycard and blindly tried it a few times before it worked. As he got in he heard Angeal in the kitchen. "Hey, Genesis, I got your phone call about an hour ago. I just finished what I was doing, I hope it wasn't too important. Have you eaten yet? I'm making quesadillas if you want some."

Genesis shuffled about and tripped on something, falling to the ground painfully. _Please…if there is a higher power…just end me…_

Angeal heard the loud thump and he set the food in the oven before turning the timer on. He moved to see what was going on and found Genesis on the ground. "You could turn on the light so you wouldn't fall over, you know." He moved and flicked it on before glancing back at Genesis who wasn't moving. His eyes noticed the scrapes and bruises covering his exposed arms. "Genesis?" He asked cautiously as he moved over. Angeal rolled him onto his side. "Holy shit. What happened? Genesis, are you okay? Can you talk?"

Genesis nodded his head. He just wasn't sure if he could say anything intelligible at the moment. "It's nothing…"

"Are you kidding me? Can you even see?"

"Not really…"

"Is this why you called?" Angeal picked him up and sat him in their comfy chair.

"Yeah…and I called Sephiroth…but um…yeah I just sat there until my vision cleared a little and I walked back…"

"What do you mean? What went on?"

"Those guys caught me during my shift out front and…they carried me into an alley…"

"The 2nd class operatives that roughed you up yesterday…"

"Yeah. It's nothing…I'm fine…"

"Genesis, you're covered in blood and bruises. Your eyes are swollen shut. I'm surprised you're even awake right now. Look, I'll get you to the medical room, okay? Let me turn the oven off."

"No really, I'm fine…I just need to rinse my eyes—"

"You're crazy," Angeal remarked back and went into the kitchen. He came back out and hoisted Genesis into his arms. "You said you tried to contact Sephiroth? Was he in a mission?"

"He…" Genesis didn't know how to word it. "He wasn't feeling well so I just…hung up."

"What? You didn't tell him?"

"No, he was really snappy. It was just me panicking. I'm okay, really. It's not that big of a deal."

"He's going to be worried once he hears about this," Angeal argued and carried the pulverized redhead to their destination. They got him into a room and Angeal made sure that everything was handled before he left to go see Sephiroth. He pounded on the General's door as if he was the one that had the almighty title. There was a long pause before Angeal heard movement from inside. The door cracked open and Sephiroth glared at him.

"Do you mind?"

"What's got your panties in a knot?" Angeal remarked. He kept his temper about him, but he didn't look too happy.

"I had some checkups today, it's not any of your business. What's your problem? Did you need something?"

"I didn't, but Genesis did."

Sephiroth sighed, "What now? Was he upset that I wasn't in a good mood?"

"No, though I wished that was the case. Genesis just dragged himself into my room completely blinded and covered in blood because a few operatives had taken him outside and tried to kill him in the alleyway. He said he called you for help but he felt like he was overreacting once he realized how bad of a mood you were in. He stayed out there for…who knows how long after some idiots had beaten him to a pulp."

Sephiroth's attitude quickly changed, "Is he still in your room?"

"No, I had to take him to the hospital wing. I'd be surprised if he wasn't suffering from a concussion." Angeal blocked Sephiroth from leaving. "Give him some time to rest. You should think next time before you blow up at him. Genesis could have been lying there losing half of his organs and he would have acted the same way. He could have died. He's really pessimistic and you have to remember that whatever you say or do will leave a huge imprint on his mind."

Sephiroth was surprised he was being lectured about this, but he realized that Genesis and he didn't know a whole lot about each other. They were still in that stage where things were unclear about what the other really meant. And…to think that they were dating when they were this foolish… "I didn't realize… Thank you for telling me. I'll check on him tomorrow."

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next day arrived and Sephiroth had gone in early to the medical area and asked to see Genesis. As he was led into the boy's room he found the man still slumbering quietly. His eyes took in Genesis's body where areas were bandaged while some bruises were on display to show how tortured the man was. At first he didn't want to wake him, the fear of troubling the aching soul before him giving him the desire to leave and let him sleep. But he knew he should be there with him, to wait for him to awaken and reassure that he was okay. Slowly he sunk down in the seat beside the bed and kept his eyes on Genesis for a long time, examining the soft features of his lover before him. He yearned to kiss him and all of his painful spots, to brush away the bruises that showed on his perfect skin…but he couldn't…

"Genesis?" He asked softly and he noticed the boy murmured something. "Genesis, it's me…"

The 3rd class operative opened a bruised, red eye to see Sephiroth sitting there beside him. For a minute it took awhile to sink in before he coughed slightly. "Sephiroth? What are you doing here?"

"Angeal explained what happened last night. I shouldn't have snapped at you—"

"Oh…um…it's okay, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Next time just speak up about what's happening. And…I'll try to remember to keep my attitude in check."

"It's…okay. You told me not to bother you—"

"Genesis, if you're in pain, suffering, or really just…_need_ me, I don't mind coming to get you. You're important to me. Don't ever forget that, okay? I don't want you to feel like you're burdening me just because you called up for help."

Genesis nervously smiled, "Okay…Sephiroth." He sat up a little bit. "Although you really shouldn't see me like this, I look and feel like shit."

Sephiroth smirked, "It'll get better, trust me. I've got some more checkups to do today, but before I do them I'm going to find who put you into this mess."

"They tend to travel in a pack. And the main guy sort of…has this deep, husky voice. And one of them has a scar on his right arm, but that's all I can really tell you."

"How many are there?"

"About…five."

"Okay. Try to get some rest, I'll come visit again soon." Sephiroth took Genesis's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before he rose and left the room. First a stop to Lazard's office.

The blonde was doing his usual business when Sephiroth came in. "Good morning—"

"Last night after Genesis's shift the operatives pulled him into an alley and beat him to death. He's in the hospital resting at the moment."

Lazard was shocked to hear that, "Oh um…I wasn't informed of this yet. Is he all right?"

"He looks terrible but he's taking it rather well. I think he'll be moving in a few days. Still, this harassment has gotten out of hand."

"I completely agree with you. I hope that you find these operatives soon."

"That's what I'm doing today. I wanted you to ensure that my checkups were moved to a later time while I find them."

"Of course."

"I…also wanted to talk to you about the mission you wanted Genesis and myself to go on at the end of this week. I don't want Genesis to go."

Lazard sighed, "Genesis needs to get back into missions that are suited for him, Sephiroth. You can't shelter him forever. I know he's important to you but there are other 3rd class operatives at that fort. He can do the same work. Your stealth team will work successfully, I trust that."

"I know that there are other operatives that are in his class level working there, but I don't feel comfortable taking Genesis with me into a stealth mission. I don't want to risk having him hurt—"

"You're scared he'll be killed."

There was a moment of silence and Sephiroth solemnly nodded, "If he got killed while I'm on the mission with him—"

"You'd be devastated. But his possibility of dying is less than if he were alone. Sephiroth, you've said so yourself that it's your duty to protect those that you work with. I imagine that you will ensure he gets a grasp on what SOLDIER is really about…and that you will make sure he survives, even if you have to take different paths or routes during your mission to make that happen."

Sephiroth looked at him and then away again. "Then I will make sure that he is fine…"

"Good. I'm glad you understand why I paired you two together. Now…please go take care of your business."

Sephiroth nodded and left the room. Now to find those operatives…

It had taken him mostly all day to track them down, but Sephiroth had found the hooligans in a group together talking about the incident.

"He made the most pathetic noises I've ever heard. And he calls himself a SOLDIER. Looks like we've been downgrading ourselves ever since we let queers like him into our ranks."

"No kidding. The best part was how much he cried." A group of agreement came from all of them. "Luckily we won't have to deal with that. He'll never make it into 2nd class. And you know what? I bet he's packing his bags after he recovers and heading home."

Sephiroth zoned in on them. It had to be Genesis they were talking, it was all too coincidental that their descriptions sounded like something that had happened to the boy. He leisurely came up to them and spotted the member with the scar on his arm. "Good evening, men. May I ask what all of you are talking about?"

For awhile the spread of fear washed onto their covered faces, though Sephiroth could see it in their mouths and the rest of their posture. They feared him. And boy…did they have a lot to fear after he chewed them all out. Finally the leader of the group spoke up, his voice was just as Genesis had described it. "Oh nothing. Some yuppie got his ass kicked around yesterday and we were merely commenting about how we need _real_ men in our ranks, not young kids pretending to be."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "And what do you constitute as a 'real' man?"

"Someone old enough to shave and able to defend his ass when trouble comes around."

Sephiroth thought it over, "Who in particular were you commenting about?"

"You know that kid everyone calls Jailbait? Let's just say he met up with some real guns yesterday…" The group chuckled at the remark.

Sephiroth wasn't amused, "I do know him, I saw him yesterday in the medical area."

"How's he look?" One of the others had asked more to satisfy all of their curiosity rather than in concern for Genesis's health.

"Bad. He's in critical condition from the injuries he's sustained." He decided he'd lie just to really get a reaction out of them. "It's a pity, really. I took him on a previous mission with me and he told me the reason he joined SOLDIER was to help his mother who's suffering from a life threatening disease, not to mention the little sister he has. If his mother dies who knows where she'll end up. And now that he's been put into the condition he's in, I don't think he'll ever be able to get out of bed. I can't imagine what would drive people to harass someone so violently. Do any of you know the reason why it happened?"

He noticed a few had shifted uneasily at Sephiroth's information but none of them wanted to speak up. After awhile it was the leader that once again took the floor. "Well, I guess it's obvious from the nickname people give him. Jailbait. He's into guys."

"Is there something wrong with being attracted to the same sex?"

The question itself wasn't too hard to answer, but coming from Sephiroth they all felt a bit stumped. They weren't sure if they should answer honestly or not.

"I personally think that homosexuality is not something to be brandished. Especially in SOLDIER," the leader remarked.

"Did he openly express affection or attention toward another male?" Sephiroth questioned him.

"Not…in front of me. Though he looks like the type that might. Did he pull any moves on you during your trip?"

Sephiroth could only smirk at that question. "No, he didn't." He saw them look a bit disappointed that they hadn't figured Genesis out. "Would you be surprised if I had been the one that put the moves on him?"

The group gave a slight chuckle, though they weren't sure if he was joking around or not. His expression was very mysterious. "What would you even do? Say he looked pretty?"

Sephiroth pulled him close by his armor and dragged one delicate finger under the man's chin, "Well I don't know, I think I could do a bit better than that."

The others were staring in complete shock. Was this happening? This had to be a joke, though. The leader pushed away gently ensuring not to freak out or snap at Sephiroth. "Okay, I get your point. We must have just…jumped the gun. All of us have on assuming he's gay."

"So what are you going to do to make up for what you've done? He's hospitalized now suffering from acts of hatred that weren't even supposed to happen to him."

"Hey, I didn't say anything about us hurting him," the guy remarked quickly. "Don't jump to conclusions."

"Odd, you were doing the same thing a minute ago."

"We're sorry about being quick to judge, but we had nothing to do with what happened to him, all right?"

"I see. Could all of you do me a favor? Take your helmets off for a minute. I've been looking for an army of strong men to gather up for an upcoming mission. It's going to be very different than what you're used to."

They all hesitantly took their helmets off and Sephiroth got a good look at them all. Good, now he could easily tell who they were. "Thank you. Sorry to bother you for so long."

"It's always a pleasure to hear what you have to say, Sephiroth," the leader remarked, though he didn't quite show it.

Sephiroth returned to Lazard and wrote the names down. "There you go. These are the men you'll want to get rid of."

Lazard looked at the list, "Get rid of?"

"The ones who harassed Genesis."

"I can't throw them out of SOLDIER for what they've done…" Lazard remarked, "You know that."

"Of course not. But you can put them on a mission that you know they won't be able to return to. I know you've been ordered to do something like that before. And as a General, I think you will understand me when I say that these men are not needed. I've seen them work, I've seen how bad it is. Find a mission and make sure they don't come back…"

Lazard would have argued but he saw the heat in Sephiroth's eyes. They bore into his soul and he felt very uncomfortable around him, almost…a tinge of fear that Sephiroth would throw him on out to the desert if he didn't comply. "Right…expect to hear of their deaths soon." He turned to his computer to file their names in.

Sephiroth made sure he did it before he turned around, "I'm glad you see things my way." He then left…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Feeling any better?" Sephiroth asked as he stood before Genesis. It had only been a few days later that Genesis had gotten out of the hospital and was able to get back to work. Though he had sustained quite some injuries, he hadn't broken anything and he would easily heal within time.

"I'm fine. How do my eyes look?" Genesis asked as the doctor checked something on his arm.

"They look fine. They're not red anymore, and the black eye isn't as terrible as it was."

Genesis smiled and watched the doctor nod that they could go. He walked with Sephiroth out of the room, "All right, so…you told me there was something important we had to discuss?"

"Right. With Lazard."

"Is it about those guys?"

"They've already been taken care of. This is a bit different."

Genesis followed him. He felt chipper for some reason, a bit free-spirited as he was released to move around again. He grew tired of being bedridden all the time. He needed to stay active and to not get hurt so easily but sometimes he found that trouble came looking for him and it was always inevitable. Once they got into the office Lazard gave them a kind smile and moved a gloved hand through the air for them to take a seat. Genesis sat down and waited to hear what this was all about.

"Genesis, it's good to see you're recovering…again. I apologize that you had to undergo any kind of harassment for your preference in men. But the reason I actually called you in for is about a future mission. This Friday you will be leaving with Sephiroth to go on a stealth mission. You'll arrive at a current location occupied by our 3rd class operatives, but you won't be joining them. Instead you'll be heading directly into enemy territory and wiping out their fort. It might sound like quite a lot to do, but rest assured that Sephiroth will protect you. Even with that in mind, if something is to happen we will have to contact your parents about any possible tragedies."

Genesis felt shocked, first he made it sound fine, and then he made a comment about him possibly dying. "Um. Are you saying I should talk to my parents first before I go?"

"Yes. It would be in your best interest, at least. That way they won't feel like they've been left out of your life in the case that you might die. It's been regarded as a good process of relieving stress for those who lose a loved one to get everything out before that person dies. As I said before, though, Sephiroth will be here to make sure you're not getting blasted to death or falling into the wrong hands."

"Right."

"Do you think you can do this mission?"

"Well…I don't see why not. I have to get back on my feet somewhere."

Lazard smiled, "Right. I'm glad you're willing to serve your citizens without question."

_Is that a good thing? _Genesis nervously returned the smile and he looked at Sephiroth. He could see the man was tense about something but he didn't quite get it. "Is there…um…anything else I should know?"

"As of now, no. Keep training and try to recover quickly. The rest will be revealed before you head out. That's all I had to say."

Genesis and Sephiroth soon headed out of the office and he felt pretty confident in the mission to come. _At least we're working together again. It means I'll be safe, and maybe this will redeem me of my last big mission? That one turned out so terrible. I can do this. And soon I'll be in 2__nd__ class with Angeal._

Sephiroth looked over at Genesis. He had so much to say to him but he knew not to say it in Lazard's office. He waited until they were in the privacy of his room that he let out everything on his mind—some of it not being as constructive as Genesis's thoughts. "Genesis, why do you always blindly accept a mission given to you? Why don't you ever ask questions about what's going to happen, how many people there are, what's the risk? Does none of that bother you, that you could go out there and die? It's not like you're scheduling a meeting or heading through the park."

Genesis tried not to look shocked but Sephiroth had completely taken him off guard. "I…don't think about those things. I assumed that Lazard picked me for a mission that was either suitable for me or that he believes I can do. So…I don't see the point in asking questions."

"This mission isn't suitable for you. It's a stealth mission. Do you even know what that means?"

Highly offended, the redhead glared at him, "Yeah, I know what that means. What makes you think I'm not suited to do it?"

"You've only been on one other big mission where I did most of the work. You ended up getting shot anyway. What makes this different? There will be men everywhere, and we're going inside their base. They have the advantage."

_Why is he yelling at me?_ "I…know. Do you think I won't be of any help?"

"I don't want to sound cruel about it but I think you're more of a handicap than of any help to me. I'd prefer to go in alone."

Their eyes made contact and Genesis looked away first. _I'm a handicap? I'm of no help? I…didn't know he thought that about me. He's probably right, though. I'm completely worthless when it comes to missions, I can't imagine this will be easy for him to lug me around while trying to infiltrate a base. I just wished he'd have said it a bit nicer. It…makes it sound like he really disrespects me._ "I…didn't know I was that bad. I could always tell Lazard I don't think I can do it…"

"He probably won't listen…" Sephiroth replied. "You have to think harder than that. If we're dropped off where the rest of our troops are at, you could stay and help them while I go in and infiltrate the base. I can come back and get you. The rest is history."

"But I can't take credit for helping if I didn't help. If someone found out it'd be my head on Lazard's desk."

"I'm the General. If I ordered you to stay back then you have no reason to follow any other order. I'm the one that knows the battlefield the best and my decision to pull you from the mission is based on my experiences and my knowledge. I know you're not ready. When we return it'll be explained to Lazard and he'll have to deal with it. Got it?"

Genesis nodded his head, "I won't…get in trouble will I?"

"No. I would, not you, but they lack the details to understand my decision anyway, so they have no basis to argue. Technically you could have gone into shock and I deemed to pull you. I don't necessarily have to give them a truthful story."

Now that worried Genesis, if Sephiroth lied what would it do to Genesis's reputation? "If you say something like that it might hurt my ability to move up in rank, Sephiroth, I don't want it to sound like I'm afraid of going into battle."

Sephiroth turned his catty green eyes onto Genesis to critically analyze his posture. "What makes you think that you'll ever go beyond 3rd class?"

Genesis felt those words hit him hard, a slight ache came into his chest but he did his best to ignore it. _Does Sephiroth think that I'm going to dwell in the 3__rd__ rank forever? Does he have no confidence that I will improve over time? Has he always…thought this about me?_ "I believe I can and that's all that matters. It doesn't matter how much you think I'm going to fail—"

"I didn't say that," Sephiroth snapped back at him.

"That's what you're making it sound like. You don't think I'll get anywhere in SOLDIER. You just told me I'm stupid for accepting a mission because I don't ask questions, and you remarked I have no skill and that I'll be a burden to you in completing the one we're assigned. I didn't realize that you thought I was completely useless, but now I know how you really feel."

"I didn't say you were useless," Sephiroth argued. "I just know your limits better than you do."

"You don't know anything about me," Genesis retorted. "You've seen me fight once."

"I've seen what other people have done to you. Look at yourself. You're completely banged up because you don't know how to defend yourself!"

"I chose not to fight back, that has nothing to do with my capabilities."

"Why do you let people walk all over you all the time?"

"I don't, it just never bothers me. Why are you treating me like this?" Genesis defended himself. "I've gone through a lot of hell just to get here and now to be with you, and you're making it seem like I brought it all on myself."

"Don't act like such a victim and that wouldn't happen. Just take a seat, will you?"

Genesis couldn't believe him. Did he really just say that he brought on his problems because he acted the part? "I'm going to my room—" He had turned to head for the door but Sephiroth's hand reached out and yanked him hard to turn around.

"I'm not done talking to you," Sephiroth growled. His grip was so tight it was hurting Genesis and the boy struggled to get out of it which only made Sephiroth feel surprised but also angered. "Quit struggling," he remarked.

"Let me go," Genesis snarled back.

"Why are you fighting me?" Sephiroth questioned and gave Genesis a rough tug toward him. "You're acting like I'm hurting you."

"You are!" Genesis shouted at him. "Just leave me alone, okay?" He tried to push away from Sephiroth but now both of the General's hands were gripping him.

"If you're going to act like that it'll only get worse," Sephiroth replied as he moved Genesis over to the couch and sat down, bringing him down with.

"I'm just not in the mood to talk right now," Genesis admitted, "So please let me go."

"Then don't talk if it's that big of a problem. Just sit with me for awhile. We haven't said much to each other since you were in the hospital, you could at least act like you miss me."

Genesis sat there in silence and slowly Sephiroth loosened up his grip. It was an awkward and quiet moment as they sat there. No one said anything and Genesis just yearned to get up and leave. He could feel Sephiroth watching him, analyzing everything about him. At that moment in time he really hated him. He just needed comfort and care, to let loose on someone after fighting with Sephiroth and being told he was worthless. He felt like shit and Sephiroth wasn't helping. All he wanted to do was go to bed again and take a long nap. He hoped that'd clear up everything so that whatever went on could just be looked at as a really bad nightmare…

Sephiroth, meanwhile, hoped that Genesis would calm down a bit. He assumed the man was jumpy because of the encounters he had gone through and it had less to do with their argument. The last thing he wanted was for Genesis to leave in such a poor mood. Besides, he had planned to give him something good to think about after all that time cooped up in the hospital wing and he wasn't about to let a small argument blow all of that away. When he noticed that Genesis was finally moving to leave he grabbed him from behind and held him there for awhile.

"Can I go now?" Genesis whispered. He was sick of being stopped.

"No…" Sephiroth moved him toward the bedroom, "I've got a present for you."

Genesis sighed, "Sephiroth, I'm not in the mood for any of this."

Sephiroth closed the door behind him and locked it. "I know. But I'm not going to let your poor mood ruin everything. I can understand you're upset and grouchy, but that doesn't mean you're allowed to refuse every effort I make to fix that."

"I don't see how having sex is going to fix anything."

Sephiroth toyed with Genesis's belts as he kept eye contact with him. "You just need a gentle touch to help calm you." He brought Genesis down onto the bed and started a trail of kisses against his hips and moved up his lover's chest. At first Genesis really didn't want to deal with him, but as Sephiroth continued his act he found that refusing wasn't much of an option. It wasn't until Sephiroth had reached his lips that he found he was merely overreacting. He thought that Sephiroth was just going to have sex with him and then let him leave, something he really wouldn't appreciate, but instead he found that Sephiroth meant it about being gentle. The soft, tender kisses were enjoyable along with the feeling of Sephiroth gently massaging his body with his hands.

_Even after all that crap he said about me…I'm giving in to him. I don't know why I give in. Why do I let everyone have their way with me? Am I…afraid to stand up for myself? Or…is it because I can't win?_

_I…I just hope that this isn't going to be a pattern for me. And I hope that I can prove I'm worthy when our mission arrives…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hope you liked this one! Not so many awkward moments, but there will be plenty to come. Along with drama, of course.

**Please review**! And the next chapter will be up in the near future.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter. Felt like I did this super fast, but it's still got detail and is close to the same length as the others….so I hope you enjoy it!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genesis sat in the back of a rickety vehicle, the bouncing and swaying of the entire area made him feel somewhat sick, but as he spaced out he found that he wasn't as bothered as he thought he would be. At the moment everything was calm. They were at that stage where they only had to wait, but they didn't want to go into battle. At least…he felt that way. He had been puzzling over a few things for the past few days and he wondered when he should bring it up. Gently he pulled off his helmet and stared at his reflection. The dark color of the bruises he had had mostly diminished, although one had stayed prominently on his cheek. He couldn't help but pick up on all of his feminine features. Such full lips that looked dark in color since he was cold, the cheekbones were high and his eyes seemed to smile with the way his eyelashes curled. _And this is why I get made fun of. For looking like such a woman._ He toyed with the helmet a bit before turning his eyes onto Sephiroth who was twirling the ends of his hair as he waited for their trip to end. _I should say something instead of sitting in this really awkward silence. I mean, the guys up front can't hear us, can they? Maybe they can. Well whatever, I should still say something instead of sit here pretending I don't know him…_

"I uh…never called my parents…" Genesis remarked after awhile.

Sephiroth brought his eyes over to Genesis as he had spoken, breaking his concentrating from the silver locks. "About going on this mission?"

"Yeah."

"It was merely a suggestion. It's not like you're forced to call them."

Genesis shrugged his shoulders at the thought about it. "I guess they would have wanted me to call, though."

"I'm sure most parents would want their child to call. Why did you put it off?"

"I'm not sure. I guess…I was afraid they'd talk me out of it. They're pretty good at doing those things, making me rethink what I want to do in life. Dad said I should forget being in SOLDIER and that I should instead work on my corporation for apple juice." Genesis snorted. "As nice as it is to do harvest and work with Banora Whites…I can't see me doing that for the rest of my life."

Sephiroth turned to face him more as they engaged in conversation. "Why did he want you to take such a route?"

"Close to home, I suppose. I bet he's tired of hearing mom nag about me…where I am, if I'm safe, if I've done anything bad lately…"

"I see. Do you call them often?"

Genesis thought it over and realized he hadn't called them…since he got into SOLDIER. "No. They don't even know my cell number."

"Is there a reason you avoid contacting them?"

Genesis shrugged, "Not sure why. I guess I'm busy with my own life."

Sephiroth got comfortable again and looked up at the ceiling of the truck as he was rested on a bunch of cargo. He didn't say anything else to Genesis and the redhead wasn't sure why he didn't respond back. The ride continued for a few more minutes in silence before Genesis spoke up again. "Do you talk to your parents at all?" Genesis asked. He really didn't know much about Sephiroth's personal life and he wished he could get to know him better.

Sephiroth slowly looked over at Genesis and wondered what he should even say. "I don't have parents."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. I didn't realize they were dead," Genesis replied quickly. _Way to go, dumbass._

"I don't know if they're dead, either. I'm an orphan."

Genesis wished he could still take back his words. _Why didn't I know this?_ "I'm…sorry—"

"It's not important."

"Well I just—"

"I never told you. There's nothing to get upset about, you were making perfectly normal assumptions."

"I meant to apologize about not having parents. I mean, I've said a lot about my family to you, I sort of feel like a jerk."

Sephiroth kept his eyes diverted as Genesis apologized to him. Why was he sorry? It wasn't his fault. "It's normal to talk about family. Just because I didn't have one doesn't mean you have to be quiet about yours. Don't worry about it."

Genesis still felt guilty. "So…um…how long have you been an orphan?"

"Since…I was born."

"Do you know their names or anything?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "No."

"Are you ever…curious about them?"

Sephiroth wanted to admit that he thought about it a lot, but instead he shook his head. "I never think about it, it's not important to me." He looked at his phone, "We have a few more hours. You should get some rest." He deliberately changed the subject so as to get it off of his mind. Last thing he needed was to dwell on that before an important mission.

"Um…right…" Genesis replied and got comfortable, or at least tried, on the cargo as well. Nothing else passed between them…

He woke up once he realized the noise had stopped and he wasn't shaking like mad. His attention went to the new noise that was coming from outside. People…lots of them.

The doors opened and broke light on them both, "We've been expecting you, General! We're getting massacred out here without your help."

Sephiroth got up and moved out. He motioned for Genesis to follow and the three of them went into a tented area where maps were spread across makeshift tables. Genesis could see on the far side of the tent a bunch of beds and what looked like bloody bodies, but he quickly diverted his eyes once the operative started talking.

"We've got our men stuck in four pockets here, here, here, and here," he pointed at each colored section of the map. "The entire fort is really complicated, because the walls cut us off in this shape you see drawn here," he traced his finger on parts of it. Genesis thought it looked like stepping stones. "There are breaks in it, but all of the spots are heavily guarded. The best bet to get you in is either to try and maneuver through behind, smash our own hole into the wall, or just throw you over and hope you land someplace safe."

"Do you know how many troops are present on their side?"

"I'd say around two hundred and we only have about…fifty. Not even that. They all keep shipping in but we're not getting any better."

"Is that infantrymen included?" Sephiroth questioned the numbers.

"Yes. Our SOLDIER operatives are down to ten including myself. Five were instantly killed…all 2nd class men. I'm not sure what they were doing, but they tried to pull some ridiculous fly in and instead the entire 'copter went down."

Sephiroth thought those five sounded familiar but he didn't say anything about it. "Any idea how the base is laid out?" The man shook his head. "I'm surprised this is such a problem area."

"They really don't like Shinra, mostly. We were going to bomb the whole place, but it was second-guessed because it's too close to the mako that we need. So…we're taking them out with man power."

"Right. I'll have to see this wall before I judge what I'll do specifically. From there all you'll have to do is be a distraction and keep on the defensive."

"Yes, sir." The man nodded before looking at Genesis. "Another for our ranks?"

"Only for awhile. I need you to keep an eye on him for me. Let him help out but keep him out of battle—"

Genesis was surprised, "But—"

"That's an order," Sephiroth continued.

The figure nodded, "Right, I'll have him work in medical. We're low on men."

Sephiroth looked at Genesis, "You'll thank me later." His eyes went back to the other man. "Get him where he needs to be and meet me back here. We'll start as soon as possible."

The operative nodded and walked off as Genesis followed him pretty bummed. _I wanted to prove myself and this is all I can do? Help people who got hurt? I feel so fucking pathetic._ "All the supplies are over there. Try to be careful and don't waste anything. Remember, help those that you know you can save…and leave the rest."

"Isn't that—"

"We don't have time to waste. If you need help ask another operative." The man walked off and Genesis felt somewhat lost until someone came in holding his arm.

"I just got shot," the man hissed and showed Genesis the wound, blood poured from it.

"U-Um. Okay. Sit down I'll get it fixed," Genesis replied and quickly began his duty…

The hours went by as Genesis worked with the wounded. Half the time he wasn't even sure if he was doing his wrappings correctly or if he was treating the wrong people, but he didn't care. He wanted to do his best but felt so defeated, as if what he was doing now could have been done by someone else with less talent than him… What if he didn't have any talent? Did Sephiroth know that he failed at being a fighter?

There came a lot of shouting and Genesis turned to look out the flap when a bomb went off. He was knocked onto his feet while his head spun. _Ugh, that hurt!_ He tried to upright himself quickly and he felt something go flying by him. Then screams and agonizing noises filled his ears before another bomb went off, dirt blasting itself all over him. Temporarily blinded, Genesis didn't know if he should move or not. _I can't keep up, my balance is off, everything is going too quickly and yet I feel like I'm slowed down. What's happening? Why are we being attacked in this safe location?_

Genesis watched as the tented area started to fall down on the wounded who hadn't been killed in the blast, and right before his eyes was the answer. The enemy had maneuvered around them. They were too busy with being in the pockets near the walls that they obvious overlooked covering the back end…

He grabbed his sword and went to find a place to hide, but it felt like a useless attempt. People surrounded him and he knew he'd have to fight. He rushed in…

Genesis didn't really remember what all went on. His blade controlled itself while his attention merely snapped toward the nearest moving thing allowing him to slice down anyone in the opposition, but he wasn't retaining the violence and bloodshed. Instead, his mind felt fogged out as he continued to fight for a way to survive. So far he was doing well until a grenade went off near him. The redhead fell over and became caked in clay from the disheveled earth and he wiped at his eyes to get it away. A shard strike to his head sent his already dizzy mind spinning and he fell over again. His grasp lost his sword and he couldn't tell where he was at anymore. Words tried to enter his ears but he heard nothing, just the blasted ringing while he felt the spasms of his muscles in that delicate time.

"Get up you filthy worm," he finally heard and another strike caused him to smack back into the ground. This time Genesis scrambled to his feet and found a gun pointing right at his head. "Another lowly puke. Shoot him."

"Wait!" Genesis replied as he heard the gun get prepared. "Don't shoot me."

"You're only 3rd class, you turd, we have no use for you."

Genesis backed up a little, "Can I call my mom first?"

The guys laughed at him and someone hit the back of his knees making him kneel. "Don't make me laugh."

"I already did," Genesis noted.

"Listen to this guy, such a shame we're going to have to put you out of your misery."

"You don't have to. Please…" Genesis begged. _OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!_ "I have so much I still have to live for!"

The guys started to laugh harder, "Would you listen to him? This guy is a comedian."

Genesis wasn't even sure if that was a good or bad thing to be right before he died. But then he thought of the best way to get out of this, "Look! It's Sephiroth!"

The guys all hooted with laughter, "Oh, now he's trying to pull one over on us. Why would that bastard even be here?"

"I-I came with him here, I'm being completely serious!" Not.

"Oh, so you know that wise-ass General, eh?" One of the men stepped forward and grabbed Genesis's shirt front. His grungy face peered mercilessly at Genesis's for the longest time until a crooked smirk came dashing across his lips. "We're keeping him."

"What? As if he'd know anything," one argued.

"Well then he's going to be tortured until he comes up with something worth hearing, boys. Now…tie him up and let's get out of here. If Sephiroth really is around we don't have time to waste."

Genesis felt himself be bound and pulled away. He wasn't necessarily sure if being kidnapped was a good sign or not. Luckily he wasn't dead, but that didn't mean he wouldn't die in the near future to a bunch of mangy men who looked like they hadn't bathed in weeks. He felt someone strike him on the head and he passed out…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sephiroth escaped the fort. Most of the place had been emptied out which really worried him. If the enemy had moved on, then why was everyone still stationed near the walls? But by the time he got to the walls…he understood what had happened. They had pulled one over them.

Before Sephiroth was a decimated area. Operatives and infantrymen scattered the grounds along with the enemy. He walked around in the quiet grounds when he thought about Genesis and if he was safe. A tightening of his chest and throat came but he quickly pushed the feeling away as he ran to find him.

There. The entire tent of the wounded was destroyed. He pushed back the flap and looked for Genesis amongst the bodies when he felt someone grab his leg. His eyes shot down expecting it to be Genesis, but instead it was one of the wounded men. "Help me," he whispered painfully.

Sephiroth bent down and propped the man up. The injury he had sustained was enough that Sephiroth knew he wasn't going to make it. "I need your help. There was a 3rd class SOLDIER in here by the name of Genesis Rhapsodos. He has reddish brown hair, he sort of looks feminine. He was taking care of you and the rest when the attack happened. Do you know where he went?"

The figure winced as he tried to concentrate on Sephiroth's words and the man coughed and shook his head, "I…I just remember hearing them talk…"

"Them? Who?"

"The enemy…I think they captured him…"

"Are you certain? He's not dead?"

"I-I don't…think he is…. They came from…behind and got us all. They must…must have…" he grew silent.

Sephiroth saw that he lost him, the spark in his eyes had gone dull…. He set him down gently and rose. If they captured Genesis he still had time to save him, but the question is where could they have gone? He whipped out his phone and called Lazard, "I need your help."

"I just got information that the entire place has been decimated," Lazard replied, "What is going on?"

"They swarmed from behind when everyone was pushing forward. No one was paying attention. Lazard, they have Genesis—"

"He must be dead—"

"No, they have him. They've captured him."

"Sephiroth, I think—"

"Just _listen_ to me. I need your help in finding him. We must have overlooked a hidden base or fort around this area. He has to be here. I need to find him."

Lazard started to work through his computer, not because he wanted to, but listening to Sephiroth sort of freaked him out. He had never heard Sephiroth sound this way. Almost…scared and frightened. Hearing him like that made him worry, but he chose to only let Sephiroth pursue the dead end in hopes that Sephiroth would come to face the fact that Genesis was dead. "There are three bases in your area, but they're further west of your location. If they attacked from behind they must have backtracked and headed right past their own base while you were inside it."

"Which one is closest?"

"Southwest of your location. Sephiroth—"

"I'll get in contact with you if I need more information." Sephiroth hung up on him and headed out. "Genesis…just hang on…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sir, we've got the code to override all their stations," a grungy pawn remarked to his leader.

"Good. Everyone, the system is a go. Start the camera up and let's crack into Shinra's world…show them we're not to be messed with."

Genesis opened his eyes and tried to straighten up but found he couldn't. His neck was chained to his feet and his hands were chained in the back. His entire body felt cramped in that position but he didn't want to speak up for fear that they'd make it worse.

"Look, our lovely comedian is awake," someone remarked and the leader smirked, going over to to lift the redhead's chin up painfully.

"Good! Good. Just wait until you see what we have in store for you. Don't forget to smile at the camera, the whole world will be watching you soon enough. Or at least Midgar." He pinched Genesis's cheek and slapped his face a bit before he looked over at the others. "Tell me when we're ready."

"In five…four…three…two…one!"

The camera light turned on and Genesis winced at the lights. _Ow. Painful. Not as painful as my fucking position but painful enough._

Back in Midgar, Lazard watched as his monitor instantly picked up on the signal that was corrupting all of the news stations. He set his cup down and felt surprised to see some grungy character standing beside a bent over Genesis. "Wow. They did capture him."

"Good evening to you all! We have broken into your programs for the time being to give you a rundown of how things work around here. There are many resistance groups out there against Mako drilling and Shinra's filthy greed to destroy our planet. We hate how you're treaty us and we've finally gotten the opportunity to show you that we're not to be messed with. You send on us these little mongrels filled with mako," he went over and yanked Genesis's head up painfully. "Well, we'll show you how we deal with them. We'll show you that these SOLDIER operatives…are _nothing_ but weak men that try to sap our Planet of its resources!" He pulled out a drill and held down the trigger letting it make its whirling noises.

Genesis had popped his head up to see it, "Oh God please tell me you're just a construction worker for the set."

Lazard slapped his hands to his head before moving it down to cover his mouth, "Oh this can't be happening."

The figure laughed heartily, "Such a shame your jokes are going to turn to screams."

Genesis watched him approach and go behind him. He wished he could turn to see where he was going, but his movement was way too restricted. Yet, he didn't need to see to know that it was soon against his back, cradling against his spine. Genesis wished he could do something, but the agony of the drilling only made him cry out and scream in pain. His mind whirled along with the loud noises, and he wished he could pass out, but for some reason he stayed awake.

Lazard kept watching and felt mortified. Why was this still airing? He grabbed his phone and called the President, "We have a crisis going on, we need to shut down Midgar."

"We're on it, Lazard. All the power grids are going to be turned off, but our backup generator is going to reboot it within a half hour. Hopefully by then the airing is finished."

"Right…sir…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sephiroth was blissfully unaware that any of this was happening. He was busy making it to his destination. His mind was set on Genesis, hoping he was okay, hoping that the man would be alive. He lived and breathed for him. If he couldn't have Genesis he wasn't sure there was a point in living anymore…

"Please, God…please let him be safe…" he whispered as he ran toward the distant fort…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genesis felt dizzy as the man would push the drill into him and then leave the bit into his back. He wasn't sure how many times he had done it, but it was enough that Genesis lost count. He wasn't even sure how he was still alive.

Lazard kept his eyes on the time as the minutes continued to pass by. Was Genesis dead? Had Sephiroth gotten there already? A few minutes were left before the generator would set them back on…

Then Genesis heard crashing and noises instead of a drill making loud, gnarly noises in his spine. He couldn't discern what was happening, but he found that he wasn't being stabbed into anymore. _Now I can focus on all the rest of my agonizing wounds._ He tried to lift his head but found he was too weak from blood loss to do so. Someone went rushing past him and there were loud noises and blades hitting together. A gun went off and he felt something hit him but he wasn't sure where he got hit or if it hurt or not.

The system powered back on and Lazard watched with wide eyes at the bloodied figure that was Genesis. He heard the screams and shouts, but it wasn't from the redhead who looked utterly pale and dead in his stiff position. Then he saw it, the long blade that Sephiroth was known for. He was there…he had gotten there. But…was it too late?

Sephiroth killed the last man before he rushed over to Genesis. At first he felt panicked since the boy wasn't moving. "Genesis?" He questioned, hands moving to release him from the chains and shackles.

"Unnngh…" Genesis groaned.

Sephiroth's heart pounded at that. He noticed all the damage to his back and he wondered if he was paralyzed. Was..he too late? "Genesis, try to stay awake for me, okay?" He lifted him up slightly so that he could see his lover's face.

"I'm…okay…I think…"

"I'm going to get you out of here. Do you have any strength to get up or hold onto me?"

Genesis shrugged, "Ummgghh…"

"What?" Sephiroth asked and then Genesis puked blood and God knows what down Sephiroth's front. The warm feeling ran against his exposed chest and slid downward against his skin. "Thanks a lot…"

Genesis tried to laugh but it came out pained, "I'm so sorry. I'm sooo sorry…"

"It's nothing," Sephiroth remarked and pulled out a handkerchief in his pocket, wiping off Genesis's mouth before rubbing some of it off his chest. Grooooossss.

"No really…I just…puked on you in front of national television."

"What?" Sephiroth asked thinking Genesis had lost it.

"The camera…"

Sephiroth looked to his side. Oh God, how long had that been on? Did everyone see that? Had they been viewing this whole time? Had he done something unprofessional? He quickly pushed the fears away and brought his attention back to Genesis. "It doesn't matter." He brushed his hair to the side and turned around, pulling Genesis onto his back. "Hold on if you can, help is on the way."

"Okay, Sephiroth," Genesis replied quietly.

Lazard gave a sigh of relief as the two had gone off camera and the signal was destroyed bringing it back to normal programs of the news. For a minute there he feared they would kiss or something and they'd catch it. He was grateful that they hadn't.

He picked up his phone and quickly sent out a helicopter to retrieve them. "I guess you got what you wanted, Sephiroth…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two weeks had passed. Genesis had gone through surgery to remove all of the drill bits and was working his way through another recovery. He couldn't sleep on his back, get up by himself, or do much of anything, but he luckily hadn't damaged anything vital. He wasn't sure how he got lucky, if he could call it that, but he was glad that once he recovered he'd be able to get back into missions again.

At the moment he was in Sephiroth's bed lying on his stomach. They had released him but said that he'd need to be careful not to overdo it. So…Sephiroth had volunteered to take care of him. And of course it was turning out relatively interesting. Genesis, whenever he was awake, wanted to just ask personal questions about Sephiroth to understand him more. After the mistake he made about his parents he didn't want to screw up anymore than he had.

Besides, it was well overdue.

"If there was something you'd want to change about me, what would it be?" Genesis asked curiously. He had a notepad in front of him with a bunch of scribbles all over it. Whenever a good question came to mind he'd write it down and wait for Sephiroth to come back from doing other tasks to ask him. He could tell the man didn't like a good portion of them, but it did help pry open some conversations that they probably wouldn't have had otherwise.

"Physically or just…in general?" Sephiroth was ironing his formal and casual shirts. Some of these questions were so ridiculous.

"Oh um…I guess both."

"In general I think I would change either your nervousness or your pessimist viewing on things. Physically, I'd either make you taller or maybe change your hair color."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Genesis asked curiously.

"Nothing, really. I think I'd just change your hair to be…just brown instead of reddish brown. Maybe a darker brown. Although that might look weird. I'm not sure what I'm saying," Sephiroth replied and went back to ironing.

"Haha…you being confused is funny."

"What would you change about me?" Sephiroth questioned him back to redeem himself.

"Um…I would change…" Genesis continued to stare at him for awhile, "Your hips. No not your hips, that's not what I meant. I think it's your ass. No your ass is fine, I think I'm getting it confused. Maybe it's your length? Or your skin."

"What?" Sephiroth asked a bit freaked out at all the things he was stating.

"Sorry, I'm not thinking right. I'm stating what I don't mind out loud. I think I'd change your smile."

"My smile? What's wrong with my smile?"

"Sometimes you make it look really creepy."

"And how do I do that?"

"I think it's the combination of your eyes opening too wide when you smile like you've got something secretive to talk about. Or like…you don't show your teeth maybe? You just turn the corners up, you don't stretch your face. Or maybe you purse your lips and then smile?"

Sephiroth covered his mouth with his hand, "Remind me to never smile around you."

Genesis laughed and winced, "I'm sorry. I overanalyzed. It's not even like it's that big of a deal."

"I don't understand how my hips and ass led up to my smile."

"I was working my way up."

"Hmm."

"What's one thing you really like about me?"

Sephiroth sighed and set the iron down letting it hiss, "Oh let's see…" He moved his shirt neatly onto a hanger and pulled up the next one. "I like it when you're naked. That way I can see all of your muscles. Just the slightest movement from you turns me on."

Genesis laughed, "That's…interesting." _No wonder he always wants to fuck me._ "I hadn't realized you were that attracted to me."

"I can't help it. Now you answer."

"Oh jeez hmmm…" Genesis thought it over. For several minutes there was a long silence between them.

"Can't think of anything?" Sephiroth questioned him after awhile.

"No it's not that, I'm trying to think of what I like most."

"Ah."

"I really like it when you're comforting. Your voice gets sexier and the way you handle me is very soft…really loving." Genesis got quiet, "I think that's when your kisses are the best."

"You like it soft? I didn't know."

"Well now you do."

"I had a feeling that you were either that way or you secretly liked it really hard."

"Oh no. I hate being in pain. I'm like…the whiniest person when I'm in pain."

"Like right now," Sephiroth remarked.

Genesis whimpered and whined until Sephiroth walked over and kissed him. "Hmm, I feel slightly better. Actually, could you help me up?"

"Where are you off to now?"

"I have to piss."

Sephiroth helped him up as carefully as he could, "Try not to hurt yourself."

Genesis shuffled slowly to the bathroom area, "Yeah…you should get me something to eat, too."

"I'm tired of cooking."

"Well that's not my problem."

Sephiroth finished ironing, "It is if you don't eat. Why don't we go out?"

Genesis laughed, "You can't be serious."

"What? It'd be nice to get out."

"Have you forgotten I'm crippled?"

"I know. But it's not like you're doing anything but sitting and eating."

Genesis sighed. "Okay. Maybe. I'll think about it while I pee."

"Such a long time to think," Sephiroth joked.

"Okay I lied I have to shit. But pretend you don't know that."

Sephiroth watched him shuffle away and he shook his head. Oh Genesis…what was he going to do with him?

When Genesis finally came out he pointed at Sephiroth, "Help me get some clothes on."

Sephiroth had been straightening up the bed as Genesis demanded help. He grabbed up some of Genesis's clothes and walked over to him, helping him get on some suitable attire. "I think you're ready."

Genesis stiffly moved over to the mirror and fixed his hair and checked himself out a bit before turning back to Sephiroth, "I don't look fabulous, but whatever."

"I think you look fine?" Sephiroth remarked unsure of what Genesis had to complain about.

"I look tired. You know, I read an article that men are starting to wear makeup as a daily accessory. Just not as outrageously as women. I'm wondering if I should do the same?"

Sephiroth didn't know what to say about that. Why did he want to do that? "You mean you want to…look gay?"

"No, it says straight guys do it, too. I think it wouldn't be too much of a difference. And it's not like I'd do it every day. I'd probably do it for more formal occasions to make me look even more glowing and brilliant than normal."

"Sounds like you want a tan," Sephiroth remarked. "Since when did that even bother you about looking more…brilliant, as you put it?"

"It hasn't bothered me, I just thought it'd be something to try out. Did you know that I have ten different face creams I use?"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. They moisturize, clean, prevent aging, help skin rejuvenation—"

"Sounds like a lot but…I have a lot of shampoo and conditioner, so I can't necessarily say you're weird."

"Do you use any other hair products?"

"Sometimes I use this foam product after I shower to ensure my hair doesn't get static. And I've filled all of my bottles with hair growth serums."

"I imagine you never need to use gels or anything."

"No, if it comes to styling I don't do anything with it. I just brush my hair."

"I like to style mine," Genesis admitted. "I hate it when they make you wear the helmets because then it always kills my hair."

Sephiroth laughed as they continued their walk for the restaurant. It was entertaining to talk about some of the normal things they did in their lives. He never thought that a subject like this would ever come up in his conversation. But it seemed Genesis was curious to know about everything. "It's one reason why I'm glad I'm in 1st class. I didn't have to keep up the terrible uniforms."

"Did you have to wear a helmet? I can't imagine how you'd get all of your hair up in it."

"Well, you have to remember I started when I was sixteen. It's been a few years."

"Four."

"That's four years of hair growth."

"Yeah but your hair couldn't have gone from short to this long," Genesis remarked as he pointed at Sephiroth's silver locks. "I could see maybe six. But that's pushing it."

"My hair was short. I did tell you I use growth serums in my shampoo."

"I wouldn't think they'd work that well…I want to see pictures of you."

Sephiroth chuckled, "I had a feeling you'd say that. I might show you some. But if I do, I think I deserve to see some of your pictures."

Genesis smirked, "Done deal."

They got in and Sephiroth helped Genesis ease into a booth before he sat down himself. The dinner went rather well and Genesis was glad that he did get to eat out. It might have been because he had Sephiroth for company. And it was really strange, although they were looked at from time to time, Genesis didn't really feel uncomfortable in public with Sephiroth. It was like the prying eyes didn't bother him.

When they headed back Genesis nudged Sephiroth, "I can show you those pictures if we stop by my room."

Sephiroth smiled slightly, "All right."

Once they swung by and retrieved the album, they went into Sephiroth's room. Genesis got some help lying back on the bed and Sephiroth joined him, both on their stomachs as Genesis popped open the book. Sephiroth looked at the first set of pictures and he couldn't help but smirk. "You look like such a goof. Who is that with you?"

"Angeal. He's pretty much in every single picture with me. This was like… middle school."

"No wonder you look funny."

"Thanks."

Genesis turned the page and Sephiroth curiously explored them until they got to high school pictures. "Is that really you?" He pointed.

"Yeah, it was a trend to grow out your hair, so I did."

"You look like a girl."

"I was only a freshman!"

"This one looks better, although you're making a really weird face."

"Making faces is what makes the picture better. And my hair was really short in that picture…"

"Yeah, but it makes you look mature at that age." Sephiroth pointed at another one, "Angeal looks odd being so scrawny. But you look like a twig."

"I pretty much was until I got into the harvesting business." Genesis flipped the page. "See? I started bulking up after awhile."

"I see you like to pose nude at home, too," Sephiroth remarked and pointed at one where Genesis had no shirt on and was doing a ridiculous pose.

"I had pants on."

"I like the tan," Sephiroth joked and pointed at another.

"Oh yeah, that year our apple orchard produced twice the amount it should have and we had to work extra hours to get them all picked. I got scorched."

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that was a girl that I flirted with a lot, but never asked her out."

Sephiroth looked over the blonde and smiled, "She looks very beautiful." As the page was flipped he saw another one of Genesis looking disgusted. "And who is that with you? Why are you making that face?"

"Remember the movie date I was forced to go on? Yeah that was with her. She's not my type. And that's why I made that expression."

"You're so nice," Sephiroth remarked sarcastically. He pointed at another, "You're very dressed up with this girl."

"Oh, she asked me out to prom. She was this troublemaker girl that was pregnant with some guy's kid and she had a bunch of piercings and tattoos. She was really freaky and I was terrified of her, so I said yes instead of refusing."

"She does look…a bit wild for you."

"We were crowned prom king and queen if you could actually believe that."

"Really? What do the king and queen do?"

"Nothing, just…wear crowns and sit in wagons during parades and wave at people. Actually…" Genesis flipped the page, "There we are."

"My…what a lovely couple you two make."

"Not as great as when Angeal and this really muscled chick won homecoming king and queen," Genesis pointed at another picture. The two were flexing their arms in the same position. It was relatively hard to tell who was the man aside from the fact that Angeal had facial hair. "She picked me up once and carried me on her shoulders. It was weird."

"That's…odd," Sephiroth replied doing his best not to sound rude.

"And this was during our last summer in Banora," Genesis moved his hands over the last few pictures.

Sephiroth pointed at one, "That sword, is it yours?"

"The rapier? Yeah. I have it here, I don't use it, though."

"So you learned fencing?"

"Yeah, I got formal lessons and then Angeal taught me the more…rogue way to fight."

Sephiroth thought it over, "You practiced with that sword though, right?"

"Yeah. We kept it blunt for training and then sharpened it before I got here. Then they gave us blades so I put that one up."

"You should tell Lazard you have your own sword and you'd like to use it."

Genesis stared at him critically, "Why? It's just a sword."

"I think it'd help your fighting technique. If you learned with that one, you're bound to show improvement."

"I never thought about that…" Genesis murmured. "Next time I'm able to move I'll try to remember to switch to it."

"I notice Angeal has one, too?" Sephiroth replied and pointed to the large sword he held proudly in one picture.

"Oh, yeah. His family scraped the money together to get him that one. He doesn't use it either, but he pays homage to it a lot. If he goes on any mission outside of Midgar he wears it."

"Did he ever explain why he doesn't use it?" Sephiroth asked.

"He told me that he wouldn't want to ruin it. He mentioned that it's an honor that his family sacrificed so much to help him, and that he'd rather keep it close to him. He's got a lot of pride." Genesis closed the album since there weren't any more pictures. "So. Your pictures?"

Sephiroth felt a bit guilty. Here Genesis had presented an album of wonderful pictures and he didn't have as many. He moved over to a drawer and pulled up an old envelope. "You have a lot more than I have. So…sorry if they're not as entertaining." He got back down beside Genesis and settled the few that he had before them.

Genesis was pretty surprised to find that only one was an actual picture, the rest were from newspapers or magazines. He picked up the photograph and noticed the edges were bent. It looked like it had gone through quite a lot. It was a picture of Sephiroth as a toddler getting a shot, except he wasn't noticing the needle since he was staring at the camera. "No wonder you don't like checkups," Genesis tried to joke as he continued to stare at it. "You're a really cute kid. So um.." He tried to think of a good way to put it. "Were you part of a foster family?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "No."

"Did you live in an orphanage than? This photograph makes me think of what they do at vet clinics, where they put pictures up of animals that need to be adopted." He hesitated. _Oh that sounded really terrible._ "I mean, not that you're an animal. Or that orphanages are like vet clinics. Um. That's not—"

"No, I didn't live in an orphanage," Sephiroth answered the question truthfully.

"Oh. So…well…where did you grow up?"

"Here…" Sephiroth replied. "In this building."

"You…lived here. Shinra Headquarters? Your…whole life?" Genesis questioned that. He felt like he was getting this wrong.

"Yes."

"Who…I don't get it. Did a parent take care of you? Did anyone? I mean, you couldn't have just—"

"The company owns me," Sephiroth answered. "I spent most of my time in the Research Facility."

"With scientists?" Genesis wanted to clarify.

"Yes."

Genesis looked back at the crumbly photograph, "So…they all took care of you or what?"

"I suppose you could call it that. I don't really remember much about it."

"What do you remember?" Genesis looked at him. "I mean, if you want to talk about it—"

"It's fine. I remember Professor Gast. He was one of the top scientists around and I looked up to him. But he went missing…I don't remember why."

"So he was sort of your…fatherly figure?"

"I don't really know."

"Any women in the science department you attached to?"

"No, the only women worked as secretaries around here. They all did like me, though. Some of them still work here."

"Oh…" Genesis set the photograph down and looked at the newspaper clippings. He felt awkward making Sephiroth talk about his experiences, as if he wasn't supposed question it. "What about these?"

"That's when I first got into SOLDIER. I was the only 16 year-old. It made a lot of news, quite a few people thought it was child endangerment, but you know Shinra…he shut them up." He pointed at the next one. "I made it into 2nd class really quickly after I joined. That was after one of the missions we were on. It was to help promote entry into the elite group."

Genesis settled them down and picked up the last two magazine pictures. "And these?"

"That's when I became 1st class. The article was, once again, promoting entry. It didn't say too much about me. All my personal information is kept a secret. The only ones who know much about me are all the head figures in Shinra. And…well…you." He looked at the other one, "And that was an ad promoting SOLDIER again. That was when I first got my Masamune."

"Your hair is…short. It doesn't look too bad, either."

Sephiroth neatly piled the pictures up, "It's a funny story behind that picture. I was in one of my classic moods and I really didn't want to go. Lazard had to drag me there, and then I complained during the entire photoshoot. The photographer turned me around and told me to shut up and to look behind me. It helped make the shots look more serious…and you wouldn't be able to tell that I'm in a bad mood."

"Yeah, you just look angry, but more in a kickin' ass kind of way."

Sephiroth tucked them back into the envelope. "Lazard, back then, wasn't the Director. He was just part secretary part babysitter in a sense."

"Babysitter to you?"

"Basically. Shinra really didn't see too much potential from him, but then decided that if someone could keep me in line then it might as well be Lazard."

"So is he kind of like a brother to you?"

"Haha, no," Sephiroth laughed. "God, no. He was an asshole."

"That hasn't changed," Genesis murmured.

"He always made me moody because he had to be the one to order me around and get me together. And I don't particularly enjoy taking authority from others."

"No wonder you were so determined to get into 1st class. Being a General meant taking shit from no one."

"Right." Sephiroth turned his eyes onto Genesis. "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yes. I'm not the one that had drill bits in my back."

Genesis chuckled and then winced. "Yeah. Just thinking of the noise freaks me out." He brought his eyes back to Sephiroth and noticed the man was being quite silent. "Sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"You just look upset."

"It's nothing."

"So it's something but you don't really want to talk about it?" Genesis remarked.

"Right."

"Is it about—"

"Genesis, pretend we never talked about my past." Sephiroth got up and put the envelope away. "I'm not supposed to tell people and if you said anything to anyone—"

"I won't…I wouldn't do that," Genesis interjected. "I respect your privacy."

Sephiroth looked at him and a moment passed before he sat back down. "You're right. I just…got worried for a minute there."

_I can understand the fact that he's afraid of having anyone spread his personal matters around the company, that would scare me as well, but he really needs to trust me. I would never do that. At least, never intentionally. And I'd find a way to make it up to him if it ever did happen. But it won't. Because obviously now I'll be too freaked out to even talk about him for fear of saying anything I shouldn't._ Genesis and Sephiroth stayed quiet and it got very tense between them, almost as if they had just fought but really hadn't. Genesis didn't know what to even say after that. Should he try to comfort Sephiroth? The man always seemed to reject comfort, though. Yet was it appropriate to ignore it?

Genesis's phone went off and he watched as Sephiroth handed it to him. He opened it up and looked at the message inside. "Lazard wants to talk to me."

"Does it say anything else?"

"Nope."

"I'll help you get there."

"That's very sweet of you," Genesis replied and got help standing up. He jammed his phone into his pocket and walked with Sephiroth to the elevators. But once he got in he snorted and looked at his boyfriend. "Hey…you know what would be funny? If you carried me in there. I think he'd freak."

"Carry you? How? I'll hurt you if—"

"Piggy back, baby. Let's do it, it'll be funny!"

Sephiroth looked at the floor number before bending a bit to help get Genesis on his back. Of course, the elevator stopped and open one floor before theirs. A secretary walked in and looked at the two curiously before she took her own corner of the elevator.

Genesis had a hard time not laughing so instead he decided to start up a conversation with her. "How's your day been?"

She looked at him and gave a small smile, "Fine. Are you okay?"

"Back injury. I wouldn't carry him otherwise," Sephiroth justified.

She covered her mouth as she gave a cute laugh, "I suppose so."

The doors opened and Sephiroth started to head out while Genesis waved goodbye to her. "She's pretty damn cute. Should have asked for her number."

Sephiroth didn't say anything to that, merely carried Genesis into Lazard's office and watched the blonde give a shocked and horrified expression. "Please tell me you didn't carry him all the way here like that."

"Why?" Sephiroth questioned and let Genesis off and before taking a seat.

"You looked like a hooligan. And why would a 1st class SOLDIER—"

"I don't care. Why did you need Genesis?"

Lazard sighed and looked over at Genesis deciding to ignore Sephiroth's presence. "Genesis, please take a seat."

Genesis painfully eased himself down into his seat. "Um…so did I do something wrong again?"

Lazard gave a gentle smile, "No, Genesis. I called you in to go over medical records. Due to certain circumstances listed under our codes for those that fight in the elite group SOLDIER, you often can qualify for health benefits and payment deductions. You were kidnapped by the enemy, and considering you've been saved you fall under one of our categories of getting free medical help. The surgeries you've had to remove the drill pieces from your back are paid by the company, along with physical therapy, any medications you take for the pain, and possible visits to counselors or therapists."

"Oh…so…this was just to say that I don't have to fork over my paycheck?"

"Yes," Lazard replied. "Also, I wanted you to consider going to our counselor. Perhaps you feel perfectly fine after this…odd experience…but there are other personal matters that you can openly discuss with them."

Genesis at first thought that Lazard was just doing his job, but after he made that comment it sort of clicked into place. "Did you want me to go and tell them I'm madly in love with Sephiroth and I enjoy getting down on him every night?"

Sephiroth almost said something but Lazard's shocked expression had made him stay quiet.

"First off, I'd prefer that you didn't say Sephiroth's name. You really do need to keep this…to yourselves. Along with that, if that is what you want to discuss with the counselor that is perfectly fine. I merely am stating that you've gone through a lot and if you told your counselor they could help you through any stress that you're feeling."

Genesis looked over at Sephiroth and then back at Lazard. "Wouldn't it make more sense if I just bothered you about it all? Considering I shouldn't be saying anything about Sephiroth, that would make it really hard for me to talk to a counselor."

"I'm not exactly in the necessary field of study to be diagnosing your mental activity."

"True, but I can tell you're the kind of guy who likes something juicy and gossipy. You don't have to necessarily talk back in order to fix a stress related problem."

Lazard looked over the redhead critically, "You're saying you would rather confide in me all of your deepest, darkest secrets?"

"Yeah. Not that I'd have to do it often but…"

Sephiroth didn't get why Genesis would want to even say anything to Lazard. Especially after all of the things they went through.

"I think you've damaged more than your back, Genesis," Lazard admitted.

"I bet you'll enjoy it if I came in and told you really pointless yet interesting things. Like did you know Sephiroth shaves his legs?"

Sephiroth freaked out, "Genesis! That's me you're talking about."

Genesis nodded, "I know, right? But if he's my counselor, technically that would be perfectly acceptable for me to tell him. And it's not like he could say anything to you back. So we're all good."

"I don't think I want you to disclose our relationship to him," Sephiroth argued, "Or anything that relates to me."

Genesis stared at Sephiroth and then back at Lazard, "Well, what if something in our relationship suddenly bugs me, or if I'm worried about you? Then what?" He looked over at Sephiroth, "For example, what if I thought you were a sex addict?"

Lazard wasn't even sure if he was truly witnessing this…

"A sex addict?" Sephiroth asked a bit offended. "What would even—"

"It's just an example. But technically, if you have looked at how many times we've—"

Lazard interrupted, "Okay, okay. Enough. Genesis…you may only tell me things that are about you and your personal problems. Not about Sephiroth or your relationship. I don't want to hear it. Sephiroth, same for you. If you feel the needs to come talk to me…fine. Other than that you'll have to find other ways to settle your disputes. I'm not a marriage counselor. Now please, take your…argument somewhere else."

The two got up and headed out, the first thing Sephiroth did was turn and glare at Genesis, "A sex addict? Really?"

"What? I was just…making conversation. I panicked a little. And anyway I was just curious what his boundaries were in case I did need help. Not that I'd ever go to him anyway, Angeal is easier to talk to about personal things. Lazard always gives me that weird look like I'm crazy."

"Because you are," Sephiroth remarked bitterly.

"It was an _example,_ Sephiroth. You're really taking that one to the heart." Genesis continued to walk with him and they got back in the elevator. "We do have sex a lot. Like…every time we see each other, actually. We just have long breaks in between them. Such as, you going on missions, or me getting hurt."

"So you really do think that?" Sephiroth asked.

"I wouldn't…necessarily say that you're an addict, but I can tell it's something you prefer in our relationship over other things."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that I don't care for you?"

Genesis shook his head, "No, I'm just saying that…you'd rather have sex with me rather than…" Genesis trailed off as he tried to think of something. "Well. Rather than do something else."

"You make it sound like I'm just using you," Sephiroth remarked back as they headed down the hallway.

Genesis fell quiet for awhile until they reached Sephiroth's room. "You're not using me, I know you're not. I guess just…sometimes it feels that way because we don't always connect. I mean, earlier today I asked what you liked about me and it linked to my physical appearance getting you off. And you have a tendency to get your way whether I want to be a part of it or not. It's not like you're being terrible but…just stepping down a little would be helpful. We were sort of there earlier today, discussing pictures and personal things…"

"So you hate it that I find you attractive, you don't want to have sex, and the only thing you want to do is get into my personal life?" Sephiroth made it sound really offensive and crude of Genesis.

"That's—no, I wasn't saying—"

"You're right. We were doing fine earlier today talking. But sometimes you speak up too much as if you always have to be talking. I don't like talking about my personal life, Genesis. Maybe you do. Your life was better than mine by a long shot. Don't go running up to others and telling them any of my personal secrets." Sephiroth hesitated, "You want to know more of what I think? Fine. Sometimes you drive me crazy. All of these ridiculous questions you come up with hardly have any point to them and the insight they give us is minimal on what the other person is. You're not going to feel 'more connected' with me if I brush my hair twice a day and you do, too. That's idiotic. You're complaining the only thing I care about is your physical appearance? Yes, you're an attractive person, but it's not like you won me over with your looks. And come to think of it, the longer I get to know you the more I miss what I saw first. You used to have a great attitude and you were funny. Now you say dumb things and have absolutely no self-confidence. It's annoying to deal with all the time. Then when something bad happens to you all you do is refuse to speak up and let it keep happening until someone rescues you."

Sephiroth wasn't finished. "You're so pathetic at times. You let everyone walk all over you. You're always nervous. You're always scared of what others are thinking about you. Well…now you know what I think."

Genesis, during it all, felt completely demeaned and quite heartbroken at all that Sephiroth had revealed. Surely he wasn't that bad, but he didn't want to argue more with Sephiroth on the subject matter. The words had been said and the pain was sinking in. He did feel put on the spot about it all and his emotions were taking over, making him stay silent as Sephiroth watched him critically. He felt like Sephiroth was judging him now. All Sephiroth would be able to do is to deem everything he did as unworthy and spineless—assuming that Genesis's efforts were about as intelligible as a 3rd grader.

"I-I..I just…" _Oh God, I'm going to cry. I can't hold it back._ He stammered a bit and took a slight breath to try and hold it in just so he could speak out a sentence. Anything would do. He didn't want to just stand there and be quiet. "Maybe you feel…like everything is running perfectly and that love is apparent whenever we have sex or whenever we do something quick together that doesn't require me talking or doing anything stupid, but…I feel wanted and loved when someone wants to sit down and talk to me, to make me laugh, to spend a whole day doing something pointless but enjoying it all. I don't mind all the physical contact. I know you like it. Because I love you I want to give that to you, to make you feel great. I just wished you'd do the same for me so that I don't feel like I'm just some subordinate person around you. If I mention I'm not feeling well I want you to respond, to comfort, to help not…tell me to suck it up." Genesis took a few more breaths before finally saying, "I was doing all of those things because I'm afraid that I'll always be out of your life. I don't want to think that things are going to work fine for us in the years to come when they're not. I don't want to discover five years from now that you always avoid stepping on the cracks on a sidewalk, or that you start brushing the right side of your hair and finish on the left. I guess maybe the details don't matter to you, that you're perfectly fine with just seeing me as some retarded, funny person that you can have at whenever you want, but I enjoy feeling like I have a part in it all…"

Genesis sighed and shook his head, "I just want to feel loved."

Sephiroth watched the redhead lower his head a bit and he saw that Genesis had finally started to cry. That…wasn't what he had meant to do. He realized that they were obviously coming at this in different angles. Sephiroth never pried the relationship because he assumed things just happened later on. Genesis was building it up, Sephiroth thought it'd just…happen.

And now look what he had done. All the nasty and terrible things he had sniped at Genesis were suddenly coming back and biting him in the ass, showing that he shouldn't have been so cruel to Genesis for being curious. He was already thinking long-term for their relationship…he was the one thinking of ways to keep it going. What if he had gotten bored of the sex and wasn't prepared for all of this? This fight…probably just saved their relationship.

Sephiroth moved forward and pulled Genesis against him gently so as to take care not to hurt his back. "I'm…really sorry, Genesis, I…what I said…" He felt speechless. "Look, I do love you. I'm sorry I'm stubborn and hard to work with. I might not show it the way you show it…but I do want you to know that I do care for you." He kissed Genesis's head and rubbed his side softly. "Why don't we lie down for awhile together? You can get comfortable and then maybe get some sleep?"

Genesis wasn't crying anymore but he did wipe off the tears that he had shed. He merely nodded, a bit shocked at the entire situation to really have anything to say.

Sephiroth helped him get ready for bed and soon Genesis was neatly lying on top of Sephiroth. It was nice to lie there and hold each other, and soon enough both of them were passed out from the day's emotional roller coaster.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sephiroth woke up in the morning and looked over at the clock. Was it really time to get up? He was enjoying just lying there doing nothing…

But then he felt it. Genesis had shifted slightly and his thigh rubbed right up against Sephiroth's region. He inhaled sharply and held his breath for a minute, the feeling of that touch lingering on him for awhile. Then Genesis moved again and it came right back tenfold and Sephiroth couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

Crap. He was getting turned on by all of this. He wondered if Genesis would even want to have sex with him after last night, though? Sephiroth nuzzled his nose against Genesis's neck and whispered to him, "Genesis, wake up."

Genesis grumbled a few times until he lifted his head, "What?"

"You're turning me on."

Genesis took awhile to process that, but he finally replied, "Why did I have a feeling it'd be something related to that?"

"Genesis…you keep rubbing up against me, I can't help it."

"Then I'll roll off…wait…I can't my back would flip shit," Genesis rationalized. "Guess you're just going to have to suffer."

"Or we could—"

"Not right now," Genesis replied and settled back into Sephiroth. "Too much work."

Sephiroth felt Genesis move is leg again and he growled in his lover's ear, "You're doing that on purpose."

"Well now I am!" Genesis laughed and sighed, "Help me get up."

"With pleasure," Sephiroth grabbed Genesis boxers to pull them off.

"Not THAT kind of up. Stand me up. I need to piss. Or do you enjoy golden showers?"

"Eugh," Sephiroth remarked and helped Genesis out of bed. He watched the redhead stiffly move out of the room. God. He was burning for him…. Yet, as he thought about that he started to realize something…

Genesis had just finished peeing when the door opened up, "Wh-hooaa!" Sephiroth grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a slight shake.

"Genesis, I think I'm addicted to sex."

Genesis kept staring at Sephiroth. _Well, this is awkward. My wang is still out and I haven't washed my hands. What should I…_ "Can we discuss this once I'm done? Go get some clothes on.."

Sephiroth looked down at Genesis. Right. "Sorry." He left the bathroom.

When Genesis finally came out he saw that Sephiroth had at least gotten some clothes on. "So. Sex."

"What if I am?"

"You probably are. Looking at our history, we've never had sex with others before…becoming a couple. So now we're super hyped up about being able to do it because now it's not slutty since we're in a relationship. But we do it a lot, and you're always turned on. So I could see that…yeah you are."

"I wonder why you're not…" Sephiroth posed the thought to Genesis.

"Because…I take it in the back door?" Genesis responded. "Not that it's a bad thing. I think it's still a bit different, though. Feeling wise."

"Are you saying you want me to bend over?"

Genesis gave a slight laugh. _Whoa. Do I?_ "I don't know. Maybe we could try it…later. I'm supposed to go to the doctor's soon."

"Right…I'm going to run by Lazard's to see if I need to do anything. I'll send you a text if I'm going anywhere."

"Okay."

Once Genesis was ready he moved for the door, but he stopped and turned to Sephiroth. "You should kiss me before we head out."

"Right now?"

"Well yeah. I mean, I'd suggest before we split our different ways, but considering we're not allowed to do these things outside of your room…"

"Oh. I see your point." Sephiroth leaned in and gave him a warm kiss before the two went out. Genesis headed off to the doctor's and he went straight for Lazard. Of course, he wasn't there to see if he had any missions. Instead he sat down and looked at the blonde as he corrected his glasses and prepared for the worst. "I think I'm addicted to sex."

As he feared. Lazard gave a deep sigh and wondered what he had done in his life to deal with this. "Right. Sephiroth…" Was he seriously going to go through this? "You just feel this way because it's your first relationship and you're allowed to… do as you want. But having sex is just a benefit of having a relationship. You shouldn't do it all the time or else you might grow…irritable or angry at your partner if they don't please you the way they used to. Do what you can to take it down a few notches. Find a hobby that you two can enjoy that doesn't require leaving your room or getting naked."

"You can have sex without getting naked—"

"You know what I mean," Lazard barked. "Just don't think about it."

"How?"

"Easily enough. Every time you get into the mood think of someone that turns you off. Or keep yourself busy."

"How many relationships have you been in, Lazard?" Sephiroth questioned him. "Not that I don't trust you, I'm merely curious."

"A few. None that are as exciting and scandalous as yours, I'm sure."

"Hmm.." Sephiroth thought it over before standing up. "Thanks for the tips. Oh, do you have anything I can do? Genesis is at the doctor's right now."

Lazard smiled and grabbed a stack of papers, "Actually…here you go. I need everything sorted, checked through, and signed in that stack."

Sephiroth sighed and sat back down and looked at the stack. Great. Well…he could at least do this until Genesis was back….

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genesis slowly rose up and sighed at the feeling of the new bandages on his body. Yet…it was another thing that he'd have to get used to for awhile until he healed. "Thank you," he remarked to the doctor.

"It's a pity you had to get hurt. I heard that you were ordered to stay back for safety matters…well…and look what happened. Thankfully you're not dead, but I wonder if this could have been avoided?" The doctor neatly handed Genesis his shirt. "Try not to think on it too much. Enjoy your day."

Genesis felt astonished. _If…Sephiroth hadn't told me to stay…I would have been with him. I would have been perfectly fine…wouldn't I? I could be…training or something right now, back on missions, doing something I like._

_Not…like this._

Genesis glanced down at the bandages and stiffly put his shirt on before leaving the area. It plagued his mind. How…how did it work out that way? Sephiroth needed to know…

Genesis headed to Lazard's office and saw the silver-haired figure in there working on papers. _Dare I interrupt? He told me I stay quiet about everything…maybe now is the right time to speak up for once…_ Genesis went in and both of them turned to look. "So…something just sort of…came to mind." He sat down gently and looked at Sephiroth. "You ordered me to stay back and help in the medical unit, remember? But if you hadn't had done that…if you had at least let me follow you…I probably wouldn't have been hurt."

Sephiroth felt completely astonished at his words. "Are you blaming me for what happened to you?"

"No, I wasn't blaming you I'm just saying—"

"Whoa, hold on," Lazard interrupted. "You ordered Genesis to stay back? Even after I told you—"

"I'm the General, if I don't think he's prepared for certain things then it is clearly within my jurisdiction to override your orders."

Genesis butted in, "But you haven't seen my potential. You've hardly seen me fight. If I was there with you I think you would have seen something than how I first acted around you…"

"So you are blaming me for this," Sephiroth looked back at him.

"I just wished you'd give me more of a chance! You should have seen me fighting before I got taken hostage, I was doing what I was supposed to do. But you're always going to see me as incapable because you refuse to watch in fear that I'll get hurt."

"Because every time that you've ever done something you do get hurt. I think you would have been wounded in some other way if I had allowed you to follow me and you know that. Just look at your past injuries in other missions!"

"People ganged up on me after all of my missions, that is a peer situation, not my personal doings."

"You could have defended yourself better, you leave yourself open for attacks," Sephiroth argued.

"I do not, I refuse to fight morons just because they call me names and beat me up over assumptions. I would only worsen the situation if I fought them and you know that. You only think that fighting back is possible because you're the strongest person in this entire building, if someone picked a fight with you then you would have easily ended it. That's not what it's like for everyone else. Some of us have morals and obligations, rules and regulations that we have to follow in order to stay here. It's not like we're all on pedestals. I think if everyone was verbally harassing you that you wouldn't fight back as much as you'd like to. You have an actual image to keep up, if everyone knew you were fighting you'd get in trouble."

"No one fights me because they know not to mess with me. This isn't the point, the point is—"

"That you two are fighting and it's rather unnecessary," Lazard interrupted. He neatly fixed his glasses as usual and folded his arms over his chest as the two sat before him looking stunned and huffy. "Why are you fighting? Is there a point to this? Genesis, I can understand you want to be recognized as a good fighter. In due time I am certain that you will be able to prove those skills…perhaps once you're healed…well…" Lazard hesitated, "I don't want to act like I'm picking favorites or to have this get out to anyone else. But considering the situations you've gone through, you've been stifled in quite a few ways. You did get forced out of participating in the last testing for 2nd class. If you heal quickly and prepare yourself for the tests I can get you into an early testing. You'd be by yourself, of course, but sometimes we have to grant special permission for operatives to go through faster than others. You'll be able to show if you've improved from when you came here, and with that if you do happen to fail there will be no foul because you can easily go into testing with everyone else when it comes up in the future months…" Lazard leaned forward, "How's that sound?"

"Are you serious?" Genesis asked a bit boggled by it all. He could show he had potential? "I'd…really like to, yeah. Once I'm better."

"Yes, of course."

Sephiroth still felt jilted. Genesis just burst in and blamed him for everything. He was doing his best to help him heal…and now he was the bad guy?

"Now…I hope you two are still in good terms with each other. Genesis, you should go rest for now. Sephiroth is doing some paperwork and I'm certain he'll run off once he's finished with it."

Genesis nodded at Lazard and looked at Sephiroth and noticed the look he was giving him. "What? You look angry."

"You just blamed me for something I couldn't control and then you're perfectly fine because now you can do testing early."

"Just forget about it," Genesis remarked. "It was a bit crazy of me to blame you for any of it anyway. I mean, technically I could have tried to kill them instead of been kidnapped…but I submitted because someone was holding a gun to my head."

"Just…go to bed," Sephiroth suggested. He didn't know if he could discuss this anymore. He was stuck in between angry and upset that he let something so cruel happen to Genesis. When the redhead walked out he sighed and looked at Lazard. "Is it bad I'm blaming myself for all of it now?"

Lazard kept his eyes on Sephiroth, "Although you might have been able to control having him follow you, it wasn't your fault that he got kidnapped and hurt. You didn't know at the time that he was actually alive and really…you didn't know if they were torturing him or just holding him in a prison cell. You did your best, don't blame yourself. Besides, if Genesis knew you were thinking that way I'm certain he'd be upset he ever said anything. You two get way too caught up in the details sometimes…"

Sephiroth sighed, "Yeah, you're right." Though he still dwelled on the thought. All of these things kept creeping up on them…how many more arguments were they going to go through? Would it…end them at some point? His eyes descended to the papers and he went back to work. Hopefully this was just a bad week…and nothing terrible was to come in the future.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

More awkwardness and drama to come in following chapters. I'd try to put more awkwardness in each chapter, but I've started to realize how hard it is to do in the length of chapters I make. So you might be seeing a lot of plot and a few awkward scenes. Not that it's a bad thing…right? I'm sure you guys enjoy the plot with the awkwardness…

Anyway, more awesomeness to come! Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another chapter! This one is a lot shorter…well, to me, than the other ones. Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the weeks to come things had slowly started to get ugly. Real ugly. After Sephiroth's admittance of being addicted to sex, Genesis had cut it off completely…and for Sephiroth that was like being a chain smoker going cold turkey. He was turned on by everything Genesis did and being around him but not _having_ him made his situation terribly unbearable.

And now Genesis, who had healed slowly but nicely, was busy with training for his entrance into the exams he was promised by Lazard. Sephiroth yearned to throw Genesis down and have at him, but each time he saw Genesis he was always too tired for anything like that.

He had contemplated taking him in his sleep, but even Sephiroth knew that his hip thrusts wouldn't be gentle enough to not wake him up.

His eyes flounced over to Genesis who was taking his clothes off and gave a good stretch, the arching of his back and the defined muscles made Sephiroth's skin crawl. "Time for bed…I assume?" Sephiroth replied numbly. His green eyes focused heavily on Genesis's back, lowering gently downward in his thoughts as he wished to tug the boxers from his hips and burst into him.

Genesis turned his attention to Sephiroth and nodded, "Yeah. I have one week until the exams. Then hopefully I get the good news that I'm in and things will be better." Genesis got into bed and watched Sephiroth crawl in beside him. "Good night."

But Sephiroth didn't turn the light off. He continued to stare at Genesis hungrily and waited until Genesis turned his attention toward him to figure out why he hadn't moved. "Um…Genesis…"

"What's up?" Genesis asked a bit confused.

"Well…" Sephiroth got a bit closer and he rested one hand against Genesis's ribs, "I know you've been holding off but…well…" He hesitated, "Can we?"

Genesis instantly knew what Sephiroth wanted without him even saying it. _Ooooh no. I'm not letting him have me. He's addicted to it! He knows that. And anyway, I can't stay up late, I'll pay for it tomorrow. I can't mess this up. He'll just have to wait until later._ "Sorry, Sephiroth, I'm really tired."

"I know, you're always tired," Sephiroth got even closer, "But I'm also really horny."

"You know sex is off limits," Genesis remarked as he turned away from Sephiroth. "Good night."

"Genesis—"

"I said good night. Turn the light off, please."

Sephiroth groaned and flicked the light off before lying in the dark. He wasn't sure how long he waited, but when he moved back over to Genesis he looked to ensure the man was asleep. God, he wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he really needed the contact. Sephiroth pressed his stomach against Genesis's back and gently put his leg over his partner's, then cradled his arm against Genesis's chest. He nuzzled his nose against Genesis's neck and waited awhile to make sure Genesis wasn't awake before he used his other hand to reach down and slip into his own boxers.

Ugh, it almost felt demeaning to do it this way…

Genesis stayed quiet for awhile assuming that Sephiroth wanted to cuddle as close as possible since he couldn't have any action, but when Sephiroth's breathing got a bit more heated he wondered what exactly was going on. Then he felt Sephiroth's hand brush against his back and he had to turn and look. "What are you—" and then it clicked, "Are you masturbating against me?"

Sephiroth was glad it was dark because he felt a bit embarrassed. Was he supposed to admit that he was whacking off against him? He really couldn't help it! "No, just scratching vigorously."

"If you're scratching that much I don't want you near my ass or my dick."

"Okay, it was rubbing…"

"You must really want it."

"I need it."

"You're addicted."

"It's been a few weeks. Can't I have a small treat and then go a few more weeks without it?"

"You sound like you're begging," Genesis turned a bit more to face him, "You need it that badly, huh?" He could feel the throbbing against his thigh. "Feels like it."

"You have no idea." Sephiroth got closer, "Let me have you for tonight, please?"

"You're even saying please? I like this." Genesis sighed and thought about it. "Okay. I'm not going to participate much, I really am tired. So…if I fall asleep—"

"I'll keep going until satisfied."

"Right. Be sure to pull my boxers back up when you're done, I don't want to stumble out of bed and fall on my face because you forgot."

Sephiroth smirked and moved Genesis into a better position, "I promise I won't forget."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genesis woke up and moved out of bed. He tripped and fell, cracking his chin against the floor. His eyes went down and noticed his underwear. _Seriously._ He got up and fixed his boxers before feeling the sticky mess. _Ooooh man. He probably wanted me to air dry and then he passed out. God, how can someone have THAT much….I'm not even going to go there._ Genesis moved over to the slumbering figure and he pulled back the sheets, yanked down Sephiroth's boxers, and covered him. _That'll teach him._ He walked out and got ready for his training for the day…

The day came and went, and when Genesis met back up with Sephiroth he gave a small sigh, "I feel terrible."

"Because you pulled my boxers down and made me crack my head on the nightstand?" Sephiroth remarked. He had a prominent adhesive bandage against his forehead.

"Haha…ah…" Genesis laughed at the sight of it, "It's what you get for doing me in this morning. I almost died."

"You could have given me a concussion…"

"You could have broken my dick. And you made my ass really…sticky."

Sephiroth sighed, "Anyway…you were saying something."

"Oh, right. I don't feel well."

"Which part of you, the ass or—"

"My throat." There was a moment of silence. "You weren't—"

"No, I didn't do anything but kiss you."

"Well it's really painful…I think you gave me something."

"I'm not sick, how could I—"

"Did you know that a human's mouth has more germs than a dog's? And dogs lick their own ass. That's some talent to have mouth problems worse than ass-tongue."

Sephiroth wasn't sure how to respond to that. He merely waited for Genesis to continue talking since that's usually what he did if Sephiroth didn't respond after awhile.

"Anyway, I'm suffering here."

"How's about I get you some tea and honey to drink and you stop talking? That's probably why you hurt," Sephiroth remarked and went for the kitchen.

"That's not funny," Genesis growled back but didn't refuse the offering for a drink.

When Sephiroth sat back down and gave Genesis his drink he watched his lover for awhile until he brought something up. "So…about last night…"

"What about it?" Genesis questioned him as he took a sip of his drink.

"It would have been better if you participated."

"I'm trying to train and stay on a good schedule for—"

"The tests, I know. It's one night, though—"

"Why don't you plan for something romantic after I take the tests?" Genesis remarked. "It's not that far away."

"Because I needed it right then and there," Sephiroth snidely commented. "I can't help my urges. Kind of like how you can't help getting sick."

Genesis glanced at him and could tell Sephiroth had a bone to pick with him. Oh boy…he must have fucked up somehow. "I'm just saying if we plan something in advance it'll help…keep us prepared and work up to all the fun…things," Genesis replied.

"I can understand you want to know ahead of time, but my body doesn't work that way."

"Well my body doesn't work like yours, so I guess we're even."

Sephiroth sighed, "God, I can hardly talk to you—"

Genesis turned his eyes onto Sephiroth, "What? What do you mean by that?"

"Everything! You want me to tell you about everything in advanced, but even if I do plan something you don't want to do it."

"What? I do not act like that," Genesis defended himself. "Your ideas are just really…big events that it freaks me out sometimes."

"Going out to eat and having sex aren't that crazy compared to your job, Genesis. You're just looking for something to blame so you don't feel as bad."

The redhead frowned as he diverted his eyes from Sephiroth, "Are you saying that I don't want to be with you? That's not what I think at all…"

"You always act like it. I'm surprised we're still together sometimes."

That one really hit him hard. "Sephiroth…" _I feel so blamed…as if I can't live up to his expectations. I try hard to please him but it feels like I can't do anything right…_ "I just…I don't want to make up excuses and whatever. I like being with you, but I really want to get the tests finished. I made you wait because you…said that you felt addicted so I thought it'd help if we tried to put it off for awhile. And I was going to…maybe have us celebrate after testing was done…Because that way I'd be able to pay attention more and I knew you'd be in a good mood." Genesis quickly glanced over and saw that Sephiroth still had his stony expression on his face. His heart sank a bit more as he fiddled with the cup in his hand nervously. "I don't know. Maybe I wasn't thinking it out right. Well…yeah obviously I wasn't…I just…I thought it'd work. Maybe you're right." Sephiroth had turned his expression harder onto Genesis. "I…don't really know what I'm doing and it always seems to make you upset or make you dislike me or something. I don't know what I'm doing wrong…" Genesis sighed. "I must not be cut out for this…"

"Is that all you ever do is blame yourself? You're so…irritating sometimes."

Genesis felt even worse, "I'm…sorry, I don't mean to be irritating, I'm just—"

"I don't fucking care," Sephiroth snapped. "That's all you ever do. Make excuse after excuse."

"I just want to explain myself—"

"Well don't because it's never a good one."

"You don't have to be so…mean about it," Genesis muttered, "If I'm such a pain why don't you try and help me—"

"Just get out."

Silence fell on them momentarily. Genesis at first didn't think he actually heard those orders from him. He kept his eyes on Sephiroth and noticed his glare was coming right back at him.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Sephiroth hissed.

The redhead set his cup down on the coffee table and almost got up but he turned slightly to face Sephiroth again, "Shouldn't we…try and settle—"

Sephiroth got up and grabbed Genesis and threw him onto the floor, "I said get out!"

Genesis felt a bit dazed but he wasn't hurt. As he got to his feet he brushed himself off, "That wasn't necessary. I just want us to not hate each other—"

"Fine," Sephiroth growled. "You want to settle this? Then we'll do it my way. It requires a lot less noise from you." He went forward and grabbed Genesis by the hair and yanked him to the bedroom.

"Sephiroth! Don't you dare!"

But it was too late to fight the angered man. Sephiroth had gagged Genesis and tore his clothes viciously before tying his hands to the headboard, forcing Genesis in a facedown position. As much as he had tried to struggle Genesis knew that he couldn't overpower the General. And what could he do now as he lay naked and defenseless against Sephiroth's lust and hatred? There was nothing he could do. A deep sickness washed over him and he felt something tickling his pained throat, but even with a few coughs he couldn't shake what was bothering him.

That was when he felt Sephiroth press himself against his back and hot breath tickled his neck. The action was far from loving, though. Genesis winced and tried to cry out as Sephiroth forced himself in without preparation. Tears stung his eyes.

"I'm going to keep at this until we 'love' each other. After all, you wanted to negotiate," Sephiroth's deep voice snarled in his ear before he took a harsh, painful bite to Genesis's neck. It caused him to scream but the rag muffled everything.

This continued, Sephiroth's hard and hateful thrusts into Genesis along with his biting and rough contact with his hands kept Genesis from being able to relax or pretend to enjoy any of it. Only when Sephiroth had grown tired from bruising his victim or causing him to bleed did he lay still on top of Genesis. His hand glided against his partner's thigh on up his side, resting against bruised ribs. "Such a pity. I gave you everything and not a spark of love or excitement came from you. You're so hard to bargain with." He gave a gentle chuckle before kissing between his shoulder blades. A few tremors from Genesis made him think the boy was shuddering from the action, but he soon realized Genesis was coughing. Hmm. "I'm thinking I'll go take a shower. Don't go anywhere." He got up and left Genesis completely exposed.

The redhead shuddered as the cold got to him and he coughed a few more times. Something was definitely getting to him… _God, I can't believe him. He treats me like some kind of…fucked up toy. And leaving me like this! I feel like I lost all of my dignity…and just because he didn't want to talk. I just wanted to make things right. Now look at me…_ Genesis felt the tears stream down his face and he did his best to hide his head underneath his pillow. His arms ached at their tied position and his whole body felt tense after the rough excursion, yet he did not allow the pain and heartbreak be conveyed through his emotions. Every time he had ever displayed anything toward Sephiroth he was never given compassion back. The man did not love him. He merely wanted a toy to be with… _That's all I am. Something to be abused when boredom possesses him._ He coughed a few more times and this time he felt an odd taste enter his mouth. For awhile he couldn't discern what it was due to the rag being in the way, but finally it settled in. _Is that…blood I taste? _For a few minutes Genesis coughed a bit more and kept testing and waiting to see if his mind was playing tricks on him. But it wasn't, he literally could taste it against his tongue, the metallic sensation covering his taste buds with each cough.

In a sense of panic Genesis tried to wring his hands free of their tight bind but found no use, and soon he tried to wrestle the gag from his mouth for fear of drowning in his own blood.

When Sephiroth came back in after cleansing himself he saw Genesis close to the headboard trying to use his hands to release the gag. "Trying to escape me? I thought you wanted to stay." He moved on over and went to pull the gag from Genesis's mouth when he saw blood. For a minute he thought Genesis had hurt himself, but when he watched the man give a few coughs he realized the problem wasn't from Genesis… "What…" He pulled the gag out and undid the binds, "We should get yo—"

Genesis got away from him and put on his clothes, "I can get there by myself."

Sephiroth slowly turned his eyes onto Genesis and noticed the look he had about him. "If you tell anyone—"

"Tell them what?" Genesis asked. He held his chin up a bit, "Nothing happened." Then the 3rd class SOLDIER headed for the hospital wing.

Sephiroth was wary but he did not argue…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day Sephiroth went to the hospital ward and asked around for Genesis. It seemed he had stayed the night there, but Sephiroth wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Upon entering Genesis's room he saw the boy turn his head away from him. "Genesis." He came up beside the bed and glanced down at the redhead but found he gave no response. "I was told you just caught a nasty bug from a mission and that you'll be fine. You know…you don't have to stay here." Once again there was no response. "Why don't you get dressed and come with me? We could—"

"Pretend as if nothing ever happened…as if my pain and agony meant nothing. Of course…Sephiroth…why would we do anything different than that? After all…I am nothing but a toy to you."

Sephiroth felt shocked by his words. He stole a glance toward the door before returning his eyes to Genesis. His lover's eyes were cold and dead-looking, and his expression held no love or hate. It was hard to discern what he was thinking… "I told you to leave because I knew how I was going to act but you stayed. You cannot blame me—"

"Oh no. It is always my fault. Why…someone like you could never do anything wrong. No…it is my fault that things have been going this way. My fault that you must treat me so terribly. I am like a dog that needs to be taught a valuable lesson… And you know…now that we're on that subject, this understanding that I am clearly not up to par with you, we might as well be truthful. Since my lack of caring for your needs seems to be apparent to both of us…I have decided that in order to help you get what you need you will need to find someone who can provide for you fully and completely. We both can agree that I'm not capable of doing so, as we have seen from the past mistakes. All of them were my fault. And so I'm deciding to end this." Genesis slowly pulled off the ring that Sephiroth had put on him long ago. "Sorry, Sephiroth. I am a terrible partner to be with. You will find someone who will be quiet and submissive, I'm sure. As for me? Well…who cares. I will live with the burden of causing you such unbearable agony of this false relationship. If only I had been exactly what you wanted…" Genesis held the ring for awhile, staring at its simple design before he tossed it right into the garbage.

Sephiroth felt a mix of emotions. He was angry that Genesis was assuming all responsibility, but pissed that he was being sarcastic on the whole ordeal. He felt agony in losing Genesis, and a deep yearning to find a way to get him back. It couldn't end like this, not now! "Look, Genesis, I screwed up and have overreacted—"

"Oh no. I won't hear of it. You cannot take the blame…that would be very unlike you—"

"Genesis! Please don't say those things. Give me a chance—"

"For what?" Genesis finally brought his eyes onto Sephiroth, the expression was dull but a tinge of bitter hatred touched his sharp features. "I gave you a chance after the first time you treated me as your toy, this time there is no comeback. You have no love for me…that is why you can say terrible things to me and not feel the least bit guilty. You have insulted me numerous times, snapped at me for being a moron, for talking too much, for being touchy or not wanting to always be under you when we go to bed at night. You have revealed that my feelings and my process of trying to love you means nothing in your cold and empty heart. Sex is all you care about. You're addicted and you abused what you had. Well, this is what you get when you take things for granted. Now what will you do? I am not going to sit here and take it anymore. I hate it when we fight, but I hate you more when you turn it all against me when the culprit is clearly you! Get out of here and don't bother coming back. We're over. We're not getting back together. And don't tell me I'm breaking your heart, because after all the things you've done to me…I know for a fact that you don't have one." Genesis looked away again. "Goodbye."

Sephiroth turned away and left after that. In the shelter of his room he sat on his couch and thought about Genesis and what he had said. Slowly he pulled off his own ring, useless now that Genesis had thrown away his, and he set it down on the coffee table. "Is this…really…it?" He asked himself quietly. He couldn't believe that it was over…but he had squandered what he had. For awhile he told himself that last night couldn't have been that bad, that things would patch up…but then he realized that he was only lying to himself…

"I…have to get him back." But how?

There was no answer….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lazard sat at his desk and toiled over his work until Sephiroth came in quietly. "I have an excellent mission for you, Sephiroth. It will only be three days, it seems, and it…" he turned his eyes over to the silver-haired figure and noticed he was acting a bit different than usual. "Sephiroth, is there something wrong?" Again.

Sephiroth looked at Lazard and at first shook his head but found the Director wouldn't continue his work until he spoke up. "I'm fine."

"I don't believe you. Your emotions are easy to read. I've seen you in every mood possible, and this I can tell is more than nothing. Tell me what is bothering you."

It took awhile for Sephiroth to speak up and form the right words. "Genesis…um…broke up with me."

Lazard raised an eyebrow. He didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. "What happened?"

"We…well…we fought…" Sephiroth didn't want to go into details about any of it. "I was in a bad mood…I overreacted…and then the next day he ended it."

Lazard narrowed his eyes at how fishy that sounded. "Could you tell me more?"

"I…really don't want to get into it. It was my fault and I really…acted rude to him so he had perfect sense in ending it…" Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest, "I…tried to talk to him about reconsidering but he's dead set on staying split…"

Lazard could tell that Sephiroth was uncomfortable in revealing anything and truthfully he was feeling a bit awkward on the whole situation himself. It wasn't like he wanted them to be together in the first place, but the look on Sephiroth's face made him wonder how long it'd take for Sephiroth to recover. "You just need to give it time. Learn from your mistakes and carry on with life. You have a job to do and you shouldn't get distracted from it." He saw his words weren't having the right effect. "I simply mean to say that in time perhaps the two of you will get back together once things have healed and you're properly able to understand each other's situation. As for now, there isn't much you can do. And in the possibility that…things don't patch up, you have to realize you cannot force these things to happen. If Genesis has lost his feelings for you then you will need to shake yourself from needing him…" Lazard hesitated. "Now please…Sephiroth. Focus on your job and help others. Perhaps having a break from him is just what you need to realize that you've become a bit too dependent on him."

"But—"

"Sephiroth…" Lazard raised an eyebrow at him critically. "Don't argue. Now let's go over the details of your mission. Getting away is exactly what you need to help cleanse yourself and rebuild your confidence."

Sephiroth put his trust in Lazard..though…secretly he wished that the blonde had supported him in pursuing Genesis instead. But he should have known that Lazard would have told him to shut up about Genesis and to think about his work. After all, he was a tool to be used…

Wait. Shinra used him… and Sephiroth had used Genesis. He was merely copying what he had been taught. If…perhaps…he had been shown more compassion or a humanistic way of approaching people…maybe he wouldn't have outwardly abused Genesis so much? Would Genesis understand if he told him that? He'd have to…it was his only shot at getting Genesis back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sephiroth never had the time to talk to Genesis. Lazard was doing his best to keep him busy, and although he tried to enjoy the fact that Lazard was trying to keep Genesis off of his mind, it didn't help when he really wanted to talk to the redhead. For two weeks Sephiroth hadn't seen the figure at all and he assumed that Genesis hadn't seen him. The heartache grew each day and his hunger to talk to him only got worse.

Finally he had spotted him, but in a situation he wished wasn't true.

Genesis was wearing his new 2nd class outfit. It seemed he had passed the tests after all and proved himself worthy to the Director, but that wasn't what had caught Sephiroth off guard. The redhead was flirting with some girl! He grabbed someone that was walking by him and pointed at the two, "Tell me, are they dating?"

The SOLDIER glanced over at Genesis as he playfully moved some of the girl's hair before he picked up a heavy box and began to follow her out. "Um…yes I think so. At least, it looks like he may be going to her apartment."

Sephiroth feared that. He let him go and waited for the two to leave before he followed in silence…

Genesis, on the other hand, was carrying the box since she had asked him. He wanted to get back into the dating scene with a girl, but at the moment he couldn't really find someone he liked. He hoped if he just pretended to flirt a lot he'd fall for someone, but so far he only got a flock of girls liking him when he had no interest in return. That made him feel bad. After all, he didn't want to lead them on or anything. "So…have you lived in Midgar all your life?"

The girl shook her head, "Oh no. I'm from a small town, actually."

"Same here," Genesis remarked, "Midgar seems a bit hectic at times, huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding. Sometimes I hardly feel safe walking home by myself. And ever since I hurt my wrist I've been calling on boys to walk me there."

"Well, at least you don't have trouble getting any help," Genesis replied, "I mean, who wouldn't want to help a beautiful damsel such as yourself?"

She laughed, "Thank you, but you know…policy standards for operatives causes them to have to agree to help me. After all, once they're done helping me they ask me to recommend them for doing a 'good deed.' I guess everyone is in it for themselves, no matter how nice."

"Oh, I didn't even think about this being for a recommendation type of thing. Ha…guess…everyone is way ahead of me," Genesis remarked. _Man I'm dumb._

She smiled at him, "It's okay. It's good to know that some people are doing things because they want to be generous."

Genesis nodded, "Yeah…" _Um. What should I say? I'm stuck._ He reached her apartment and he smiled, "If you ever need any help and you see me, don't be afraid to ask." He set the box down on her table.

She nodded her head, "Okay. Thank you." There was a slight hesitation between them, "Um. I know this is a bit crazy of me to ask, but…would you…mind going out to dinner with me?"

Genesis gave a nervous smile, "Sure, I wouldn't mind. When would you like to go?"

She laughed, "I should be asking you that, what with your busy schedule SOLDIER boy."

"What? Oh yeah. Ha…" _God I'm a dumbass._ "How's about tonight? I can swing by here in a few hours?"

"That sounds…perfect," she replied.

_Sweet. First successful date in motion. And I thought this would be harder trying to bounce back. She's not bad looking at all. I'm sure once I'm around her a bit more I'll really start to get into her. Here's to hoping._ When he left he felt pretty good about the entire ordeal until he bumped into Sephiroth. He wasn't sure if it was an accident or if the man had meant to do it that way, but it had really killed the good mood he was in.

"Genesis, I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Um…yeah I've been busy. Getting over sicknesses, taking tests, working into a new schedule…"

"Right," Sephiroth remarked. "I saw you with a girl earlier today."

"Yeah?"

There was an awkward silence before Sephiroth clarified himself, "So…I was merely curious if you were dating someone."

"I'm going out on a date tonight, but I'm not dating anyone yet. Not that it should matter to you…" Genesis hinted at his annoyance with the 1st class figure.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you…"

"About?"

"The way I treated you." Sephiroth followed Genesis whether the man wanted him to or not. "I was cruel and mean to you. I've been selfish but…Genesis…I've always acted that way because it's all I've ever known."

Genesis glanced at him. For a minute there he felt bad, but he thought back at the terrifying experience they had. "I know you had a rough childhood or whatever, but saying you can't change and that you treat others terribly because you were treated terribly just shows that you're more machine than human."

"That's the thing, I want to change, I am working toward that…but—"

"No, Sephiroth." Genesis replied. "I'm…not going back to you. Those things you said to me could have been held back no matter how you were raised."

"Genesis, I need you," Sephiroth begged, "Please…don't end it like this."

"It's been ended for awhile, Sephiroth, you're just too blind to see that. Just…let go…the harder you cling to the past the worse it'll get." He reached the elevator and moved in and unfortunately Sephiroth followed. "You'll find someone else."

"Genesis, I love you," Sephiroth admitted, "I don't want to find someone else when the person I love is you. I know I've acted up and have been a mess to work with but…but you have to see that I can get better."

Genesis felt so awkward in the elevator with him. This declaration of love from an obsessed man was freaking him out a bit, but he also felt bad that he had to refuse him. After all, he had felt enough pain from Sephiroth. He didn't want to relive any of those moments of torture… "Sorry…Sephiroth…" Genesis whispered back before leaving the elevator and went to his room to prepare for his date…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As another week came and went Lazard couldn't tell if Sephiroth was getting better or worse. The man hadn't spoken up about his problem with Genesis and he didn't want to push the subject onto the figure if he was over it or if the redhead was still a sore spot for him. Although he had noticed that Sephiroth kept asking for more and more missions, so he assumed that he had gotten relatively over the problem and was now focusing heavily on the work at hand. Lazard also wondered if maybe the phase for having sexual attraction to another boy was over and done with…

But when Sephiroth came into his office that morning he could tell something was wrong. He looked a bit less than his usual self. The cheeks were slightly hollow, his eyes dark from lack of sleep, and he had a hunch that Sephiroth had lost some weight but he couldn't particularly tell with the way he covered himself with his coat. Even with those small things he wasn't going to say anything until he felt the odd odor touch his nose. It wasn't like Sephiroth smelled bad, but the odor was familiar. "Um…Sephiroth, how was your night? You look like you lost some sleep."

"Fine. What do you have for me today?"

Yes, he was absolutely certain that he knew what it was. "How's your head?"

"Fine," Sephiroth remarked. "Why?"

"Well, considering the smell, I deduced that you were drinking sometime last night and that you must have had a hangover since you slept in today. Not only that, but you probably didn't change clothes, hence why I can pick up on the scent. You know, I never really picked up on it earlier, but now that I think of it…have you been drinking for this whole past week?"

"I went out last night with some comrades. I didn't drink. I apologize that I smell."

Lazard thought it over, "Why don't you take the day off? You look stressed."

"I'd prefer to go on a mission."

"Please, Sephiroth. I know you like to work but you do need to take some time off."

Sephiroth looked away, "Fine." He left the room after that.

Lazard looked at the time. He'd give him a few hours before he'd go and check up on him…if his hunch was right, which he hoped it wasn't, he'd figure out if Sephiroth was lying or not.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lazard opened Sephiroth's door and moved into the dark setting, the only light spilled through the thin drapes. He gently made his way to the window and opened it up before turning to see the room. Empty bottles of liquor scattered the floor to the point Lazard was surprised he didn't trip on one on his way over to the curtains. For a minute he couldn't tell how this was possible for a week's worth of drinking, but he realized how stupid he had been in assuming it had only been going on for a week. Sephiroth had been dumped by Genesis well over a few weeks ago. What was it, three by now? Something like that. He was probably trying to drink a bottle a night…and who knows if there were reasons behind it. If Sephiroth hoped to get alcohol poisoning or perhaps end his life this way he was clearly on the right track to getting there.

The blonde man fixed his glasses and his cuffs before moving carefully toward Sephiroth who was lying on the couch with a pillow over his face. Once the pillow was plucked away it could be seen that Sephiroth was merely lying there in his own stupor, as if in some deep thought.

"Sephiroth," Lazard called out to him and snapped his fingers before Sephiroth's face. He felt Sephiroth grab his hand and push it away, though there was hardly any force to it. "Please tell me you haven't been drinking all of this by yourself."

Sephiroth winced at his prying words and pulled himself up dizzily. Lazard helped him and he took a seat on the couch as well right beside the operative. "Sephiroth? How much did you drink today?"

Drink. Sephiroth looked around for his and couldn't seem to find it. He shook his head gently at the words and settled his elbows on his knees in hopes that it'd stop everything from spinning.

"Sephiroth? Can you understand me at all?" Lazard questioned him. How out of it was he? Was this even normal?

Sephiroth looked at Lazard and spotted his glass on the side table. He pointed, "Could you…hand me…my drink?" He asked slowly.

"I think you've had enough," Lazard quipped back. "How much have you had?" He asked again.

"The bottle."

"A whole bottle?"

"I'm…not so sure…I just remember…getting tired."

"Well…Sephiroth, how long have you been…drinking? When did this start?"

"It doesn'matter," he slurred. He covered his mouth and looked at Lazard, "Sorry, my tongue feels numb."

"Okay…how often do you drink?"

"About…every night," Sephiroth admitted.

"That's…not very healthy, Sephiroth, especially with how much you're drinking."

"You know it's…it's hard to keep up my job…killing people and everything. I don't even know how many people I've killed and you know.." he laughed, though it was a bitter one, "You know…I…I keep telling myself I'm saving people. Sort of…hypocritical, don't you think? Taking lives and saying I'm saving some." He looked horrified after that, "Sometimes I can't sleep at night because I remember…their faces and expressions and…everything they did. It's…it's like I can't escape what I do for a moment of my life. Just…constantly having to face the fact that I'm nothing but a murderer…" He shook his head, "I can't stand myself. I can't stand…coming home and thinking nothing happened." Sephiroth stopped and scratched his brow, "After Genesis left I just…I can't seem to think of anything else but all the…blood…and…and all that misery I must cause people. I mean…he left because I'm such a cruel person. I didn't really want to admit it but…" he picked up a bottle that was empty, "What's…what's even…who am I? I mean…sorry, if that doesn't make sense. I'm trying to say that…beyond the murdering…there is no one. There's no 'Sephiroth' there's merely a 'Hero' who kills all the time. But me? There is no…me. I am nothing." He dropped the bottle and looked down at the ground. "I heard drinking helps this agonizing job but…it only slightly numbs the pain…I still think about what I do all the time. Maybe I deserve that…for all the terrible things I've done."

Lazard was shocked at how much he was saying but he chose not to interrupt him just yet. After all, if it helped Sephiroth sober up he'd let him talk all night if he had to.

Sephiroth glanced at Lazard and found him silent. For a moment he didn't go on, but the drunken stupor made him slip up instead of catch that Lazard was merely waiting for more to come forth. "I don't even know why I'm here. Why I'm in SOLDIER. I'm…young. I got in when I was 16…I was in infantry at 14 because I lied about my age and Shinra didn't care. Just…what teenager puts himself in that position? I did…why? Why did I do that? I could have been anywhere else…but you know…" Sephiroth grew grim, "I did it because I grew up here….for some reason. I'm not like everyone else. I have a purpose…" He put his head in his hands. "I sometimes have nightmares about…being a kid and being tested on…like some animal or something. I keep telling myself it's just a dream. But I don't remember anything about being a kid. I feel like I lost that all. Where'd it go? My memories couldn't have just…not existed. Why can't I remember my parents like everyone else? Why don't I have…a name to recollect…a photo…a smell…a voice…what…what is wrong with me?" He looked back up, "I just…wish…I knew them…even if it were for only a minute…just something to hold onto…to tell me that I'm human and not just a cold-blooded killer…"

There was still silence between them when Sephiroth looked at Lazard. "God…I…don't know why I'm telling you this…you don't care." He looked away and murmured, "No one ever did."

Finally Lazard decided to break the ice, "I was merely listening, I didn't want to interrupt. As for caring, I can assure you, Sephiroth, that your mental stability is of utmost importance to me."

"Only because I benefit the company…you don't actually care. People are programmed to do it because Shinra wants…" he dropped the subject. "I forgot what I was saying."

"How's about I get this place picked up a little bit and you get yourself to bed? Some well needed rest is exactly what you need. Tomorrow when you're feeling better we can talk more and I can get you some help with this problem of yours." Lazard moved his arm around Sephiroth to help him up and he braced himself as Sephiroth wobbled a bit. Once he got him in bed he called up Shinra. "Sir…we've…got a really bad problem on our hands…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Did you hear the news?" Genesis overhead someone say as he sat at the lunch table. Still nothing great going on with his life. He took out a few other girls, but there wasn't any sparks clicking for him. He really hoped that it wasn't because he was only interested in guys…

"No idea if I have," Angeal replied to the operative beside him. "What's up?"

"Supposedly yesterday Lazard went into the General's room and found the place littered in booze bottles. I mean seriously, the entire floor was made of glass it was that bad. And the guy was so drunk he couldn't even talk to Lazard! So today he's been hooked up in the treatment center. I sort of…hang around there for personal reasons, but I saw the General, guys. And someone else confirmed it with me. I didn't know why he was there, but the guy I talked to said he was getting hooked up with a bracelet and everything."

Genesis looked up from his food, "You mean like…one they give to alcohol abusers?"

"Exactly like that. He's been pounding hard liquor for a month or something, guy's got to be falling into alcoholism."

"Did you find out why?" Angeal asked confused.

"No idea. We speculated that he finally cracked. I mean, he's a young guy stuck in a high position doing jobs that require a lot of stress. He's murdering people left and right. He's an idol to everyone, his personal life seems pretty mysterious… He's hit his prime."

"He's only like…20, though," Genesis justified. "I'm sure he'll bounce back from this."

"Who knows. All I can say is I'm going to be looking for the bulge in his boot next time I see him. They might have made him a fancier bracelet to keep his public appeal, but I'm betting it'll still be noticeable."

"So Sephiroth's…depressed about something?" Angeal clarified. "Sort of a pity he didn't turn to someone for help."

"You kidding? He's pretty quiet about himself. He's a shut-in. He probably doesn't have any close friends so he turned to the bottle for all of his answers."

"Um…so do you think the treatment will work?" Genesis asked. He felt…afraid to hear the answer.

"Depends on him, really. Some guys get right back to business. Others? Not so much. Those are the ones that end up killing themselves, but that's not really known. Shinra's good at hiding those kinds of things."

"Well Sephiroth is a rather important figurehead, though, they wouldn't let him die," Angeal remarked. "I'm guessing they'll force him to get better and he'll either do it or he'll pretend to just for the sake of getting them off of his case."

"Yeah, you're right. Well anyway…I've got to get heading. Just thought I'd spread the word…"

Genesis and Angeal were soon left to themselves and the redhead quickly spoke up. "Do you think we should try and talk to him?"

"Yeah, I think so. He at least was a friend of yours…"

"Well…yeah…I…" Genesis looked about. "I'm scared."

"About?"

"Well what if he started because of me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Angeal rationalized, "I know breaking up with him might have caused him some issues, but to drink that much? I think there are multiple factors. You are probably only a small percentage in it."

"Do you think he'll even want to talk to me? I feel guilty. I've avoided him because last time he said that he…really loved me and wanted me to reconsider but I said no…"

"Even with that in mind, I think he'll want all the help he can get to power through what's bothering him."

Genesis sighed and rubbed his brow before nodding, "Yeah…I guess you're right…" He fidgeted a bit. "I'm going to go talk to Lazard…see what he has to say about this."

Of course, Genesis wasn't quite prepared for Lazard's speech.

"What? How did you find out about that? This isn't supposed to be something everyone knows. Imagine if it goes beyond our walls, one of those underground media areas might air it. Someone might get paid to follow him. This could become a disaster!" Lazard remarked before he sighed. "I'm sorry, it's been quite a rough week for everyone, hasn't it? Sephiroth has been dipping into alcohol and yes, he was in the treatment center this morning."

"Well…" Genesis moved over and sat down, "How exactly is he handling this? I mean, is he just…really depressed?"

"Aside from what he conveyed to me while he was drunk, he hasn't made a mention of anything. You can tell that he's bothered, but he refuses to speak up. I can't exactly put my finger on what it is. Depression? Possibly. As to why? He gave me several reasons but for him to suddenly start now doesn't make any sense."

_Oh god. Does that merely confirm that I am the one that caused Sephiroth this problem? Is he an alcoholic because of me?_ "He…started after I broke up with him…I imagine?"

"He mentioned you, but it wasn't a blame game toward you. He simply stated that the reason you didn't stay with him had to do with the fact that he's only a killer and that there is no 'person' behind his title."

"Oh…" Genesis did feel a bit better, but the worry was still there. "Is he still in the treatment center?"

"No. We merely put a bracelet on him to keep track of his alcohol intake, if he continues his drinking habits. We can't exactly babysit him and shake our fingers each time he picks up a bottle."

"Well did you at least…I don't know…find a way to lessen his intake?"

"No, not yet. I had been thinking that giving him more missions would help, but considering he outwardly hates himself because of the missions I thought better of it. We're still working on what to do. The President told me to keep this under the table as best as I could but since you know all about it…I can only imagine that it's getting around to everyone."

"Well the rumors could easily be dispelled if they see Sephiroth walking around looking perfectly fine."

"Yes. But Sephiroth is far from fine. He's hulled up in his room right now."

"I see…" Genesis wasn't sure if he should go visit or not. "Did he get treated for depression? Or anything?"

"We tried to get him to fill out some forms but he said he was fine and wouldn't consent to any of it. You can't force treatment when you don't know what is wrong with him."

"So…you need proof that he needs help?"

"Yes. Usually you'd need his consent as well, but considering the company owns Sephiroth, if we find it necessary to treat him then we can do it without legal signatures."

That was appalling to think about. "No wonder he's having such a hard time. He doesn't really get a choice on what happens with his body…"

"It's not like we've harmed him in any way. Besides, I'm sure you wouldn't mind seeing Sephiroth back to the way he was?"

Genesis shrugged, "I think I'd be happy seeing him…in a good mood for once."

"Maybe you should go talk to him?"

"Wouldn't I just vex him?"

"No. He's infatuated with you, if you showed concern then he might open up on his problems. If you confirm to us he's admitting he's got problems, we can get him treated properly and then this issue will be smoothed over quickly and quietly."

"So you want me to…get close to him just to treat him?"

"Precisely. You'll do it, right? It'll be like…a small mission of yours to accomplish for us. The President would adore you for your efforts if you're successful."

Genesis felt a bit tossed up on the matter. For one thing, it'd be great to treat Sephiroth and get him back on his feet. Yet on the other, he felt like he was being heartless in just doing it because he was ordered to. Hopefully Sephiroth wouldn't think he was being a yuppie and that he was actually showing some concern. "I…I guess I'll do it." He paused. "Infatuated? Really?"

"He talked about you a lot right after you two broke up. Then he mostly just asked if you were doing okay. After awhile he stopped talking, but the same look was still there. I never pushed the subject, he just confided in me about what he was thinking." Lazard straightened his glasses, "Anyway. You should head over there now. Please take note of everything, I'd hate for us to miss any warning signs of suicide or something rash like that."

Genesis nodded his head and went over to Sephiroth's room. _What should I say when I get there? Hey, just checking in? No, this was supposed to be a secret. Maybe just remark I noticed he looked down? Then again, he would have noticed me earlier today if we ever crossed paths. He'll know something is up if I mention anything about seeing him or thinking he needed cheering up. Maybe I should just say that I felt bad about avoiding him? Would he even buy into that? And if I admitted I was doing that, he'd probably feel worse._ Genesis stopped in his tracks and felt conflicted in every which way. His eyes spotted a vase with fresh flowers on the table and he pulled the flowers out and bunched them together neatly before heading off again. When he got to Sephiroth's door he knocked and watched as Sephiroth opened it. He did look a bit gaunt and bleak, but the look soon turned to a slight confusion at Genesis's presence. "I brought you some flowers."

Sephiroth looked at the flowers and at Genesis. "From the vase down the hallway. I've passed it twice today and noticed they were fresh."

_Whoops._ "Yeah well, they'd look better in your room then rotting out here. May I come in?"

Sephiroth looked pained at the suggestion but he did move aside and allowed the redhead to burst into the room. Genesis went into the kitchen and got a vase and some water for the flowers. He noticed a few glasses with remnants of liquor in the sink but made no comment on them. He instead came into the living room and set the vase on the coffee table, "So, how's your week been?"

Sephiroth stared. He didn't quite get why Genesis was acting like this around him. "Fine. Why are you here?"

Genesis looked around. Crap. He was caught, wasn't he? "Well…um…we haven't talked in awhile."

"You didn't want to talk last time we did talk…"

"Right, yeah. Well I guess I was just still freaked out and everything. But you know, honestly I've been avoiding you since our whole incident, but um…I shouldn't because we can still be friends, at least, and after all you are a nice person and everything."

Sephiroth winced again but made no movement or sign that he appreciated or hated the effort.

"I hope you're not too mad that I'm here?"

"Did Lazard send you?" Sephiroth asked instead.

"What do you mean?"

"You know."

"Which part do I know about?"

"Please don't play dumb with me."

Genesis thought it over. Should he just spill? "Okay, earlier today I heard rumors about you going into the treatment center for alcohol abuse and I went to talk to Lazard to see if you were okay. He mentioned he had no idea and that no one should know about the incident anyway. So I mentioned I'd try to help out. The best way to dispel rumors is if everyone sees you and thinks you're doing fine."

"Were you ordered to come here?"

"No…I'm doing this because I'm concerned."

"Do you really mean that?" Sephiroth questioned his integrity.

_Jeez, he really doesn't want to trust anyone, does he?_ "Yeah, I do." There was silence between them before Genesis moved forward a bit, "So…do you want to talk to me about what's going on? Or would you rather do something else?"

Sephiroth sat down on the couch and nodded his head for Genesis to sit beside him. The boy did so and for awhile there wasn't anything exchanged between them. The silence didn't last for too long, though. "Genesis…I…" He looked over at his friend. "I…don't know where to start."

Genesis shrugged his shoulders, "Wherever is most comfortable for you at this point. I'm all ears."

"Well…" Sephiroth thought it over, "I just want you to know that…none of this is your fault. I did start drinking after you left but it wasn't a lot. Just a little bit before bed because it made me tired. But…the more I worked the more I realized how pointless everything was. Nothing felt…good anymore. It feels like I'm not human. When we had our first encounter since the breakup last week…just the way you acted sort of…confirmed what I feared. I feel like I'm having an identity crisis…" Sephiroth pushed some of his hair out of the way. "I just wanted to feel normal…back in love…but each day passed it never happened. I started to drink more and more. First because sleep wouldn't come. Then because of all these nightmares. Then job stress. And it kept piling up. One night I drank so much I thought I was going to die, but I went in the next morning for more work. That was when Lazard caught me. Now I'm just…sober and miserable instead of drunk and miserable."

"Why don't you look for some kind of treatment for depression?"

"I don't want to admit I have a problem to them…" Sephiroth explained. "If I have faults they'll force me to change quickly."

"Is there something wrong with change?"

"No but…the pace is grueling."

"Oh." Genesis rubbed his arm as the silence settled in again. "What do you think you could do to make yourself feel better?"

Sephiroth laughed out of pity, "Nothing. I can't do anything. I'm stuck here, I can't leave, nothing can change. I just have to pretend I'm fine for their benefit. Nothing has ever been made to satisfy me. Everything is set out to satisfy the company…"

Genesis frowned, "Must be…something to at least help ease that burden."

"There was but that's over now," Sephiroth reminded him.

Awkwardly they sat there until Genesis cleared his throat a bit, "Look um…I…I don't really want to get back into dating quite yet but…maybe if we just…were around each other and started to patch things up…maybe things will get better?"

"You didn't want to risk being with me again because of what I did, Genesis. Sacrificing yourself to make me happy only makes me feel worse. As if there's no…love or feeling to being around me…"

"That's not what I meant. Sephiroth, I just feel like we jumped so quickly together, we got on each other's nerves because we weren't even thinking. You did say some horrible things to me and your actions were…well, anyway…the point is that if we just test drive this time and allow ourselves to adjust…maybe we'll realize how the other one ticks and it'll all click together? Instead of getting on each other we'll be spending time doing better things like…going on walks, doing a mission, watching movies, talking…"

"I think the only reason I like sex is because that's when I feel like we're really in love together. Does that make sense? Anyone could ask me out to a movie. But to experience something that intimate is different."

For a minute Genesis felt stumped until he thought of something, though he almost dared not to say it. "Maybe we should have an open relationship?"

Sephiroth looked at him, "What…what do you mean?"

"Well, we have sex together…but I can go off and see other people to get what I want."

Sephiroth stared at him, "What do you want from other people?"

"Just…socializing, going out, doing things you usually hate. That way I get my time with others in and then when I come here you'd…get what you want. I mean, if we know those ground rules, you wouldn't have any means to try and hurt me and I'd obviously have no reason to withhold myself from you if I know you're going to be nice." Genesis leveled his eyes with him, "And I mean it. If you're going to be cruel like the last time you'll really regret it."

"Okay…" Sephiroth thought it over. "So..how exactly do we work this?"

"You just…call me whenever you need it I suppose. Then I'll get ready and come over."

"Sounds….simple," Sephiroth admitted. "Is that really all there is to it?"

"You could probably bang other people, but I'm guessing you just want me," Genesis remarked. "The openness goes both ways…"

"Hmm…" Sephiroth hesitated. Neither of them said or did anything. Was it just a suggestion or was it happening right now? "So...are we…going to?"

"If you're fine with that?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah…"

"Then…I suppose I don't mind."

Genesis nodded his head, "Then we're officially…in an open relationship as of right now."

Sephiroth felt something odd. His mood was lifting slightly, but he was anxious, yet he didn't want to ruin the moment too quickly. Should he say it..?

Genesis continued to sit there in the silence before he spoke up again, "So, do you want to have sex?"

Sephiroth felt a bit surprised at the suggestion. He was just glad he didn't have to ask for it. "Right now?"

"I guess. I'm not busy."

"Neither am I…"

"Okay." Genesis got up, "I'll go brush my teeth. Get ready." He left and Sephiroth rose finally and felt jittery. He brushed his hair and checked himself out in the mirror a few times before getting out what he needed. When Genesis got back he didn't even know where to start. "You look anxious," Genesis replied. He threw his gloves off and slid out of his armor and shirt. Next were his boots and pants. "I'm guessing you want top? Or did you want me to take command for a really great comeback?" He strode over and started to help Sephiroth out of his attire. "Think I could 'wow' you like that?"

Sephiroth accepted his advances, "If…you're comfortable doing that, I wouldn't mind…"

Genesis released Sephiroth from the rest of his clothes and smiled, "Don't mind if I do…"

…When Lazard looked at the time he decided he'd go and make sure Sephiroth was okay. He thought that Genesis would have called and explained what was going on but there was no such luck. Perhaps Genesis just didn't understand the importance of this situation? Whatever, Lazard would just stop by and make sure things were okay.

He went in and moved over to the bedroom, pushing the door open and soon regretting that he did. Sephiroth's back was against the headboard as Genesis had him pinned and was keeping him up off the bed. The noises and motions, plus how into it Sephiroth was almost made him die.

The cough pulled Sephiroth out of his enjoyment and right over to his door.

Genesis had his face mashed against Sephiroth's chest when he heard the cough. "Let me guess…Lazard?" He breathed.

"Yeah," Sephiroth remarked.

Genesis turned his eyes toward the man and smiled. "I'm cheering him up."

Lazard diverted his eyes, "Does this mean you two are back together again?"

"Sort of," Genesis replied. "Um. So you had something to say or um…can we finish up what we were doing?"

"I was going to make sure Sephiroth was fine but it seems you have that handled. Keep the noise level down…" Lazard turned and left the area.

Genesis turned his attention back to Sephiroth. "I actually can't finish now. He really killed the moment."

"That's okay, I think you've rubbed me raw." Sephiroth got into a better position and sighed, "That does hurt, but in a good way."

"Yeah, it's oddly appealing."

They sat in silence for awhile and Sephiroth gently put his hand on Genesis's as they calmed down from their previous activity. "I…hope this works."

Genesis looked at Sephiroth. He had been wondering the same thing. "Yeah…same." He didn't want to freak him out, but what should he say? "At least…this is better than alcohol?"

Sephiroth smirked at him. "By far."

Their eyes went to the ankle bracelet before they relaxed deeper into the bed. And for that small moment it was as if everything was back to normal again…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hope you liked it! I had huuuuge projects to do before I could write this fic, so that's why it took so long. Also, I think next time I update will be the LAST chapter. Just warning you.

Please review! Until next update!


	9. Chapter 9

And here is the ending chapter! Hope you enjoy it, even with its shorter length!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A month had gone by with Sephiroth and Genesis's odd new relationship. Sephiroth had gotten better from his habits, and the rumors were dispelled before they caused any problems for Shinra. Things seemed to be back into order…

Genesis and Angeal were eating lunch in the cafeteria area and hadn't said much aside from how worthless their missions were. They hadn't paid much attention to their surroundings because Sephiroth soon took a seat beside Genesis, though he had no tray. "What are you doing tonight?"

Genesis thought it over and pulled out his phone to check. "Nothing."

"Seven o'clock. Lazard's office."

Genesis eyes opened a bit wider than usual at the location. _I guess this is payback or something?_ "Okay." He watched Sephiroth leave without saying anything else.

"What was that all about?" Angeal asked since he hadn't known that the two were hooked up again.

"Oh. I just help out with a few things. It's nothing."

"A few things? What are you helping with?"

"You know…" Genesis looked around a bit to make sure no one was listening. "I've been helping him get back on his feet…"

"Oh, I see. No wonder you have to go to Lazard's. I couldn't tell what his intentions were with the way he had said it to you."

Genesis arched an eyebrow, "Oh? What were you thinking?"

"Sounded like he wanted to pick a fight."

_Whoo, he is waaay off. But that's okay, the less everyone knows the better…_ "Oh, no. That'd be funny to fight in front of Lazard, though, but I imagine I'd get my ass handed to me."

"So, how has treatment been going for him?"

"Good, I don't think anyone noticed he's been getting it." _Because treatment consists of me being naked in his room._

"Glad to hear you're able to do something useful and nice for him even with your history."

"Yeah well…I wouldn't dare refuse to help a friend in need."

Angeal smirked and finished what he was eating. "So, what do you think you'll be discussing with him?"

_Probably whether or not we should do it in Lazard's chair or on the desk. Or both._ "Oh I don't know…sometimes it's pretty random. Sephiroth mostly just…makes a few comments and we support him and that's pretty much it." _Yeah I'm a terrible liar._

"Whatever works, huh?"

"Yeah." Genesis checked the time and stretched, "Guess I'll go get my mission done and get ready. See you later."

After his mission he went into his room and got prepared. He had bought quite a few interesting things for their times spent together. He decided he'd try a lacy thong today. After all, he had made Sephiroth wear one once he might as well give him back the pleasure. He grabbed some lubricated condoms, unsure if Sephiroth would have remembered or not. And besides, at least these were the flavored ones…could make it a bit more excited.

When Genesis got into Lazard's office he smirked as he saw Sephiroth standing there, his back to him. He went right up and put his arms around his middle, "So what shall it be, strawberry flavored or glow in the dark?"

Sephiroth turned to face him, eyes wide at his words while Lazard sat there with the most surprised and disgusted look on his face. Genesis felt himself turn a bit red. _Oh my god, how fucking embarrassing. Redeem yourself! Redeem!_ "Hahaa…hahaha. Ah. I was just kidding." He coughed. "So um, what's this all about?" Because this was not what he came here for.

Lazard straightened his glasses a bit and watched Sephiroth fidget while Genesis waited for them to forget what he just did. God that was…blunt. "Ahem. Well. The President wanted to thank you, Genesis, for helping Sephiroth go through his healing process and treatment from depression and alcohol abuse. So…he has informed me that the two of you will be eating with him tonight as a celebration."

Genesis was soooo not ready for that. "O-Oh," he remarked nervously. "Tonight….oh…yeah…okay."

"Is there something wrong?" Lazard asked as he saw Genesis's expression.

"No, oh no, totally fine just…wasn't expecting that at all."

Lazard nodded, "I told Sephiroth to merely call you here so that it'd be a surprise."

"Well I'm definitely surprised," Genesis commented. "In a good way," he quickly added.

"Right… Well, it's a good thing both of you dressed nicely, you'll be heading out soon. Please be careful what you say to the President. Sephiroth, I imagine you can give him the rundown on President Shinra while you're getting a ride there." Before they could turn he had to add in one last tidbit. "Also please don't show…any action toward each other. He doesn't know about you two."

"Don't worry," Genesis replied. As if he'd slap Sephiroth's ass in front of the guy. Jeez, he'd like to keep his job.

"Be good," Lazard remarked and they walked toward the exit.

"I cannot believe you," Sephiroth started, "We are lucky that Lazard has already seen and heard everything. If that was someone else—"

"Okay, when you told me in his office, I thought you meant…you know…getting it on in his office."

"Why would I even do that?"

"I don't know, because you want to spite him?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "Even if I wanted to, I don't think I'd do it merely because explaining to someone what was going on would be worse than the punishment they'd put on us if we were caught."

"Yeah I guess. Well…um…" Genesis looked up at him, "I sort of didn't dress properly for dinner."

"You look fine—"

"I'm wearing a thong."

"Oh."

"And I have condoms in my pocket."

Sephiroth snorted. "Genesis…sometimes you do the craziest things…"

"It makes you smile."

He nodded, "Yes, yes it does."

"You know, we could get a bit frisky on the way there if we're put in the right situation…"

Sephiroth gave him a quick glance, indulging on how nice the idea was, but doing his best not to get too excited. It was hard to control his emotions when Genesis was around. Really, the only time he was with Genesis was if they were having sex, so to go out to dinner with him just felt like they were going someplace fancy to have more sex. "We'll have to see."

Unfortunately it was a helicopter ride that had no privacy whatsoever. Both looked a bit letdown at the ordeal but chose not to speak up about it.

And eating with the President was a new experience for Genesis as well…

"Sephiroth, and…" The President stared at the brunette carefully.

"Genesis," he replied.

"Right! Sorry, I'm not good with names. You're the one who set this nimrod straight, eh?" the President joked.

_Actually I did the opposite of making him straight._ "Yeah."

"Boys take a seat, I've already got everything ordered. Cigar? Whiskey?" His eyes turned to Sephiroth. "Oh, right. You probably shouldn't have any."

Sephiroth gave a small smile, "I am done drinking for the rest of my life."

"Good boy. You won't get so pudgy like myself that way, haha! But you know, you do some fine work, that's why you're in shape. Myself? I may run companies but I definitely don't match up to what you've been doing for us. Tell me, Genesis, what did you come to Shinra Headquarters for?"

"Sephiroth," Genesis remarked and quickly added, "I um…wanted to be like him."

"See? Every young man's dream is to be like you, Sephiroth. They want to do the right thing. This company could not have prospered so well without you, and everyone appreciates you tolerating us for so long."

Sephiroth felt a bit embarrassed at his words. After all, he didn't come here to get compliments, he thought this was just a dinner. "Thank you, sir."

"So, how did you do it?" The President looked over at Genesis. "After all, you and I both know how quiet Sephiroth can be."

_Oh god. I cannot tell him the truth, that's for sure._ "Oh, well…We went on a mission together and after awhile we became friends. So it's only natural that I'd do what I could to help. Talking, going out, just…normal stuff."

"Oooh, I see, Sephiroth only needed a friend. Ha, and you once told me that friends were only worth having if they benefited you!" The President remarked as he pulled on his yellow mustache and pushed back some greasy blonde locks into their spot. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "Everyone is allowed to change their mind. I didn't find the right person until by…accident."

"Accidents are oftentimes the greatest happenings," Shinra concurred.

"Yes…" Sephiroth replied and stole a glance at Genesis. "I remember the first time I met him was when he was inducted into SOLDIER."

Genesis blushed, "Uhh, you remember that? Probably the worst moment of my life."

"He was so shy he hardly knew what to say. And he had the biggest grin on his face when he shook my hand," Sephiroth explained to the President.

The President laughed, "What an interesting start. And then a year or so later you're meeting up again!"

"Yeah," Genesis replied, "Actually our second encounter was in an elevator. He gave me a few weird looks, but it wasn't until later after that when it was decided that I was going on a mission with him."

"Sephiroth judges people rather quickly," the President remarked.

Sephiroth smiled, "Genesis's phone was going off. It merely seemed odd what he was talking about at the time. And yes, I remember what it was," he noted to Genesis.

"Haha…ah.." Genesis had forgotten about that. Being nude…taking pictures…oy. "Anyway, he really warmed up to me right before we went on the mission. I guess he thought I was like a lost little kitten or something, so he started explaining everything to me."

"It's because you were rather lost."

"And he told me I looked good in the new snow gear." _I just had to add that in there._

The President laughed, "I see, I see. You two are quite the interesting pair. I think I remember seeing that shot. In fact…" He snapped his fingers and an associate came up. He grumbled something to him that Genesis didn't quite catch. But when the man came back he had a magazine for them. "There, see?"

Genesis and Sephiroth looked at the front cover and saw the two of them together in the snow gear. It definitely brought back memories. "I remember I didn't know how to put it in," Genesis reminisced.

"Yes, I had to walk you through the entire ordeal. Remember you got shot on that mission?"

"Yeah it wasn't that long ago. I mostly remember being really cold. And drugged."

"Sounds like you shouldn't remember too much then," Sephiroth commented with a smile.

Genesis laughed, "Pah, I remember the important things. Like that hot tub."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that."

"See? I remember the good stuff. Here you are telling me the terrible things about being shot…"

The President listened to them joke around and it did bring a smile to his large face. "Well! It's quite refreshing to see the both of you joking around. I thought Sephiroth was a complete stiff."

_Oh he is. Stiff in my ass all the time._ "Only when he's in a certain mood."

"Oh yes, Sephiroth is quite a moody person. How do you handle that? Rufus used to complain to me all the time that Sephiroth was too grumpy and mean to play with. Ah…that was several years back! Can't believe how old everyone is starting to get, especially myself." He lit a cigar and started to puff away. "I remember Sephiroth dunked Rufus's head in the toilet once."

Sephiroth smiled, "I can't help it when I'm in a bad mood. He was asking for it."

"Do you remember how he got back at you?" The President remarked as the table was starting to be set with all the food. He noticed Sephiroth didn't know. "He took permanent marker and drew all over your face. Wouldn't come off for a week! Quite funny, really."

Sephiroth frowned, "I am not surprised he'd sneak around when no one is paying attention to get revenge."

"Smart boy," the President bragged, "He'll make an excellent Vice President…and President, one day."

They started their meal and continued on with their hearty conversation making Genesis's nervousness die down with each minute. It seemed that the President was a rather normal person who treated everyone quite the same. And for some reason, he almost felt like more of entertainment than being there as a congratulations for helping the company. Not that Genesis wanted to complain, after all having a lavish dinner such as this one didn't come by too often. He could always spend more money to do it, but he didn't like eating out alone and he knew that taking a girl on a fancy date like this one would mean commitment.

"The one thing I never understood about Sephiroth," the President started up as they were finishing their meals, "Is why such a handsome young man hasn't gone after any girls yet."

_Oooooh God. That's really awkward. Is he just suggesting Sephiroth should get into dating or is he mentioning something else? I hope it's the first thing. This could get really weird. What will Sephiroth say in defense?_ Genesis had put enough food in his mouth so that he wouldn't have to answer.

Sephiroth looked up at the President from his drink and merely gave him a smile.

"I mean it. You're popular, you're strong, attractive, you work with the world's greatest company and yet you haven't shuffled through any of the options standing before you. Secretaries, a fan, perhaps a rich damsel, or buying out a harem and living with them. There are endless options but you're not jumping on the opportunity. It has me worried that you're getting too deep into your work. Why, when I started out I made sure to handle plenty of women." He took a drink of his strong whiskey and chuckled, "Paid for it, too, but I quickly shut them up. After all, my power does reign supreme over all the media. Someone tries to snitch me I just get them right back. But enough about me, what about you?"

Sephiroth shook his head neatly, "No, no women or affairs. Nothing dazzling. I just do my job."

"You should find a few girls…maybe you are just too used to the military style of things? You don't deal with women in the military, they're not where you're at. How's about we get you a few girls, set you up each night with one, and hope you like one the most? Could use some good kids out of you."

Sephiroth felt embarrassed by that, "I'm a little young to be thinking about children."

_And a little gay to be thinking about children._ Genesis thought to himself. "Yeah, don't kids become more important around um… 25 or something? He's got a few years."

"Nonsense, the earlier you have them the better. After all, the company can help take care of the women and the kids. If you're just frightened your fans might leave you we could always make it a secret."

Sephiroth shook his head again, "Um, no I'm not interested. I mean, not right now. It's not what I want to do."

Genesis quickly helped him, "After all, Mr. President, he did just recover from quite a stressful situation. Having kids or numerous women might be a bit much at this moment in time."

The President nodded as he leaned back in his chair, a new cigar soon being jammed into the side of his mouth, "I see, I see. I suppose you're right. Just food for thought! We'll give you a few more years."

_Give him. Sounds like he doesn't have a choice. Jeez, no wonder Sephiroth is so batshit insane sometimes…_ "Besides, you have to find the perfect female anyway. Wouldn't want someone that isn't so great to have his kids, right?" Genesis joked.

"Hmm. You're quite right. I'll have to start working on finding a compatible woman…Ah, how I love searching for women. It's like going out in the jungle with nothing but your bare hands. Sometimes they surprise you…sometimes you surprise them."

_Awwwwkward. I hope he's not talking how I'm thinking. That just got a bit too weird for me._ "Ha…yeah."

Once the dinner was over and the two were leaving once again, Genesis turned his eyes to Sephiroth. "So…your life seems pretty laid out for you."

"I know, it's dreadful."

"Perhaps we can start with that whole children thing tonight? I'd love to keep trying until I get pregnant."

Sephiroth looked down at him, "That's really weird that you'd say that."

"It's a joke, get it? I can't get pregnant. So we have to keep trying indefinitely. It's like…having sex for eternity."

"I get it." Sephiroth took his seat and glanced at Genesis, "And I wouldn't mind if we did."

Genesis gave him a big smile and he could hardly wait to get home. When they did get there they quickly walked to Sephiroth's room. But Genesis couldn't handle it. He pushed Sephiroth against the door and kissed him roughly, "Better hurry with that door, someone might see us."

Sephiroth was shocked at Genesis's sudden interest in sex. He was so used to him having no care at all, but as of recently the man was getting hornier and hornier… Not that he was complaining. "I'm doing the best that I can," he growled back and pulled his card out as Genesis started to bite his neck. His whole body felt numb, yearning to just let Genesis rip at his clothes right there, but he finally found the keycard slot and opened the door.

Both went crashing to the floor when the lights flicked on and a group of people burst forth from hiding spots and shouted 'surprise!' to them. But they all quickly tried to figure out why Genesis was on Sephiroth in such a way. Neither moved in fear. The others awkwardly looked amongst each other before someone finally spoke up.

"Um…hey Sephiroth…we were um…let in here by Lazard because we were throwing you a party."

Sephiroth sat up. Oh god. Oh god. Think logically. Try to pretend Genesis didn't do anything to him. "Oh. What kind of party?" He got up and helped Genesis as well.

"Lazard said you hit a milestone today!" He paused, "Whatever that means."

Another spoke up, "Your birthday, man!"

"It's not my birthday?" Sephiroth remarked quickly.

"Um… an anniversary of sorts?" Another replied.

Sephiroth finally realized what it was. "Oh…to when I got into 1st class."

They all cheered, "Yeah! Means drinks and cake!"

Genesis brushed himself off, "Is any of that provided?" Genesis watched them all part and saw the huge cake on the coffee table and a cooler. "Are you sure that's beer?"

Someone went over and got a drink of it, "Aw man…he's right. This is punch!" The group groaned.

Sephiroth would have mentioned why but he decided it'd be best to lie, "Lazard mustn't want us to have too much fun."

"Don't worry, guys, we can spike it!" someone replied cheerfully. Another cheer went throughout the group.

_Oh god. Drunken morons in Sephiroth's room. And I seriously want to get on him right now…_ "Looks like it's a party then," Genesis remarked mostly to Sephiroth.

"Right…but that's not a bad thing," Sephiroth whispered back.

Drinks were passed out and the group began its own craziness. Sephiroth did take a few shots and rather wished he hadn't, the burning taste in his throat reminded him of the depression he went through. But peer pressure made him do it. After awhile of the party going on, he put his arm around Genesis and nodded for him to go to the bedroom. No one really noticed they had slipped away.

They sat down on the bed, Sephiroth still had his arm around Genesis, and he sighed, "I think I drank too much."

Genesis shrugged, "I think I'm buzzed. Sort of an interesting party."

"Yeah…"

Genesis got closer to Sephiroth, resting his head against Sephiroth's shoulder, "Man, I'm horny still."

"Yeah, same here."

Genesis nuzzled in against him, one leg going across Sephiroth's. "Why don't we have a little fun, then?"

"I'd love to but we might get caught."

"I said a little fun…" Genesis pulled the blanket to cover them up more. "No one knows where my hand is going…" He slid it against Sephiroth's stomach on downward to the real prize.

"Mmm…well, okay."

It wasn't very long until two or three others gathered near the door and had cracked it open a bit to see what was happening. They knew exactly where Genesis's hand was at and they could tell something was up. Someone had pulled out their cell phone…

Sephiroth moved Genesis's hand away and pulled him closer, "Enough games."

"I thought—"

"I changed my mind."

Genesis smiled and felt the warm kiss of Sephiroth's lips, the exposed skin against his…and then…then…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genesis woke up with a slight hangover and no idea where he was at. He felt skin against him and he moved to sit up, finding it was Sephiroth's thighs he had been plastered to. His eyes went toward where Sephiroth's head was at, finding the man sleeping sprawled out in bed, but his head still rested neatly on his pillow. _Why was I the one that got flipped?_ He sighed and got up, getting his clothes on as he usually did. He normally never bothered to stay and wait for Sephiroth to wake up and the man never complained, so he assumed it was perfectly fine that he snuck out. But this time a hand reached out and grabbed him by the waist of his pants. "Yes?"

"Don't go out yet." Sephiroth sat up and fixed his hair. "We should talk."

"About?"

"Last night…" Sephiroth wrestled some pants on and threw a shirt on but didn't button it up. "Look…I…" He hesitated. "I'm not exactly sure how to word it. It was nice going out to dinner with you and spending a few extra hours together. Even the party was nice. I…" There was another pause as Sephiroth let his downcast eyes slowly rise to meet Genesis's. "I think we should…get back together completely again."

_Oh boy. I wasn't expecting that._ "You think you'll be able to keep up with my needs?"

Sephiroth nodded, "I'd do anything to make you happy. I know before I said I'd change, but it feels like…right now I mean it more than anything. I suppose I never realized how important your presence is. Going out after only having sex with you opened my eyes to what I was really missing out on. Besides, I feel that if I don't change and keep you around that…the President really is going to go crazy and make me whore myself out to people." Sephiroth put his arms around Genesis and pulled him close. "I'd like to govern some part of my life, and if I can only have one choice, it'd be that I'm allowed to stay with you."

Genesis was smiling but was also blushing a bit. It felt nice to hear those things from him…as if he was waiting the entire month for Sephiroth to do something like this. "I'd like to be with you, too. But even if we're together, who is to say that we can't be pulled apart? The President could force you to do as he pleases…"

"He's not as strong as I am. If the subject comes up I'll admit my interest for you and drop a hint that if they have a problem with that then we can settle it my way…"

Genesis smirked, "You were always tough to negotiate with."

Sephiroth leaned in and kissed him, "You like it that way."

"Yes, I do," Genesis growled back against the kiss he was receiving. "Let's get your apartment picked up…those partygoers were a bit crazy last night."

They walked out into the living room and found quite a few operatives passed out on the ground. The place was devastated, to say the least, and both sighed heavily at how much stuff was disheveled or misplaced. And it seemed no one bothered to throw away their plates or cups either. "This is why I don't like celebrations," Sephiroth remarked.

_Clean up can be such a drag. Reminds me of the time that I invited a bunch of people over for a party at my house and something like this happened…then my parents came home while I was trying to make the place neat. Hooo boy did I get it._ "It could be worse I guess." Genesis got a garbage sack and started to get to work while Sephiroth nudged awake those that were zonked out.

After some serious manual labor from everyone the place was back into its normal position and it didn't look like anyone had been partying in there. Sephiroth took out an air freshener and spritzed the air.

"You fruitcake," Genesis laughed, "That's such a fruity smell."

"Did you just call me a fruitcake?" Sephiroth questioned him as the other men grudgingly tied up the garbage bags.

"Yeah, I did. You're spraying stuff."

"I'm making it smell nice."

"Which is why you're a fruitcake, because it doesn't even smell bad in here."

Sephiroth kept staring at him before he grabbed Genesis and sprayed him, "What's the matter, Genesis, don't want to smell fruity?"

"Gah, you bitch!" Genesis struggled to get away but Sephiroth had shot some up the back of his shirt. "Uuuugh, that doesn't feel good." He moved a few feet away from the 1st class SOLDIER and saw the others watching as if they were a TV show. "Now the toxins will seep into my skin. I need to shower."

"Poor thing," Sephiroth remarked and put the freshener away. "All right, boys, thank you for the help." They all saluted lazily and left the room. "Let's go to Lazard's office."

"Are we having sex there this time?" Genesis joked.

"Ha…that still amuses me at how ridiculous you can be."

"Whatever, you liked the thought."

"I did."

They went to Lazard's thinking it was another normal day, but once they got in the man looked quite displeased. "Did you hear the party we had last night?" Genesis questioned his grim look.

"No, but I saw a part of it," Lazard commented. "A part that has been going around to everyone in Headquarters that we have been fighting to keep a secret for awhile now…and I am most displeased at your conduct. Though, you both seemed to be drunk—"

"What are you talking about?" Sephiroth questioned Lazard's cryptic words.

"Someone caught the two of you having sex and sent it to everyone."

There was silence from them. _OH MY GOD. I wonder if it's any good?_ "Are you serious?" Genesis questioned him.

Lazard clicked something on his computer and the screen showed the two getting reallllly freaky. Genesis laughed and covered his mouth. _Oh God. Why am I laughing? I think I'm nervous._ "That's hot," he remarked.

"This is a crisis, Genesis!" Lazard shouted. "It's obvious that it's you two in the video."

"Not really," Genesis defended, "I mean, Sephiroth is pretty obvious. I could be anyone in SOLDIER."

Lazard and Sephiroth stared at the screen for awhile until Sephiroth had growled Genesis's name. "Is that a good enough confirmation for you?" Lazard asked.

Genesis gave another laugh, "Yeah." His eyes turned to Sephiroth, "Good thing you remembered my name!"

Sephiroth glanced down at him like he was crazy, "Genesis, if everyone's seen this—"

"It means you won't have to breed with women!" Genesis said happily. "I mean, look at this in a different point of view. No more hiding…at least in Headquarters. That means we can finally be…finally be the couple we wanted to be instead of hiding behind closed doors and muffling ourselves during all of our interactions."

Sephiroth took a deep breath and thought it over. Maybe Genesis was right? He wasn't really scared of anyone…hell he could kick everyone's ass if he wanted to. This…this was a good thing. "You're right, this benefits us." He turned Genesis to face him, "But we have to confirm it wasn't all out of a drunk stupor. We'd look like idiots if that's what they're thinking…. Follow me."

Lazard got up as they started to leave, "Now wait just a minute! Don't you dare do anything irrational!" They weren't listening to him, so he followed onward to keep up. Whatever they were doing couldn't be good. Oh boy, his entire career and hard work was being flushed down the toilet by these two. He was done for. Utterly done for!

Sephiroth kept up the pace so that Lazard was trailing behind and he burst into the cafeteria with Genesis. The place was packed with infantrymen, operatives, and many other workers. Everyone turned to stare at them, the monotonous voices had died down as most had seen the viral video by now.

Genesis felt his heart stop. _Oh shit. I wasn't prepared for this. Why couldn't we have done this after I had gotten prepared? Do we look bad? Look at those eyes! Oh my God. Oh my God. I think I'm going to pass out._ "This is awkward," Genesis whispered as the entire place continued to stare at them curiously.

Sephiroth felt the pressure as well, but he handled it much better than Genesis. "Awkward? Not for us…not anymore." He turned to Genesis, "Just trust me on this one." He pulled Genesis to face him and gave him a kiss.

It was one of those awkward moments where the entire crowd wished to look away but couldn't, a moment where words ran dry and yet there was so much to say, anything could have been done but instead they all sat there watching. Confusion ran high, others figured it was a confirmation, some wondered if the hangover wasn't a hangover after all, and one person realized they were really turned on by the interaction.

It was, needless to say, the biggest awkward moment that everyone had experienced.

Sephiroth finally pulled from the kiss and stared into Genesis's eyes, a slight smile to his lips. "Well…how's that feel?"

"Not…awkward at all. But…I can't say the same for everyone else."

Sephiroth gave a slight chuckle and gave him another kiss.

Lazard, who had came in late, stared at them quite shocked. His eyes went over the rest of the crowd, faces of slight acceptance, others unsure of what to make of it. "There it is…my career…flying away with each kiss they share…" He moved over and pushed the two out of cafeteria. "No more PDA for the likes of you! It's bad enough that you think this is great, but it's my job on the line!" He saw how in love they both were. "Oh…I quit. There's no getting past the two of you…"

"You shouldn't be so frazzled, Lazard," Genesis remarked. "Think of it this way, everyone in there is completely shocked at what had happened. If you act calm and collected…and give us your full support, they'll do the same. Your job will be fine because no one would want to complain. If you act scared…they will, too."

Lazard sighed and stopped in his tracks while the two lovebirds left him there. "I suppose they're right." Oh he hated it when they were right. He sighed again before shouting down the hallway after them, "Well I'm not being your counselor anymore! If your relationship gets rocky find someone else!"

As they continued onward the lovers looked at each other and smiled. _Rocky? I think I like it rocky…_

They gave another kiss to each other while innocent bystanders awkwardly looked on. And that was how it was going to be…for awhile, anyway. They would, inevitably, go down in history as the most powerful people in Shinra…and also the best at making even the most relaxed beings feel uncomfortable when in their romantic presence…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

THE END

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yup, that's the end. And I did at least wrap it back to awkwardness. And I made it a happy ending, because people know that I'm usually a murderer of all the characters. So I hope you enjoyed this ending tidbit!

Please comment and review, and I thank you all for being such advent readers!


End file.
